Bonds of Time
by Riyuto-san
Summary: An ancient evil has broken through time itself to exact revenge upon the descendant of Satoshi; That being the current Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. When they attack Naruto's family, his 4 year old daughter is accidentally transported to the past. Naruto/Hinata COMPLETE
1. Vendetta

Sorry, not an update for Fusion, but something new! I gotta go with what I feel like writing, and this is the basis for all fan fiction to me. I thought of this even before I ever found this site. Hope you enjoy it. I just thought of the title. With this, I hope to get back into writing. Writing the storyboard has been a blast so far.

As always, I still suck at summaries.

Oh yeah, for those of you who expect this to be a Naruto/Hinata drabble (though is is a Naru/Hina story), I tell stories, not pointless drabbles. I draw you in with the plot and keep you here with my powerful fluff telling abilities. I'm that damn good.

Disclaimer: (sob) I do not own Naruto, but that won't stop me in my quest for world domination.

* * *

**Bonds of Time **

**Chapter 1: Prelude to a Vendetta**

"_A hard beginning maketh a good ending" _-**John Heywood (1546)**

_Ancient legends speak of the Seiji Clan, and proud but terrible group of people responsible for shedding the unnecessary blood of hundreds to achieve their goal. The Seiji Clan was led by a man of great power and intelligence, named Seiji Osamu. He was a military advisor as well as an elder of his village, The Village Hidden in the Fields. Seiji Osamu was a power-hungry, ruthless man. He was tall with short silver hair and piercing black eyes. He conspired to be the head of his village, in hopes of leading them to war and claiming many villages as theirs. _

_He was refused the seat of power he so desperately wished for, which drove him even further down the path of destruction and insanity that would alter his life for all of eternity. He decided that no one, save for his clan who supported his attempt at inauguration, had neither the intelligence nor the right to continue living in the village that should have been his. He met with the other heads and advisors of his clan and, clever as he was, spun a web of lies, convincing his clansmen that destroying the condemned village along with the corrupt villagers along with it. With visions of grandeur, they agreed to assist in his mutinous plot._

_They spent months on the horrid plot, keeping healthy appearances throughout the villages festivals and meetings, even volunteering to clean up the village every once in a while. Over time, even the skeptical ones of the clan began to come to Osamu's side, agreeing with his logic that the village and the villagers were all trash that needed to be disposed of. The night of the mutiny went off without a hitch. Osamu and his fellow clansmen assaulted the village, catching them in a sense of ignorance to the nefarious plot. They began by assassinating the heads of the village in a sneak attack by running rough daggers through their hearts, Osamu assassinating the head who had taken his place as head of the village. He stabbed him in the forehead while he slept, then proceeding to slit his wife's throat before smiting his 3 young children by lighting their house on fire and sealing it with a jutsu._

_ The Seiji clan used their special kekkei genkai to suppress and smite the villagers that responded in time to fight. Their kekkei genkai allowed them to temporarily manipulate time within a certain area to a certain degree. After every man, woman, and child had been eradicated from the village and only the Seiji remained, Osamu seized power unopposed. His fellow clansmen, consisting of at least 150 people, accepted him without question as their supreme ruler. He renamed the village The Seiji Village began his reign over his newly acquired village. His reign, however, lasted but a year._

_Their reign of terror was defeated, according to legend, by a single man named Uzumaki Satoshi. His brother was a former resident of the village, and he had a vast family. He, at the time before the attack, was even on good terms with a few Seiji family members. News of his brother and his family being massacred by the Seiji clan sent tremors of rage down his spine. Satoshi had long blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, with piercing, calm blue eyes and stood over six feet tall. He was well stocked and had been trained to be a prominent young ninja since he was five years of age. He was cunning and swift, and with his gifted mind, he devised a plan and a technique that would help him overthrow the dictator and restore peace to the region. _

_Satoshi was the strongest and most intellectual member of the prominent and, at that time, vast Uzumaki clan. If he were alive today, he would probably have been Hokage in place of Tsunade. It is unknown what technique he used or how he went about unleashing it, for there are no records to date which know of the battles. The only historic document to date states that he invaded the village single handedly was somehow unaffected by the strange time-shifting jutsu, and, without killing a single person, defeated them all. When he faced off against the Seiji Warlord, he proved to be the stronger of the two. After defeating Osamu, and hearing his pathetic pleas to spare his life, Satoshi did something unexpected. He performed unknown, ancient hand seals and opened up a tear through time._

_Satoshi lifted Osamu by the scruff of his neck and peered into his eyes, leering death to whipped victim. "Why should I show you mercy when you slaughtered my brother and his friends and family without remorse or concern? I shall spare your life, but only because killing you all would belittle me, and stooping to the level of the insane is not something I practice in."_

_Placing a struggling hand on Satoshi's arm, Osamu said, "Y-you do not understand, nor would you ever come to understand the reason for our mutiny. We-"_

_Satoshi tightened his grip. "I did not say you could speak. You're right; I don't care for your story, but will have plenty of time to practice it. I will not send you to hell, but to a different dimension." Osamu's eyes widened further. "I shall trap you within the dimensions of time and space, lost in time itself. Since you murdered and desecrated this village so much, you can take it with you."_

_"I…Impossible!"Osamu stuttered. Such a feat could not be possible!_

_Satoshi chuckled. "You underestimate your opponents, believing them to be without family or friends who would willingly sacrifice their lives to avenge or saved the ones they care about. You wanted to rule your village, and eventually the country, but you were no match for even one man; One man whom had a brother in the village that you desecrated and made into a hell on earth. You, your clansmen, and your village will be lost throughout history, and eventually become a myth and a legend. You shall be forever known as 'The Village Lost Through Time."_

_After that, it is not known or how, be Satoshi managed to transport the village into a timeless void, or time itself as some have speculated. Separated from the natural timeline and thrust into a timeless void, where age does not exist and time neither ceases nor commences. As he and his village were sucked into the void, Osamu exclaimed "Curse you Satoshi! I damn you and your family into a never ending spiral of misfortune! Condemning me to this timeless void is the greatest mistake of your life. It is only a matter of time before my clansmen and I discover the secret for escaping this accursed prison, and once we do we shall have our revenge upon you. If not you, then your descendants! I swear it!" before being enveloped by the void, surrounded by nothingness for all eternity. And so, 200 years passed, without even a hint of escaping from the void known as time._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stifled a yawn as he sat at his desk in the Hokage Tower. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms around his head, turning towards the window. The 23 year old had become Hokage around 4 years ago, and had a love-hate relationship with the position ever since. Not only was he the youngest Hokage ever, which he loved every minute of, but he was also the first Hokage to ever have followed in their parent's footsteps to succeed them as Hokage, inadvertently dashing two of Konohamaru's dreams. Naruto was beyond shocked when he had discovered that his father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He had always secretly hoped that his father and mother were still alive, on a mission that had forced them to part ways with their only son, vowing to someday return and claim him as their own, but he had learned long ago that it was never going to happen. It couldn't hurt to dream, though.

After glancing at his village, Naruto turned back towards his desk and sighed. This was the part he loathed more than anything. The paperwork was incredibly tedious. It was as if it came from nowhere. No matter how much Naruto signed away, stacks of paper would seem to appear out of nowhere and Uchiha Sakura, his assistant, would just smile and tell him that it came with the job. It got to the point where Naruto panicked when there was little to no paper work on his desk. And then the revelation that he could see that there was a calendar and a few pictures of he and his family on his desk astounded him.

Naruto eyed the photos lovingly. The first picture on the left was him at his inauguration, wearing the Hokage hat and robe, standing next to Tsunade and a blushing Hinata, his arms wrapped around both of them with his wide, stupid, ecstatic grin plastered on his face. If one looked close enough, one could see tears streaming down his face.

His eyes ventured to the next picture; He and his wife on their wedding day. He wore a simple ceremonious robe of orange with black flames rising from the bottom, while she was garbed in an elegant, noble kimono of light purple and streaks of light blue running diagonally down the back. Hinata was clutching Naruto's arm lovingly, eyes watering, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto had his famous smile on with one eye open.

The last picture on his desk was one he cherished deeply. A four year little girl sat in a swing, her long blonde hair flowing through the wind and a happy smile on her face. Uzumaki Kushika wore a simple, lavender kimono with floral patterns. She had inherited her mother's eyes, as well as her kekkei genkai which had yet to show. She was a carefree child with many friends and relatives; there was her Aunt Sakura, Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Neji, Aunt Tenten, and Grandma Tsunade.

As Naruto looked from his daughter and back to his desk, he realized something else as well. There was little to no paperwork on his desk. The he relished the revelation, realizing he basically had the day off. His calendar was clear, there was no paperwork, and it was a beautiful day. Naruto grinned and summoned a kage bunshin. The clone regarded him with a salute.

"Could you go home and let Hinata-hime know I have the day off? And ask her if there's anything she would like to do today. Dispel yourself when you are done."

"Yokai," said the clone as he leapt out of the open window, bound for Naruto's mansion.

The clone's memory came to Naruto minutes later.

_The bunshin opened the door and approached Hinata, who was helping Kushika get dressed._

"_Yo," Said the bunshin, as previously instructed so that Hinata would know it was a bunshin. "Naruto wanted you to know that he has the day off." Hinata looked up at her husband's clone with a glee expression. "He wants to know if there's anything you want to do today?"_

_Hinata thought for a moment as she finished slipping her daughter into her indigo dress with a bright blue swirl on the back of it. She picked up a brush and began brushing Kushika's hair. "Hmm, we could go for a picnic in the park," She suggested. "Would you like that Kushika?" _

_Kushika's eyes lit before turning to her mother. "We get to spend the whole day with Papa?"Her mother nodded. "Yay!" _

_The Naruto bunshin smiled at the little one in front of him. "Okay, so when do you want to go to this picnic?" _

_Hinata finished brushing her daughter's hair before answering. "Around noon. That would give Kushika-Chan and I an hour to get everything ready._

_The Naruto bunshin nodded and left the house, listening to Kushika exclaim her giddiness to spend the whole day with her father. As soon as the door closed behind him, he closed his eyes and dispelled himself._

Naruto closed his eyes as he received the memory, and opened them when it was done. He glanced towards his clock and removed his hat and robe and hung the items on his coat rack along his wall. He left his office, advising Sakura, now his assistant, to feel free to take the day off and spend it with her family before leaving for his own family.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"My fellow comrades, today is a great day for our people!" Exclaimed Osamu in the center of his village. Time had had no effect over him or his kin, appearing the same as the day he was banished into the void. His followers were gathered around him as he spoke. "We have managed to create a jutsu powerful enough to pierce through the dome that has held us prisoner for so long. Finally, we shall be able to get revenge on the Uzumaki clan for humiliating us and thrusting us into this empty void."

A woman with brown curly hair stepped forward. "Osamu-sama, is what you speak of the truth? Are we finally free of this timeless hell?"

He smiled down at the woman. "Aye, we have managed to deconstruct and analyze the jutsu that bound us into this hell. We are now able to reverse the polarity of the jutsu, thus allowing our escape." Murmurs of praise wafted through the large crowd.

Osamu motioned for a group of men standing behind him to come forward. 7 men approached; 6 of them clad in full body ninja clothing consisting of full face masks, black stealth camouflage body suits, and headbands with a twisted hourglasses upon them. The other man stood tall and proud, his short red hair barely reaching his neck and his ninja outfit a dark red, not black like his comrades. "These men have been selected out of dozens to undertake the mission of reconnaissance. They will venture into the new age and identify our target. Jin, please step forward. "

The man clad in the red outfit stepped forward. "Hai, Osamu-sama."

"You are to identify and engage the enemy, the descendant of Uzumaki Satoshi." Ordered Osamu.

Jin crouched to one knee and bowed. "Hai, Osamu-sama."

"Go now, and let those who are undeserving of life know the names of those they have been killed by, share with them the suffering that we have endured these past centuries, and let the world know that the Village Hidden Through Time has returned."

Jin looked up at Osamu and his upper lip curled into a haunting grin. "Hai, Osamu-sama."

* * *

Naruto found himself inside of one of Konoha's many cemeteries, kneeling over a tombstone, his hand resting over the words **Namikaze Minato, Yondaime-Hokage **carved into it. His eyes ventured from his father's grave to the one next to it, reading **Uzumaki Kushina, Wife to Yondaime-Hokage**. Pulling himself back up to his feet, he paid his respects to his parents and prayed for them. After, his eyes lingered over his father's grave once again. "Are you proud of me, Otou-san?" It was barely even an audible whisper and more of an escaped thought. He remained frozen to the spot for several seconds, as if looking for an answer. Naruto sighed as he turned to leave, his coat tail danced alongside the wind.

On his way to the park, Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura walking down the road with a stroller carrying two small infants. Naruto hailed them before approaching. "So I see you took my advice Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's so rare that something like this comes along, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend the day with my family." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to meet up with my family too," He stated.

"Then why are you wasting your time talking with us dobe?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto's eye twitched. "You do realize who you're talking to teme?"

"Of course I know who I'm talking to; I think you're the one who forgot dobe." Nope, not even the title of Hokage prevented Sasuke from being an ass to his best friend.

Sakura sighed. "Okay boys; please try not to fight in front of the children."

"Fine, Sakura-Chan," Naruto agreed. He bid them farewell and continued on his path to his family.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the park. He spotted his wife and daughter sitting upon a picnic blanket, gathering the food from a small basket. The second he came into sight, Kushika bounced to her feet and sprinted for her father, her arms waving gleefully as she leapt into her father's arms.

Naruto laughed alongside his daughter. "Hey Kushi-chan, I missed you."

The little girl enveloped her father in a hug. "I missed you too daddy!" She exclaimed. Somehow, she managed to clamber onto his shoulders, ruffling his hair in the process.

Hinata giggled at the sight of her husband's and daughter's antics as they approached her. Naruto picked his daughter up, hoisted her over his head, and placed her down onto the blanket. Naruto sat down next to his wife and gave her a kiss. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She said.

"Aww, come on Hinata-hime. What was I doing that was so funny?" He pouted.

"It was cute when Kushi-chan ruffled your hair." She stated sweetly.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again. "So how are we doing today?" He asked, placing his hand over her rounding womb. Hinata was 2 months pregnant with their next child.

"We're doing lovely," She answered.

"I'm doing great too Papa!" Kushika exclaimed, plumping herself down onto Naruto's lap. Naruto smiled down at her.

"That's wonderful, Kushi-chan."

* * *

"Target within sight, Jin-sama."

"Excellent. What is the probability of defeat?"

"22 to 1, Jin-sama."

"As to be expected. Okay, we follow plan Alpha, going along the Zeta guidelines, Phase X."

"Hai!" Exclaimed his fellow men as they stealth fully made their way to their target.

* * *

"You wanna see what I colored yesterday Papa?" She asked earnestly. Before Naruto could answer she reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a scribbled drawing of herself in the center, Naruto on the left, and Hinata standing on the right, Hinata had a glob for a belly.

Naruto stifled a laugh"…That's great Kushi-chan, but your momma's not really that fat." He said.

Kushika looked up at her father with an inquisitive look. "But Papa, you said that Momma was gonna get bigger with the new baby."

"I did, but I didn't say she was going to be as big as a watermelon." Naruto said, patting his daughter on her head, chuckling.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap and a twig crack followed by a whooshing sound. He quickly glanced over towards Hinata, who noticed something as well. Before they could do anything to counter any apparent attacks, they were surrounded by 7 ninja clad in stealth armor, only one clad in red armor. Naruto spotted the headbands first, scrunching his eyes. He had never seen nor heard of the country that carried an hourglass on their headbands. The closest he could recall were the Suna ninjas, but it wasn't an hourglass with dials on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked as Hinata wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, who was staring at the strangers questioningly.

"Forgive me, that was quite rude of me," Jin said, stepping forward. "My name is Seiji Jin of the infamous Tokigakure (time village), perhaps you've heard of us?" There was no answer from Naruto. "No? Hmm…Shame. Can't be helped, I suppose. What, with being cast out of this dimension for over 200 years, it's no wonder we were forgotten. But no longer is that the case…"

_This guy sure likes to talk,_ Naruto observed, silently forming a kage bunshin about 10 yards away. _And he talks like an ancient being._

"…For we have returned to Earth, intent on achieving our plan of vengeance and destroying every village that dares to challenge us."

Naruto understood the village destroying part. "Like hell I'd let you destroy my village," He growled.

Jin tilted his head. "No, I suppose not Rokudaime. However, you are the object of our revenge, so this works out perfectly for us. What better way to destroy a village than to kill its leader?"

"No!" Kushika cried, but Hinata quickly shushed her.

Jin's attention shifted from Naruto to Kushika for an instant before regarding Naruto once again. Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I've never even heard of you guys."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have. It happened long before your time. About 200 years ago to be more accurate. You're ancestor sealed us away, and we vowed revenge upon him and his descendants, which is the category you fall into." He motioned for his men to attack.

Naruto whirled around and ordered Hinata to shield Kushika's eyes. Hinata did so as Naruto swiftly drew out 4 kunai knives as 4 men rushed him. Naruto quickly disposed of them in less than a second, their limp bodies falling towards the ground, kunai protruding through their heads. Jin applauded Naruto.

"A fine performance, Rokudaime-san. Tell me; were those men even a challenge for you?" Without even waiting for an answer, "Thought not. Not that it matters anyway, I now know your speed. Care to press your luck against me?" He withdrew a single katana from the sheath upon his back.

Naruto scowled at the man and his ignorance. He longed to move the fight away from his family. Using the only way he could think of, he rushed Jin, actually catching him by surprise. Naruto threw his fist at Jin's face, but Jin back flipped several times, to Naruto's relief. He saw Jin utter a few words under his breath. "Oy! What are you waiting for?" He asked as he approached his new enemy.

"I had heard that the new Hokage was bold and rash, but to attack me like that and leave your family completely unprotected?" Commented Jin.

Naruto smirked. "I can't believe you would underestimate my wife."

"And I am surprised you would underestimate my clansmen."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to-" Naruto's body stiffened as he turned to his wife. He froze, unable to freely move. Try as he might, his arms would not move, but his mind continued to function and he could perceive the environment normally. He saw several flowers remain bent by the wind; even a few insects remain motionless in the air. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata surrounded by the other 2 men, stiff as a board. Naruto tried to move his body and rush to her aid and fall the other two ninja, but his legs wouldn't move, nor would his mouth to cry out her name. His pupils ventured back to Jin, who was grinning madly.

"A glorious technique, is it not? It's called Jikou Haikiryou (Time Displacement). It's a part of the Seiji kekkei genkai. You and your family cannot move within the-Hmm? What's this?" He asked, looking past Naruto at his family. Naruto cursed, briefly turning his attention to his hidden clone, which was also immobilized, before turning his attention back to his family. Hinata still remained immobilized, so why….

Kushika was looking around worriedly, tears welling up in her eyes as she desperately cried for her mother and father. Naruto's heart broke as the men pried Kushika out of her mother's arms. "It would seem that your daughter is unaffected Rokudaime-san. No matter, she is of no threat to us. Kill her if you feel like it." He called to his men.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, eyes narrowing in hate. He closed them and fell into a short bit of unconsciousness. Jin noticed this, his smug grin never leaving his face. "Is it too unbearable to have to watch your daughter die while you are helpless to do anything about it? I admit I do find it queer you are able to remain conscious of your surroundings, but it seems you aren't able to freely move around in our Jikou Haikiryou, like your daughter. No matter, after we finish with your daughter we-"

His eyes widened as a razor sharp-clawed hand grappled around his neck. Naruto had broken free of the jutsu, his eyes blood red with black slits for eyes. _**"You talk way too much!"**_ He roared as he slammed free hand into Jin's face, breaking several bones and sending him careening through several trees. Naruto abandoned his Kyuubi powers, for over the years he had learned that the more time he spent in his Kyuubi form, the more the demon took over of his mind.

Naruto rushed the two men, attempting to subdue them before they could lay another hand upon his family. Before they could blink, Naruto slammed into them. They blocked several of his attacks, which troubled Naruto. He swore as he blocked several hits, clasping their arms within his hands. He noticed Jin was starting to rise again. _Damn, still alive._ He thought. He cast his gaze quickly to his daughter. "Kushika, get out of here!" He yelled, still trying to hold the men in place.

The tears were streaming down her face. "B-b-but Papa! I-"

"Kushika! Now!" Naruto yelled.

Not wanting to anger her father any more, she tearfully nodded and sprinted off in a random direction. _I hate being mean to her, but I want her to be safe. And she's nowhere near safe around this battle_.

With a battle cry, Naruto shoved the two men into another and slamming them down onto the ground. Naruto quickly whirled around and caught Jin's katana blade in-between his index and middle fingers. He twisted the metal blade, snapping it in half. "Damn you, Uzumaki!" Jin cried, sending many combos Naruto's way. It took Naruto's full attention to dodge and counter them all. "What are you fools doing?" Jin shouted in the midst of the battle. "Get up and capture that child!" Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking to the men he had fell. Naruto kick flipped Jin into the air before sparing a glance towards his daughter. Sure enough, she was being pursued by the two Jikou Ninja. Cursing, Naruto returned his attention back to Jin. "Damn it, I don't have time to waste with you!" He said, forming a Rasengan in the palm of his free hand.

Jikou landed upon his feet and smirked. "Then I guess you want to finish this fight right away! Fine, have it your way." He outstretched his hand to his side, and as he did so, short currents of ripples among the air began to convulse into his open palm, forming what would appear to be an invisible Rasengan.

Jin rushed at Naruto. "Konku Jikou Haikiryou!"

Naruto rushed at Jin."Rasengan!"

The two powerful attacks clashed in a brilliance of light, blinding both combatinants. Ripples began to appear throughout the battlefield, ripples of time as they were, that continued to appear and disappear as rapidly as they had appeared. Both Naruto and Jin never relinquished once, each determined to finish the other off. Finally, the force of the attacks reached such a critical moment, both men were launched backwards off of their feet and onto their backs.

Naruto quickly sprung to his feet and turned to run to his daughter's aid. What he saw sent shockwaves down his spine. His daughter ran blindly into one of the ripples, disappearing from his sight, along with the two Jikou Ninjas. Unable to contain his anger any longer, turned to the only man whom he could take his anger out on. Jin staggered to his feet, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"I may have not been able to kill you, Uzumaki, but I have succeeded in killing you emotionally. Rest assured that your daughter is not dead, but has been transported through time itself. Where she will end up, only the men who followed her will know. Don't worry; you might see her again, as one of our prisoners. You can't hope to-" His eyes widened.

Hinata had long awoken from her trance and had witnessed her daughter's disappearance. With tears streaming down her face, she delivered a deadly Jyuuken directly into his heart through his back. Blood spluttered through his mouth, pouring down like small stream. He collapsed to his knees as Hinata took her place beside Naruto. Not even taking the chance, Naruto had his clone that was hidden away reappear on top of Jin and, treating himself as a human bomb, commenced a chakra explosion. Naruto and Hinata leapt away to a safe distance. All that was left of Jin's body were a few charred remains of flesh that had yet to burn.

A tear stricken Hinata turned to her husband with worry. "Naruto-kun, what happened to Kushika?"

Naruto turned to his wife, grief plastered on his face. He could already hear his fellow villagers rushing to their aid, calling out his name. They were too late. His daughter was gone. Hinata collapsed in Naruto's arms and began to uncontrollably cry for her daughter, and Naruto wept as well. His daughter was gone, and he was powerless to find and protect her. The only question was, where, or when, was she?

* * *

If you're familiar with my previous works, you should be used to cliffies. Where, or when, did Kushika end up? Let's just say that this is going to be a wild ride. We'll leave it at that.

Please Review (asking you to read would be pointless at this point, no?) or I won't update Fusion. I need motivation people. (j/k, I'm working diligently on it.

I already got the storyboard done for the next 3 chapters of this story, so if you wanna read more review.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Patience


	2. Warp

**Welcome back. If you have made it here, you actually enjoy the 5th story ever written by me. If you don't know me, then let me tell you that I haven't updated anything in so long, I hate myself for it. I had to deal with the Senior Project, which had me spending weeks writing scripts, filming a movie, and adding special effects to said movie. I finally got it completed, and have decided to continue my pledge to update something once a week. **

**Things to keep in mind for this story: 1) It is canon up to the point where Pain attacks the village. Yes, he did attack, but he didn't annihilate it the way did and Naruto defeated him. This takes place to the time after the Akatsuki. 2) No, Kakashi is not dead. 3) Hinata did not have some incredible confession to Naruto. 4) Yes, Naruto can go into Sage Mode.**

**I vanquished Satan on Guitar Hero 3 on hard!!! It's a big deal for me; I beat Raining blood a few months ago, and just beat the devil after failed attempt after failed attempt.**

**Without further ado, the next thrilling chapter of Bonds of Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warp**

_**Time flees from my hand like sand in the wind."**_** – Victor Hugo (French writer – 19th century)**

"What were you thinking, Osamu-sama?" Questioned the elder Tsukune. His old, wise features were forever frozen at the age of seventy-five. Wrinkles adorned his ancient face, his snow-white uni-brow the only piece of hair left atop his head. He had been bedridden shortly before the incident before their time was frozen, about to die, but the actions of the ancient Uzumaki had, ironically, saved him.

"Hmm?" Came the reply of Osamu from his throne he had had constructed for him years ago. He held a solid gold staff in his left hand, his eyes examining the tip of it as if he had not heard the question his elder advisor had asked. His large throne room was adorned with rather large and elegant paintings of himself in various poses. The room itself was composed of a long red carpet rolled straight through the center, with large pillars touching the ceiling on each side of the carpet up and down it. The area Osamu sat was elevated off the ground floor, about 3 steps up at the back of the room. To the left of Osamu's Antique throne was Tsukune's rather ordinary wooden chair, and to his left sat Raika, his female advisor with a single red eye.

"Sending Jin out to fight Uzumaki Naruto was a suicide mission. How could you think to send him out there with such little information?"

Osamu simply closed his eyes gently and let out a sigh as his free hand ventured to massage his temples. "Do not worry my friends. Everything is according to plan."

"What do you mean, Osamu-sama?" Asked Raika, her jet black hair reaching to the floor, the tips barely touching the ground, a single white streak racing down the middle. Her only eye looked upon Osamu with admiration and trust, but with just a speck of question. Her other eye adorned a dark eye-patch with a small latch in the center.

"I do admit that I need more information on this 'Uzumaki Naruto' but nothing else is a nuisance to me. Jin acted out his role down to a T. A mere pawn in the greater scheme."

"…Explain," Demanded Tsukune.

Osamu raised a brow. "Do you really think we would attack our enemy without researching the target?" He did not wait for an answer. "He is married to a very powerful kunoichi, a noble woman by the name of Uzumaki Hinata. She used to be known by the title of Hyuuga Hinata, one of the noblest clans in history. She wields the Byakugan; thus, she is too powerful to risk and kidnap. However, the two of them have a daughter together. After the recent events, I have managed to formulate a new plan involving his daughter.

"If the child could be captured, the Rokudaime would have no choice but to bow down to us like a dog and give into our every desire. After which, we would kill him, his daughter, and every person in that damnable village that would blindly follow one as corrupt as him."

The two elders nodded in understanding. Tsukune cleared his throat. "Yes, but what will you do about the disappearance of our two assassins along with the girl?"

Raika nodded her head. "Yes, how do you plan to kidnap the child who is lost in time?"

Osamu chuckled. "The child is not lost through time. You see, Jin-san has…had a technique that could manipulate the tears to lead to a specific destination. He spent years developing it. It was actually a combination of Jin-san's technique and mine that allowed us to escape in the first place."

Tsukune tilted his head forward. "Are you telling us that you had Jin-san create tears and manipulate them to send Uzumaki's daughter through it to a specific time?"

Osamu's hand ventured to his chin. "It was a combination of Jin-san's technique and that attack that the Hokage wielded. That created the tear, but before Jin died he manipulated it as far back as he could before the Hyuuga heiress shut down his chakra system and killed him."

Raika leaned forward. "And how does this work exactly?"

"Well, all tears in the same place will lead to the same destination."

"Ah, so a similar tear has formed in the time where we have sent his daughter?" Asked Tsukune. Osamu nodded.

"Where did we send her?"

"Try to understand," Began Osamu. "when we began this attack, we only intended to open a tear so that we could go and kill the Hokage as a child. However, the circumstances have changed, and now our mission is to either kill Uzumaki Naruto or kidnap his daughter and use her against the current Hokage. Before Jin died, he managed to manipulate the tear as expected. However, his daughter ended up running through it. The time she ran to is a time that is very beneficial to our goal."

"Why is it beneficial?" Asked Tsukune.

Osamu smirked, standing up to reach his full height, his eyes resting upon one of the many portraits of himself. "It is much easier to squash an egg than to kill a King Cobra."

* * *

A sixteen year old Naruto lay sleeplessly in his bed as the early morning rays of sun shone through his window, illuminating his rather small apartment. It was quaint though, thought Naruto. His room was small, with only a dresser, a desk, and a bed, but leaving the room one would find his miniature kitchen. Next to that was his small table made for two, enjoyed by only one. Next to that was an old couch Naruto had found a few years ago. It was a three seat couch, but so many springs were protruding through the cushions it was almost impossible to sit down on it without hurting yourself. Since Naruto had found it, he had managed to make it bearable. He had removed several springs and reframed it to be bearable for him.

However, Naruto continue to lay sleepless in his comfy bed. He was surprisingly reluctant to get out of bed. Ever since he had managed to avenge his sensei's death and retrieve Sasuke, things were incredibly slow and dull. That wasn't the reason he lay still in his bed, though. No, his heart beat with incredible nervousness. He was going to do something today that had the potential to change his life forever. His mind kept replaying scenario after scenario, hoping for the best every time.

He sighed and glanced over to his clock. His eyes lit up, noting that Ichiraku's would open in five minutes. He took that as a sign of good luck and quickly scrambled out of his bed and over to his closet. He opened it and removed the only piece of clothing he had, other than the cloak with the flames at the bottom, and threw it on. He grabbed his headband and tied it securely on his head.

Naruto ran out his door, down the stairs, and shot off down the street. He accidentally bumped into several villagers on his way, yelling sorrys over his shoulder. Ichiraku's was but his first stop, but it was the symbol of a good day to Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm…" Pondered the current Hokage, Tsunade, "I do feel bad for the twerp. Maybe I can send him on a simple C-ranked mission." She shuffled through the vast amounts of paper on her desk, shifting through the ones she knew she could not send Naruto on. She wanted something simple, yet one Naruto would accept no matter what. Finally, she found one. A simple mission; Escort a member of the Seiki clan to one of his yearly meetings, while acting as a body guard. The possibility of attack was there, so not even Naruto should complain.

"Shizune!" Called Tsunade. Not a few seconds later, the dark-haired kunoichi was at her mentor's side.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Please fetch Hyuuga Neji and bring him to my office. I have a mission for him."

Shizune bowed and left the room. She returned about fifteen minutes later with Neji in tow. Tsunade stood up and the two greeted each other respectfully.

"I was told that I had a mission, Tsunade-sama." Said Neji.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it is a C-ranked mission. You are to escort a noblemen to his yearly meeting in a nearby village. I want you to take Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto along with you."

Neji raised a brow. "Haruno and Uzumaki? They have Uchiha back. Why not simply send their squad?"

"I know, but Uchiha cannot be fully trusted yet. It's still too soon. I chose you because you wield the Byakkugan, and this being an escort mission, your skills are vital."

Neji bowed. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Please go round up those two. When you find them, please report back to me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Neji walked casually down the streets of Konoha, searching for Naruto. Since Naruto was not at his apartment, there was only one place he could be. Hinata had mentioned to him once that Narutocan usually be found at Ichiraku's. Using his Byakkugan, it was easy to spot the blond ninja devouring bowl after bowl of ramen. Neji sighed. _'It's so early in the morning, but that doesn't stop him from stuffing his face.'_

Neji approached the ramen stand and took a seat next to the hyper ninja. He didn't even seem to notice Neji.

"This bowl is just as good as the last, Teuchi-san!" Called Naruto, still stuffing his face.

"Glad you like it, kid!" Called Teuchi.

Neji sat quietly as he waited for Naruto to finish his food. Once he thought he was finished, for this wave at least, he cleared his throat. Naruto glanced over to Neji.

"Oh, hey Neji. I didn't see you there."

"Naruto, we have a mission." Said Neji directly. He didn't feel like making small talk.

"Really?" Neji nodded. "Awesome. I've been wondering when I would be getting another mission." Naruto slurped the remainder of his ramen broth then put the bowl down and paid Teuchi for the meal. As Naruto and Neji got up to leave, a thought passed through Naruto's mind. "Neh, Neji. How did you know I would be at Ichiraku's?"

"I didn't know, I checked your apartment first. Then I remembered Hinata-sama mentioned that you spend a lot of time at that place."

"Hinata said that?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. Another thought suddenly appeared in his mind, the butterflies appearing once again. "So… where is Hinata anyway?"

"Hinata-sama is on a mission with her squad delivering medical supplies to a neighboring village. She will be gone for a few days." Responded Neji calmly.

Naruto's butterflies suddenly disappeared as they continued down the street. He let out a sigh before folding his arms behind his head. "So, who else we getting for this mission?"

"Haruno Sakura." Stated Neji as he and Naruto made their way down the road.

"Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto, he sounded a little confused. "If Sakura-chan and I are going on a mission together, then why not Sasuke instead of you?"

Neji very calmly explained what Tsunade had explained for him. Naruto scowled. "That's bullshit! Sasuke helped us take down Akatsuki! Hell, he killed that Madara guy."

Neji's expression remained indifferent. "Regardless, it was not my decision. Sasuke did leave the village willingly to go and study the dark arts of Orochimaru. It's going to take some time before he is fully accepted into the village once again."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I get it. But I still don't like it."

Neji chuckled.

After walking for a few moments in silence, Naruto was about to ask Neji another question.

"Neh, Neji? Do you think that Hin-"

"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came a shrill, loud cry.

Naruto and Neji's eyes snapped forward. Not 200 feet from them, a little girl with pure blond hair came running towards them at full speed, tears streaming down her closed eyes. Following her were two men clad in dark clothes, with headbands that neither Konoha ninja could identify.

The three of them barreled past Naruto and Neji, who looked on, along with many other villagers, with curious gazes.

Naruto quickly looked to Neji. "Neji! We have to help that girl!"

Neji nodded. "Agreed."

With that, the two Konoha Shinobi gave chase to the mysterious ninja.

Kushika pushed herself as fast as her small legs would carry her. Her father had ordered her to run away, as fast as she could, and she had obeyed. He had never said anything about two big and scary men chasing after her. All she wanted was to be back with her mommy and daddy.

The two men were closing the gap, surprised that the little toddler was able to evade them for so long. When they were within arm's length, they reached out to grab her.

Suddenly, there was a large rush of wind, and Neji leapt in between the two pursuers and the child. "Naruto, secure the child!" Ordered the Jonin.

"Hai!" Called Naruto, who ran up to the little girl.

Nejiturned his attention back to the enemy ninja, who continued to barrel after him, their hands raised with large kunai knives. Neji's Byakkugan activated. He responded to their attacks with one of his own. Chakra surged around him as he spun and yelled, "Rotation!"

The two enemy-nin were repelled back with tremendous momentum. Somehow, they managed to catch themselves in the air and drop to the ground, apparently unscathed.

Naruto finally managed to catch up to the little girl and scoop her up into his arms. He leapt up to a wall and ran up it to the roof of the building.

He lowered the little girl down onto the roof and created a shadow clone. "Wait right here, you're safe now." He said.

The girl sniffled and nodded. Naruto locked eyes with his clone and nodded before leaping down to join Neji in combat.

"So who are the new guys?" Asked Naruto smugly.

"I have no idea. We should try to capture them and take them to Ibiki-sama for questioning."

Naruto nodded.

The two men glanced up to the roof of the building before sharing a look between themselves. They looked back at Neji and Naruto, glaring with full hatred. "Stand aside. This is no business of yours." One of them said with hostility.

Naruto growled. "Listen you asshole! She is a citizen of Konoha, and as future Hokage, this is exactly my business!" He yelled. "Now what the hell are you doing chasing down a little girl!"

The two men exchanged another look, then looked Naruto over. "Yes…I do see the Rokudaime in him, brother."

"Yes, so it would appear." Agreed the other.

"So if we take him down now, then the girl is unnecessary."

The two men lowered into a battle stance, complimenting each other. They pulled out smoke bombs from pouches on their sides and chucked them down at the ground.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Naruto kick-flipped at one of the ninja, who managed to catch his leg in the air and, shifting the momentum, send him flying straight to the ground. Neji leapt up into the air to engage the enemy's back. As Neji swung to deliver a strike to the man's chakra system, he spun around and deflected each and every one of Neji's attacks.

Neji's eyes widened. _'Impossible!'_He thought as he fell to the ground. Naruto and Neji were double teaming one of them, while the other was crouched further down the road. As Neji landed, he made to dash towards the crouching enemy. However, the one in the air Descended rapidly, appearing almost out of thin air, and slamming Neji down into the ground.

There was a puff of smoke, and the log the enemy-nin slammed into was destroyed instantly.

"Substitution?" He asked himself. He quickly glanced sideways to see Naruto rushing him with a Rasengan.

"Fai!" Called the crouching ninja. "That's the Rasengan he used against Jiro-sama!"

"I know Sai!" Called Fai.

Naruto's Rasengan nearly made contact, and it seemed to Naruto that it was going to make contact. One moment it was directly on his chest, the next it was off by several inches. Naruto cursed as Fai brought a well aimed knee into his chest. Naruto caught himself and landed poised on the ground. Neji dropped down to regroup with Naruto.

What's up with this guy? It's like no matter what we do we can't lay a finger on him." Stated Naruto.

Several villagers had gathered around to watch the fight, and even a few had run off to get help. Neji was thankful, because he felt that they were going to need it. His eyes flickered back to the enemies before them. Then they came to rest on Sai for a moment. "Naruto, whatever it is they are doing is coming from that one over there."

"Huh?"

"Notice the way he is just standing over there instead of joining in the fight. He must be pulling the strings somehow."

Fai began to chuckle, irking Naruto. "Oy, what the hell is so funny!"

"You really think I have to rely on my brother to deal with the likes of you two insignificant pests? This technique is all me. It allows me to freeze time for a fraction of a second to get out of any attack."

Neji's gaze grew more intense. "Then what is he doing over there? Spectating?"

"Nah, he's just not ready with his technique." Fai rushed the two Konoha ninjas once again. Neji leapt up to escape the man, while Naruto ran at him head on. The man slammed into Naruto, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto came down from the sky like a comet, Rasengan in hand.

"Fai!" Called Sai frantically. "Above you!"

Fai's reaction was instantaneously. The attack met the top of his head, and yet, it missed by several inches. Naruto swore loudly as he slammed into the ground.

Neji watched with his Byakkugan. _'It seems he was telling the truth. How are we supposed to combat an enemy who can distort time?_' His eyes flickered to Sai. _'Not to mention his partner has a technique that he is building up. I don't like this.'_

Suddenly, Sai's eyes shot open, his head snapping up and his lips curling up into a horrific smile. "Brother! I am ready!" He began speeding through hand seals.

"Perfect Brother!" He turned to the Konoha Ninja. "If you think that my attack was hard to deal with, get ready for our attacks combined."

"No!" Both Naruto and Neji shouted simultaneously. Naruto rushed to his feet and rushed at Fai, who was speeding through hand seals as well.

The Konoha ninja were too late.

"Jikou Katawa!" (Time Distortion)

"Jikou Haikiryou!" (Time Displacement)

Suddenly, the world ceased to move. Nothing moved, save for the two enemy ninja. Naruto couldn't move, his arms and legs frozen in place. Only his eyes were free to move around. He glanced to his right and saw Neji, hovering in the air. Neither his body nor his eyes could move. Glancing around, Naruto could see several villagers, and they too were frozen where they stood. Heck, even the clouds refused to budge. What was going on?

Fai approached Naruto, looking him over smugly. "Look brother, this is the future Hokage." He delivered a direct punch to Naruto's gut. His eyes winced in pain. Fai raised a brow. "Hey, I thought this jutsu froze the opponent in time?"

Sai walked up to join him. "Yes, brother. They are all frozen in time right now, even their minds. They cannot see nor hear, not even feel anything."

"Well, this kid can look around. Watch." He demonstrated by moving his finger back and forth in front of Naruto's face, who followed it with his eyes.

"Hmm…" Pondered Sai. He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Let's hurry up and dispose of the brat before the technique wears off."

"Hai," Responded Fai.

As the two raised their arms up, everything seemed to freeze again for Naruto. Even the two enemy ninja froze. Everything began to disappear in a swirl that lead to darkness. The next thing Naruto knew, he was standing outside of the sealed cage holding Kyuubi in the familiar sewer system.

"**I'm disappointed in you, kit."**Came the voice of Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"**Allowing yourself to be caught in that pathetic little genjutsu is an insult to what you represent."**

"…And that is…?"

"**Me!" **Roared Kyuubi.

"Oh, right." Naruto paused. "Wait, does that mean you know how to break free from the genjutsu?"

"**Of course. Such a feat is trivial to a being like me."**

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi, intense seriousness etched upon his face. "Do it…. When I give you a signal. I have an idea."

Kyuubi chuckled and agreed.

Naruto blacked out again, and the real world reappeared. Naruto mentally smirked, closing his eyes. _'I see….If I can't move, then this is perfect._

"Look Sai, he gave up. Hahaha!" Laughed Fai, raising his kunai for the final blow.

Suddenly, intense red chakra engulfed Naruto from the base of his feet up. The two enemy ninja quickly launched their kunai attack at Naruto, but the knives could not penetrate the field of chakra.

Naruto could move, taking a step forward. He opened his eyes to reveal two slits on top of two thick, horizontal lines that came with Sage Mode. Naruto let out a roar that sent his enemies flying. _**"You guys pissed off the wrong shinobi!**_" He roared. With his one tail, he vanished from sight.

The two ninja pushed themselves to their feet, looking around frantically. "Where did he go?" Asked Sai.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared by his side, arm cocked back. _**"Too Slow!"**_He roared, slamming his fist directly into Sai's face, breaking several teeth as Sai was sent careening into a building.

Fai leapt back. "How? How is he able to counter our jutsu that freezes time itself?"

Naruto lowered in his position and let out a mighty roar. All around him, the inanimate villagers were quickly recovering. Neji let out a gasp and fell to the ground. He quickly stood back up and looked around. Upon finding Naruto, he rushed to join his comrade.

Sai leapt out of the rubble that had previously covered his body; Wounds adorned his head and chest. He was even missing an arm. "Brother, initiate the jutsu again!"

"Hai!" Fai called. He attempted to get away from Naruto, but he was too fast. Naruto caught his arm and threw him into the air. Neji leapt up to meet Fai head on.

"You're in my divination!" Neji called. He dropped into his stance in the air. "8 Trigram 2 Palm!" He hollered, assaulting Fai's chest with multiple strikes. "4 Palm! 8 Palm! 16 Palm! 32 Palm! 64 Palm!" He hollered as he continued to deliver the series of blows that Fai had no chance of dodging.

Naruto left Fai to Neji and decided to target Sai. He rushed him with lightening speed, catching his other arm and gripping it so hard that several tendon's snapped under the pressure. Sai let out a loud cry as he felt the bones shatter in his arm. Naruto picked him up by his destroyed arm and tossed him towards Neji.

As Neji finished up with Fai, he too sent him shooting in Naruto's direction. The two slammed into each other with tremendous force. They fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Naruto and Neji landed in front of them, panting. Naruto had abandoned the Kyuubi's chakra, the horizontal Sage eyes still present.

Sai and Fai forced themselves to their feet, blood pouring from the multiple wounds that adorned their bodies.

"D…damn you…" Fai mumbled, barely conscious.

Neji crouched down to meet Fai's gaze. "Now, you are going to come with us. We have many questions for you." He removed Fai's headband from his head and tossed it to Naruto.

Fai smirked. "Ha! You think you have won? You think this is the end? Oh no, it is only the beginning. Sai!" He called.

Suddenly, Fai and Sai vanished in a blinding flash.

Neji swore. "Damn, he used a flash bomb!"

"Neji, where did they go?" Naruto quickly demanded.

Neji activated his Byakkugan. He caught sight of their chakra signals fleeing quickly. "Come, this way!" He hollered, as he and Naruto gave chase.

As Fai rounded the corner, carrying his wounded brother over his shoulder, he could feel that they had pursuers.

"Hurry Fai, it's just around this corner!"

"But what about the girl?"

"Idiot!" He yelled, coughing up blood immediately after. "She isn't going anywhere. The tear will always exist for us to use!"

"You're not getting away!" Came Naruto's loud voice. Fai turned his head to see the two gaining on them with rapid speed.

"Isn't this ironic?" Grumbled Fai.

"Now is not the time! Quickly, round this corner." Sai shouted.

Fai obeyed, rounding the corner sharply.

Naruto and Neji followed after, but immediately stopped after turning.

Nothing. There was nothing there but the daily commune of villagers. Naruto turned to Neji. "Neji?"

"Hold on," Commanded the Hyuuga genius as he scanned the area. "I don't understand. One second they were there, and the next they just disappeared into thin air."

"You think they could be hiding with a genjutsu?" Offered Naruto.

Neji shook his head. "No, my eyes would have been able to see it. They just simply vanished. It could have been a teleportation ninjutsu."

Naruto let out a frustrated groan. So far, the day had not been as great as he had planned. He hated his luck. "So, what now?"

Neji glanced down to the headband in Naruto's hand. "First we check on the little girl. Then we report this incident to the Hokage."

Naruto nodded.

He and Neji backtracked to where the fight had started. They spotted the clone atop the large red building and ran up the wall to join him.

"So?" Asked Neji.

"Well, all she did was cry the entire time. She never even opened her eyes no matter how much I tried to get her to." The clone responded.

Neji nodded, and Naruto dispelled the clone.

The two looked over to the girl. She was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face as she hiccupped the crying away. Naruto's eyes and smile grew soft as he carefully approached the little girl and put his hand on her head lovingly. The little girl flinched away from his touch. Naruto chuckled. "It's okay now. We made those bad men go away."

The little girl lifted her head slightly. "R…really?" She asked.

"Hai," Responded Naruto. Then he put his hand onto her shoulder again, and this time she did not flinch. "So, what's your name kid?"

The little girl turned to her savior, and opened her eyes to see who they were. Naruto and Neji gasped at the sight. The little girl had Hyuuga eyes, there was no mistaking that; Light purple with a tint of blue pearls. The two ninja were at a loss for words.

Kushika looked up at Naruto, and an instant of recognition shot throughout her body. She shot up like a springboard and launched herself at Naruto.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cried the little girl, wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist, burrowing her face into his chest.

Naruto and Neji's eyes widened yet again.

Naruto looked frantically from Neji and back to the little girl repeatedly, his eyes as big as saucers.

"D…Daddy?!"

* * *

Complete. I think I'm going to make at least 15 chapters, maybe 17. Not sure yet. I know, this is not my best work, but this one is the most fun to write as of late. I'm trying to get back into writing, now that that dreaded Senior Project is over and I am officially graduating on June 2nd.

Dunno what I'm gonna update next week. It's gonna be a surprise.

Next Chapter: Patience

Remember: 5 Reviews or no update.


	3. Patience

Another day, another chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto, but he does own an authentic Legend of Zelda shield.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Patience**

"_Patience is the companion of wisdom.__"_ - **Theologian and Bishop of Hippo**

"So, not only did you fail to capture the little girl, but you also failed to kill Uzumaki Naruto?" Questioned Osamu, his expression remained eerily calm as he continued to lecture his two men, Fai and Sai. The two men had come back beaten and broken, collapsing upon their return to the village. Bandages adorned their bodies.

Fai and Sai crouched at the foot of Osamu's elegant red, cushioned throne made of solid gold, heads hanging as low as could be. "Hai, Osamu-sama." Replied both in unison.

"And now, the little girl is with her future father. Am I correct?" Osamu's attention was not upon the men, but upon his small emerald on his left ring finger.

The two's heads lowered even further. "Hai."

Osamu let out a sigh as he rose to his feet. He took a few elegant, slow steps towards the men.

Fai and Sai inwardly flinched with each step he took. The fear of death penetrated every fiber of their being, from their toes to the tip of their heads, as sweat glistened upon their brows. They knew that Osamu was a man of perfection. When he gave an order, it was carried out with no questions asked. He was their leader, unchallenged and popular, and he had high expectations for his elite men.

Osamu came to a stop inches away from the two men. He crouched down so that he was level with the two, and took in a breath. "You do realize that I should have you both killed right now, do you not?"

"Of course, Osamu-sama," Came the reply of Fai. "We failed, and failure is unacceptable."

"We accept the punishment for our failure, my lord." Finished Sai.

Osamu let out a thoughtful sigh. He remained quiet for several seconds.

"Well, I will not have you two put to death."

Fai and Sai's heads snapped up in attention. "My lord?" Came Fai's reply.

"Do not worry, my friends. Time has taught me patience. I am in no rush to destroy that retched boy at the moment. On the contrary, I have all the time in the world. You two may have failed in your primary objective, but the Rokudaime and his wife are incredibly grief-stricken at the moment for their daughter, and that is enough to suffice for now." As he finished, he straightened up and clapped his hands together. Two maids came from the shadows of the hall. "Ladies, escort these men to the infirmary and continue treatment."

"Hai, Osamu-sama." Replied the two girls. They knelt down beside their wards, helped them to their feet, and led them away to the infirmary.

Osamu turned and went back to his beloved throne. Upon sitting down, Tsukune ventured from the shadows of the hall to stand next to Osamu's throne, neither making eye contact but still watching the maids help Fai and Sai.

"My lord, you allowed them to live?"

"Hmm? Why not?" His tone told Tsukune that he had no interest in what he had to say, but he continued anyway.

"They failed in their mission to kidnap the child. The proper punishment is death."

"Yes, but now that we are preparing for a war, we will need pawns such as them." He paused, a humorous look upon his face. "And besides, right now, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kushika have met. Imagine the results of their bonding." Tsukune raised an eyebrow. Osamu smirked. "Now, imagine us destroying that bond forever."

* * *

"Do we have to?" Questioned a reluctant blond from the outside of the Hokage's door. The small girl whom he had saved slept quietly in his arms. Neji had told Naruto that Tsunade would be able to figure out the mystery that was the child.

"Yes, now get in there." Ordered Neji, arms folded across his chest. He didn't like it anymore than Naruto did.

"There's no way Obaa-chan's gonna believe me. I mean, this could be some random kid who thinks I'm her dad. I don't know, maybe we look alike or something."

"Naruto, you're preaching to the wrong choir. It is not me that you have to explain this to. I know full well that she is a Hyuuga."

"But…But…" Stammered Naruto. Neji sighed upon realizing that Naruto was not going to budge without being forced to.

Neji slid open Tsunade's door, causing the heads of Haruno Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade to look in their direction. Tsunade's brow furrowed in annoyance. Naruto gulped as he and Neji stepped through the door frame.

Naruto tilted his head. "Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here already?" He asked. Great, now he had to deal with Sakura in this awkward conversation. Just perfect. Why did he think he was going to have a great day this morning?

"We were just discussing that." Stated Tsunade, frustration etched upon her face." Sakura had a medical question and happened to walk in here about ten minutes ago. As for you, where the hell have you two been? Neji, I sent you out an hour to go to fetch Naruto and Sakura. Surely Naruto wasn't that hard to track down."

Neji bowed. "No, Tsunade-sama. I managed to find Naruto in a matter of minutes."

"Then explain to me what took you so long to get to my office. The client for the mission has already expressed his displeasure about the wait."

Neji remained in his bow. Naruto fidgeted where he stood. He glanced down at the little girl in his arms. She had passed out just minutes after they had successfully rescued her. When Neji stood up straight again, he cleared his throat and recounted the fight from earlier, going into detail about how he and Naruto were on their way to locate Sakura when they heard the cries of the girl and of the battle that followed.

Tsunade's look went from frustration to understanding as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. _'Good,_ thought Naruto, _'Maybe she'll be understanding when Neji finishes_."

"And then, upon losing track of the ninja, Naruto and I returned to where we had left the little girl, we fo-" Neji paused, turning to the little girl.

She stirred in Naruto's arms, yawning cutely as she moved around in Naruto's arms. She opened her eyes which caused the other females in the room to gasp. She hugged Naruto tighter.

"Good mornin' Papa," She said, a large smile on her face.

The word papa struck a nerve with the girls in the room. Tsunade and Shizune choked on air, Shizune accidentally dropped Tonton but was too shocked to care, and Sakura's eyes widened as wide as they could.

Naruto mentally prepared for the verbal assault that he knew was coming.

"Did…Did she just call you…papa?" Sakura asked, jaw hanging slightly open.

Naruto nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you this little girl's father?" Demanded Tsunade, standing up from her seat violently.

"What?" Choked Naruto. Why was Tsunade getting so worked up about this? Surely she didn't honestly believe that this was his kid. No one in their right mind would believe that. He looked down at the little girl, noting that she was still half asleep, before he retorted. "How the hell could I be this girl's father?"

"I don't know, Naruto. How do you think babies are made?"

Naruto and Sakura both blushed. "I…I…Do you…well…I…I know, okay?" Stammered Naruto.

"Well?" Asked Tsunade.

Naruto froze, his face crimson. "No, of course not!" He shouted. "I'm…I'm still…a…you know…" Tsunade seemed to calm somewhat, taking a seat in her chair. "Besides, I'm still convinced that I just look like her father."

"Yes, Naruto. Because blond hair and Hyuuga eyes are so common." Countered Tsunade. She sighed. She honestly had no idea what to make out of this. Either Naruto was lying, and was amazing at covering up his lie for so long, or he was telling the truth. Either way, it meant a headache for the Hokage.

Sakura took a few steps towards Naruto. She locked eyes with him before leaning down to the level of the drowsy little girl in his arms. The little girl acknowledged Sakura and gave a tired smile.

"Sweetie, can you tell me your name, please?" Sakura asked sweetly, a kind smile lightly touching her lips.

The little girl nodded with a proud yet sleepy smile. "My name is Uzumaki Kushika."

Tsunade leaned forward, eyebrows raised at Naruto. "So, you only look like her father?"

Naruto had no real counter for that one. He was dumbstruck. "Obviously…she…umm…"

Sakura continued. "Can you tell me your daddy's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Answered Kushika as she gradually continued to wake up from her nap. She was still too sleepy to take everything in that was being said. She remembered being chased, then being saved by her papa. She just thought that her Aunty Sakura was just making sure she was okay.

Tsunade continued to meet Naruto's gaze with her own questioning glare. "Big deal, after I defeated Pain, a lot of people know my name!"

"You have to admit, it is a little incriminating Naruto-kun," Said Shizune, after having scooped Tonton back up. "She has your blond hair, your last name, thinks you are her papa, and even identified you as him."

"But…But…" Naruto had no answer whatsoever.

"Just one more question, sweetie." Continued Sakura sweetly. "How old are you?"

Kushika extended her hand and began to count on her fingers. She held up four fingers and said, "This many. Papa says four." Sakura's smile grew.

As she stood up, she met Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, can you hand me the child?"

Naruto didn't want to give up the shield that was the toddler in his arms. He knew that, once the little girl wasn't in his possession any longer, he was doomed. However, Sakura was going to get the little girl one way or the other, might was well be the less painful way.

He reluctantly agreed. He handed Kushika to Sakura, who handed the little one to Neji. Neji raised a brow as he accepted the little girl.

Sakura whipped around and delivered a solid punch directly into Naruto's face, sending him into the wall, leaving a nice human-shaped dent in it. "How the hell can you be a father at twelve, Naruto!?" Demanded the pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto shot up in anger. "That's exactly my point! There's no way. Look at her eyes; she's obviously a Hyuuga that is very confused right now. I don't know, maybe she was traumatized by those two guys and just thinks I'm her father."

"Yeah, I bet," Fumed Sakura. She turned to Neji, giving him a questioning look. "Well? Is she a part of your clan?"

Neji looked down at the little blond girl in his arms. "I know every Hyuuga member in our clan, and I have never seen this little girl before."

"Never?" Asked Sakura. Neji shook his head. Sakura returned her attention to Naruto, who gulped nervously. "Care to try again?"

Naruto paused for a few seconds. "How the hell can you believe this Sakura-Chan? I mean, I would have been twelve. We knew each other back then!"

"Naruto, we became a team close to the time you were about to turn thirteen! You could have…become this girl's father around then!" Vented Sakura.

Naruto was still lost. Why did everyone still believe that this was his kid? "What? Everyone hated me back then because the Kyuubi! Remember that? No one would even give me the time of day, let alone like me enough to be with me!"

Sakura's eyes widened as a thought flew into her head. She turned to Tsunade and Shizune to see the same expression on their faces. There was one person that had wanted to be with Naruto for a very long time. Sakura turned back to Kushika, lowered herself once again to the girl's eye level, and asked another question.

"One more question, sweetie. Who is your mother?"

The sound of silence echoed through the room. Beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead. This situation was tense. He knew he wasn't the father, but maybe if they could find the mother, they could get an explanation to this entire misunderstanding. However, and this is what Naruto feared, everyone in the room might turn on him again and fire many accusations against him.

Kushika smiled kindly. "My mommy is Uzumaki Hinata."

Everyone stared down in shock at Kushika, even Naruto. Hinata? Naruto felt a headache coming on. He didn't understand anything.

"Hinata?" Asked Sakura.

Tsunade narrowed her brow. "It would fit the story of her being a Hyuuga child. But to honestly believe that Hinata and Naruto…at age twelve…"

"Hokage-sama," Began Neji, obviously irritated by the child's answer, "With all due respect, but the notion is preposterous. There is no way Hinata-sama would have had the courage to do…that…with Naruto at age twelve. She only began to come out of her timid shell at age thirteen."

Naruto was still in shock. Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata? The butterflies returned to his stomach once again. So…this little girl was saying that she was the child of Naruto and Hinata. He looked Kushika over once again. It was true, she did have his hair and Hinata's eyes, but…there was no way! He couldn't accept that, so many things were flawed with that theory.

An idea crossed Tsuande's mind. "I understand, Neji. But we need to get to the bottom of this right away. There are too many problems in the village to linger on this one for too long. I need you to examine the little girl with your Byakkugan."

Neji's gaze lingered on Tsunade before nodding. He lowered the little girl and placed her on her feet onto the ground. He took a few steps back from the very confused Kushika and activated his Byakkugan.

"Well?" Asked Tsunade after a minute.

A reluctant sigh escaped from Neji's lips. "Hai, I can confirm the same chakra patterns as Naruto." He deactivated his eye technique and turned to Tsuande. "I do not know what to think of this anymore."

"That's bull…" Naruto started, but paused as he looked down at the little girl, who was looking up at him, curiosity etched into her face. "That's a load of crap! There's no way that I am her father."

Tsunade sighed. She brought her hand to her temples and started massaging them. "Neji, where is Hyuuga Hinata?"

"She is on a mission at the moment, Tsuande-sama."

She sighed again. "Naruto, for the time being, I want you to take this kid home with you and look after her."

"But I'm not her-!" He started.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Regardless, this little girl thinks you are her father. We have no one else to leave her to, and her story seems to check out for the time being. So for right now, humor her and take care of her for the next few days, at least until Hinata comes back so we can at least try to get some answers."

"But…But…"

"No buts, Naruto. Think of this as an A-ranked mission. And it's only for a few days."

Naruto's mouth was open, ready to protest, but no words came out. He was beaten, and he knew it. He lowered his head and sighed. "Hai, hai."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Good, Naruto, please take the child back to your house immediately."

Naruto raised his head. "But what about the mission?"

"Neji and Sakura will still partake on the mission, but they will be taking…Akimichi Choji."

Neji bowed. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Neji picked up Kushika and handed her to Naruto. As Naruto accepted the girl, she threw her arms around Naruto's neck, calling him papa again and nuzzling her face into Naruto's neck. Naruto almost released the girl, throwing his hands up in the air, but he held himself back. He would never hear the end of it if he had dropped "his" child.

Naruto caught the gazes of the others in the room. They had their heads tilted slightly to the left, eyes quirked. "What?"

"Well," Said Shizune. "It really does look like you two are father and daughter."

Naruto's brow raised. "Nani?" Seriously, what was up with everyone today?

* * *

Not long after Naruto and Kushika had left for Naruto's apartment, The remaining members of the room continued their discussion.

"I still can't believe that Naruto is a sixteen year old parent," Fumed Sakura, fist still clenched in a fist.

"Calm down, Sakura," Advised her mentor, "This could all turn out to be a huge misunderstanding."

"Yeah, but if it isn't," Began Sakura, "I'm going to kill that baka."

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and flicked the light switch on. He gently lowered the small girl onto the floor, and they both walked into the apartment. Naruto shut the door, and then turned to look at the little girl a little more. He still couldn't believe that he thought this day was going to be a very good one. Now, he finds out that it was a very unlucky day. He sighed, but as he went to retire on his couch, he felt the little girl tugging on his pants leg.

He looked down at her, and his face melted. This little girl was giving him a very cute and confused look as she looked from him to the apartment and back to him. "Where are we, Papa?" She asked.

"Huh? This is my house." He answered.

Kushika's mouth hung open slightly in a small amount of awe as she went around the small apartment, looking at everything. Naruto took this opportunity to go to his couch. As he sat down, he brought his legs up and laid out on the couch lazily, and closed his eyes.

"Papa?" Came a voice by his head.

Naruto opened one eye to see Kushika's face inches away from his. "Nani?"

"I-is this where we are gonna' live from now on?" She asked.

"Huh? This is where I've always lived." He answered.

He saw tears well up in Kushika's eyes. "Did you and Mama have a fight? Did Mama kick you out of the house?"

Naruto wanted to tell this little girl that he had no idea what she was talking about. He knew the girl was obviously referring to Hinata; that much was clear. Before Naruto responded, his expression melted at the face of the child. For years, he had wanted a family, and when one (albeit in a strange and confusing way) had been handed to him, he utterly refused it. He remembered when he had been that age, with no one to comfort him when he was frightened and scared. He envied the little girl, because she had parents whom she obviously needed and loved. A few days wasn't going to kill him.

Naruto smiled warmly and patted his "Daughter's" head lovingly. "No, Mama and I didn't have a fight."

"Then why are we here instead of the mansion?" She asked, her suspicion still remaining.

Naruto raised a brow. Mansion? Now he was convinced she was a Hyuuga, they did have a mansion after all. "Well…" He needed to think of something, or else this little girl was going to start crying, and he didn't want to see that. "You see, Mama is on a mission right now, and I thought it would be…fun to stay here for a little bit."

Naruto hoped that this would tide the girl over for right now, and it did. He saw her expression go from a terrified one to a happy one. "Good, cuz' I would be very sad if Papa and Mama were mad at each other because of me." She stated, climbing onto the couch. Naruto helped the little one up onto his chest. It was a little uncomfortable for Naruto, what with him still thinking that this wasn't his kid but someone else's, but he decided that he was in for it for a few days, so why not.

He raised a brow again. "Because of you? What did you do?" He asked as she put her head down against his chest.

"I don't…know…I just thought it was…my fault…" She said sleepily.

Naruto didn't understand what she did. "What do you mean?" He asked. When he got no response, he looked down at the child. "Oy, are you awake?" He asked.

Sure enough, she had passed out on Naruto's chest. He could hear her breathing softly, a smile on her sleeping face. Naruto's heart melted at the sight of her. He couldn't bear to wake up such a peaceful angel. He let out a sigh.

He didn't understand anything that was going on. This day was very exciting and painful, and he didn't know if he could survive raising a child for a few days. Hell, he could barely keep himself alive. Still, he wanted to know the truth about the girl, and apparently this was the only way he could do it.

As Naruto stared up at the ceiling, a single thought kept coming to his mind. _'So, Hinata is supposedly her mother…. And I'm her father, so that makes Hinata my wife….'_ His cheeks flushed at the thought of being married and having a kid with the Hyuuga heiress. As he closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him, one thought went through his mind. _'I really need to talk to Hinata about this…._' And then he was out, with his sleeping daughter on his chest.

* * *

It's probably the shortest chapter I've written in a while, I know, I know. But at least it's better than nothing.

Preview: As Naruto struggles to be a parent, many questions are asked and rumors are spread. Even Shikamaru has a hard time figuring out Naruto's dilemma. But he has made a promise to Naruto, so he will do all he can to help him explain the mystery that is Kushika. And what happens when Hinata returns?

Read and review (seriously, the review count equals the speed of the update. If you don't like it, review. If you like it, review. I appreciate that all of you who favorite it and put it on alert do so, but please review. You don't understand, I live for these. It helps me understand what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong.)

5 reviews or no update.


	4. Inquest

What? I updated quickly you say? Why are you so shocked?! That hurts, you know? *sniff sniff*

**Disclaimer:** No matter how hard I wish, I still don't own Naruto. Those damn dragon balls must be defective.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inquest**

_What a man really wants is creative challenge with sufficient skills to bring him within the reach of success so that he may have the expanding joy of achievement__. ~ _**Fay B. Nash**

As Naruto became conscious, his eyes slowly opened, as if against his will, and he yawned. He noticed that something didn't feel right. First, he could feel a slight pain jabbing him in the back; second, he could feel a slight weight on his chest. As he opened his eyes, he glanced down at the weight. His eyes widened at first sight of his "daughter" but then relaxed as yesterday's events flooded his mind.

He sighed. _'Guess that really happened.'_ He thought. After noticing that he and Kushika had spent the night on the couch, he instantly wanted to shake her awake, but the sight of her sleeping face managed to foil his plans once again.

Her nose scrunched up in her sleep, which Naruto thought was a little cute. He shifted his head to attempt to get a sight of the clock. Leaning it back as far as he could and tilting it sideways, he managed to get a glimpse of his hanging clock.

It was around ten. He groaned quietly. Right now, his friends were out on missions while he was stuck being a baby sitter for this little girl who claimed to be his. He lay there for another few minutes, getting more bored by the second.

The more he thought about it, the more he was unhappy that the entire responsibility fell onto him. He was a good person, heck; the village even owed him one for taking Pain down as he attacked the village. What was the reason for subjecting him to parenthood?

It wasn't long before Naruto heard the yawn of the little girl atop of him. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked at Naruto with those bluish Hyuuga eyes. For a split second, Naruto could have sworn he had seen Hinata's face and blushed. He noted that they had the same noses. He mentally questioned how he knew that.

Kushika looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Good morning, Papa."

Naruto couldn't help but return the smile. Damn, this kid was good. "Good morning…" What was her name? Oh, yeah, "Kushika."

Kushika tilted her head, her smile gone. Naruto quirked a brow. _'What now?_'

"Is Papa mad at me?" She asked.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked quietly, confused.

"Papa usually calls me 'Kushi-chan'." She said shyly.

Now Naruto could almost swear this was Hinata clone. Her slight blush matched Hinata's.

"Err…Sorry, Kushi-chan, I was just sleepy." He responded, patting the top of her head with a smile. This seemed to work for Kushika, because her frown turned into a smile and she hugged Naruto warmly. Naruto smiled down at the kid. Naruto kindly motioned for Kushika to get off of him as he sat up. He rose to his feet and went to the kitchen cabinets.

He paled after opening them up. He had forgotten to go to the store; there was no food. Sure, he had gotten paid recently, but he had put off shopping until later. He meant to go yesterday, but…. He turned to look at Kushika, a slightly irked expression on his face, to see her sitting happily on the couch watching Naruto intently. She saw her father look at her and smiled. Naruto turned back to the cabinets. He dropped his head, defeated. _'Damn it, why does she have to have such a cute smile? It's impossible to be mad at her.'_

Naruto raised his head and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly, the most intellectual idea he had ever had sprang into his mind. He turned and smiled to his "daughter". "Kushi-chan, how would you like to get some ramen?"

* * *

Teuchi was humming a tune he heard earlier on the radio as he cleaned one of his bowls that a well satisfied customer had handed to him moments ago. His daughter was busy sweeping the outside of the ramen bar of dust when he heard her giggle. He turned to the entrance and raised a brow at her. She walked quickly into the little shop with a smile. "Naruto's coming," She announced to him. Teuchi continued to give her a look. She leaned in closer. "And he's bringing a little friend that seems to be attached to his hand."

Teuchi remained confused, but assumed that Naruto was bringing someone with him. Sure enough, Naruto walked through the entrance, his cheeks slightly flushed as he averted his gaze from everyone, with a small little girl attached to his hand.

Teuchi chuckled at Naruto as he sat down at a chair. Kushika raised her arms up, and Naruto looked down at her. He cocked his brow in confusion, and stared at her for a few seconds. Naruto looked over to Teuchi, who mimicked picking the child up and putting it in his lap. Naruto mouthed an "Oh…" before turning to the young blond girl and picking her up under her armpits. He placed her on his lap, and she smiled up at Teuchi gleefully.

"So, Naruto, what's with the little girl?" He asked.

Naruto glanced around the stand, and saw a few people staring at him. Great. He turned back to Teuchi. "Long story," He said.

"Teuchi-san," Came the petite, sweet voice of Kushika. "Can I get the usual, please?"

"Hmm? Usual?" He asked, confused. He didn't remember ever seeing this little girl before. He turned to Naruto, asking what was going on with his features.

"I'm confused too. Just go with it," Naruto whispered.

Teuchi was about to reply to the little girl, but was interrupted.

"Aww, she's so adorable," Came Ayame as she came up to the counter to greet the little girl. "What's her name, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced around nervously again. "Err…Her name is Kushika."

"What are you doing with a kid, Naruto?" Asked Teuchi. "You babysitting or something?"

Naruto's mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Yeah, he was babysitting…his own kid, supposedly. He shrugged. "In a way."

"She's too cute," Continued Ayame. "How old are you?"

"Four."

"Aww, a growing girl. Well, I'll tell you what. The ramen will be on the house for you." She said, winking at the little girl.

Stars lit up in Kushika's eyes. "Really?" She asked, practically drooling.

Ayame nodded. "Yep."

"Now Ayame…" Began Teuchi.

"Come on, dad. Look at this face." Teuchi looked, and it was very cute and innocent. " How can we be so mean to such a little girl. Besides, we give Naruto-kun free food too."

Teuchi sighed. There was no arguing with his daughter. He nodded. "Yes, you eat for free. Now remind me, what is "The Usual" again?" He asked, glancing to Naruto. He only shrugged.

"Pork Miso with beef," the little girl replied, giggling. She was only a little more confused than yesterday. Now one of her favorite people in the world had forgotten her favorite food. Maybe everyone was just having a bad day, she decided. Her mother had taught her that everyone had them, even her daddy.

"Ah, now I remember. Thanks Kushika-chan," Said Teuchi. He took Naruto's order next and then began to cook it.

Naruto noted that a man stood up, whispered to a tall woman with long, brown hair, pointed at Kushika, and hurried off somewhere. Naruto growled quietly. He hated gossip.

* * *

Shortly after Naruto and Kushika had left, with Kushika telling Naruto about taking a walk around the village, Teuchi could only stare at the exit, alongside Ayame. She wore an equal look of shock.

"Ayame?"

"Yet, Otou-san?"

"Did you notice…" He glanced at the two separate piles of bowls next to him. " That her appetite is the same as Naruto's?" She nodded, still in shock about seeing a little girl rival Naruto in her appetite for ramen.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Thought so."

* * *

Naruto was about ready to die. All day, he had been dragged around the village by this little girl. They had been to a candy shop that Naruto had never heard of, but apparently Kushika had. She made him buy her some licorice and a lollipop, and even called him papa in front of many villagers. He heard their whispering, and he wanted to spin around and yell at them all to shut their mouths. However, the little girl by his side prevented him from doing so. He didn't want to be angry in front of her, and it was killing him.

Hell, he had even thought he had lost her at one point. They had gone to the park, because she wanted to play on the jungle gym. He had agreed, thinking that he could take a break and just sit there and watch the little power house run out of energy.

No. He lost sight of Kushika, and he nearly lost his mind. Not only was he afraid to lose her out of his own compassion, but his fear of punishment from Sakura and Tsunade. He became frantic, calling out for her desperately. Suddenly, she popped up beside him and poked his side, scaring him half to death. This girl seemed to come out of nowhere. When he asked her where she was, she told him that she "Was playing ninja!" He sighed.

About three hours into their trip around Konoha, Kushika dragged Naruto to an older part of the village. He remembered this part as the part where he had first fought with Pain. He could see the dilapidation and destruction from the battle on the buildings and the land around them, but they still stood.

This was the first part of the village that the First Hokage had ever created. He remembered one of Iruka's many lessons. If he remembered correctly, then the Yondaime used to….

"Hurry, papa!" Cried Kushika merrily.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by his "daughter." "Huh, for what?"

"I wanna see if Mama is back yet!" She called.

Naruto raised a brow. Suddenly, Kushika stopped in front of a rather large building. Naruto remembered it as the one Iruka-sensei had mentioned. It was the Yondaime's old mansion, from when he was Hokage. Why had they stopped here?

Kushika began to rush for the entrance, but Naruto quickly caught up to her and held her back. "Hey, Kushi-chan! What are you doing?" He asked, crouching down to her eye level.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Going home," She offered.

This confused Naruto even more. "Home?" He asked. He turned to the mansion. It was clear that no one had lived here for years. The windows were boarded up and there was moss growing on the porch, as well as up the front doors. He turned back to Kushika. The confusion was sprouting in her mind again, he could tell. He was to keep this girl happy, he didn't want to see her upset. Another lie wouldn't hurt, right? Naruto smiled. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. They're…renovating!" He said.

"Ren…renovating?" She asked.

"Yep!" He offered with a smile.

"What does…renovating mean?"

Naruto rose up to his full height and looked down at the little girl in front of him. "Renovating is when people…fix your house for you."

"Did Papa catch the house on fire again?" She asked.

"What? No…" He thought for a moment. "We have termites. Uncle Shino accidentally let his bugs out, and their friends came over and hurt the house. So now people have to fix it." Naruto remained silent as Kushika seemed to take the explanation in. _'Please work! Please work! Please work!'_

"Ohh…" She said thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "Okay, as long as Papa didn't catch the house on fire. Mama was mad at him that time."

Naruto sighed thankfully. At least one thing went his way today.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly down one of the many streets of Konoha, on his way to his house. His eye twitched as he glanced down at the sleeping Kushika that was in his arms. As he carried her bridal style, he received many looks from passing villagers. Naruto sighed. _'How the hell can she be so tired? She went to bed before I did, and woke up after me.'_ He groaned. He didn't understand kids.

It was hard to be mad, or even frustrated, at such a cute kid. Naruto found it unnerving that she could melt hearts so easily. It was like… it was like she knew she had this power. His eye twitched again.

Naruto was only a short while away from his apartment complex when he spotted one of his friends. He noticed that pineapple shaped head of his anywhere.

"Shikamaru!" He called.

The man in question stopped walking and turned to see Naruto slowly jogging towards him. He sighed. This was going to be a pain. He looked Naruto over as he came to stand by him. Eye twitching, holding a sleeping child in his arms.

"What is it Naruto? You babysitting or something?" He asked.

His head dropped. "Why does everyone ask that?" He asked quietly to himself.

Shikamaru sighed. "Because you're carrying a little girl in your arms and I highly doubt she's yours. Now, what did you want?" He asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

Naruto motioned for them to keep walking, so he could put the little girl down, as he filled Shikamaru in on the recent events, leading up to now. Naruto slid into his room quietly, laid Kushika in his bed softly, and tip toed out the door.

He came back to Shikamaru, standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, his head lowered in thought.

"So, can you help me?" Asked Naruto, desperation hinted in his voice.

He sighed again. Naruto noted that he did that a lot. "What makes you think I'll be any help?"

"Because you're the smartest person I know," Answered Naruto.

Shikamaru paused. "I don't know…"

Naruto bowed, catching Shikamaru by surprise. "Please, Shikamaru?! I'm begging you! Please find out who this little girl is! I… I need help."

Shikamaru sighed again. He thought about it for a moment. He had never seen Naruto so desperate before. He closed his eyes in thought. When he reopened them, Naruto let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. "Fine."

Naruto raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, it will be troublesome, but…what the hell? I don't have anything better to do, and besides, I owe you one for dealing with Pain."

"Yosh! Thanks, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah," He replied, turning to leave. He scratched the back of his head when he got outside. He glanced around the crowded street. "Now, where should I begin looking?"

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, bored out of his mind. He shifted his position on the couch to lay down on it. He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. This boredom was going to kill him, he knew it. Kushika had been asleep for two hours, and it was driving him mad. Why did she need so much sleep? He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

He imagined that, right now, he would be training, or sparring with Sasuke again. Maybe he would be walking around the village, free of responsibility of parenthood, or maybe diving back into the ramen stand and eating more of that delicious, delicious ramen. He grinned. _'Mmmm, ramen…'_

He closed his eyes. Hell, he would even do community service over at the academy, but no. He was stuck at his apartment, with nothing to do but take care of some strangers kid who was obviously delusional.

Glancing at the clock, Naruto shifted his position, sitting up then standing. He marched into his bedroom that held the sleeping mystery, finally tired of waiting for the little girl to wake up. He walked over to his bed, and went to shake her shoulder until she awoke.

His hand froze over her shoulder. On her face was the most innocent face he had ever seen. She nuzzled her cheek into her pillow, smiling in her sleep sweetly. His eye twitched again. _'I…I can't do it. How can I wake her up when she's like this? It's…not fair.'_

Defeated once again, Naruto sighed and back tracked to the main room. He plumped himself down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest. Naruto lowered his head and growled. "This…is…bullshit."

* * *

Later that day, around sunset, Sakura wandered into the Konoha library. She had returned from the mission about an hour ago, and Tsunade wanted her to go and pick up a medical book that she had on hold. It was finally in, and Sakura had just walked through the door, which was perfect timing for her. After the debriefing by Neji, who claimed that the mission had gone smoothly, she had been dismissed to run this errand for her master.

Sakura approached the librarian and asked for the withheld book. The woman walked away to a small shelf of books, removed one, and brought it over to Sakura. Sakura thanked the older woman, and turned to leave.

As she was leaving, someone caught her eye. She turned around to see Shikamaru, sitting at a table, with many scrolls sprawled out over the table, book in hand. He seemed to be reading diligently, which caught Sakura's interest.

She approached the studious Chuunin, who seemed not to notice her presence.

"Shikamaru?" She asked.

He stopped reading, glanced over to her, and nodded a hello before delving into the book once again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, noting that the scrolls were indexes about the inhabitants of Konoha.

"It's a pain, but Naruto asked me to do some research about his supposed 'daughter'" He answered.

Sakura raised a brow. "He told you about that?" Shikamaru nodded. "So…what do you think?" She asked.

Shikamaru looked up at her. "About Naruto being a parent?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, if you ask me, it's a load of crap. When Naruto was twelve, all he talked about was being Hokage and ramen. And, if I remember correctly, he had a crush on you, didn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "But…he and that little girl… look alike, don't they?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not really sure. She was asleep when I saw here. Does she have blue eyes?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, they're lavender Hyuuga eyes."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Really, now?" He asked. "That's interesting." He said. He closed the book in his hands and placed it on a stack of more books. "So, at first I thought that they could be cousins or even siblings, but I can't seem to find any records or any living Uzumakis on record."

Sakura looked over one of the scrolls. "But these are only Konoha indexes, what about other villages?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, attempting to relax his brain. "I checked all the other indexes. No living relatives to Naruto, so I'm afraid the sibling theory is void." He paused. "However, I did find something interesting."

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up to Shikamaru.

He lifted several scrolls until he found a teal one under the others. He pulled it out and unrolled it. He then pointed to a name. Sakura leaned down to read it. She gasped. "So, do you think that…?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Exactly, this was Naruto's mother."

Sakura read it again. _Uzumaki Kushina, deceased. Died, October 11__th__. No known relatives. Age, 23._ Her gaze lifted to meet Shikamaru's. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "As sure as I can be, in this situation."

Sakura paused for a moment. "So, do you think that Kushika could be Naruto's kid?"

"Hmm?"

"The name resemblance is so close, Naruto could have named her after his late mother." She reasoned.

Shikamaru lifted his gaze to the ceiling as he thought about that theory. When he brought his gaze back down to Sakura, he said, "No, I doubt that. Naruto has no idea who his parents are. He told me one time that he hopes they are still alive. He doesn't know their names or their faces, so it's impossible for Naruto to name that girl after his mother."

Sakura took the information in and sighted. "Just when I thought we were close to solving the mystery, we get stuck."

Shikamaru nodded. "There has to be something simple we're missing, that's why I keep re-reading all of these scrolls."

Sakura pulled up a chair and took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Mind if I help you?"

Shikamaru simply nodded. The two then set to work, researching as much as they could before the library closed.

* * *

Tsunade sighed at her desk. She was looking out the window, watching the sun set behind the buildings. _'That little girl….Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Kushika…. Those names are so similar, and yet…are they related at all?'_

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke in his bed. What kind of surprised him was the lack of weight on his chest. He sat up and looked around, curious as to the whereabouts of his "daughter". He walked to the main room and saw her, sitting at the table with crayons and a sheet of paper, humming to herself.

He went to stand behind her, glancing down over her shoulder. "What are you making there, Kushi-chan?" He asked, tilting his head.

Kushika's head snapped up as if she had been caught red handed doing something wrong. She turned to Naruto and wore a scared look on her face, hiding the sheet of paper behind her back. "Papa!"

Naruto quirked his brow. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly. Naruto chuckled.

"Come on, Kushi-chan. What were you making?" He asked.

After a few seconds, Kushika lowered her eyes in defeat. She knew she always had to listen to her parents, Mama had said so. So, Kushika reluctantly handed over the sheet of paper to her father.

Naruto took it and looked it over.

"Sorry I didn't get to finish it, Papa," She said shyly.

Naruto smiled at the picture. It was done by a little girl, that was one thing he could tell. It was made up of two figures; Kushika and Naruto. They were both done in broad manners, but he could tell it was him and her. She was holding Naruto's hand, while he held hers. He was colored orange all over, while she wore a… pink triangle dress? Naruto chuckled.

It was cute. Naruto looked down at her; she was biting her lip. Was she afraid that he wouldn't like it?

"This is great, Kushi-chan!" Exclaimed Naruto, handing it back to Kushika with a smile.

The little girl accepted the paper from her father and tilted her head. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course. I don't think I know anyone that can draw as good as you." He stated.

This made her day. She threw her arms around her dad's waist, giggling. Naruto held his arms up, asking himself what he should do. Then, giving up, he hugged her back. When they separated, Naruto kept his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her eye level. "Why didn't you want me to see the drawing?"

Kushika blushed slightly. "Well… it wasn't finished, and I don't like showing Papa drawings unless they are done."

Naruto narrowed his brows in confusion. "It looks done to me, Kushi-chan. What isn't in there, yet?"

"Mama."

Naruto was silent for a moment, looked back at the picture and noted that she had her arm reaching out for someone else's hand too in it, and then smiled at her. "Tell you what, you hang on to this and finish it for me, and I'll…put it on the fridge… so Mama can see it when she gets back." What was he saying? He was giving in to the idea of Hinata being Naruto's wife. He blushed slightly, and then shook it away.

Kushika's eye's brightened. "Okay, Papa!" She Cheered.

* * *

Later on that day, Naruto found that hanging out with Kushika was actually kind of fun. She wanted to sit on his shoulders and walk around the park, and so he obliged. Then, Naruto decided to have fun with it. Making sure he had a good grip on her legs, he began walking up a tree. Kushika laughed all the way, and Naruto had to admit that it was fun.

They spent most of the day in the park, playing tag and ninja. Naruto had asked her how to play, and when she had explained it the best she could, Naruto fell in love with the game. Naruto was beginning to wonder why he was so opposed to spending a few days with the girl.

Later on in the day, Naruto had offered to buy her some ice cream.

When they approached a stand that sold it, he turned and looked down at her. "What kind of ice cream do you want, Kushi-chan?"

"Sherbet!" She cheered happily. She loved ice cream, almost as much as she loved Mama and Papa.

Naruto turned to the man and told him his order. The man handed Naruto a sherbet cone, and Naruto turned and handed it to Kushika. The little girl accepted it with a cheer as she immediately began licking the delicious treat.

As Naruto turned around to get his cone, Kushika took a few steps back as she enjoyed her ice cream. Suddenly, a boy about nine years old came barreling down street, running with his friends. He swiped the ice cream right from Kushika's hands.

"Thanks for the ice cream, loser!" He called as he and his two friends tore off away from her.

Kushika looked from her empty hand to the boy running with her treat from her father. She sniffled a couple of times, tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto turned with a smile on his face, holding out his ice cream as if to show her that he got the same kind as well.

He saw the tears instantly. He narrowed his brows. "What's wrong, Kushi-chan?" He asked.

She sniffled, fighting back her tears. "That…meany…stole my…ice cream…" She said between sniffles.

Naruto looked around. Sure enough, there was a boy running away from the scene, ice cream in hand. Naruto growled, taking a few steps away from Kushika. She looked up at her father. "Papa?"

"Don't worry, Kushika. I'll get your ice cream back for you."

* * *

"Hey, Takashi, you see that little girl when I swiped her ice cream? Priceless, man!" Called the short red-headed nine year old as he ran.

"Yeah, I did Yamato! Think we ruined her day?" Replied the dark haired, fat Takashi.

"Maybe she's crying," Suggested the other kid, pudgier than his friend.

"I don't see why, Koji! It was just ice cream." Called Yamato.

The boys rounded the corner, only to be met with an army of Naruto's standing in their way. They all froze. "U…Uzumaki Naruto!?" Called the three boys in unison.

Naruto smirked an evil smirk. "Yosh, the one and only. Now, which one of you little ass holes stole Kushi-chan's ice cream?" He asked, eying Yamato.

Yamato's eyes widened as he tried to hide said object behind his back. "What are you talking about?"

Takashi nudged his friend in the side. "Dude, don't you know who that is? It's Uzumaki Naruto, the guy who saved the village!"

Yamato glared at his friend, but he ignored him as he bowed to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto-sama, please forgive us! We didn't know she was with you." He forcibly removed the ice cream from Yamato's hands and handed it to Naruto. Naruto accepted it, handed it to a clone, and then turned back to the boys.

"So…Uzumaki-sama, we're okay right?" Asked Koji.

Yamato took a step back. "Yeah, no harm, no foul, right?"

Naruto smirked, popping his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

* * *

"Why did he do this?!" Hollered Koji.

"How the hell are we supposed to get down?" Demanded Yamato.

"Aw, shut up Yamato, it's your fault we're stuck up here in the first place!" Yelled Takashi.

Naruto had stripped them down to their boxers, (or briefs in Yamato's case) and used their clothes to tie them up to the top of the nearest, tallest pole possible.

Naruto chuckled as he walked away, listening to the cries of the three troublemakers. One woman gave him a questioning look, to which he just shrugged at. "Hey, no one messes with an Uzumaki."

* * *

After Naruto had successfully rescued his daughter's ice cream, the two returned to Naruto's apartment. Kushika happily snacked on her sherbet cone for a while, while Naruto had devoured his in several minutes.

The next day was uneventful, save for Naruto and Kushika bonding. Naruto couldn't believe that, at first, he hadn't wanted to spend time with Kushika. That night, he smiled as he lay Kushika down in his bed. He had gotten rather used to sleeping on the couch. She was so small, he noted. He could break her if he had wanted to. As he turned to leave the bedside, he paused.

He turned back to his daughter, and crouched next to the bed. He ran his hand down her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. For the first time he could think of, he really wished Kushika was really his daughter.

"Good night, Kushi-chan," His words were spoken softly and fatherly.

* * *

"Come on, Hinata!" Continued Kiba while on their way back to the village. They were less than thirty minutes away, and all Hinata wanted to do was take a nice, relaxing bath. "All I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt to go on a few dates with a few people and loosen up."

Shino sighed, and Hinata wasn't listening. That bath was sounding really good.

"Like, let's just say that someone asks you out shortly after we get back to the village," Continued Kiba, "You should totally tell him yes, just to see what would happen."

Maybe she could take a bubble bath. She hadn't had one in forever.

"Now, I'm not saying that you have to listen to me or anything, but I'm just telling you, it would be good for you."

A bath and then bed. The perfect ending to this rather long day.

"And then you could…"

Shino cut him off. "We're here," He stated calmly. In actuality, he had been getting irked by Kiba's constant speech of relationships with Hinata. He mentally scolded Kiba about how lucky he was that they were home.

Hinata's head came up to see the massive village doors that were open, and to see the two men standing in the small booth, awaiting their arrival.

As the others continued on to the entrance, Shino alone remained motionless, gazing up at the stars in the sky. Hinata and Kiba turned to Shino. "Shino-kun?" Came Hinata's naturally shy voice.

"Something ominous is approaching," He stated calmly.

Kiba looked up at the sky and rolled his eyes. "Pfft, you're just being paranoid."

And so, the group continued on, through the gate, and towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sweet, another chapter down.

You guys are getting good at this. I ask for reviews, and I get them, and then an update comes a week later. Everyone wins.

I made the picture Kushika drew for Naruto. I'll give you the link later if you want to see it.

Preview: With Hinata's return, many more questions a created. When Hinata comes face to face with Kushika, how will she react? Will delving into the mystery lead to more questions without answers? How will Tsunade's decision for Naruto and Hinata affect their future?

Read to find out, probably next week.

Next Chapter Title: Family

Remember, 5 reviews or no update.


	5. Family

Be Thankful that I'm actually updating something again, it must be Christmas. Or maybe I just like writing this story, I don't know…

I'm honestly amazed that I've gotten so many positive reviews! And, just to let everyone know, the storyboard is finally done. It's been floating in my head for so long; it feels good to get it on paper. There are a total of 25 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san doesn't own Naruto. There, now the rumors should stop.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family**

"_In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future"_** ~ Alex Haley**

Hinata stifled a yawn as they made their way through the village in the dead of night. Hardly any lights illuminated the buildings, save for the street lights and the one in the Hokage tower. She really wanted to take a bath.

Kiba glanced at his female teammate, noticing how tired she was. He smiled warmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Hinata. Why don't you go and get some rest?" He asked.

Hinata turned her head slowly, eyes fully awake as she responded to her friend. "Ano, but what a-about the mission report?"

Kiba smirked, shooting her thumbs up. "Don't worry about it, Shino and I will handle it. Right, Shino?"

Hinata turned to Shino, who simply nodded. "Hinata, you haven't slept in nearly three days. You were kept up by those medics."

"Ano…but they n-needed my help…"

"Listen, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that we know how tired you are, and we want you to go and get some sleep." He told her with a stern, yet caring, look.

Hinata wanted to protest, but no words would form on her tongue. Retiring now did sound like a good idea. Besides, she could always take a bath tomorrow morning. It wasn't like anything out of the ordinary was going to happen, anyway.

Also, Kiba wasn't going to take no for an answer, and she didn't want to waste anymore time. She sighed and nodded.

"A-arigato," Thanked the shy Hyuuga heiress.

Kiba smirked, obviously proud of himself for some feat Shino didn't understand. "Heh, don't sweat it. I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. She bid her teammates farewell as the two groups split from each other. Once Hinata was completely out of their sight, Kiba chuckled. "There, she deserves to turn in early. She worked really hard on this mission."

Shino nodded. "I agree."

The three companions ventured deeper into the village until they came to the Hokage tower. Kiba pushed the massive wooden doors open, and he and his companions slipped inside. They walked casually down the halls and up the flights of stairs until they reached the Hokage's office. Very calmly, Kiba knocked on the door.

* * *

The sudden noise brought on by Kiba's knocking startled Tsunade out of her very short nap. She had only just filed away a few of the many sheets of paperwork that was due to be signed by the end of the week. She didn't understand why it was so important; she was Hokage. What higher up did she have, save for the Daimyo.

Shizune, who had been dozing off in a small wooden chair a couple of feet away from Tsunade, stirred. She rubbed some sleep from her eye and yawned.

Tsunade's head shot up as she snorted the sleep from her nostrils. She glanced around the room, and her eyes became transfixed upon the door. Didn't she hear a knock? "Who is it?" She asked.

"It is Team Kurenai, Hokage-sama," Came the reply of Kiba.

'_Kurenai?'_ With that thought, a surge of anticipation swept throughout her body. She sat upright, completely awake. Any hints of sleep had been eradicated. Finally, a step into solving the mystery. "You may enter."

As she saw the door open, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino casually entered the room, Shino shutting the door behind him. Tsunade glanced at the clock. "Well, you are all clocking in late."

"Hai." Came simultaneous reply.

"I assume that the mission went down without a hitch?" She asked. Her eyes then narrowed for, as she scanned the group in front of her, Hinata was nowhere to be found. She had assumed that she was next to Akamaru, but as the dog ventured to his master's side to sit, she wasn't there.

"Hai." Came the reply again.

Tsunade raised a brow. "Where is Hyuuga Hinata?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "She was dead tired from the mission, so we told her she could go home and get some rest."

Tsunade fell back into her chair and sighed. Figures. Well, that was her luck. She turned her attention to Kiba. "Kiba-san, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Kiba looked upon his leader curiously. "Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Tomorrow morning, could you go to the Hyuuga compound and tell Hinata that I need to speak with her. It is very urgent."

Kiba arched a brow. "What is this about?"

Tsunade bit her lip. "It's…complicated. If everything goes alright, it will simply be a misunderstanding. However, something has come up and we need her to…verify… a certain situation." She stated, in hopes of baffling the dog-boy.

She succeeded; Kiba was confused. It didn't make sense, but he simply nodded; do not question your leader, especially right to her face. He simply nodded.

Tsunade nodded at his nod. "Okay, you may retire for the night."

As the ninja turned to leave, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, took a deep breath, and exhaled. She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, I know it's late, but could you do me a favor and inform Naruto that Hinata is back and that he needs to be here tomorrow morning?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" She blinked a few times at her Hokage. " Tsunade-sama, I'm pretty sure he and Kushika-chan are fast asleep by now."

"Then wake his ass up. I need him to know to be here tomorrow morning, or else I'm going to strangle him to death," She said with a snort.

Shizune grinned nervously and agreed. As she turned to leave, she paused in the doorway. She turned back to Tsunade, who had already laid her head back down. "You really want to know the answer to this mystery, huh?"

Tsunade sighed. "More than you know."

* * *

Shizune approached Naruto's apartment and glanced around. She felt like the bad guy, and sighed. Why did she have to wake Naruto up anyway? She could just tell him in the morning. Then she remembered the only reason they had actually stayed up that night was to wait for Hinata's team to return to the village.

She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. She knocked on the door softly, but the door slowly pushed open. She raised a brow. She inclined herself forward, and noticed that Naruto hadn't completely shut the door. She shook her head disapprovingly. _'He has a little girl living here, and he can't even lock the door. What if someone decided to break in and take her?'_ She thought.

She pushed the door open just enough for her to slide in. Once she was in, she slowly tip-toed around the apartment, all the while looking around for Naruto. Not long after, she spotted his foot hanging in the air. As she got closer and squinted harder in the dark room, she noted that it was his foot hanging off of his bed. She stepped over to the wooden frame and glanced down curiously. Her lips took on a warm smile at the sight.

Naruto laid in his bed, his right arm sprawled up towards the front. His body was on top of the covers, and his legs were hanging off of the side of the bed. Shizune guessed that Naruto had simply lay down and passed out. Lying next to Naruto was the cutest thing she had ever seen; Kushika lay next to him, underneath the blankets and cuddling into the side of Naruto. Naruto's left arm was draped around her shoulders lovingly. It really did look like a family.

Shizune reached down to shake Naruto awake and froze. She couldn't do it; they both looked too cute to wake up. Shizune sighed. She stood up and yawned. She ran her hand through her hair as she looked the two over.

'_I can just have Kakashi tell Naruto tomorrow morning. He usually wakes up pretty early anyway.'_ She decided. She glanced around the darkness and managed to find her way back to the door. She slipped out just as silently as she had slipped in.

When she had returned to Tsunade's office, she found her mentor dead asleep at her desk. She shook her head with a smile, went back to her chair, leaned into the wall, and soon began to succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was pretty eventful, in both Hinata's as well as Naruto's opinion.

For Naruto, Kakashi had dropped into his window almost as soon as he had gotten up with Kushika. When Naruto questioned his Jonin sensei, Kakashi merely shrugged and told him that he knows about as much as he does. At the mention of Tsunade urgently needing him to be at her office, only one thought crossed his mind; Hinata was back home.

Hinata, on the other hand, had been woken by Neji, telling her that Kiba was at the door. Hinata slipped into her clothes and ventured over to the front door. Kiba explained to her what the Hokage had told her, and she took it in. She thanked him for the information, and then went to grab something to eat before leaving for the Hokage's office.

And so, Naruto found himself sitting in the Hokage's office, with Kushika running around the room, chasing after a squealing Tonton. He had arrived first, and with that, came the discussion with Tsunade.

"Are you fully prepared, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto gulped. "I think I am," He replied nervously.

Tsunade sighed. She glanced over at Kushika, chasing the pig with a smile on her face as Shizune giggled from the side. "So, how have you dealt with being a parent?"

Naruto shrugged. "At first, it was really hard…. Hell, it still is really hard. I mean, you have to make sure she's fed and clean, not to mention they can wander off and disappear forever. Then you have to take care of them when they are upset. It's kind of annoying," Vented Naruto. Then, he tilted his head. "But…it's really cool, being a dad."

Tsunade smirked, and then took a look at Kushika. She wore a light purple shirt with a pink flower in full bloom on her shirt. She also wore dark shorts that reached her knees. "Where did you get those clothes for her?"

Naruto looked over to Kushika. "Those? Sakura-chan let me borrow them. They used to be hers when she was a little girl. She yelled at me for not knowing how to dress my kid."

"_Your _kid?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Hey, that's how she said it!" Retorted Naruto.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two as they watched Kushika finally catch Tonton and begin to wrestle the squealing pig to the ground. She laughed gaily all the while; Naruto smiled warmly.

Tsunade's gaze fell upon the giggling girl as well. "What will you do?"

Naruto turned to her. "Nani?"

"When Hinata get's here, what will you do?"

Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Well, I hope everything will be resolved when she gets here."

"You still going with your story?"

Naruto leaned forward. "Look, I love that kid like a daughter, but she isn't mine," He whispered. He leaned back into his chair. "Besides, I've asked Shikamaru to do a little research for me."

"Research?"

"Yeah, he's seeing what he can find out about Kushi-chan for me."

"You told him about Kushika?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I figured he'd be able to help me."

"Any results?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. It's been a few days, and he hasn't said a word to me."

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep but calm breath. Suddenly, Shizune approached Tsunade and handed her an envelope she had just received from Sakura, standing in the doorway. Sakura wanted to stay, but apologized saying that she was needed back at the hospital. Tsunade nodded, and Sakura left. Tsunade opened the envelope and removed a sheet of paper. She read it and sighed. She looked up at a curious Naruto. "Naruto, regardless of the situation, you ought to-"

Tsunade was cut off by a light knock upon her door. Naruto froze. Could it be Hinata? Was she finally here? He gulped nervously. Shizune ushered Kushika away from the pig and to her father. Kushika jumped up into Naruto's lap and looked up at her father, tilting her head in curiosity. "What's wrong Papa?"

Naruto patted her head and put on a nervous smile. "Nothing, Kushi-chan. Papa's just…nervous about something."

Tsunade stiffened and exchanged a look of anxiety with Shizune. Shizune nodded and went to the door. She opened it slowly, and Naruto's heart began to beat rapidly. Sweat began forming on his brow and slowly sliding down his face. Not a good sign.

The door opened to reveal Hinata, as shy as always, and Neji, following diligently behind his younger cousin. Naruto's body began twitching nervously as Hinata glanced around the room as she nervously took a step in. Naruto looked down to Kushika, but she was still staring at Tonton to notice Hinata yet.

As Hinata's gaze fell onto Naruto, she blushed crimson. Naruto was here? And he was staring at her as well. She noted that it was like he had seen a ghost. She took a few steps in, allowing Shizune to close the door. Tsunade rose to her feet, and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji." She stated.

Hinata and Neji bowed. "Good morning, Godaime-sama." As Hinata's posture went back to normal, her eyes darted back to Naruto, blushing again. Her crush continued to gaze at her.

"Mama!" Cheered Kushika. She leapt down from Naruto's lap and sprinted to a very confused Hinata. She giggled as she leapt up into Hinata's arms, embracing her in a hug. Hinata nearly dropped Kushika, the utter confusion causing her to nearly go into shock. Mama? Had she heard that right?

Naruto mentally chuckled. Hinata's reaction was almost his first one. Kushika had startled the hell out of him as well. Then he groaned. Kushika had initially called Hinata her mother without having to identify her. He glanced at Tsunade, who had her head tilted as she watched.

Hinata was shocked, confused, and embarrassed as the little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Hinata's waist. She looked around the room for help, begging someone to explain something to her with her eyes. Hinata looked back to Neji for help, but he continued to lean against the door, arms folded across his chest as he watched. Did Neji know something?

Noticing Hinata's look of confusion, Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "See, I told you."

Hinata lowered the little girl as she stared at Naruto. What had he told her? She was broken from her thoughts by a tugging on her jacket. Hinata looked down with utter confusion at the little girl. She was smiling up at Hinata, and Hinata gasped. She had Hyuuga eyes, that much was clear. They had a slight tint of blue in them, but they were definitely Hyuuga. But why had Hinata never seen her before? She thought she had known all Hyuuga in Konoha.

Kushika reached up with her arms, asking Hinata to pick her up. Hinata obliged, thinking that this little girl was very cute. Maybe she just looked like her mother. It was awkward, holding someone else's child like that. Hinata looked around the room. Why wasn't anyone talking to her? Why did no one offer any words of advice or answers?

Naruto and the others were too shocked to help her. The resemblance between the two was greater than the resemblance to Naruto. She looked almost exactly like Hinata, except Kushika had blond hair and less pale skin. They couldn't believe how much it looked like mother and daughter. Naruto blushed. This was beginning to get even more confusing.

'_It looks like a real family…'_ Tsunade mentally noted. This was going to give her wrinkles if she continued to worry about this as much as she was.

Hinata smiled at the little girl. She had to admit, she was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "W-what's your name?" She asked timidly, blush still present.

Kushika thought it was a game. They had done this before, when Hinata had been trying to teach her her name, and to count as well. Her mother would ask the question, and she would always give the same answer. She smiled. Her mother just wanted to make sure she was alright after she was gone for so long. "Kushika, but my Papa calls me Kushi-chan."

Hinata's nervousness around the child began to melt away. Naruto noticed this, and wondered if this kid possessed a kekkei genkai for winning people over. Hinata smiled. "Your p-papa must be a very handsome man."

Kushika giggled as she nodded enthusiastically. Naruto's face flushed to the point where it looked like a rather nasty sunburn that refused to budge, his eyes wide. He choked on air. Did Hinata know she was talking about him?

Kushika continued to be happy in Hinata's rather confused arms, and then looked down at her mother's belly. Something wasn't right. She put her small hand onto it, and felt no bump. She lightly patted it a few times, causing everyone's gaze in the room to venture to the little girl. Hinata raised her brows in embarrassment. She could feel everyone's gaze and blushed madly.

Kushika looked from her mother's tummy to her mom' face. "Where's the baby bump, Mama?"

Naruto choked on air again, and Hinata's eyes widened. Tsunade nearly fell over, and Shizune fell against the wall. Their minds were all scrambled. Hinata was the most confused of all. "E-e-excuse me?" She asked, shocked. Why did this little girl ask her that question? What was going on? Why did she keep on calling her Mama? The little girls confused pearls watched Hinata's face innocently. Kushika giggled at her mother's antics. Hinata needed answers. She looked at Tsunade as if she were a life line. Her mouth opened to ask a question, but no words came out.

Finally, Hinata found her voice.

"G-Godaime-sama?"

Tsunade stood to go to Hinata. She glanced at Neji. "Neji, can you take Kushika from Hinata for a moment?"

Neji took a step forward. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Neji reached out for the toddler, but Kushika looked from Neji to Hinata. "Do I have to? Mama just got back!"

Tsunade smiled at the little girl. "I need to talk to your Mama about the mission. Don't worry, you can have her back when I'm done."

Kushika reluctantly agreed. She let go of Hinata and reached out for Neji. Neji took the little girl out of Hinata's arms and took a few steps back.

Tsunade motioned for Hinata to follow her to her desk. Hinata obeyed, and took a seat next to Naruto. Their gazes met, and both blushed as they returned to Tsunade.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Hinata, how much do you know about Kushika?"

"S-she seems like a very sweet little girl," She offered. Where was this going? Is this what she was here for? To identify the little girl? Why didn't they ask Neji to do it?

"Do you recognize her from your clan?" Asked the Godaime.

Hinata glanced at Kushika before turning back to Tsunade. She shook her head. "I c-can't say that I have, Godaime-sama."

"Do you know who her father is?"

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. Hinata blinked. "No, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, Hinata. I'm going to explain the entire situation to you." And so Tsunade explained how they had found the little girl after Naruto defeated a few men that were chasing her. Kushika instantly recognized Naruto as her father. Hinata's gaze ventured to Naruto, who refused to meet her gaze. Naruto had a kid with someone? Her heart felt like it was going to shatter.

Tsunade went on then to say that Kushika identified another as being her mother. Hinata listened as Tsunade told her that it was Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened. She felt her world begin to spin. Her, mother to Naruto's child? It was too much to take in. The room began to darken, and then the world went black for her.

Hinata effectively fainted right in front of everyone. Naruto rushed down from his chair to catch Hinata before her head hit the ground, calling her name. Kushika called her name from Neji's arms, but Neji continued to hold her, telling her that her father was taking care of things.

Tsunade shrugged. "Saw that one coming." She sighed. "Well, I'm surprised that she managed to stay conscious for so long."

"What do we do now?" Asked Naruto, holding Hinata's upper body in his arms.

"We just wait for her to wake up. She might faint again, though."

"Why did she faint?" He asked, remembering that he didn't faint when he had been told this information.

"When a person with a timid and shy mind hears something that truly shocks them, they tend to pass out. I'm not calling Hinata weak, but it does happen. Hinata is one of the most timid people alive. She'll probably regain consciousness within a matter minutes."

And so they all did just that, wait patiently for a few minutes. Except for Kushika, who continued to struggle in her uncle's strong arms. Naruto called over to her that her Mama was okay, and to just sit there and be patient. Kushika instantly gave up her struggle, and pouted a "Fine."

Sure enough, Hinata regained consciousness within five minutes. As her world came back into view, the first thing she saw was Naruto looking down at her…was it lovingly? It was probably her mind playing tricks on her. As she sat up, she tried to remember why she had passed out. She remembered Tsunade talking, and then something about her being a… she looked back at Kushika, who smiled and hollered "Mama!" at her.

Mama.

That was it. That was why she had passed out. Naruto helped her back into her chair carefully, his hand resting on her back in case she passed out again. "You okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun." Naruto slowly removed his hand and took his seat. This time, he scooted it a little closer to Hinata, just in case.

Tsunade leaned forward, hands resting under her chin as a prop. "As I was saying, I received the blood test a few minutes ago."

"Nani? Blood test?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. Remember when we pricked your and Kushika's fingers this morning when you first arrived? We took your blood samples and sent them to the hospital. Congratulations, you are the biological father."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened, as did Neji's. Kushika didn't understand what was going on. In fact, she was beginning to doze off. She was bored.

"Nani!?" Demanded Naruto, standing up. He rushed to Tsunade's side to see the paper. It was confusing, but the bottom said the words "MATCH." Naruto's jaw hung open. "I…I…I…I"

Tsunade gazed up at him. "Still trying to say it's not your kid?"

"Yes!" Naruto blurted. "How can she be my kid when I'm still a…" He glanced over at Hinata, who blushed and looked away. Why was that so cute when she did that? He shook it off and continued, he would deal with that later. "…virgin." He finished, blushing.

Tsunade shook her head. "Worry about that a little later, Naruto. Take your seat again, in case she faints again."

Naruto wanted to protest, but Tsunade's glare silenced him. Man, she was being a real bitch right now. Sighing in defeat, he took his seat.

Tsunade continued. "Hinata, we have concluded that Naruto is the father, the child has Hyuuga traits, and she seems to think you are her mother."

Suddenly, Hinata's blush deepened. If she was supposed to be the girl's mother, than that meant…. The words "Naruto's wife" and "Mother of Naruto's child" began running through her mind. Then she shook her head away from those thoughts. Could the child have been adopted, and they wanted Naruto and her to raise it? No, that was impossible. The test had confirmed Naruto to be the biological father. So why was she here? Because the toddler referred to her as her mother?

While Hinata admitted to wanting to be a mother later on in life, she had never been with nor heard of Kushika before in her life. Hinata glanced over at Kushika, now beginning to doze off, and noted that she and Naruto looked alike. Then she remembered the Hyuuga eyes, and the bluish tint to them.

Hinata leaned forward, blush still present on her face. "But Tsunade-sama, I h-have never been with the child," She whispered, afraid the toddler could hear her somehow.

Tsunade sighed. "Somehow, I knew that would be your answer." She began rubbing her temples with her thumbs, attempting in vain to silence the approaching headache.

After a few minutes, Tsunade looked up at Hinata, stern seriousness etches into her features. "Hinata, would you be willing to take a DNA test?"

Neji took a step forward. "That is ridiculous, Hokage-sama. I am inclined to object to-"

"Quiet, Neji," Ordered Tsunade. Neji immediately fell silent, anger still present on his face. Why was this going on? What if the test proved that Hinata was the mother? He doubted that it was possible, but…

Tsunade turned back to Hinata. "Well?" She asked.

Hinata's gaze went from Tsunade to Naruto, who was watching Hinata intently, waiting her answer as well. Hinata thought for a moment. If it would help with their investigation, then she supposed that she could help. At least she could be of some help. She nodded. "Hai, H-Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Excellent. Shizune, we're heading for the Hospital. I want to do this myself. Please take care of things here for me."

Shizune nodded. Tsunade ventured to the door, opened it, and motioned for the others to follow.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat alongside a disgruntled Neji and a sleeping Kushika in one of the waiting rooms inside of the hospital, awaiting the results of the test. Hinata's gaze kept going to Naruto's nervous features. Was he afraid of the test results? Hinata knew the results. She knew she was a virgin, so why was he so worried. She wanted to talk to him, but every time she went to open her mouth, nothing came out.

It was Naruto that broke the silence. "How much longer is this going to take?" He asked.

Neji refused to look at him. "Either way, I believe that you are in trouble, Naruto."

Hinata and Naruto glanced over at the serious Hyuuga. "Nani?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, you are definitely the father of the child. I don't know how, but you are. If Hinata is the mother, albeit unlikely, then you will have to face the wrath of the Hyuuga clan. If she isn't, and you had better hope that she isn't, then you are stuck with the kid."

"Hey, she's a great kid," Naruto defended. "She's really cool to hang around, but I'm not her father. You really think I would do _that_ so young?"

"Well, you were the most unpredictable ninja back then…" Commented Neji.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Neh, Hinata-chan. What do you think about this?"

"Ano…I…I don't know w-what to think right now," She admitted shyly.

Naruto's gaze remained on Hinata and he sighed. Nothing to do right now but to wait for Tsunade to come back.

Tsunade came out with Sakura a few minutes later. Sakura looked as if she had been hit by a truck. Her expression was dazed. Naruto groaned, this wasn't good.

Neji stood, locking eyes with Tsunade. "Well?"

Tsunade took a deep breath as the others stood up to hear Tsunade's news. "Naruto, you might want to hold on to Hinata." She said. Naruto raised a brow, placing his hand on her back. Goosebumps shot up Hinata's backside at the feeling of Naruto's touch. A blush came onto her face. Sakura looked at the two in shock.

Tsunade continued. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…Hinata, you are in fact the mother of this child."

Hinata's eyes went wide. It was confirmed that Kushika was the child of Uzumaki Naruto and herself. Confirmed. That word had Hinata's world spinning. She fell back in shock, but luckily Naruto's hand was there to hold her up. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lowered her down into her seat. He was just as shocked as she was. He looked down at her. Yep, definitely fainted again.

Naruto gave Tsunade a desperate look. "I don't understand? What are we supposed to do now?" Questioned the blond shinobi.

Tsunade sighed. She looked over to Neji, who wore a look of shock upon his face. He was probably expecting Hinata's results to come back negative.

"Are you sure she's not just a cousin of Hinata-sama's or something?" He asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "The test is designed for the identification of biological parents. I'm afraid that Hinata is indeed the mother of Kushika."

"But…but…" Continued Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, looking down at Kushika and then at Naruto, who was still holding onto Hinata. "Naruto, I want the three of you to be a family, for right now. At least until we solve this damned mystery."

Naruto looked down at Hinata and sighed. Well, at least he was going to have help with the tiny powerhouse. And it was going to be with Hinata. He allowed a slight grin on his face.

This wasn't going to be that bad, after all.

* * *

Chapter 5 completed. Took me a while. As I said earlier, I have 25 chapters planned. That includes the epilogue. There are 3 arcs to the story. See if you can guess when we slip into the second arc later on.

I know it's late, but Happy Birthday America. To everyone else, happy Blow Shit Up Day. Please try not to blow your fingers off, you need those to click on the submit review button down at the bottom.

Preview: _As Naruto and Hinata deal with being parents, Shikamaru continues his research. He and the others attempt to solve the Kushika mystery. Meanwhile, Naruto attempts something that could affect the rest of his life._

_Chapter 6: Confession_

I don't know if I'll be able to update next week. I'm heading off to Florida this Friday to enjoy the beach and other activities. I'm spending about a week and a half down there. I'll do my best to update, but no promises.

I think I got my beta back. Took him long enough to resurface. This story was beta read by ANBU26, a.k.a. Pandalauncher.

Remember, 5 reviews or no update (Hey, if I were holding it hostage, I would point a gun at it) Seriously, I accept anonymous reviews.

Look at that really cool button down there. I wonder what it does…. Might as well click to find out.


	6. Confession

I type this while on my way to Florida. By the time you read this, I will already be there. Aren't Laptops convenient? It also gives me something to do for this 12 hour car trip.

For those of you still asking, the Pain fight DID go differently. Pain did not destroy the village, and Hinata did not confess. The story was planned when Pain was about attack, and I had no prior knowledge about it, nor the confession, so how could I have that in there. Well, I could, but that would mess up the entire story.

Oh yeah, I think I'm going to make the Epilogue a separate chapter from number 25, so there might be 26. Its kind of short, though.

Disclaimer: Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. When I rule the world, though, that will be a different story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confession**

_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.~ _**Victor Hugo**

"Thanks for coming with me, Hinata-chan," Said Naruto as he, Kushika, and Hinata walked down the road. They were going to the department store to pick out new clothes for Kushika. Naruto was thankful that he had gotten Hinata to go along with him, he had no idea what to pick out for the little girl.

"I-it's no problem, Naruto-kun," Stuttered the shy Hyuuga heiress. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. Not just from Naruto and Kushika, whose hand she was locked into, but from the looks she was getting from most of the villagers that passed them.

Hinata glanced down at the little girl holding her hand. Kushika had a grip, no denying that. She walked in-between Naruto and Hinata, holding onto both hands, skipping merrily. Hinata still had no clue as to why the test had been positive. She was sure she would have known if she was a mother. But Tsunade had told them to be a family.

Be a family.

With Naruto.

Hinata's dream had come true, at least in the family sense. She still didn't have his love, but this was good enough for right now. Maybe someday…

"Right, Mama?" Came the voice of Kushika, waking Hinata from her thoughts. Her elegant gaze ventured back to the child.

She offered a kind smile to her daughter. "Hmm? I'm sorry, Kushi-chan, what did you say?"

She looked from her Mama to her Papa. "Papa looks nervous about something."

Hinata arched a brow. She leaned forward slightly and turned her gaze to Naruto. Naruto was stiff as a board, beads of sweat forming on his face and rolling down to his chin. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata. He gulped. Not only was he nervous about spending the day with Hinata. But the question Kushika had asked…. Naruto didn't want to answer, but she had stopped him in his tracks. _"Does Papa still love Mama?"_ Why? Why had she asked that question. Naruto had only frozen because he had thought Hinata had heard the question. She hadn't, and he wasn't about to have Kushika repeat it. But still, Hinata seemed to be worried about him. She needed an answer, and one fast. Naruto's eyes darted forward, his eye caught the clothing store.

"I…er…don't know how to dress a little girl. And, do I have to go into the girl's department?" He asked, looking at Hinata with what he hoped was sincere curiosity etched into his features. "You know, where the…bras and panties are?" He whispered the last part.

Hinata went red at the question. Why she did, Naruto didn't know. Why did she always blush? Why did she make that squeak when she was surprised? Why was it so cute? He didn't understand.

Hinata felt Naruto's and now Kushika's eyes venture to her. They were waiting for her to answer. After mentally scolding herself, she shook her head, attempting to get her nerves to go away, and replied, "O-of course not, Naruto-kun."

It worked? Awesome! Now he didn't have to answer Kushika's question. Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

Hinata offered a shy smile, still blushing. Naruto looked around. '_At least she's not worried about the villagers staring at us anymore,_' He noted.

Suddenly, Kushika tugged on his hand. He glanced down at her with a curious glance.

"But, Papa! You still have to answer my question! Do you and Ma-"

"Looky here, Kushi-chan, Hinata-chan! The store!" He practically yelled, his cheeks burning, pointing his free hand at the store before them. It wasn't a lie, it was where they were going.

Hinata glanced at Naruto. What was the question? Looking from Kushika to Naruto, she brought her index finger up to her lower lip and tried to stifle a giggle. It was cute, watching Naruto be frantic and Kushika tugging on her father's arm, laughing at her Papa's antics.

Father.

Hinata still had to tell her father about Kushika. She could picture his reaction almost perfectly. He would either yell at her, disown her, and kick her out, or he would lock her up and never let her leave the house. Well, either way, he would try to kill Naruto. That was unavoidable. But…

"Neh, Hinata-chan? Hellooooo!" Came Naruto's voice, waving his hand in front of Hinata's face up and down. She chastised herself. She had done it again. Naruto smiled at her, and her heart melted, along with the fears of her father. "We're going in, you coming too?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

She wouldn't worry about her father right now. Now was the time for Kushika and Naruto.

* * *

"How about this one?"

"N-Naruto-kun, that's an orange jacket."

"Ooh, ooh! I like orange!"

"What's wrong with it, Hinata-chan? Kushi-chan likes it. You not like orange?"

"N-no! I l-love orange!" She exclaimed, blush on her face.

"Then What's the problem?"

"I-it's Summer time." She replied. It looked cute, but it would cause the girl to sweat a lot.

"Neh?" He gave her a look that sent her heart to her throat.

"C-children need to dress for the weather."

"They do?" She nodded.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and put the orange jacket back onto the hanger. He didn't see what the problem was, he always wore an orange jacket. Jiraiya had bought him four of them. But Hinata was a girl, and the one that could pick out girl stuff for the little girl.

"So what should we get her, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Hinata glanced around the racks of clothing. She saw several kimonos, and a few short sleeved shirts that would look really cute on Kushika. She told the chibi to follow her, who happily agreed. Naruto followed behind, glancing around the store. Hinata removed a small pink shirt from the rack and held it in front of Kushika. It looked like it would fit.

"You want to try this on, Kushi-chan?" She asked. Kushika looked down at the shirt. It had a picture of an orange Tiger Lilly on it. That was her favorite flower. Kushika nodded happily and went for the dressing rooms, tugging on Hinata's shirt as she went. Hinata smiled at Naruto before being dragged away.

Naruto watched them leave with a smile. It vanished when he noticed something crucial. He was alone again. He actually hadn't been separated from Kushika for the past four days. Not having her by his side felt a little strange. He shook his head, they were only in the dressing room. Now he was alone in the room, lost in the girl section. He decided to wait for them by the rooms. As he went to stand by the wall, he glanced around the store. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. Clothes of different styles adorned the walls and racks scattered around the room. Opposite from Naruto was the register, with a blond cashier leaning over the counter, reading a magazine.

"I love the shirt, Mama!" Exclaimed Kushika from the room. Naruto smirked. Hinata was a genius.

"I'm glad you do, Kushi-chan." That was Hinata.

"Can we get it?" Asked Kushika excitedly.

"If it's okay with P-Papa." Of course it was okay with him.

"Okay, let's go show him." They came out of the room, and Kushika glanced around for her father.

"Right here, Kushi-chan," Said Naruto, causing both girls to jump. He almost burst out laughing at the similar expressions.

Kushika turned to Naruto and smiled. She spun around, almost losing her balance, to show off her shirt. "You like it, Papa?" She asked.

Naruto looked it over, and gave her a thumbs up. "I love it, Kushi-chan." She cheered. "Okay, so let's get it and go."

"Huh?" Asked Kushika.

"N-Naruto-kun. She needs a little more clothing." Said Hinata.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Just how much we talking."

Hinata lifted her index finger to her chin. "M-maybe three or four more pairs of c-clothing."

Three…or…four…? Hopefully, this didn't take all day.

Sadly, it did.

* * *

After spending the day shopping for clothes, Naruto bought the group some ice cream. Kushika seemed to love it, almost as much as he loved ramen. He found out that Hinata had a sweet tooth for Sherbet ice cream, after they gave their order at the same time. Naruto nearly fell over. After they both gave him the same curious look, Naruto nearly fell over laughing.

"Papa?" Kushika had asked.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata had tried.

Later on that night, the group had parted ways. Kushika wasn't very happy at being separated. She turned to Naruto, cuteness level on threatening.

"Papa, you said the only reason we weren't going home was because Mama was on a mission!" She protested.

"Home?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear. She felt his hot breath on her ear, sending shivers down her back. "She thinks we live in this mansion on the other side of the village."

When he withdrew, Hinata was a little saddened, but nodded in understanding.

"Nani?" Came Kushika's voice.

Naruto leaned down, clasping Kushika on the shoulders, grinning at her. "Kushi-chan, Hinata-chan has to talk to…Grandpa." He paused. She continued to gaze at him. Guess she called him grandpa. "She needs to talk to him all night, he needs her."

"Why?"

"Well…you know, Grandpa's getting old." She raised a brow. "He just wants to talk with her for a little bit."

"Why can't I go with her?" Questioned the small version of himself. Naruto raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Grandpa loves me to death. Why can't I go?"

Naruto didn't like to lie to Kushika. The innocent, yet questioning look made him want to rethink his entire life and never lie again. His mind stuttered for an answer.

Luckily, Hinata crouched down and gently put her hand on Naruto's, which was on Kushika's. Both Uzumakis turned to the heiress, brows raised. This time Hinata felt like giggling at the similarity, but this was not the time for it. She smiled warmly at Kushika, placing her hand from Naruto's to Kushika's head. "Kushi-chan. If I'm with…Grandpa, who is going to be with Papa?" She asked.

Kushika seemed to instantly take this in. Hinata had to admit, she was smart for her age. The little girl nodded quickly, turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry Papa, for wanting to leave with Mama for you. It's just…ano…"

Naruto smiled warmly at Kushika. "You haven't seen Hin- I mean your Mama in so long, you wanted to spend more time with her." Kushika lowered her head and nodded. "It's okay, we'll see Hina…Mama again tomorrow, as soon as we get up. Right, Mama?" Naruto asked, adding the mama at the end to be funny.

Hinata smiled. "Of course, Papa." She instantly realized what she had just said, cheeks flaring up. She had just flirted with Naruto. She bowed to each one, head lowered, and hugged Kushika goodbye. She stood to leave, and the Uzumakis watched her walk until she had disappeared.

Naruto scooped Kushika up into his arms, who giggled at her father's antics. Naruto placed her carefully onto his shoulders. Kushika continued to giggle as she outstretched her arms as Naruto walked down the street, to his apartment.

He was a little surprised by Hinata's response from earlier. He shrugged about it and smiled. Her reaction was priceless, and it was cute.

* * *

The next day had come and pass. Hinata and Naruto took Kushika to the park for the first half of the day, and spent the rest of the day walking around. Naruto admitted that he had little to no food at his house, and Hinata immediately responded and said that they needed to go grocery shopping. Naruto didn't understand the big deal. He could live off of ramen. Hinata had told him, albeit shyly, that ramen all day everyday is bad for little kids.

Naruto didn't understand. How could ramen be bad. "How is it bad?" He asked.

"Well…Ramen for someone l-like you is okay, since you train a lot. B-but Kushi-chan is a growing g-girl. She needs to eat vegetables and other things like t-that." She stuttered.

She hoped that Naruto didn't argue with this. She glanced over at him. He seemed to be thinking about something. Her eyes lingered on his lips.

Naruto turned to her, catching her by surprise and blushing at what she was thinking about. "How do you know so much about little kids?"

"Ano…I had to h-help raise my little sister."

"You have a little sister?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

"Auntie Hanabi!" Cheered Kushika.

"So why did you have to raise her?"

"I only h-helped out. My mother died when she was a year old."

Naruto nodded. That was a good reason. They spent the rest of the time shopping and talking about various things. Naruto felt somewhat happy that he was able to learn so much about Hinata. Later on that night, they parted ways again. Kushika complained that her Grandpa was hogging her Mama, which the two chuckled at. As Hinata left, Naruto's gaze lingered on her figure as it disappeared in the darkness. He sighed. Might as well tell her later.

* * *

"Hinata, what are these rumors I am hearing?" Questioned the elder Hyuuga Hiashi, arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Ano…" How could Hinata explain this? It was her and Naruto's child? "Rumors?"

"Yes, Hinata. I am clan leader, rumors come by all the time. What is this about you and that Uzumaki Naruto having a kid together?"

Hinata bit her lip. This was going to be a tough one.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was awoken from his couch by a loud knocking. He pulled himself up from his temporary bed and scratched his lower back. He dragged his feet to the door and pulled it open.

Hyuuga Neji was standing in the doorway, the same look of uncaring bias on his face. Naruto raised a hand and muttered a "Yo."

Neji noted the tired Naruto and cleared his throat. "Naruto, I have two things to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"First, Shikamaru has told me to inform you that he needs you to help him answer a few questions and wants you to get Sasuke and come down to the library."

"We have a library?" Asked Naruto. If they did, no one had told him.

Neji ignored him. "Second, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you."

Naruto suddenly found himself wide awake. Hyuuga Hiashi? Wasn't that Hinata's dad? Great! This was going to be fun.

* * *

Naruto stood at the door of the Hyuuga compound. It was rather large building. About four stories tall. The walls seemed to stretch forever. This was where Hinata lived? Wow, she was humble. Naruto gulped. What would girl's father do to the boy that she had a kid with? Well, they didn't have one, but….He felt another headache coming on.

"Naruto, we must enter." Said Neji, from his side.

Neji knocked on the door politely.

Naruto narrowed his brows. "Don't you live here? Why'd you knock?"

"Hyuuga custom." He stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. From what he had learned earlier, he didn't like the Hyuuga that much, save for Hinata and Neji.

The door opened slowly, and Neji motioned for Naruto and Kushika to go into the building. Kushika stood behind Naruto as they went through the door and into a hallway. They followed Neji, who took the lead once in the building, down a hallway until they came up to a white sliding door with a golden Hawk on it. Naruto raised a brow, he had to admit it was cool.

Neji knocked on the door and announced himself. There was another voice on the other side of the door; Naruto assumed it was Hinata's dad. What was his name again?

Neji opened the door, and motioned for Naruto to follow through. The room was large, he noted, but plane. The walls were brown, torches were lit along the sides, and there were several mats on the ground in two separate rows, leading up to one large mat at the front. Hiashi sat at the large mat, Hinata to his left, and a little girl to his right. Naruto assumed it was Hinata's sister.

Hyuuga Hiashi glanced up at Naruto. "Come, have a seat." he stated, motioning with his hand to sit next to Hinata. Naruto nervously moved his legs, making his way to the seat beside Hinata and sitting himself down. Kushika took a seat next to him.

Kushika was confused again. Was she in trouble? Was Grandpa mad at Mama and Papa? Did he not love her anymore? He had told her that she was his favorite person ever. Did she do something wrong? The look she got told her she did.

Hiashi's gaze fell upon the little girl as she sat down beside Naruto. He gasped quietly at the little girl; She looked almost exactly like a combination of Hinata an his late wife. The rumors circled his mind, and he glanced over to Naruto. He glared daggers at him. Naruto averted his gaze to look at a wall.

He leaned over to Hinata. "Neh, Hinata-chan. What's going on?" He whispered. He glanced at her, noticing that her head was lowered…in shame? Why? What was there to be ashamed about. He looked to his left to see Neji walking across the room and taking a seat beside Hinata's sister.

The little girl looked amused. Naruto wondered why.

Hinata shook her head, muttering an apology. Again? Why was she always sorry.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Uzumaki Naruto, what have you to say about these…rumors that I have been hearing?"

Naruto looked over to the Hyuuga head. "Rumors?" He asked. The Hyuuga nodded. "You mean the ones about Kushi-chan?"

"I assume Kushi-chan is the child. So, are they true?'

Naruto growled. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I haven't heard one single rumor about this!"

Hiashi's eyes showed no regret or apology, and that irritated Naruto. "My apologies." Naruto's brow twitched. "I have heard several rumors, and they all involve Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata having a kid together." His gaze ventured from Naruto to Kushika and back to him.

Naruto had no words of retort. That was basically the truth, but…

"Nothing to retort? I would like to know the age of the child."

Naruto matched Hiashi's glare. "She's four."

Hiashi raised a brow. "Four? That's preposterous. I know exactly what Hinata was doing four years ago."

Naruto clenched his fist. "You do? Because I don't think you cared four years ago to worry about Hinata at all!"

"Watch your mouth, Uzumaki-san. Do you realize with whom you are speaking to?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot." Retorted Naruto. He glanced over at Hinata, her head lowered even more. Then his gaze went to Kushika. Tears were welling up in her eyes. This wasn't good….or was it? An idea suddenly hit Naruto. He had an ace in the hole.

"Watch it, boy. You may have saved the village from destruction, and we are grateful for that, but that gives you no right to try and take advantage of Hinata by insinuating that this is her daughter."

Naruto almost pushed himself up, but now Hinata was looking at him, pleading with her eyes for him not to anger her father anymore. He wanted to abide by her wishes, but…this asshole needed an ass kicking. "Take advantage of Hinata? Why would I do that? She's never done anything hateful in her life! She's too good a person to do that. But you're too busy accusing me of things, you didn't even bother to ask for details. How about this; Did you know we took a blood test?" He stated, muttering asshole under his breath when he finished.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hinata. "I have heard no such thing."

Hinata looked to her father. "I t-tried to tell you, Father," she said, still blushing from the praise she had gotten from Naruto.

Hiashi sighed. "Well, I can assume that I know what the results were. Who administered the test?"

"S-Sakura-san and Godaime-sama."

Naruto leaned over to Kushika and whispered something in her ear. Little droplets of water fell down her cheek as she blinked at her father. Then her eyes widened and she seemed to understand something. When Naruto pulled away, she nodded and he winked at her. Hiashi cleared his throat. "Anything to add, Uzumaki-san?"

"Nope, not a thing," '_Teme asshole.'_ He said, and thought, with a smug smile.

Hiashi raised a brow. "What are we to do about this situation then?" He asked, sarcasm hinted in his voice. "Do we allow this to continue the way it is, or take some action? I wonder…" He noticed the Hyuuga eyes on the little girl. "We will have to perform another te-"

Suddenly, the little girl leapt up to her feet and bounced over to Hiashi. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Grandpa!" She cheered, burrowing her face into his neck.

Hiashi's eyes were wide, along with Neji and Hanabi's. Hinata looked from Hiashi to Naruto, brows raised. She leaned in to Naruto. "W-what did you tell her?"

He grinned at her. "I told her that 'Grandpa Hiashi is a little cranky and needs a hug.'" He noticed her skeptical look. "I don't know how it works, but she has this ability to convert anyone." He paused. "Just watch." He advised. Hinata turned to do just that.

Hiashi fumbled with his arms as they hung in the air. This little girl was giggling with her arms around his neck. This was crazy. The little girl pulled out of the hug a little, still hanging around his neck, but looking him in the eyes with innocent curiosity. Hiashi's stern eyes softened somewhat. This was a cute little girl. "Grandpa? Are you angry with me?" She asked with a pout.

Hiashi felt his instincts take over, as if she was one of his own. He couldn't explain exactly what was happening, but she saw her on the verge of tears again and it almost shattered his heart. He, The Hyuuga clan leader, being defeated by a little girl of four was absurd, however…

His arms wrapped around Kushika's small shoulders as he embraced her in a hug. Kushika giggled as she returned the hug tenfold.

Hinata, Neji, and even Hanabi sat with their jaws hanging out. Never before had Hiashi actually shown this much affection. Never before had he ever hugged another human being, let alone a stranger he had never met before.

Neji stood, walked to stand behind Hiashi, and crouched down. He leaned into Hiashi's free side and whispered "Hiashi-sama, we know that the child is not Hinata-sama's, but we need to go along with it, for now, for the child's sake. She has no idea what is going on right now."

Hiashi nodded, and pulled out of the hug. The little leaned back and smiled at her grandpa. "Grandpa feel better now?" She asked.

Hiashi smiled. "Yes, Grandpa feels better now."

Neji stood and went to stand by Naruto. "Hiashi-sama, I apologize but I need to borrow Uzumaki-san for a little while. Do you think Hinata could watch the child?"

Naruto looked up from Neji to Hiashi. Hiashi exchanged a look with Naruto, more like he was issuing a warning, before nodding. "That depends, does it have to do with this child?"

Naruto and Neji nodded.

Hiashi nodded. "Fine, then be on your way. We will take care of the child." Hiashi stood. Naruto and Hinata stood as well, and Kushika walked over to Naruto.

"Where is Papa going?" She asked.

He glanced down to her. "I'm going to go and see Shikamaru." He didn't know if he should add uncle to his name.

"Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Yeah, so be good for Mama and Grandpa Hiashi and I'll be back later, okay?" He asked.

She nodded. Naruto crouched down and gave her a hug. He picked her up in the hug and handed her to Hinata.

"Sorry about this, Hinata-chan," He said.

Hinata shook her head. "It's n-no problem, Naruto-kun." She said shyly.

They said their goodbye's, and Neji and Naruto were off.

* * *

"So why do we have get Sasuke again?" Naruto asked, arms folded behind his head as he and Neji walked down the street.

"I'm not sure myself. I believe that Shikamaru may want his help on the situation." He answered as they rounded a corner.

Sasuke lived in an apartment not far from Sakura's house. The village elders were reluctant to give the Uchiha Estate back to him, considering that he had betrayed the village. Sasuke had instead been given an apartment, which he humbly accepted. After getting out of the hospital from the beating he took from Naruto, that is.

And so, Naruto and Neji pressed on until they reached the apartment. They climbed the stairs to the second floor, and Naruto knocked on the door loudly, calling Sasuke's name.

Sasuke answered the door with a scowl on his face. "What do you want, dobe?" He asked harshly.

"We came to get you, teme," Responded Naruto.

"Get me?" Asked Sasuke. He sounded bored. "For what?"

"I don't know, but Shikamaru wants my help with something, and he wants you to help for some reason."

"Why would I help you?" He asked, closing the door.

Naruto propped his foot in the door. "Listen here, teme! We need your help, so get your ass out here and help!"

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Help with what?"

Neji decided to answer, to save time. "Naruto has a kid, and we're trying to figure out how she got here."

"Why do you need my help with that? Seems pretty obvious to me."

"No, teme! She isn't my kid, but a blood test proves that she is."

"And?" Sasuke asked, uninterested.

Naruto turned so Sasuke wouldn't see his angered face. "Fine," Then he smirked. "I guess this is too hard for the great Uchiha Sasuke to understand."

"I guess you're right," Replied Sasuke calmly, shutting his door.

Naruto spun around in anger. "Fine, teme. Be an asshole, but just you wait. I'm going to go and get Sakura! I bet she'll get you out of here!"

There was a pause on the other side of the door. Then, Sasuke opened it slowly, a scowl on his face. "Naruto, if it shuts you up for five minutes then I'll come along with you." He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

As he walked away, Naruto was smirking about how bad he just got Sasuke, while Neji raised a brow. "You're not going to lock the door?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't even turn around. "Who in their right mind would steal from me?"

* * *

In the library, Naruto stood at the table Shikamaru sat at, pointing at Sasuke. "Okay, so we got Sasuke down here, now what do you need help with?" He asked.

"Okay, first off, I did a little digging and found out your mother's name," Stated Shikamaru, still reading a scroll.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "My mother?"

"Yeah, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Remind you of someone?" Shikamaru asked.

Was. That word caught Naruto's attention almost as much as the name. That meant she was dead, not coming back. He shook that off, that wasn't why he was here. The name. "Yeah, it's almost like Kushika's name."

"Kushika? That your brats name?" Asked Sasuke, arms folded across his chest.

"Watch it teme…" Warned Naruto.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's about it. There are no records of Uzumaki Kushika, nor Hyuuga Kushika. I was stumped, but then I got to thinking about how you came to meet her. You said something about being attacked by enemy ninja?"

Naruto nodded.

"You never mentioned this, Naruto." Said Sasuke seriously.

Sorry, must have slipped my mind. But yeah, Neji and I engaged two enemies that were chasing Kushi-chan."

"Do you remember what village they were from?" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head.

Neji answered. "They never mentioned what village they were from, but they used time manipulation techniques. They also left a headband."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Time manipulation? Is that even possible?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Considering the things we've seen from Akatsuki, I think it's highly possible. For now, we will refer to these men as time ninja." Shikamaru leaned forward on the table, hands resting underneath his chin as a prop. "Now, considering that they were after Kushika, we can assume that she had something to do with their appearance."

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something. "They said that, since I was there, they didn't have to worry about her anymore."

Shikamaru thought about that statement. "Hmm…Maybe they realized that, with your level of power, worrying about kidnapping that child would be pointless if they had to deal with you."

"When Naruto and I gave chase, they vanished into thin air." Stated Neji.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Vanished? Do you think they teleported?"

"You mean like Madara?" Asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru nodded. Neji shook his head. "Madara was an ancient being who had mastered the Mangekyo. That was how he made his teleportation work. They just simply vanished."

"Hmm….That is a tough one." Admitted the genius.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "What if she is a spy?" He asked. The group turned to him. "Kushika. What if she is an enemy spy sent to observe us."

The others seemed to consider it, save for Naruto.

"What are you talking about? There's no way she could be an enemy spy!"

"How do you know, dobe?"

"I…" Memories of the past week with Kushika flashed through his mind. Kushika had helped him in so many ways. That cute smile of hers, the warmth of her hugs, her loving personality. All of it was innocent and true, he knew that. "Because… we took a blood test, and it proved positive. It proved that she was the child of Uzumaki and Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Hinata? You didn't mention that either."

Shikamaru sighed. "Hinata, eh? Well, that makes sense, I suppose. But the kid can't be yours, Naruto. There has to be a solution."

Neji sighed as well. "It seems like the answer is hanging right there, in front of us, but we can't seem to grasp it."

Shikamaru glanced up at Neji. "I agree." His gaze then went to Naruto. "Naruto, what about those headbands the ninja wore?"

* * *

"And then the brave shinobi gathered all of the chakra he could muster," Read Hinata, "and jumped up at the monster that guarded the princess. 'Help me!' Cried the princess. Takashi reached the top of the dragon's head and jumped off, landing on the balcony of the princess' room. And then they embraced."

Hinata paused, noticing that the little girl's head had gone limp in her lap. Hinata had been reading one of her favorite stories from her childhood, the one her mother used to read to her every night before she went to sleep. Hinata glanced down to see Kushika sleeping in her lap, her head resting against her chest.

Hinata smiled. Kushika rolled around in Hinata's lap, snuggling closer to her chest. Hinata smiled and stroked a blond hair out of her face. Kushika smiled in her sleep. "I love you, Mama."

It was soft and quiet, but Hinata heard it. She smiled down at the sleeping child in her lap. "I love you too, Kushi-chan."

* * *

It was well into the night as Shikamaru sighed, stretching his arms forward and yawning. "Well, I think we can call this a night. I now have enough information to finish putting the puzzle together."

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Said Naruto, standing to leave as well.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto. "I already told you, this is my favor to you for defeating Pain. But, you're welcome anyway."

Sasuke said his goodbye and left for his apartment, and Shikamaru followed out the door behind him. Neji and Naruto exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

"I guess I'll go back to your place and pick up Kushi-chan," Naruto stated as they walked out of the library.

Neji nodded. They made their way and went into the compound.

As they walked into the mansion, Neji asked one of the servants where Hyuuga Hinata was. The woman replied that she was in her room with the child. Neji thanked her, and they continued.

Neji led Naruto up a set of stairs that led to the third floor. He led Naruto down a few hallways, before coming to a stop in front of a door. Naruto simply gawked at how big the place was before noticing they had stopped.

Neji turned to Naruto. "This is Hinata-sama's room." He stated. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Neji turned to him. "To my room, of course. I trust you with Hinata-sama." With that, he continued on his way down the hall.

Naruto stood outside the door for what seemed like several days. Hinata was on the other side of this door, in_ her _room. Naruto had never been in her room before. He gulped. He knocked lightly on the door. He waited, but there was no response. Puzzled, he pushed at the door. It slid open.

Naruto slid inside the room and shut the door behind him. He glanced around the room before his eyes came to rest on his target.

Hyuuga Hinata lay in her rocking chair in a corner, Kushika lying in her lap lovingly. Hinata was asleep as well, which made Naruto's butterflies resurface. He needed to brace himself so he wouldn't fall back and wake them as he felt himself get lightheaded. He saw her bed to his left and decided to sit there. He lowered himself down onto the side of the bed and glanced around the room.

It was very Hinata-ish, he decided. It was spacious without being too large. There was a dresser next to her closet, and on the other side was a book shelf. She had two windows in he room, the rocking chair sitting beside one, basking in moonlight. He smiled, sitting contently there in her room as he watched the two girls sleep.

Thoughts went through Naruto's mind. He remembered everything Hinata had ever done for him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have had the confidence to take Neji on during the Chuunin Exams. If he hadn't beaten Neji, then he wouldn't have fought Gaara, and then Sakura and Sasuke could have been…. He didn't want to think about that. Then he remembered how Hinata had helped him after the battle, and had even cried for him. He remembered thinking that he never wanted to see her have to cry again. That had sparked a feeling he had never known before.

Naruto's gaze lingered on Kushika, and he chuckled. _'It's funny. The day I was going to confess to her, Kushi-chan shows up and claims to be our kid.'_ He thought. Naruto stood to leave, deciding that Kushika would be fine sleeping at Hinata's tonight. He sighed. When would he work up the courage to tell her?

As he stood, he accidentally found a loose wooden floorboard as he stepped on it.

_Squeak_!

Hinata's eyes shot open. Her years of ninja training keeping her mind alert, even in her sleep, had told her that there was a foreign entity in her room. She moved to ready herself, but noticed something that made her blush ten folds over. "N-Naruto-kun?" Asked a sleepy, startled Hinata. Naruto was here? In her room? Was she still dreaming?

Naruto tensed. He had no idea what to do. Opting for the most reasonable response, he raised his hand behind his head and rubbed nervously. "Yo, Hinata-chan."

"W-what are you d-doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was supposed to pick up Kushi-chan, and Neji let me in." He responded.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. We fell asleep." Hinata went to stand up, but Naruto help up his hand.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. She can sleep here with you. I'll just come back and get her tomorrow, if that's okay?"

Hinata's expression went from nervous to gratefulness. Hinata must have fallen for the little girl too. He couldn't blame her, she was easy to love. "I don't w-want to-"

"I said it's no problem." Stated Naruto.

"Y-you're right, Naruto-kun. Gomen." Stuttered Hinata.

Naruto sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't have to apologize for everything, you know? You're just trying to be polite."

Hinata bit her lip. She nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Come on, I'm not mad at you or anything." He said. He walked over to Hinata, exchanged a nice glance with her, and gently picked up the small child in his strong arms. He carried her smoothly to Hinata's bed and gently lowered her on to the bed. Hinata walked up behind him and placed the blankets atop Kushika's small body. She tucked her in and took a seat aside the bed. Naruto sat beside her. Both teens heart's began beating rapidly at the proximity.

Naruto's gaze fell on Kushika. "It's a little weird, isn't it?"

Hinata sat up and looked upon Naruto. "Weird?"

"Being parents of a stranger."

"Oh," Hinata paused. "I d-don't mind watching her, Naruto-kun. I think she's r-really sweet."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah,"

"She's very b-beautiful, too." Added the heiress, gazing at the child.

"Yes, she is." Naruto said, but he wasn't looking at Kushika. He was looking at Hinata.

Naruto glanced down. Hinata's hand was lying on the bed, next to his lap. This was it, it was now or never. He just had to work up the courage. He could do this. He could do this. He could do this. He could….

Naruto shook his head. Determined to get it over with, he decided to push his luck. Gently, very gently, he reached down and placed his hand on top of hers.

Time froze. Nothing existed, except for Hinata and himself. His gaze lifted up to meet hers as she seemed to turn to him in slow motion. Her eyes were wide, and a blush was plastered on her face.

She looked down from Naruto's soft eyes to his hand. She wanted to pinch herself. Naruto was actually holding her hand. Was this a dream? She looked back up to his gaze.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered. What could she say right now?

"I like you," Naruto said, in what he hoped was a smooth tone of voice. He hadn't meant to just come right out with it. He had been hoping to lead up to confessing, but….Well, best laid plans….

"What?" Hinata asked, cheeks flaring. Did she hear right? Her heart almost didn't want to believe it. It was too afraid of being broken.

"I…like…you…Hinata-chan." He said, cheeks reddening with every word. "I really, really like you, Hinata-chan. I wanted to tell you on the day I met Kushika, but I heard you were on a mission. I gotta tell ya, it wasn't fun." He paused, and then chuckled. "Then I met Kushi-chan. Irony is funny." Irony is funny? That was the best he had? He mentally choked himself with whatever he could get his hands on.

Hinata looked from Kushika and back to Naruto. Fear welled in her heart; Did Naruto only confess for the child's sake? She didn't want to know.

Naruto read her eyes and looked at Kushika with Hinata, then back at her. "No, Hinata-chan. I've liked you way before I met her. I promise."

An awkward silence filled the room as Hinata lowered her head. Naruto was about to pull his hand off and release his held breath, but then she spoke.

"Me, too," She stated. Naruto released his breath and glanced down at her. Did he hear right? She looked up at Naruto, tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Me, too, Naruto-kun. I really, really lo-"

Naruto, being the hyper, unpredictable ninja that he is, let his emotions control him. He leaned over, sealing the distance between the two, and placed his lips onto hers lightly, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Hinata's eyes widened, tears still streaming out. Naruto was kissing her. Naruto. Was. Kissing. Her! This was absolutely the happiest moment of her life. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The two sat there, relishing their first kisses, oblivious to the world. To them, each other was their world.

After a few minutes, They parted for air, both panting heavily. Naruto pressed his forehead to Hinata's, and they smiled at each other.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun. I…I love you."

Naruto smiled, and replied by pulling her into yet another kiss.

* * *

Wow, that was actually the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter…recently. It was a fun way to pass the time in the car.

Don't expect the next chapter next week; Gonna enjoy Florida while I can. That means sand, surf, and beach babes. What, is it a crime to stare?

That doesn't mean I can't leave you with a decent preview!

Preview: _Preparations are made by the enemy while relationships blossom. Family togetherness turns into answers, and not a moment too soon. People are here, and they don't feel like talking._

Remember, review.

5 reviews, or no update.

Beta tested by ANBU 26.


	7. Key

Dear God! I actually managed to hit 100 reviews! In just six chapters! That's amazing! I didn't expect so many to be honest. Maybe eventually, I mean 150 is my goal, but it looks like we are going to hit that marker sooner than I expected.

I've decided to hold two separate contests for this occasion.

1) We all know that Kushika is a little girl who loves her family and friends to death. But what was Kushika doing prior to Bonds of Time? That's where you come in. Create your own oneshot involving Kushika's family life before being transported through time. The rules are simple, no copying others work and please try to keep it canon with my fic. I know you all have the potential; I want to see how you view Kushika. For submitting fic, please send me a pm telling me that you have posted it. I will credit the winner.

Or…

2) Create a drawing of Kushika. This could be a portrait, her and her family, or just her being happy with her friends (yes, you can make up friends for her). I want to see how you think she looks. I must admit, I am curious. For submitting the drawing, please send directly to my e-mail address which is located in my profile page.

The deadline for these contests is September 4th. Winners will be notified, but I'm not really expecting any submissions. I don't know why…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Why? Who knows?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Key**

_The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand. _**~ Frank Herbert**

"My comrades," Began Osamu, standing in front of four kneeling figures, "I have assembled you here because you are the current members of Team S.A.N.D. You are one of my elite teams of special ops. You have been training for over one-hundred years, and now your training is about to pay off."

"What is the mission, Osamu-sama?" Asked the man furthest to the left. He wore a time headband, with long red hair draping down his back. A horizontal scar stretched from ear to ear. He had a beard upon his chin, and his nose was small and thin.

"Goro, you and your unit are to either capture Uzumaki Kushika, or kill Uzumaki Naruto. If it is impossible to kill Uzumaki Naruto, then go for the little girl."

The man to Goro's right, a shorter man with short, spiky black hair and black sunglasses on, inclined his head. "Sir, why would we have trouble with Uzumaki Naruto? Is he powerful?"

Osamu regarded the man clad in black, looking him over twice. "It's not that he isn't powerful, Hisashi. He has many allies. Those corrupt fools are basic shields for Uzumaki Naruto, and he will use them relentlessly to win."

"So if we isolate this Uzumaki Naruto from his friends, we can defeat him easily, hmm?" Came the voice of the man next to Hisashi. The stick of wheat hung limply in his mouth, as he chewed on it out of habit. Whenever he needed to think, he would often chew on it. He had brown, somewhat curly hair with a large gash upon his cheek; A memento from Satoshi.

Osamu glanced at him. He liked Katsumi the most out of S.A.N.D. He was level headed and thought the most about his actions. "The odds of winning will be better if you manage to isolate him."

"Yeah, but what about that insane power Fai and Sai mentioned? Remember? He nearly killed them using that technique. It's possible we could be killed even though we have the advantage of attacking when least expected, but if what you say is true than- "

"Makoto!" Snapped Hisashi, glaring at his comrade. "You're doing it again."

"I am? Sorry." Spoke the man next to Katsumi. Makoto was a man who lacked a mental thought process; everything he thought usually ended up coming through his forever burned lips. His once brown head of hair now adorned nothing. Satoshi had managed to scorch his scalp and had rendered him bald.

Osamu detested that fact about him, but still needed the pawn for this purpose. Osamu sighed, and then chuckled. "My dear boy, do you honestly believe I haven't thought this through? That I am merely acting on a whim to send you four on a suicide mission?"

Makoto stiffened. "O-of course not, Osamu-sama."

"Do you doubt our leader, Hmm?" Asked Katsumi sarcastically.

"Of course not, I just don't want to die by being ripped to shreds." Responded Makoto.

"Well if you are afraid to die, then why are you even accepting this mission, hmm?"

"Because Osamu-sama has ordered us to."

"Quiet you two!" Snapped Goro. He was not amused by his comrade's ridiculous conversation.

"That's right, Osamu-sama has yet to finish talking." Came Hiroshi.

Makoto and Katsumi stiffened and glanced up to see Osamu's face. He wore an uncaring glare upon his features. They gulped nervously.

"Please forgive us, Osamu-sama." Said both men simultaneously.

Osamu chuckled. "You are forgiven." The tension subsided immediately as the two released their held breathes. "Now, back to Uzumaki Naruto. I know that attempting to engage him in combat will just result in another Fai and Sai incident, but remember one thing. He has been living with his child for nearly two weeks now."

"Osamu-sama?" Came Makoto's voice.

Osamu ignored him. "Now, I would be very pleased if we could rid the world of this 'Uzumaki Naruto' immediately, but I do not see this happening. Because of the child, I believe that the Uzumaki family has been getting closer each day.

"So that is why you held up on the attacks, hmm?" Asked Katsumi.

Osamu nodded. "Precisely. I imagine that by kidnapping the child from the Uzumaki Naruto of the past, he would come after her." A grin spread across his face. "He might even sacrifice himself to save her."

"Killing two birds with one stone, eh?" Offered Hiroshi, smirking along with his master.

Osamu nodded, evil smirk still engraved upon his face. His vengeance was beginning to progress towards the desired climax, and no one was going to stop him. Not even that coward, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

'_If I try to think that Naruto's kid is in league with the time ninja, than almost everything fits. However, it could just be possible that she isn't, and is just delusional and accidentally caught up in this mess. But those time ninja seemed to recognize Naruto…." _Shikamaru sighed. He had been thinking this over nonstop all night. Even as he ate dinner, he remained quiet and finished quickly. '_Time ninja should be something easy to find in the card catalogue system in the library if they are a real group of ninja, but there was nothing in the non-fiction section. Maybe…'_

"Yo, Shikamaru? You gonna play or what?" Came the voice of Shikaku, his father, from across the small table in between them. Shikamaru's head snapped back up to attention, catching his father's questioning gaze.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. His eyes went from his father to the shoji board in front of him; it was his turn. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself as he scanned the board. It was hard to concentrate, he found, with two things on his mind at once. " Sorry about that." He said as he moved one of his pieces up a space.

Shikaku looked his son over. "Still thinking about that favor Naruto asked ya?" He asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, and it's being a royal pain."

Shikaku chuckled. "Come on, it can't be that hard. You're a genius, remember?"

"Yeah, then why can't I beat you yet at shoji?"

"Hey, I said you were a genius. I didn't say you were smarter than me."

Both men chuckled, though Shikamaru didn't have full heart in his laugh. He sighed as he mulled over the facts once more. '_It's also what Sasuke said yesterday. That "Time Ninja? Sounds like a myth to me." I even wanted to go along with Sasuke, but the facts were there, they are real.'_

"You need any help?" Offered his father.

Shikamaru sighed. "Depends, know anything about Time Ninja?"

Shikaku blinked. "Ninja from The Village Hidden Through Time? Sounds like a myth or a legend to me. Why?"

Shikamaru sighed. Those were almost exactly Sasuke's thoughts as well.

Shikaku looked from Shikamaru back down to the board. "You know, son. Sometimes, the answer to a problem is so obvious that we generally disregard it as being the correct answer. The trick is to not think logically."

Shikamaru glanced up to meet his dad's gaze. He was still thinking about a village being hidden _through_ time. That would be another way to describe them. He had just called them time ninja because they could manipulate it somehow. He never thought they could be a real hidden village. And his father's words just now….

Shikaku moved a piece on the board, looked it over, and grinned. "Looks like I win again, son." Boasted the elder Nara.

Shikamaru looked down at the board and sighed in somewhat vexed defeat. "Looks like it."

"It wasn't your best game, but a wins a win, right?" Shikaku asked, unfolding his legs and pushing himself up.

Shikamaru nodded in feign encouragement. "Yeah. When do you think I'm finally gonna win a game against you?" He asked, not really caring.

Shikaku raised his hand to his chin in thought. "Oh, I'd say sometime… far off in the future."

Shikamaru nodded half car…. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a great many thoughts passed through his mind. _'Future? Time Ninja? Myth? Kushika…. If I assume that all of these things are linked in some way, then….'_

* * *

Shikamaru awoke the next morning with the sun. He hurriedly made his way to the library. He had to know. He had to know if he was right. If he was, this entire mystery was over. As he rounded the corner, he saw the librarian, a sweet old woman with white hair in a bun and large glasses upon her face, just turning her key in the lock of the door.

As he approached, she heard his footsteps and turned her head slowly. She smiled knowingly at Shikamaru. "Why, if it isn't Shikamaru-san. Back again, are you?" She asked sweetly.

Shikamaru only nodded as he came up to her. She pulled her key out and opened the door, motioning for Shikamaru to come through. He quickly stepped through the door and made his way to the back of the library; to the fiction section. Shikamaru scanned the shelves for almost an hour, and was about to continue on longer, but a certain book caught his eye. His eyes fell upon the title on the spine, and he greedily snatched it away from its shelf. He looked down at the front cover of the book, eyes wide. "This is…."

* * *

The small girl giggled as her father continued to push her on the swing, each time gaining greater height. "Hahaha! Higher, Papa! Higher!" Cheered Kushika every time Naruto would push her with his free hand.

"I don't know, Kushi-chan. Any higher, you might fly out," Warned Naruto playfully. After he pushed her a little higher again, his gaze turned to the lovely lady standing next to him, her hand locked in his.

Hinata's kind smile and gaze was upon Naruto and Kushika, but especially Naruto. Her cheeks were still flushed from last night. His sudden confession was so exhilarating, causing her to know such happiness she had never known she could feel before. She had always imagined being with Naruto, but now, now that they were together, she was far happier than she could ever have anticipated.

Naruto felt the same way. Hinata was happy, which only added to Naruto's extremely giddy mood. He had never known that confessing your feelings to the one you love could be such an adrenaline rush. Hell, every time he told Hinata that he loved her that morning, it sent chills down their backs.

Suddenly, Kushika swung her legs back and, at the peak of the swing, leapt out of the seat. She went high, higher than comfort for her acting parents. They watched with tights bellies as the girl fell to the ground. She landed without even a thud. She spun around, laughing. "That was fun, Papa! Mama!" She cheered.

Hinata arched a brow. _She knows chakra control already, and she's only four.'_

They released their held breathes. It was surprising, how worried they could get over someone that wasn't even their own.

Naruto called Kushika over, and the small girl skipped to her parents. She wore her new purple shirt that adorned a Konoha mark on the front, and a swirl on the back along with a pair of tan shorts.

Naruto patted her hair, chuckling. "You really scared us for a second. I guess I forgot you know chakra control." He said.

Kushika kept smiling. "Don't worry, you and Mama taught me when I was three, remember?"

Hinata smiled at her. "Of course, right Papa?" She asked cutely.

Naruto smiled, kissing Hinata on the cheek. "Right." His kiss had the desired effect. Hinata drastically from being her natural tone to being red. He, along with his daughter, began laughing.

"Yo, Naruto!" Came the sudden call of Sasuke.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kushika spun around to see Sasuke and Sakura casually walking towards them. Sasuke looked as if he didn't want to be there, and Sakura looked curious.

When they made it to the family, Sasuke glanced down at Kushika. "So, is this your kid?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "What's up?" Asked Naruto. Kushika smiled at Sasuke, clutching her father's pant leg shyly.

"Well," Began Sakura. "I'm getting a little tired of all these rumors about the three of you."

"Rumors?" Asked Hinata, her belly beginning to churn.

"Yeah, all these people that don't even know you keep saying how you tricked Naruto into either sleeping with you or drugging him to believe it's his kid." Stated Sakura, who bore a look of disgust on her face.

"Nani?" Asked Naruto and Hinata simultaneously. Hinata

"I know, but just don't worry about it." Instructed Sakura. "You two know the truth, so you shouldn't care." She crouched down and gave Kushika a hug.

"Wow, you really seem to have gotten over hating me," Joked Naruto, his sheepish grin on his face.

Sakura glanced up at her blonde friend. "Yeah, well… I still don't know what to think, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt…for now, anyway."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, well, I owe ya' one anyway."

Sasuke glanced up from looking the kid over. Even he had to admit that the kid looked like Naruto, and his Sharingan didn't reveal any genjutsu. He locked eyes with Naruto. "Naruto, Shikamaru wants you to come with me."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, wonder in his expression.

"He said he may have found an answer."

Naruto's eyes widened. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for all week. Finally, the answers.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke wasted no time getting to the library. Naruto bid Kushika and Hinata with hugs and left Sakura with his girlfriend and child. They leapt from rooftop to rooftop, because of Naruto's prodding about how it would be faster.

It did not take long at all to reach the library. Naruto and Sasuke entered, and ventured over to the table where Neji and Shikamaru were gathered. Neji was standing over the table, looking down at the book that sat before Shikamaru.

"Okay, I brought him." Stated Sasuke, going to stand on the opposite side of Shikamaru. Naruto went to stand next to Neji.

Shikamaru glanced up from the book and to Naruto. "Naruto, I want to show you something."

"Have you figured out where Kushi-chan came from?" Blurted Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, mumbling something incoherent to Naruto, and then continued. "Maybe, but I want to be entirely sure. Look at this book." Naruto obeyed, leaning over the table as Shikamaru flipped to the title page.

"'_The Village Hidden Through Time._'" He read. His eyes passed over the symbol underneath the title; it was the same symbol on the headbands of the Time Ninja. His brow narrowed, and he looked over to Shikamaru. "So you found a book about the time ninja? I thought you were looking Kushi-chan up."

"Trust me, Naruto. If I'm right, then the two are linked. Take a look at the book, it's about the time village, and it describes the type of ninja who attack you and Neji nearly a week ago. Now, what was the first thing you saw regarding the time ninja?"

"They were chasing Kushi-chan." Naruto stated.

"But why do you think they were chasing you?" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin in thought. After a minute, "Dunno."

"Listen, this book describes an ancient race of people who were apart of the Seiji clan. They were directly responsible for the downfall of a peaceful village about two hundred years ago. It wasn't just some random, small village. It was fairly large, almost like a kingdom. It had a massive castle in the center of it, where many members of the royal family lived."

"Royal family?"

"This was long before the time of the Daimyo. The royal family was actually based off of democracy, their village leader was chosen whenever the current was both sick and dying, or decided to relinquish his throne. Now, according to this story, there was a man named Seiji Osamu. He was the leader of the Seiji clan, and was rumored to be one of the greatest strategists ever born. His power was incredible, and his clan count was amazing.

"When the Royal Lord became ill and decided to advocate his throne, a great debate began when Osamu sought the throne. After a while, he was beaten and the throne was given to another man. Apparently, Osamu saw this as an outrage and decided to get his revenge. He and his clan attacked a year later, assassinating the leader and killing all those not in his clan.

"So this guy was out for revenge and destroyed his entire village?" Asked Sasuke. This, in a strange way, reminded him of his own story.

"Yeah, everyone in his clan was in on it. There were about three hundred members in the clan, with almost all of them knowing how to perform a certain technique."

Naruto raised a brow. "Time manipulation?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Kind of. According to the book, it's really a genjutsu cast upon the enemy that can "freeze time" and paralyze them."

"I don't get it, could they all do the time jutsu?" Asked Naruto.

Neji shook his head. "No, they were something like my clan. The branch members were comprised of those that had sworn their allegiance to the Seiji clan. Only the pure blood knew the secrets of the art. It's not like my clan, where we all have the Byakugan."

"Whoa. This village must have been huge to have so many people."

Shikamaru nodded. "Anyway, their reign lasted for a year, after many failed assassination attempts, when something happened. There are many pages missing from the book, so I don't know exactly what happens. Let's just assume that they were defeated, and somehow sealed into the time stream."

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"Because the title says that it was a village hidden through time. So apparently they lost."

Naruto nodded, glancing down at the book. "Wow, this book is pretty interesting. Why didn't you find it earlier?" He asked.

"Because I was looking in the wrong section. I remembered what Sasuke had said yesterday and decided to check the fiction section. Sure enough, this was sitting there on the top shelf."

"So we're trusting a fictional story?" Asked Sasuke, brow raised.

Shikamaru offered a shrug. "It's either this or nothing."

Neji picked up the book. "So do you think they possess the ability to travel through time?" He asked.

Shikamaru turned to him. "Maybe. Who knows? This book never said anything about time travel."

A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto. "Hey, those time ninja kept talking about getting revenge against me. Why?"

"Maybe you deal with them in the future or something," Offered Sasuke.

"If we go by their statement, then I would think that they can travel through time." Said Neji.

Suddenly, a revelation struck Naruto in the gut. "Wait, if they can travel through time, and they were chasing Kushi-chan, _and_ they want revenge against me, then maybe Kushi-chan is…."

Shikamaru decided to finish for him. "It is possible that she is your daughter from the future. I theorize that they somehow manage to break through the barrier, which is in the future, and attack Konoha in a vain attempt to take it over. Then you and the villagers mount a defense and beat them down. They then decide to kidnap your daughter, but are foiled.

Naruto's eyes were still wide. He was half listening to Shikamaru. _'So…Kushi-chan really is my daughter? I'm really her father?'_ A small grin spread across his face.

"Maybe, when they are trying to kidnap Kushika," Continued Shikamaru, "You catch on and attempt to stop them, but she runs crying through their portal, where two ninja chase her down."

"Then why didn't Naruto rush through to save her?" Asked Neji.

"Maybe it closed up?" Offered Sasuke.

"Well, they are time ninja, so it is possible that they were able to seal the portal." Theorized Shikamaru.

"Why would they come to our time instead of killing him when he was a baby or something?" Asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, then sighed. "That, I am not sure. It does seem haphazard to attack Naruto at this time. Maybe a miscalculation?" He offered. It was the best he had. "Other than that, everything seems to fit."

"Yeah, it's a lot better thinking that she's my kid from the future instead of someone else's kid." Said Naruto, smile on his lips still.

"Yeah, makes things a whole lot easier." Agreed Shikamaru, leaning back in his chair. "Now, we need to think of a way to get Kushika back to her time."

"How do you think we co-" Neji's question was cut short.

The library shook violently as bookshelves rumbled and books fell rapidly. Many shelves toppled over, and the Konoha shinobi braced themselves where they were. Then the sound of a large explosion echoed throughout the library as the rumbling subsided. Screams of terror were heard outside.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Shikamaru, clutching the table.

"Something happened outside!" Yelled Neji, activating his kekkei genkai.

"Let's go!" Yelled Naruto, bolting for the door. His comrades followed behind.

The Konoha shinobi shot through the doors and rushed into the street. They looked around quickly. A rather large building was toppled over, while others were missing chunks. Smoke covered a building further down the road, flames dancing around the ledges.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Naruto loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed a man standing behind Naruto and the others. They spun around to see the man, his old face etched with fear. His usually narrow eyes were wide with terror, looking towards the destruction as if they were trained.

"Old man," Began Sasuke, "What the hell happened?"

"Th-th-th-th," He stuttered, never moving from that syllable. Whatever it was, it had severely terrified the senior citizen. He raised his hand, and extended his index finger, pointing towards the building billowing with smoke.

The ninja followed his finger, their gazes coming to rest upon the destroyed building once again. As the smoke wafted in the direction of the breeze, four blurs became somewhat visible, standing amongst the flames.

As they came into focus, Neji gasped. "Those men, they're wearing Time Ninja headbands."

"What?!" Demanded Shikamaru, turning from Neji back to the men atop the building. "So that means these guys are time ninja."

Naruto snarled at the figures atop the building.

The four men glanced around the village. Seiji Goro smirked, sucked in a breath and hollered, "Where can I find Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

There you go. I'm sorry, but this chapter took so long because of my vacation and real life. I also want to thank those of you who wished me a good vacation (you know who you are) and those of you who have given me such good reviews. I guess I must be doing something right.

This chapter was short, but I felt I needed to stop it there at this point. Remember, these chapters are planned out, and the next one will take some time since I'm going to write four fights.

I really like creating the time ninja characters. It's fun to make your own characters and give them personalities. Try it sometime.

Preview: _The battle between Konoha and the time ninja begins; Naruto battles the leader, while the others take on the equally skilled members of S.A.N.D. Much to Naruto's grief, he gets reluctant help from a surprising source, and Tsunade makes a crucial decision._

As I said earlier, since there is no chance of me doing a sequel to this story, I am going to make a prequel instead. It will deal with Satoshi, and how he came to defeat the Seiji clan. It's more complex than you think. I will make it after Bonds of Time, and it will be about five chapters. Whether you read it or not is up to you, but it does feature Naruto/Hinata moments.

If you're having a hard time figuring out why this chapter is called "Key" try thinking about the book. If you still can't figure it out, message me or tell me in your review.

Until next time, review if you feel like it, but I would really appreciate at least five reviews (There, happy now?)


	8. Battle

(A/N): I would like to take this time right here before beginning the chapter to apologize for not updating. I'll be honest, I couldn't be bothered to work on this story within the past few months, but now that I'm getting my act together and settling into my job, I think I can begin again. Once again, the weekly updates will continue…hopefully.

I'm also going off the theory that the Sharingan's Mangekyo ability is able to swap out with the original. If I'm wrong, let's pretend.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto, so Kishi you can't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle**

""_Don't fight a __battle__ if you don't gain anything by winning.__"_~ Erwin Rommel

Katsumi groaned as looked down upon the frightened villagers as they screamed and ran from the debris hurtling down from the building they had destroyed. He glanced over to his leader, Goro. "Yo, boss. Did we have to destroy the top of this building and announce our presence, hmm?" He asked.

Goro smirked, folding his arms across his chest arrogantly. "Why not? We don't have any intel on the whereabouts of Uzumaki Kushika or Naruto. Why not announce our presence now and avoid the troubling hunt?"

Katsumi shook his head sighing. "Doing this is going to create unnecessary hype. We don't need to make the entire village our enemies yet, hmm?"

Hiroshi's dark glasses scanned the crowded streets around him. "It doesn't matter if we are discovered then or now. Whoever comes to fight, I'll simply kill them."

Goro glanced down at this comrade. "Confident, are we?"

Hiroshi spat down towards the rubble on the ground. "These pests can't be that strong. The only one we have to worry about is Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Makoto, who had been sitting on the edge of the building picking at the concrete roof, glanced back towards his commanding officer. "But Goro-sama, is this really wise. Now Uzumaki Naruto is going to rush over here without thinking with his friends and we're all going to die without accomplishing our goal. We should have started with gathering as much information as possible before commencing the operation."

"Seriously," Growled Hiroshi, "Do you ever get tired of running your mouth?"

"You ever get tired of living forever?" Asked Makoto nonchalantly, without even glancing up at his comrade.

Hiroshi growled again, but a warning look from Goro silenced him. Goro closed his eyes in thought. "While it does seem juvenile to simply destroy as soon as we arrive, I thought this through."

Katsumi's brows rose. "Hmm?"

"Yes. And besides, this will be our chance to strike fear into the hearts of Konoha, because they have no idea what is about to happen to them soon."

The four men shared the same terrifying smirk of pure evil at the thought of the future.

Suddenly, they could hear shouting. The group's attention turned down to the road where the sound was coming from. A group of four men were dashing towards their location; In front was an orange clad figure. It didn't take long for them to clearly hear the words of the angry blond.

"Oy, you guys deaf!? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What the hell do you freaks want?!" He shouted.

The Konoha ninja leapt off of the ground and onto another building adjacent to the one the time ninja stood upon. The four of them glared daggers at the Time Ninja.

"Well, well, well…look at what we have here," Came Goro's eerily enthusiastic greeting. "If it isn't the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Take a look, Goro-sama," Spoke Hiroshi, smug look upon his face. "It's just as Osamu-sama said, Uzumaki Naruto's followers are with him."

"I see."

"Cut the bullshit!" Yelled Naruto. "Why the hell would you assholes attack my village like this?"

Neji's eyes widened as they honed in on their new adversaries. "Wait, take a look at the headbands. Those are the same ones we came across before."

Shikamaru glanced over to Neji. "So that means these guys are time ninjas?" Neji nodded. Shikamaru turned his attention back to Goro. '_Not good.'_

"My, I didn't know that the Rokudaime was an immature little kid, hmm?" Came Katsumi's mocking statement.

"What was that?" Demanded Naruto, fist clenching.

"Cool it Naruto," Ordered Sasuke. "They're just trying to get you to rush at them blindly. It would be better to just see what they want before we make any moves."

"Exactly," Agreed Neji. Naruto growled never left his throat.

"What business do you have here?" Yelled Shikamaru.

"Now that we know where Uzumaki Naruto is," Began Goro, smugly glancing to his men and ignoring Shikamaru. "I'm going to leave him to you three. I'm going after his brat."

The Konoha ninja's eyes widened. "Kushi-chan?" Asked Naruto. Where would she be at this time. He knew she would be with Hinata…. Could they be over at the Hyuuga Compound?

"Does this mean they're still after Naruto's kid?" Asked Sasuke.

"It looks like it. They might even know where she is." Said Neji.

"If they get to her, then they win. They will take her as a hostage and we won't be able to do anything." Stated Shikamaru.

Neji gave Naruto a sideways glance. "Where did you leave Kushina-sama?"

"In the park," Whispered Naruto, "but I don't know where Hinata-chan took her from there."

"Do you think they went back to the Hyuuga Compound?"

Naruto jerked his head to the left; He could see the Hyuuga Compound from this height. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened.

Goro took note of this. He followed Naruto's gaze. He spotted the mansion as well. "I guess it's safe to say the brats at that mansion place?" He asked smirking.

"Damn, they didn't know where she was at all," Stated Shikamaru.

"Men, I leave these idiots to you. I'm going after the kid. Don't disgrace Osamu-sama." With a last, triumphant glance, he vanished leaping in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Like hell you will!" Roared Naruto, jumping after him.

"Naruto, stop!" Hollered Shikamaru.

Too late. Naruto was met in mid-air by the three ninja left behind.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" Asked Katsumi, raising his arm.

Katsumi slashed down and clamped his hand onto Naruto's wrist as Makoto and Hiroshi delivered a solid punch to Naruto's gut. The air rushed out of Naruto's lungs as he was met with the powerful blow. As he flew back, he managed to recover in mid-air, flipping back and landing next to his comrades.

"Don't do such reckless things, baka." Scolded Sasuke.

Naruto never lost his glare. "I can't let that bastard get to Hinata-chan and Kushi-chan."

"We know. We'll deal with these three pests; you get to Hinata-sama." Spoke Neji.

Naruto glanced at Neji. "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us, we're more than capable of dealing with these guys." Stated Shikamaru, removing a kunai from his rear pouch. He removed a paper bomb and strung it onto the kunai.

Naruto glanced among his friends. They each nodded, telling him to pursue the leader.

"I don't think so!" Shouted Hiroshi, clamping his palms together in an unknown hand seal. "You bastards aren't going anywhere! Katsumi! Makoto!"

"Hai!" Echoed his companions, perching themselves upon one of the water towers yet to be destroyed in the sector of the village. They stood in triangle pattern, arrogant smirks across their faces as they each held the unknown seal, about to unleash their attack.

Naruto and the others grunted. "What the hell are they doing?" Asked Naruto.

Neji's glanced narrowed, byakugan flaring. "I recognize that seal!" He warned.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He whipped his gaze to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, activating his Sharingan.

"This is it!" Hiroshi shouted. " Jikou Haikiryou!" They shouted in unison.

The same feeling of immobility suddenly rushed into Naruto. Naruto found he could not jerk his head no matter how badly his body had wanted to react to the attack. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke's Sharingan eye frozen in time. He also saw the three time ninja laughing. '_Not again.'_

He closed his eyes and concentrated. No time to go into sage mode, he would just have to….

Naruto's eyes shot open to reveal Kyuubi's. He shook himself free of the time "net" and gathered a great deal of breath. Shock engulfed the enemy ninja, caught off guard due to their ego. After Naruto reached his limit, he let out a tremendous roar. It shattered window after window, and even the water tower began to crack rapidly. Before it split open, the three ninja leapt off of it and away. The water seemed solid for a split second; Soon, water began gushing from the large gash in the side of it. The power of Naruto's Kyuubi roar dispelled the illusion.

As Naruto turned to see his friends moving again, he dispelled Kyuubi's chakra.

Shikamaru glanced from the gushing water to Naruto. "Nice work, Naruto." He said. Then he turned attention to Sasuke. "You get anything."

Sasuke nodded, never turning attention from the enemy. "Yeah. They use a widespread technique. I only got a little bit of information before the jutsu took effect, but it's pretty safe to say there's a limit to the attack range. From what I could tell, it's a clever mix between genjutsu and ninjutsu."

"About how long is this range limit?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "About 70 meters."

"70 meters, huh?" The genius Chuunin murmured to himself.

"Sorry to leave you guys like this," Began Naruto, turning away from his friends and lowering himself, preparing to launch. "But I have to get to Kushi-chan before that teme does." Naruto did not wait for confirmation before launching himself from the top of the building, shooting past the Time ninja before they could react.

Shikamaru shook his head. "As reckless as always." His gaze shifted to the trio of time ninja before him. "Now, what do we do about our guests?"

"We need to take them out as soon as possible," Began Neji as he lowered his stance, byakugan flaring, "And catch up to Naruto."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana from the holster around his waist. "This shouldn't take long."

"Oy, you bastards already underestimating us, hmm?" Hollered an irritated Katsumi, his scar pulsing. "We're not pathetically weak, you ingrates. It's about time we show you losers just how powerful the Time Ninjas are!"

Katsumi leapt forward, rushing at his enemies blindly. Behind, Makoto and Hiroshi sped through a series of hand seals. In unison, they fired massive fireballs following their comrade, keeping speed with him.

Sasuke stepped forward with his own katon ready and fired it at Katsumi. The massive fireballs collided in the air, engulfing Katsumi whole. A massive explosion echoed from the collision, and smoke poured forth in all directions.

Neji's byakugan scanned the aftermath.

Suddenly, Katsumi shot forth from the smoke, covered in a stone like armor, throwing his fist at Neji. Neji caught the fist within hi palm, fortifying his strength with his chakra, trying to push him back as far as possible.

Makoto and Hiroshi both shot from the smoke as well; Makoto landed in front of Shikamaru and Hiroshi in front of Sasuke.

As Hiroshi landed, his dark shaded glasses looked over Sasuke hungrily. "It's been a while since I've tasted Uchiha blood. Those eyes really annoy me." Hiroshi reached behind his back and unsheathed a black katana with a dragon pattern reaching from the hilt to the tip of the chipped blade. "Let's see whose skill is the greatest."

Sasuke stared at him with cold indifference.

Makoto landed with a loud sigh. "Personally, I would rather fight you than that Sharingan user. Last time I fought one of them he nearly took my arm off. Although I can't say the same for Hiroshi. He killed that unlucky bastard, he did."

Shikamaru glared. "You talk way too much." He stated.

Makoto's bored expression never wavered as he shrugged. "That's what I've been told. But that's why I never lose."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because, for some reason, people like you always try to figure out why I talk too much, you never notice when I set a trap until it's too late."

Before Shikamaru had a chance to question his opponent, the floor circling him became engulfed in flames. The circular explosion caused the ground underneath Shikamaru to give way, sending him down into the building. Shikamaru's eyes widened. '_When did he-!?_' He toppled down to the next floor, where he was met by another series of similar explosions. Down he fell until he finally managed to catch himself and leap out of the way.

Shikamaru glanced around. He was inside of a factory that mass produced novels and instruction manuals. The occupants had long since evacuated the building; he remembered several of them fleeing in the opposite direction. In every direction books were either stacked neatly or sloppily, the sloppy ones he figured were just being stacked when the attack commenced. There were 2 printers on the far side of the wall, and a wide open area in the center.

Makoto leapt down from the hole in the upper floors and landed away from Shikamaru. He looked indifferent. "Aww, looks like you're not dead yet. I was hoping that would have at least crippled you in some way. You hurt?" He asked.

Shikamaru growled in his throat. "That technique of yours…what the hell was it?"

"Oh, you mean those explosions?" He asked.

"Those weren't normal explosions."

"Yes, you're right. You must be really smart. Did you think that all of us were just ninjas who could manipulate time? Wrong! We all have unique abilities of our own too, you know. My technique is that I can make explosions anywhere at any time I desire."

"Then why didn't you just create an explosion directly in front of my chest?"

Makoto seemed to consider the question. "Yes, why didn't I? I wonder why?" He asked, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Shikamaru sighed. _'I need to take him alive if possible. He could be a very valuable source of information since he doesn't seem to be able to shut his mouth. But right now, I need to think of a way to get around that annoying technique of his.'_ He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. Sunlight was pouring down through the opening and onto him.

"I don't like to exercise for long," Began Makoto, clasping his hands together in a seal, "So forgive me if I kill you too fast."

Suddenly, a book lying by Shikamaru's foot began to emit sizzling sounds. Shikamaru had no time to decide; His eyes widened as he leapt up from the large explosion.

* * *

Neji continued pushing against Katsumi, but his force was kept at bay by Katsumi's own force of the punch. Neji had no time to counter with a rotation. "So you're a Hyuuga, hmm?" Came Katsumi's voice from within the rock armor. Neji ignored his voice and continued to concentrate on pushing as much chakra out of his palm as he could. Why was he only blind rushing his attack?

Katsumi smirked. "Pathetic Hyuuga." He stated. Neji's eye twitched. He forced as much chakra out of his palm as he could manage. Katsumi was overwhelmed by the power of the blow, and was blown back. Neji stepped forward with his gentle fist and slammed his palm directly into the chest of Katsumi. Katsumi chuckled. "My, aren't we hasty all of a sudden." Katsumi was blown back, into a pile of rock that broke apart into nothing. He was gone.

Neji realized just then what had happened. A rock clone!

It was too late. Katsumi descended from the sky behind Neji and, with rocky fist cocked back, fired a direct shot into Neji's blind spot. Neji's eyes widened as he was slammed into the ground, his hand shot backwards immediately upon impact. Neji's collision with the ground caused a large crater and dust to usher across the rooftop. Katsumi stood over Neji, who barely clung to consciousness. "What do you know; Takumi-sempai was right about the blind spot."

Neji groaned. "T…Takumi?"

The rocks receded from Katsumi's face, revealing his scarred head and arrogant smirk. "Yeah, Takumi-sempai knows all about the Hyuuga. Including their blind spot."

"Y…you're a rock user."

"Hmm. Smart one, aren't you? I can mold debris of any rocky substance, like concrete for instance, into a suit of improv armor. I can also mold it into weapons," He stretched out his hand. His face grew serious as he concentrated the chakra into his palm. Rocks and debris began to rise and flock to his hand. Each piece seemed to glue themselves together, taking the form of a sharp and deadly spear. "Sorry to end this, but we're busy today." He hoisted the spear up high, right above Neji's chest. "So, if you don't mind…" With a yell of victory, he plunged the dagger down at Neji's chest.

* * *

Sasuke parried as Hiroshi swung down his katana once more. Sasuke blocked another quick swing, and ducked the other. He saw his opening, and took his slash at Hiroshi's chest. Hiroshi leapt up into the air. Sasuke followed him, dishing out a combo of swift strikes at Hiroshi, who managed to block every swipe.

Sasuke's Sharingan eye caught every move Hiroshi's sword made, and deflected and countered every strike. Hiroshi slashed straight down at Sasuke, who blocked easily. Sasuke used the momentum from the blow and spun his body upward to the side of Hiroshi. He was suddenly above, and used the continued momentum to deliver a devastating strike down onto Hiroshi, slashing down at his neck.

Hiroshi's head flickered left and ducked the attack. He flipped in mid-air and, now using _his_ momentum, brought his sword down onto Sasuke. Sasuke quickly slashed upward as well. The two blades met with incredible force, neither budding an inch as the two combatants continued to fall to the ground.

Sasuke's glare narrowed even further. _'It's as if the Sharingan is useless. He seems to anticipate the Sharingan's capabilities and compensate for them. This is the first time someone has been able to do that. However…_' Sasuke pulled away and landed atop of the building. He quickly leapt back as Hiroshi slammed down where he was standing.

Hiroshi smirked. "Why are you trying to play games with me? Are you gonna fight to kill or not?"

Sasuke smirked. "You wish to see the true power of the last of the Uchiha? Feel free to enjoy." His Mangekyo Sharingan manifested itself, replacing his conventional Sharingan. Suddenly, Sasuke's cocky eyes turned regretful as a memory flooded his mind. '_Sasuke-kun, please promise me you won't use your Mangekyo Sharingan again. I don't want you to go blind.'_

'"…_I promise."'_

Sasuke sighed and reverted to his traditional Sharingan. "I'm going to end this quickly." He glared across to Hiroshi, smirked, and vanished.

Hiroshi lowered his head in thought. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he reached out with his right arm. He caught Sasuke's neck in his hand and hoisted the shocked Uchiha into the air and slammed him into the ground. Sasuke grunted with pain. How was he able to catch him? Not beaten yet, Sasuke leapt up from his back and analyzed Hiroshi with his Sharingan. Something wasn't right…something was off.

Suddenly, Hiroshi began laughing. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot probe my mind. The Sharingan uses sight. You need to make direct contact with my eyes. I'm sorry to tell you this, kid, but I'm blind. I use my chakra and my good old fashioned senses to see everything you see. Except I can block what I don't want to see, get it?"

"…." Sasuke grunted. "Makes no difference to me."

"We'll see."

Sasuke rushed Hiroshi again.

* * *

Naruto continued to leap rapidly from one building to the next, desperately trying to catch up to Goro. He hoped that his friends were able to handle the time ninja, and he hoped that Hinata and Kushika would be okay until he got there. He wished with all his might that they weren't there when Goro arrived. With these thoughts, Naruto pushed himself even harder to get to where he needed to be.

* * *

Hinata had taken a drowsy Kushika back to her home. She knew Naruto would know she was there, so she said goodbye to Sakura and took Kushika to her place. Just as Kushika was being put down for her nap, they both heard the loud explosion that echoed throughout the village.

Kushika shot out of bed, now wide awake. Hinata ran to her window, and Kushika followed. They could see smoke rising from a building pretty deep in the village. Hinata's thoughts went almost immediately towards Naruto.

Hinata rushed to her door and opened it. She poked her head out and kindly asked the maid walking by to watch Kushika for her.

The maid bowed. "Of course, Hinata-sama. It would be my honor to watch Kushina-sama for you."

"Arigato." She said. As she was leaving, she heard Kushika call out her name.

"Mama! Is Papa in trouble? I wanna help too!" She said.

Hinata stopped and turned to Kushika. How was it that this little child was so smart? Hinata had to wonder if she was thinking the same thing as her mother. Kushika's expression was full of worry. Hinata smiled kindly at her and crouched down to her eye level. "I know you want to help Mama and Papa, sweetie. But we don't want you to get hurt. Please stay here and I'll go get Papa, okay?"

"But…but…Mama…" Sniffed Kushika.

Hinata gave her a warm hug. "No buts, Kushi-chan."

Kushika looked like she had wanted to object, but she gave up and, lowering her head into Hinata's neck, nodded.

Hinata kissed the child on the top of her head and spun on her heel.

As she left the house, she didn't know why she felt that Naruto was in danger, but her heart was telling her to go to him right now.

* * *

The spear shattered.

Katsumi's eyes widened. What was going on? His eyes glanced down to the fallen Hyuuga. Neji wore a smug smirk across his face.

Neji swung his legs up and delivered a kick into Katsumi's rock armored chest. Katsumi found himself pushed back, while Neji leapt up to his feet.

"Wha…What's going on?" Stammered Katsumi. "I struck you in your blind spot, there's no way you would be able to get back up like that?"

Neji lowered himself into the traditional Hyuuga stance. His eyes grew cold. "You only think you dealt a decisive blow. Shall I explain it to you before I defeat you, hmm?" He finished with a sarcastic smirk.

"Mocking me now, hmm?" Muttered an angry Katsumi.

"You seem to know about a Hyuuga's blind spot, and if you had fought any other Hyuuga, your stunt might have worked. I, however, never leave my blind spot unprotected. I fortify that portion of my head with dense chakra."

"So you cushioned the blow, hmm?" Something wasn't right. His flow of chakra…was….

"I admit that your attack did surprise me and deal some damage, but you haven't won." Neji paused as his Byakugan honed in on something in Katsumi's chest. "In fact…" Neji rushed forward. Katsumi immediately fell into defensive stance.

Neji planted his foot, crouched, and spun directly in front of Katsumi's chest. Katsumi leapt up into the air, and Neji followed immediately. Katsumi threw a punch at Neji's face. He ducked it in mid-air and, using his middle and index fingers, struck Katsumi's chest. His fingers pierced the rock armor. He drove them deeper, piercing his chest.

Katsumi's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open. Neji pulled out and immediately began striking the same spot again and again relentlessly. With each strike, more and more rock armor began to fall off of a paralyzed Katsumi.

Finally, the armor vanished completely. Neji spun in the air and delivered a swift and powerful kick to Katsumi's back, sending him shooting into the roof. Katsumi landed with a violent bang, while Neji landed softly on his chest. Neji glanced down. "…you lose."

Blood began to pour out of Katsumi's mouth. "H…How did you…my…my armor…"

Neji stepped off of Katsumi's dying body, staring down at his fallen opponent. "As I fell to your surprise attack, I managed to slightly damage your chakra control. You failed to defend properly because of my Jyuuken. Your rock armor had become weak, and I attacked the place that was the weakest."

"You…bastard…" Groaned Katsumi. His vision was beginning to blur.

"This is what happens when one challenges on Konohagakure." Stated Neji.

Katsumi snorted. "It's…not like…it's gonna…matter soon…anyway. If…Goro-sama gets that brat…then…we…w…." Katsumi never finished his sentence. Just like that, Katsumi breathed no more.

Neji watched the body of Katsumi for several seconds. He closed his eyes and sighed. "No, even if you do manage to take Kushika-sama, you will not win." He smirked. "Naruto's too thick headed to let you."

* * *

Makoto scanned the area before him. He sighed. "Seriously, this isn't any fun. All you do is hide from me. This is lame." He whined.

Shikamaru was crouching behind a large pile of books in the shadows. He had been dodging the explosions Makoto had been making, hoping to somehow figure out a way around the technique. From what he had gathered, Makoto was able to create an explosion wherever he wanted. It was bad enough that it was almost impossible to see his shadow, let alone capture it. He didn't have enough time to cast the shadow possession without running the risk of being caught by one of the explosions directly.

Shikamaru peeked over the top of the books. Makoto's eyes snapped to him. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he dove to the side, swearing as the books were engulfed in an explosion. Shikamaru leapt up onto the wall and ran along it, tossing kunai knives at Makoto.

Each kunai exploded in mid-air with just a glance from Makoto. As the smoke began to clear, Makoto let out an aggravated groan. "Oh come on, you keep pulling this hide and seek game. I just want to get this over with and get home. Got a lot to plan for, what with a war coming up and all."

Shikamaru now took shelter on the ceiling, taking shelter in the darkness once again. '_War?'_ He thought. Shikamaru glanced around. "You seem pretty sure of yourself!" Hollered Shikamaru, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Makoto shrugged. "Not really, I just don't really care at the moment. Why care? When you live forever, you stop thinking about that kind of thing. Death is a luxury you have, trust me."

"Then why haven't you just killed yourself yet and gotten it over with?"

"Because Osamu-sama needs me at the moment. I cannot afford to let him down." Makoto glanced around the room.

"So killing the innocent is okay if it's for this Osamu?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not gonna change my mind, not at all. Like I said, I stopped caring about stuff like that long ago."

Makoto took a step forward, and glanced up. Shikamaru's eyes widened as Makoto glanced up at him and even made eye contact. Makoto smirked as Shikamaru swore. Suddenly, the ceiling under Shikamaru's feet erupted in a loud explosion, toppling that part of the ceiling and falling to the floor, taking Shikamaru with it.

As the dust cleared, Shikamaru lay buried underneath the pile of rubble. The rocks shook slightly as Shikamaru attempted to push them off.

Shikamaru hoisted a rock off of him and freed himself from the rubble. He leapt out and landed a safe distance from Makoto. Shikamaru's breathing was beginning to get heavier.

Shikamaru's eyes ventured from Makoto to the hole in the ceiling. He noted that light was pouring through it. He glanced back at Makoto, who had his eyes half closed. "We almost done here?" He asked.

"Tell me something." Began Shikamaru, "Why don't you just use your time technique on me and be done with this?"

Makoto stuffed his hands into his pockets. "If I could I would. We have a limit. We can't just simply manipulate time whenever we want to here. I mean, sure, in the time stream we can whenever we want to. But here, in this world, we have a limit. It's about a ten minute wait before we can do it again. We still have about another…what, three minutes? We might be done by then, though."

Makoto's eyes searched up and down Shikamaru's body. "Damn, you got nothing I can detonate."

Shikamaru pulled out his last kunai. "What about this?"

Makoto eyed the kunai. "Yeah, that'll work. Thanks."

His eyes narrowed; Shikamaru acted. He chucked the kunai at Makoto with as much power as he could. Makoto took only a fraction of a second to adjust his eyes to the rushing kunai. It detonated close to his face.

Makoto heard a whooshing sound, and leapt up out of the way.

As Makoto landed, there was another whoosh from inside the cloud of smoke. He leapt away again, only to see a boot come flying out. His eyes narrowed. He landed, and again, another whoosh from inside the smoke.

Makoto withdrew his hand from his pocket and caught the object; it was another boot. He raised a brow, then lowered it to see Shikamaru rushing him, arm raised. Makoto sighed and leapt back, crossing into the sunlight pouring into the room.

Shikamaru froze and smirked.

Makoto raised a brow. However, shocked flooded his expression as he felt his body tense up. He couldn't move no matter how much he struggled. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Heh, shadow possession technique, success." Stated Shikamaru, standing across from Makoto barefoot.

"Shadow possession?" Asked Makoto.

"Yep, now whatever I do, you do. You're tethered to me, like it or not." Shikamaru demonstrated this by stretching out his left arm, which Makoto did as well.

"How does this technique work?" Asked Makoto.

"Easy, but first." Shikamaru closed his eyes, forcing Makoto to do so as well. "I don't want you using that troublesome eye technique of yours. I simply stretched my shadow out to capture yours. Once the two make contact, you're captured and have to do whatever I do."

"But I remember there weren't any shadows in this room. I blew out all the lights."

"True, but there was that hole in the ceiling you created from the rooftops. Light was pouring down through the hole, so I made you get into the rays of light to create your shadow. I had you create the explosion and even chucked my headband and boots through the smoke to attempt to lure you to the light."

"Nice," Commented Makoto. He let out a sigh. "I suppose now you have some technique that you're going to finish me off with?"

"Yeah."

"How about this then. Just knock me out. You can take me in for questioning and everything, just don't kill me."

"Why? I thought you wanted to die."

"I do. I just want to see how this entire thing ends. So?" He asked.

Shikamaru sighed. He activated the Shadow Strangle, the black hand slip up Makoto's torso and tightened around his neck. Once he had lost consciousness, Shikamaru released the technique and Makoto collapsed to the floor. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome. He wasn't even frightened when faced with death. If it had gone on any longer, he could have used that time jutsu. And if he had gotten serious at any time…" Shikamaru paused and sighed again. This was not good.

* * *

Sasuke rolled to avoid another strike with the sword. He sprang to his feet and rushed at Hiroshi once again, ducking another swing. Sasuke swung sideways, attempting to slice his side. Hiroshi kicked Sasuke full in the chest, sending the Uchiha into the air. Sasuke recovered almost instantly, regaining himself before reaching the rooftop.

'_Damn him. I can't get close because of his absolute defense he's built up. What's more, my eyes have no effect on him. I need to drown out his hearing.'_ The question was, how?

"What's the matter? You seem to be losing your edge. I can hear your breathing getting heavier." Taunted Hiroshi.

Sasuke glared at the blind man. Suddenly, the water tower behind Hiroshi on the opposite building caught Sasuke's attention. It was still leaking water. Not much, but it still was. Sasuke closed his eyes in thought.

When he reopened them, his Sharingan was staring down Hiroshi. "Don't underestimate me."

Hiroshi raised a brow. "…You're tone of voice tells me your getting serious now. It doesn't matter; the outcome will be the same regardless."

Sasuke wasted no time. He sped through the hand seals and shot a large fireball at Hiroshi. Hiroshi heard it coming easily and ducked it smoothly, allowing it to avoid him as it shot past. He heard footsteps, approaching rapidly.

Sasuke trailed immediately behind the fireball. As it passed, he made his attack. He brought his sword directly down onto Hiroshi's back. Hiroshi caught the blade with his own, stretched out behind his back. He repelled Sasuke's blade into the air, leaping to counter. Sasuke parried the first two strikes, but the third one tore at his chest, just nicking him from shoulder to hip.

Sasuke swore as he went to kick the blade out of Hiroshi's hand. Hiroshi, however, heard the foot swing and brought his hand back, dodging Sasuke's blow.

Not finished, Sasuke spun in the air and shot another kick, this one aimed at Hiroshi's chest. Hiroshi threw his blade down into the building and caught Sasuke's foot with both hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as he found himself being thrown down to the roof. He had no time to catch himself this time. He slammed into the building violently.

Sasuke sprang to his feet swiftly and glanced down.

Hiroshi descended back to the rooftop casually. He folded his arms across his chest and sneered at Sasuke. "You call yourself an Uchiha elite. I remember fighting an Uchiha a lot like you a long time ago. He was much more of a challenge than you are."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Hiroshi grinned as he pulled his sword out of the roof and laid it across his shoulder. "But I guess you are considered _The_ Uchiha Elite as of right now, seeing as all the other ones are dead."

Sasuke's hatred for this man grew to boiling levels. He summoned his chakra and pumped his clenched fist forward. "Chidori Eiso!" He shouted hatefully. The long, blue Chidori spear shot from Sasuke's fist swiftly. It reached Hiroshi within a second.

Hiroshi heard it coming and analyzed the power through the vibrations in the air. He brought his sword down to intercept the attack.

Suddenly, the ground below Hiroshi gave way as he heard sizzling noises coming from around him. He realized Sasuke had to have planted paper bombs down onto the roof where he stood. Cursing, he leapt out of the explosion, but could not get out of the way of the Chidori Eiso.

It clashed with his own blade with a violent screech. The force of the attack sent Hiroshi shooting backwards, the only thing keeping him alive being the sword. He heard it crack slightly. Hiroshi slammed into the water tower, forming an even larger hole than previously. He was drenched in water.

He sat up, panting heavily. The Chidori Eiso hung in mid-air, and then vanished abruptly. He couldn't hear anything but the echo of the wind within the tower. "What was that?" He asked himself.

"My Chidori Eiso only has a range of 10 meters, but this will suffice." Spoke Sasuke from the ledge of the other building. "Right now, you are trapped inside of a water tower that has been slowly leaking water steadily for a few minutes." Sasuke picked up his blade and pointed it at the water tower. Electricity began to dance along the blade. "Kasanagi no Tsurugui: Chidorigantana (Chidori blade).

Sasuke hurled the blade into the water tower. Sasuke heard the screams of pain echo from the tower. Violent at first, but they died down pretty quickly until only the sound of water could be heard from the tower.

Sasuke continued to stare at the tower. "Know what it means to be defeated by an Uchiha." He paused.

"Bitch."

* * *

Finally, Naruto caught sight of Goro. The man was leaping towards the Hyuuga complex. Naruto swore as he saw just how close he was. Pushing all of the strength he could into his legs, Naruto made a mad dash to intercept Goro.

Naruto leapt with full force, finally managing to land right beside Goro. Goro's head snapped to the left as Naruto leapt at him, tackling him. The two shinobi tumbled down off of the rooftops and into the streets. The villagers around them panicked and took off. Naruto grabbed Goro's collar and threw a punch at his face.

Goro caught the fist in his hand and threw Naruto up into the air. Naruto created a shadow clone and, catching him in the arm, spun him around and launched him at Goro. Goro leapt out of the way of the incoming kage bunshin, but found himself being intercepted by the real Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto slammed his fist directly into Goro's temples.

Everything froze. For a split second, Naruto found himself hanging in mid-air.

Suddenly, everything began going again. Except…

Naruto's fist barely missed the top of Goro's head. Goro smirked and delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto's eyes went wide as he was sent flying back into a building. He hit it and fell, clutching his gut. He glared up at Goro. _'Damn, it's just like that one time. He can manipulate time like that one guy.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto," Began Goro, smirking. "I have heard about you. As long as this is a one on one, then I shall be victorious." He lowered his stance.

"Heh, I don't know what kind of stories you've been listening to, but that's not gonna happen." Retorted Naruto, standing up fully. The fox had healed him once again.

Naruto brought his hands up and performed his favorite jutsu; five shadow clones stood before Naruto and Goro.

The clones rushed, while Naruto hung back. One threw a jab at his jaw, but he managed to pull back out of the way and connect his foot with its jaw, dispelling it. Goro did a front flip, dodging two clones that had gone for his legs. He brought his own legs down onto the two of them, dispelling them as well.

Another clone grabbed another one and spun him around. He released, and shot the clone like a missile at Goro. The clone hit him head on in the chest.

Then, again….

The clone missed completely. Goro was standing to the side as the clone barreled past. It dispersed as it slammed into the wall. Goro glanced up at the remaining clone. His eyes flickered from him to the real Naruto. '_One more, and then I can strike the real one.'_

The clone rushed at Goro. The clone dove at his waist, only to be struck on the back and slammed down to the ground by Goro's powerful leg. Goro had no time to rest, as Naruto rushed right at him with a raised fist. Goro swore as Naruto connected the fist with Goro's jaw.

….

Naruto barely missed connecting with Goro's jaw. Goro smirked and, unsheathing his small blade from his back, impaled Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes widened.

He vanished in a puff of smoke. Goro's look of shock was brief as the real Naruto pounced from just under him, catching him in the jaw this time with an uppercut. Not finished, Naruto delivered a powerful kick right into Goro's gut, sending him flying into a wall. Goro hit with a thud and fell. He recovered fairly quickly, pushing himself up and staring defiantly back at Naruto.

"You…"

"Did you like that?" Asked Naruto. "I swapped with my last clone before you noticed last time."

Goro's glare deepened. So that was how…. "Sorry to burst your bubble, kid. This fight isn't over, not by a long shot." Chakra began to emerge and surround his body; it was a green shaded chakra. Naruto braced himself.

The green chakra began to spread, and soon began to focus to Goro's outstretched hand. The green chakra began to spiral in the shape of a ball in his palm.

Naruto's eyes widened. This was just like his Rasengan. Naruto quickly summoned a clone and spun his own attack in his palm.

Goro chuckled. "Let's see if your attack can match the power of time." He rushed at Naruto.

Naruto rushed at Goro.

The two met in the center of the street.

"Bousekitama no Jikoku!"

"Rasengan!"

The two balls of energy collided into one another. Waves of energy rushed away from the collision as it made a continuous screeching noise. Windows shattered and walls cracked as the two spheres continued to battle one another.

Naruto pushed forward even harder, while Goro tried to match the power of Naruto's attack. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the two attacks exploded. The force of the explosion sent both Goro and Naruto slamming into separate walls.

Naruto swore as he peeled himself off of the wall.

"Naruto-kun!" He heard a worried voice call out.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he glanced over to see Hinata running towards him. He pushed off of the wall and ran to meet up with her.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" He asked when they met. "Where's Kushi-chan?"

"She's fine, Naruto-kun. I was worried about you," She admitted, looking deeply into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto allowed a small amount of understanding to come out of his smile. "I'm fine, I just wish this bastard wasn't so strong."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" She asked. Naruto glanced from her to Goro, who was just now recovering from the shock of the attack.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Hinata-chan." Stated Naruto.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Let me help you." She begged. Naruto locked eyes with hers and immediately regret it. There was no way of turning those eyes down.

Naruto thought. "I really need to get into sage mode, but I can't get the time it takes to do that."

"How much time do you need?" She asked.

Naruto thought. "At least 30 seconds."

Hinata nodded and turned to Goro. "Leave it to me."

"But Hinata-chan…."

She turned to him and smiled. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't help you out, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at her with an incredulous look. Defeated, he nodded. "Please try not to get hurt."

Hinata nodded. Naruto leapt up to the top of a building and sat along the edge, doing his best to refrain from moving to help Hinata.

Goro was up now, looking from Naruto and then down to Hinata. "Well well well, so the Hyuuga girl comes out to play. I suppose if I kill you, that brat won't be born and Naruto will be driven down into depression." He started.

Hinata ignored him. She initiated her Byakugan and rushed forward, palms raised. Two twin dragons appeared on either raised palm. Goro's eyes widened. Hinata slammed her feet down and drove her left hand at Goro's torso, striking it.

However….

Hinata's eyes caught a slight movement, and then all of a sudden Goro had managed to dodge her attack. He moved to counter; lowering himself for what Hinata assumed was an uppercut. Hinata leaned back in place, narrowly avoiding the hit. After the fist passed, she slammed her next Jyuuken based attack at his chest once again. This time, however, was the same as last time. He dodged without dodging, and Hinata was catching the movements.

Hinata leapt back and formed another dragon combo on her palms. Goro swore. This was getting tiresome. He was wasting so much of his chakra on his time technique.

Hinata rushed again, pushing her left hand once again at Goro's chest. Goro activated his technique. He sidestepped the blow, keeping his attention on the left palm. As time, for him, reactivated, the blow missed.

But Hinata's right hand caught him fully in the chest. Blood splattered from his mouth as his eyes went wide. He was sent flying back due to the sheer power of the strike. It was like being engulfed in flame; his lungs and heart felt as if something had taken a bite out of them. He collided with the ground and bounced a couple of feet.

If he had been a normal person, he would have been dead. However, training as long as he had suspended within the time stream itself did have its perks. He could isolate the areas on his body that he needed so they would not be affected as bad as normally, suspending them in time. This, however, gradually drained the user of chakra. He swore. '_That bitch anticipated my movements before she struck with her left hand. She was already pushing forward with her right. I can't perform the same technique immediately after the other. Damn it!'_

Hinata saw him stagger to his feet. Her eyes narrowed as she honed in on him with her byakugan. She rushed at him again. Goro swore again, he was running low on chakra.

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal his sage eyes. He leapt down from the building and to Hinata's side.

Suddenly, Goro's eyes widened as he felt an enormous amount of energy flood him. He smirked. "Looks like this game is over."

He brought his hands up quickly and shouted," Jikou Haikiryou!"

Everything ceased to move. Hinata stood suspended in air, her actions halted in mid-air. Naruto was, as well. He swore. His eyes flickered from Goro to Hinata.

He began to usher out the Kyuubi's power to unfreeze time. Just as he was about to let out his roar, something happened. Goro had wasted no time and appeared next to Hinata. He pulled out his blade and pressed it against her neck.

Naruto's eyes widened as his breathing became strained with worry.

"I know you can hear me, Naruto. Like I said, this game is over. If you undo my technique, then your woman dies." He smirked, running his hand down Hinata's hair. "Such a shame, she would have grown into such a beautiful woman." Naruto bit back his pride and released the Kyuubi chakra. His eyes opened to reveal the horizontal lines. "Good boy. Now…" He moved closer to Naruto while still holding the blade to Hinata's neck. "One wrong move and it's farewell beloved, understand?"

Naruto continued to glare at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked Naruto over, and then looked at Hinata. "What do you see in this loser, huh? I mean, sure he's the future Hokage, but still…." He sighed, turning his attention back to Naruto. "Now, all you have to do is die for me. You do that, and me and my team rush back home to the time village and forget all about your stupid little village." He smirked. "Or not, we're really not too fond of that God forsaken place. Do you know how painful it is to be trapped in a timeless void? How humiliating it is to be done in by one man? To be condemned forever to a never ending hell?

"It's time for you to die, Uzumaki. This is for the sin of your ancestor." Goro removed another small blade from his pouch. He pulled it out and held it up to Naruto. "Now, let's see you get out of this one."

Suddenly, several kunai shot from out of nowhere and pierced Goro's arm. His eyes widened as howled with pain, blood dripping down his arm. His concentration lost, the technique was dropped. Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata and leapt away from Goro.

Goro's hate filled eyes turned to the direction the knives had come from.

Kushika stood there, panting angrily, glaring at Goro. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Kushi-chan?!" Yelled Naruto worriedly. "What are you doing here?" Naruto put Hinata down on the side of the building and leapt down to his daughter.

"I was scared for Papa, too!" She yelled back. "I wanted to help."

Goro fell into a fit of laughter. It started in low, and then began to grow. He was losing his sanity. He glared over at Kushika. "How are you able to resist my time displacement technique?" He asked. Kushika whimpered as she took a step back. "That hurt, you know? You messed up my arm you little bitch!"

Kushika gulped, shut her eyes and shook her head, and then opened them to glare at Goro. "You were gonna kill my Papa."

"And your point is?"

Kushika growled, tears building up even more in Kushika's eyes. She was in hysterics. Naruto couldn't blame her. She had just witnessed her parents almost being killed by someone. Naruto gulped as he sensed a rising power usher out from Kushika. "No one hurts my Mama or PAPAAAA!" She screamed. With the last word, a loud and violent roar echoed from Kushika's throat. Goro's eyes flew open wide as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown several dozen yards. Naruto and Hinata fortified themselves by pushing chakra into their feet; their eyes were wide.

"Kushi-chan…" muttered Naruto. The roaring subsided, and Kushika looked dizzy.

"**I don't believe this…"**Naruto heard Kyuubi state. It sounded like he was dumbstruck.

"Believe what?" He asked out loud.

"**I…I actually cared for this child enough to donate a small amount of my power to her when she was born? I don't believe it."**

"What?" Asked Naruto. Hinata leapt down from the building and to Kushika's side. Kushika collapsed into Hinata's open arms and passed out.

Kyuubi ignored him. **"Why…why would I care?"**

Naruto pushed Kyuubi's thoughts from his mind and focused on the present. This was a perfect chance to finish the battle with Goro. Naruto summoned two clones. They helped him create his Rasenshuriken. Naruto ran towards the staggering Goro.

Goro's head snapped up to see Naruto running at him with the bizarre, giant Rasenshuriken. He knew it was all over. He turned on his heel and leapt up into the air.

"No you don't, you bastard!" Roared Naruto. He leapt up in the air as well, and chucked the Rasenshuriken at Goro. Goro used the last of his available chakra to revert time. The technique sliced off his left arm whole. Goro roared in pain. He had thought he had managed to dodge the attack. This…this was insanity. He clutched his stub with his good arm and glanced back at Naruto.

"You think this is over? This is only just the beginning!" Hollered Goro. "There is a war coming, just you wait and see. Our army is vast, with people you couldn't even believe how powerful. I look forward to that day, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto swore. Goro leapt up off of a tower and out of sight, blood still falling from his stub. Naruto watched him flee; his eyes reverted back to normal. He turned and rushed back to Hinata's side. "Is Kushi-chan okay?" He asked once he had gotten there.

Hinata nodded. "What happened to that man?" She asked.

"He got away, but not without the Rasenshuriken slicing off his arm." He replied.

Hinata looked from Naruto to a sleeping Kushika in her arms. "What now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I…I think we should go see Oba-chan. There's something we found out you two should know about."

* * *

"I…I don't believe it." Stated Tsunade. Before her stood Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. After the battles, Naruto had regrouped with them where he had left them. They were relieved to see that Hinata and Kushika were unharmed, and after bounding Makoto, made their way back to the Hokage tower to speak with Tsunade. After arriving, Naruto, with some help from Shikamaru, explained to her and Hinata about the time ninja, the connection between Naruto and Kushika, and about the upcoming war. "To think that this child is from the future…." She let out a sigh.

"Well, if we think of it that way, everything makes sense." Replied Shikamaru.

Hinata glanced down at the child in her arms, smiling and blushing shyly. Kushika was now confirmed to be her and Naruto's future child. She wanted to scream with happiness, but the current atmosphere and witnesses prevented her from doing so.

"And what about this war?" Asked Tsunade.

"Nani?" Asked Naruto.

"They wish to bring war upon Konoha, but they stated that they were after Kushi-chan and Naruto. Why would they go to war with us?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "I remember the man I fought complaining about being trapped in the never ending time stream. Maybe they want to take our village for themselves."

Neji thought for a moment. "But that doesn't explain why they traveled back in time to accomplish this."

"That's right," Began Naruto. "They came from Kushi-chan's time to fight us."

"So why bring us into the war?" Asked Sasuke. "Why not just go to war with our future selves?"

"I mean, they want Naruto's kid so they can have future Naruto as their slave, so why target us? It doesn't make any sense." Stated Shikamaru.

Tsunade glanced down to the child resting in Hinata's lap, sitting on a chair. "Regardless of the reason, I think it's safe to say it's no longer safe for Kushika to stay in the village."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Tsunade. Naruto growled. "That's bullshit! Those time bastards came because of me."

"Yes, because you are the future Hokage." She replied calmly.

"No, it's because they're out for revenge against my clan!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My ancestor single handedly took down their entire village somehow, and sealed them away in the time stream. It's all in that book if you don't believe me."

Tsunade nodded at Naruto and turned to Shikamaru. "Do you have that book?" She asked.

Shikamaru nodded and pulled out the book from his bag. Before departing for Tsunade's, they stopped at the library and picked up the book. The librarian stared at the men coming in. "You boys okay?" She had asked. Almost all of them were dragging their feet, and their clothing was all torn.

Shikamaru handed it to Tsunade. She flipped open the book and skimmed the pages. "What's with the missing pages?"

"I don't know," Said Shikamaru, "But we gather that Uzumaki Satoshi wins and seals them away in the time stream."

Tsunade nodded. It made sense. However…. "Who wrote this book?" She asked, flipping to the back.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I even looked at the name of the author." He scratched the back of his neck.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she came across the name of the author. "There's…no way… it's impossible. He's supposed to be dead."

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Many authors of old books are dead, you know," Stated Shikamaru.

"No...not this man…" She glanced up at Naruto. "His name is Uzumaki Daichi."

Everyone's heads snapped up to meet Tsunade's gaze. Naruto's mouth hung open. "Uzumaki… Daichi?"

"Yes, Naruto. This man… is your grandfather."

"My…grandfather?" Asked Naruto, who was in a state of shock.

"Yes. But I don't understand. Daichi supposedly died in a fire with his wife when Kushina was a baby. That's one of the reasons she came to our village in the first place. However, this book was published about four years after the fire." Tsunade lowered her head to rest in her hands. "So why? Why didn't he let us know he was alive?" She shook her head.

"Where was he from?" Asked Naruto calmly.

Tsunade didn't glance up. "He lived in the Land of Whirlpool. That's where your mother came from." She shook her head. With a last breath, she glanced up at Naruto and the others. "Shikamaru, what of the prisoner you captured?"

"I dumped him off with Ibiki-sensei. Although I doubt it will be hard to get information from him. That bastard likes to chatter."

Tsunade nodded. "So, am I correct in saying that they need Kushika alive and Naruto dead for their current plans to succeed?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Without a doubt. They made it pretty clear."

"She sighed. "Naruto, please don't argue with me on this."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you, Hinata, and Kushika to leave the village temporarily."

"What?" Demanded Naruto, his brows fully raised. "Why?"

"Think about it, Naruto. They're after you. Do you really think the village is a safe place for Kushika right now? They could creep in at night and kidnap her, or even kill you in your sleep."

"That would never happen!" Retorted Naruto.

"It could happen, Naruto. You all need to get a safe distance away from the village, to where they can't apprehend you anytime soon."

"What if they attack the village?" Asked Naruto.

"This village has plenty of shinobi willing to risk their lives to defend it. We will thwart them if they come."

"What if the war starts? What are you going to do?"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Then we will summon you back to Konoha. Think of it this way, Naruto. This gives you plenty of time to train for the war." She paused and sighed. "Naruto, if you die, then Kushika won't be born. On top of that, many people will die of the outcome, most likely including Hinata."

"But this…this isn't…" Naruto fumbled with his words. He growled in annoyance.

"Naruto-kun…" Came the soft voice of Hinata from his side. He looked over to her. Their eyes met; Her eyes were pleading with him to consider Tsunade's offer. He knew she wanted to keep both of them safe, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Naruto just didn't want to seem like a coward, running away from his enemy with his tail between his legs.

He glanced down at Kushika. She nuzzled Hinata's neck as she slept, a happy smile on her face. Naruto realized that he would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to her. She was already far more precious to him that his own life, but he would not die on her. He couldn't. If he died, so did she. He didn't even want to think about it if she died. He couldn't live without her, or Hinata, by his side.

He sighed in defeat. He nodded to Hinata, and turned to Tsunade. "Fine, I'll do it. You had better contact me if the war starts."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. We will need you in the war."

There was a brief silence in the room. "So, when do we leave?" Asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow morning. Pack your things. Hinata, I will speak with your father about the matter tonight. I expect you three back here tomorrow morning at eight. Konoha shinobi will escort you to the village Sunagakure. It will be about a 3 days walk from here. "

With that said, Tsunade dismissed the Konoha shinobi from her office. Before leaving, Naruto glanced down at the book on Tsunade's desk.

* * *

Yes, chapter 8 completed. That only took…3 months. Wow, I'm lazy sometimes. I apologize again. It was a combination of over thinking the fight scenes, work problems, and college applications. I swear, when did life get to complicated?

I did it again, damn it! I broke 10,000 words. I'm gonna get carpel tunnel syndrome!

Did anyone else read Naruto 469 and 470? At first, I was afraid because Sakura was telling him she loved him and stuff. I almost did a back flip at the end though. It was very entertaining.

Oh yeah, Daichi means "Wise one" in case any of you are wondering. I only just now decided on his name. In the rough draft of the story, I just referred to him as Grandpa.

Preview:_ Naruto talks with Hinata about their trip, and makes a suggestion. The family departs, or do they? Naruto meets someone who will drastically change his life, while Konoha prepares for the war._

(points gun at Sakura) Review now or she lives!

In other words. 5 reviews or no update.

**ANBU26**: Or does she? Sorry guys about betaing late just been on a busy schedule and don't give this guy a hard time. Or should you? Enjoy!!!!!


	9. Quest

I'm working on a Christmas special right now, but I need your help. Please head on over to my profile and participate in my recent pole and choose which Christmas story I will make. The pole ends on December 1st. Please help me choose.

So lately, I've been seeing quite a few time travel fics about Naruto, and I realized that mine is quite different from others. Most involve Naruto going back into the past and reliving his childhood or something. Retelling a story is kind of boring, but occasionally they are entertaining.

If I get a fan art picture of Kushika, I'll update two chapters at one time, even if my fingers do fall off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Kushika is the property of Riyuto-san.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Quest**

"_You can't cross the sea merely by standing and staring at the water". _~ **Rabindranath Tagore**

"So did it shock you at all?" Asked Naruto. He sat at Hinata's desk, watching her tuck Kushika in. The small child had hardly been awake more than an hour after the battle before succumbing to sleep once again. Hinata brought the blanket up to Kushika's neck and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

Hinata stood up and turned to Naruto. She nodded. "Somewhat." A blush spread across her cheeks. "I… I was just shocked to learn she was our child from the future." She smiled. "It's…."

"I know, I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. She just suddenly dropped into my life saying I was her father. For it to be true, just not yet… I never would have expected all of this to happen." Naruto paused, then glanced up to Hinata. "I'm happy you're the mother, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's cheeks became a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. Naruto smiled and motioned for her to get closer to him. Hinata took a few steps towards Naruto, but didn't expect for him to wrap his arms around her. She let out a surprised squeak as Naruto sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she sat on his lap. "Naruto-kun…" She stammered.

"I swear, I will not let anything happen to you or Kushi-chan." He stated.

Hinata's eyes softened, though the blush was still present. She smiled and placed her hands onto his. "I know."

"You two are the most important things to me." His grip around her waist tightened protectively. "If anything ever happened to you, I…."

Hinata slowly shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen to us, Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I hope not."

Naruto and Hinata were quiet for a few moments. They relished the time they had, sitting in each other's arms. Naruto took in the scent of Hinata, which, he had to admit, was the greatest scent he had ever smelled. He wanted so badly to go on with his normal life and pretend the time ninja incident had never happened. He knew what would have happened; He would have eventually asked Hinata out, she would have accepted, and eventually they would have married and had Kushika, and he would become Hokage. Now everything was a mess.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan, how do you feel about this?"

Hinata raised her head slightly. "About leaving the village?" She felt him nod on the crook of her neck. "I…I don't like it. I want to be here, to help save the village. But…"

"I know. What can we do from Suna?" He asked. "This sucks."

Naruto's pout brought a light chuckle from Hinata. "But what can we do, Naruto-kun. These are Tsunade-sama's orders."

A smirk spread across Naruto's expression. "I have an idea, if you're interested."

* * *

Kushika yawned loudly as she, Hinata, and Naruto stood by the main gates of Konoha. She was holding her mother's hand, half awake. Their friends had gathered to see them off, but Kushika hardly seemed to be all there. She had been woken up way before she was used to getting up, and told that she, Mama, and Papa were going on a mini vacation. She had barely had any time to wipe away the sleep from her eyes before being pulled out of bed and carried to where she was now.

The sun was barely beginning to rise. Naruto continued to stare at the village. He really didn't want to leave. Hinata's hand tightened in Naruto's. He sighed.

He turned to Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. Standing next to Tsunade were two shinobi Naruto had never seen before. One wore a pair of dark sunglasses with a hitae-ate cap over his head. The other had a long scar running from the top of his forehead, across his left eye, and down to his chin. This man had short, spiky black hair.

Tsunade motioned to the men next to her. "These two men are Kou and Michi. They will escort you three to Sunagakure and watch over you until you are called back."

"What? You don't trust us, Oba-chan?" Protested Naruto.

"No, Naruto. I trust Hinata. It's _you_ I don't trust. Knowing you, you would camp out outside of the village somewhere, or get lost on your way to Suna."

"That's harsh." Commented Naruto, folding his arms across his chest.

"Mama," Came the voice of a drowsy Kushika. "I'm sleepy."

Hinata leaned down to scoop Kushika up in her arms. "I know, Kushi-chan. I'm sorry." The small child rested her head onto Hinata's shoulder.

Sakura cooed. "That is one of the sweetest things I've ever seen."

Sasuke sideways glanced at Sakura; A faint grin spread across his face. Naruto caught this.

"Oy, Sasuke. What's with that stupid grin on your face?" He asked. Sasuke's smile died instantly.

"Grin?" Asked Sakura, turning to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her and focused his gaze to a tree, trying his best to remain indifferent.

Neji approached Hinata. "Is everything packed?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I packed Kushi-chan and I's clothing last night before I went to sleep."

Neji nodded. "Please try to take care of yourself, Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded again. "Of course, Neji." Neji's brow raised. "Is something wrong?" Asked a curious Hinata.

Neji quickly shook out of it. "No, nothing is wrong Hinata-sama." He bowed. "Have a safe trip."

Hinata nodded.

"I believe it's time for you to depart." Began Tsunade. "Naruto, I know you must hate me for making you leave the village, but please trust in my judgment."

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I understand. You're still gonna call me back when the war starts, right?" Tsunade nodded. "You better keep your word, Baa-chan."

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, please come with us," Spoke Michi, his scarred face making Kushika feel uneasy as she glanced over at him, only to bury her face into Hinata's neck.

The two nodded. After bidding the others farewell, they set out on their journey to Sunagakure, where they would spend the next few weeks of their lives.

Naruto glanced back at the village one last time as they walked down the path. Hinata took his hand, and the two shared a warm look. He smiled, taking Hinata's hand in his.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata in between breaths. The family had been running for the past three hours; Save for Kushika, she rode on Naruto's back as they made their sprint.

"About what?" He asked, glancing back at his girlfriend as they continued their run.

"About deceiving everybody like that. I feel…bad for lying… to them." She said.

"But this way we're going to find answers. He may still be alive, and he may know something about the time ninja we don't." Naruto answered.

"I understand that. And that is why you left three kage bunshin disguised as the three of us to travel to Sunagakure." She said. "D…Don't you think Godaime-sama will be angry with us for…disobeying orders?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, she'll probably yell at me and stuff. I'll just tell her I convinced you to follow me and she won't get mad at you, don't worry Hinata-chan." Advised Naruto.

Naruto's plan was to wake up very early, without waking Kushika, and sneak out of the village. Naruto had created three kage bunshin and transformed them before they left. The three kage bunshin were told to play the part to the best of their abilities. When Hinata said that someone might notice, Naruto told her that they would be long gone by then. Hinata had no choice but to go along with the plan, because she too wanted to meet Naruto's grandfather in the Land of Whirlpool.

Naruto's smirk remained. "I can't wait to meet him. I have so much to ask him."

Hinata smiled. "I cannot wait to meet him myself, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to her and the two shared a smile.

"Yosh!" Proclaimed Naruto. "It's about a two day trip to Whirlpool. We'll run for about another hour, and then stop to rest. Is that okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai," Replied the blond's girlfriend.

* * *

It took two and a half days to reach the outskirts of Whirlpool. It wasn't nonstop running. They had stopped several times to eat, rest, and for when Kushika had protested to getting nauseous because of all the running. Sometimes she would run alongside her family, but most of the time she was either on Naruto's or Hinata's back. She never complained. Naruto had told her they were going on vacation to Whirlpool.

Kushika had replied, "Whirlpool?" Her face lit up in a smile. "That's where Grandma was from!" She cheered. Naruto nodded and told her to be on her best behavior, which she instantly nodded to.

It was approaching twilight when the group first laid eyes on the Whirlpool closed gates. Naruto looked up to the sky, and then down to Hinata. "It's getting dark. We should set up camp for now."

Hinata nodded. They spent the next half hour setting up their camp. Hinata took Kushika with her to pick some berries, while Naruto went out into the woods to look for some firewood. After they had set up the fire, they ate and shared stories, and played with Kushika. After that, they retired for the night.

The next morning, the family awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and water rushing. After Naruto and Hinata gathered themselves together, they woke a drowsy Kushika and, after she was fully awake, the family packed up camp and continued down the path to the Whirlpool Village.

The gates were wide open now. As the three of them stood outside of the gate, Kushika in the center of her future parents, Naruto could fill anxiousness flood everything within him. He was finally going to meet the one person left whom he could call blood family, and the man who knew the history of the time ninja. With any luck, he knew a way to defeat them.

Hinata looked over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto looked over at her curiously.

Kushika and Hinata smiled up at him. "It's going to be okay, no matter what. You have us, and we're not going anywhere." Said Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope he really is here. I don't want this trip to be a waste." He thought for a moment and then chuckled. "What would I tell Obaa-chan if I came back to the village empty-handed?"

"Let's go, Papa!" Cheered the little girl. Naruto nodded.

The family of three casually made their way through the village gates. The village wasn't that large, as Naruto had remembered hearing. The buildings weren't large like Konoha's, and the streets weren't paved. They were natural paths of neatly cut grass. There were many streets, and the homes were normal wooden houses. There were many people in this village, they noticed. The streets were nearly flooded with people. Many did not wear headbands, but there were those that wore a headband with a whirlpool across the metal plate.

Naruto glanced around nervously. Was it possible to find someone in this crowd?

"Wow, there's sure a whole lot of people here, Papa," Stated Kushika, glancing around. "Home isn't as crowed, but I bet there are a whole lot more people there because it's bigger."

Hinata nodded. "I remember reading that this village, while it isn't the largest village, has vast open ponds, lakes, and wooded areas. Many people live in the wooded areas, surrounded by nature. I think I also read that most of the homes have ponds by them. Many homes are built by the lakes around here."

"Wow, you're really smart Hinata-chan." Stated Naruto.

Hinata blushed. "Otou-san made me research all of the villages when I was young, since I am the heir to the clan."

Naruto nodded. He also noticed something else. He was happy that she didn't do it so much anymore, but he missed the occasional stutter from Hinata. Maybe he was just used to it.

"So why is it so crowded this early in the morning?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not sure." She said.

Naruto glanced around the streets. "Well, let's get to searching. We'll start by asking people if they know where Uzumaki Daichi is."

Hinata glanced down to Kushika. "Stay close, Kushi-chan." She said.

Kushika simply nodded, tightening her hold on her future parent's hands. Together, they began their trek into the village.

They passed by many small ponds. In the center of the village was a large lake, with many small cargo and passenger boats, as well as peddle boats, made their ways across the lake. Kushika had remarked that it was the biggest swimming pool she had ever seen, which got a laugh from her future parents.

Naruto approached a tall man with a white cap and a black beard that was strung down to his knees. "Excuse me." Naruto said. The man glanced over to Naruto, tilting his glasses to get a better look. "Have you ever heard of a man named Uzumaki Daichi?" He asked.

The man raised a brow, removed his hat, and scratched his head in thought. After a moment, he replied, "Sorry boy, can't say that I do. I've lived here for about ten years now, so I'm not entirely sure."

Naruto sighed and thanked the man.

Hinata and Kushika approached a young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She wore light peach jacket and a pair of casual khaki pants. Her hair was black, and ran down her back to her waist. "Ano, excuse me." Came Hinata's shy voice.

The young woman turned her blue eyes to Hinata and the child. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, smiling at Kushika when she noticed her.

"Ano… I was wondering if you've ever heard of a man named Uzumaki Daichi?"

"Uzumaki?" Asked the young lady. Hinata nodded. "Hmm…I think I remember something about Uzumaki…." She paused in thought. Her snapped her fingers. "That's right, I was about four years old when it happened. The Uzumaki household caught on fire and incinerated everything for about 30 yards around it. It was devastating. My mother told me that only the baby survived the fire."

"Ano…" Hinata paused. "Do you know anything about a book he w-wrote?" She asked.

"Book?" Asked the woman. Hinata nodded. The woman thought for a moment, folding her arms across her chest. "No, I can't say that I have. Like I said, I was only four when the fire happened."

Hinata nodded and thanked her for answering her questions. The three of them bowed before Hinata went on to question other villagers.

Naruto wasn't having much luck either. Almost everyone he had asked had no idea who Uzumaki Daichi was. After a couple of hours, Naruto slumped back over to Hinata and Kushika. He took a seat at a bench by the lake, lowered his forehead into his open palms, and grunted in annoyance. This was frustrating him to no end. Some people said they remember him, but didn't know what happened to him after the fire. Others say he died in the fire, and others say they knew him but never really spoke to him. Kushika sat down next to him and patted his back.

"It's okay Papa. Never give up, remember?" She said cheerfully.

Naruto smiled. He lifted his head and patted Kushika's head lightly. "Thanks, Kushi-chan."

Hinata took a seat on the other side of Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him. "She's right, Naruto-kun. We can't give up yet. Not when we've come this far."

Naruto smiled and exchanged a kind glance with Hinata. He nodded. "You guys are right; I'm getting frustrated over nothing." He stood up and turned to the girls. "We're going to continue until it gets dark."

Kushika jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah!" She cheered, giggling.

Naruto smiled and stretched his hand to Hinata, who gladly accepted and pulled herself up to stand by Naruto's side. Naruto glanced around, looking for someone he could ask. Suddenly, he spotted a man wrapped in a black, tattered cloak sitting at the side of the lake, his legs resting in the bed of water.

Naruto felt that it wouldn't kill him to ask this man. He told Hinata he was going to go and ask him next. She nodded, and the girls followed Naruto over to the side of the lake.

"Excuse me," Began Naruto, standing over the older man. The man slowly turned his gaze over to Naruto. A grey beard adorned his chin, going only halfway down his neck, and his hair was thinning. Naruto could tell that it had once been a shade of red, but was now graying and clearly falling out. Not much was left. His features were old, wrinkles only beginning to appear. The left side of his face was burnt, but the scar was old, that much was obvious. He was old, but not an old geezer. He still had some time left before that would happen. A half full bottle of sake sat in his hand.

The man spared Naruto a quick sideways glance, grunted, and turned his attention back to the water. He didn't even look up at Naruto's face.

Naruto's brow twitched. "Hey, Old man, I need to ask you a question." He said, determined to make this old man answer him.

The old man made no motion to acknowledge Naruto at all.

Naruto ignored his silence and decided to press on. "Do you know anyone named Uzumaki Daichi?"

This seemed to catch the man's attention. His shoulders tensed slightly. He lowered the sake bottle from his lips, suspending it over the water. "Who wants to know?"

"I do." Stated Naruto. This man obviously knew something.

"It ain't none of your business, kid. Leave me alone." He stated. Hinata could tell that by his tone of voice he was getting a little angry.

"Like hell it isn't any of my business. Come on, tell me about Uzumaki Daichi." Pressed Naruto, leaning down to try and get the old man's attention. He wore a determined look on his face.

The old man growled. "Like I said, it's none of your business. Why don't you take those two pretty young girls back to your village and leave me alone."

Naruto didn't budge. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

The old man became frustrated. He spun around, his blue eyes glaring daggers at Naruto, who stood his ground unfazed. "Listen here you little brat! I don…." His angry voice vanished, only to be replaced with the silent sound of shock. His eyes widened and the sake bottle dropped from his hand. The eyes. Naruto's eyes. He knew those eyes. His piercing blue eyes had also belonged to…. "W…what is your name, boy?" He asked.

Naruto stood up fully, smirking. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The old man's eyes widened again. "Uzumaki?" He murmured. He glanced up at Naruto fully now, taking in his features. A small, tranquil smile formed on his face. "You don't say? Who was your mother?" He asked.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

Once again, the old man's eyes widened, even wider this time. As he opened his mouth to speak, the darkening sky released a mighty thunder sound from the clouds. He caught sight of the little girl clutch Hinata's leg, eyes closing in fear as the taller woman tried to calm the child.

He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Well, we can't continue this conversation in the rain. Come back with me to my cottage far from the outskirts of the village, won't you?" He smiled warmly this time, catching Naruto off guard.

Naruto glanced to Hinata, who looked up from Kushika to meet his gaze, and nodded. He nodded as well, and turned back to the old man.

The man let out a sigh as he removed his legs from the water and stood up fully on his legs. He was about Hinata's height. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

They were close to Suna. Only a little longer, and they would reach their goal. The clone Naruto exchanged glances with the other kage bunshin. The two of them nodded. Suddenly, Naruto stopped moving. Kou and Michi stopped moving and turned with questioning glances at Naruto.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Asked Michi. "Something wrong?"

Naruto smirked, saluting the two of them. "You two are probably going to hate me for this, but I hope you can forgive me."

"Nani?" Asked Kou.

Naruto punched himself hard in the face, disappearing in the smoke. Kushika and Hinata grinned and dispelled themselves as well.

Kou and Michi stood, staring dumbfounded and angry at the same time.

Kou clenched his fists. "Naruto…" He breathed out angrily.

"You could have at least done this earlier, instead of making us go this far." Stated an angered Michi.

Kou released his fist and took a deep breath. "We'll deal with Naruto later. Right now we have to let Godaime-sama know about this."

"But where could Naruto have gone?" Asked Michi.

"No idea, but that idiot had better know what he is doing, or it's his head."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he and his companions walked through the vast forest. He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle slightly.

Hinata asked him what was so funny. He turned to her and said, "They just figured out we were the clones. It took them three days. Man, I bet they're pi-" He glanced down at Kushika, who was watching him intently. "Really, really mad." He adjusted.

"So it's safe to assume you two are Konoha Shinobi?" Asked the old man, leading the way but never turning his back to his companions.

"Hai." Answered Hinata.

"How much longer until we get there? We've been walking for about an hour." Asked Naruto.

The man chuckled. "It's not much longer, don't worry."

Naruto leaned in to Hinata and whispered, "Neh, Hinata-chan? Doesn't he seem different from before?"

Hinata nodded. "I noticed it as well."

They group came upon a patch of scorched land next to a lake. The old man paused in front of it briefly, remaining silent, before shaking his head and pushing onward, leaving the Uzumakis a little confused.

It wasn't long before the cottage came into view. There was a fence running along the land around the cottage, and a chimney puffing smoke. Next to the cottage was an extension of the lake they had seen earlier; this was a river that branched off of the lake. A waterwheel was attached to the cottage and spun proficiently and slowly.

As the rain began to fall from the sky, the group hurried to the cottage.

As the old man pushed the door open, Naruto and his family followed through just before the rain had begun to fall hard. The hard rain could be heard drumming on the roof.

Naruto slid off his shoes and glanced around the room. There was a green couch sitting in the middle of the living room. Not far from that was an end table, and a small wooden chair next to the fireplace. There were three windows in the main room, and a small kitchen to the left. Naruto could see two doors. He assumed one was the man's room. Naruto glanced over at the man, who was busy feeding the fire, and decided to get to the point. He casually walked over to stand behind him. "So why was it so important we come back to your place? Why couldn't you tell us there what you knew?"

"Because what I know will shock you very much. Hell, I was even shocked." He turned around to take Naruto's features in. "Besides, I felt that this would need to be a very private moment."

Naruto tilted his head. "Why is that?"

Kushika ran over to the couch and plumped herself down, snuggling into the cushion to try and get comfortable. Hinata gracefully walked over to join her.

The old man chuckled. "You never asked me what my name was." He stood up fully, eyes locking with Naruto's. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "My name…is Uzumaki Daichi."

Everyone, save for Daichi, gasped loudly. Naruto stared in disbelief at the man in front of him. Hinata's hand went to her mouth, while Kushika stared with wide eyes and jaw ajar at the man claiming to be her great grandfather. Naruto could barely muster one word. "Y…You…You're…Uzumaki Daichi?" He asked.

Daichi nodded.

"But…everyone I asked said that you were dead." Stammered Naruto.

Daichi nodded knowingly. "Yes, they all think I'm dead. Everyone that knew me, anyway."

"Why did they all think you were dead?" Asked Naruto.

Daichi's features darkened as his expression became saddened. He sighed. "About 37 years ago, there was a fire. It was my fault the house burned down. I was being careless, and accidentally tipped over a candle I had used for reading one of my favorite books. My wife was sitting with Kushina in her arms, the two most beautiful sight I had ever seen. When I noticed the fire, it was too late. The house was engulfed. I immediately rushed to my family's aid.

"However, fate is cruel," His eyes were somber as he went on. "Our house ran along a gas line. As I rushed to their side, there was an explosion beneath my feet. I was sent, scorched, through the window as the flames continued to devour my family. I was knocked unconscious as I fell into the lake and taken downstream. The last thing I remember was the house exploding before losing consciousness.

"By some twisted luck, I awoke washed ashore. I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but I immediately remembered what had happened. I rushed back as quickly as I could, my injuries didn't let me move fast though. When I reached the remains of my home, the villagers were still picking through what was left. I hid myself after I heard what they were saying. They were claiming that I had started the fire intentionally, and that the death of my family was my fault."

Daichi paused. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Those words hit me hard. My family was dead, and they thought I was dead as well. I hid myself away from the village for years, building this cottage and dedicating the rest of my days to living in exile."

Naruto sighed deeply; Hinata and Kushika were on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, Ojii-san."

Daichi nodded. "And now I find myself in the presence of my grandson, Uzumaki Naruto. So I guess Kushina survived the explosion." He allowed himself to smile. "I cannot tell you how much that helps me, Naruto." He paused. "What has become of your mother?" He asked hopeful.

Naruto averted his gaze to the ground. Daichi's expression grew grim. "She died during the Kyuubi attack on the village 16 years ago."

Daichi closed his eyes. "I see…. And your father?"

Naruto nodded. "Same."

Daichi paused. "I guess that means we are the last of the Uzumakis, hmm?"

Naruto offered a small smile as he glanced back at Kushika. "I wouldn't say that."

* * *

It was still late at night. After making proper introductions with Hinata and Kushika, and Naruto explaining the whole time warp thing to his grandfather, Hinata and Kushika had retired to Daichi's bedroom. Daichi had been shocked to learn about Kushika, and her origin of arriving here in this time. However, as Naruto suspected he would, he nodded and said that he understood how it was possible. Now, Naruto and his grandfather were gathered in front of the fire, still talking about a great many things.

Daichi had asked about Naruto's upbringing. When Naruto explained how the Yondaime had sealed the spirit of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, and how he received so much scorn for it, Daichi was angered. Naruto explained that he isn't angry at any of them, and that his dream is to be the leader of the village.

"Well," Started Daichi. "When they do make you leader of the village, I'm going to be right there by your side."

Naruto raised a brow. "Really?"

Daichi nodded. This made Naruto very happy. They continued to talk. Daichi was very interested in his relationship with Hinata.

"So you're practically dating royalty?" He asked.

Naruto blinked. "Royalty?"

"Yeah, even I have heard of the Hyuuga. They're a really uptight clan, practically royalty. How did you land this one?" He asked.

Naruto flushed slightly. "Hinata-chan isn't like that. She's really nice, sweet, and caring. The exact opposite of her stuck up clan. She's actually had a crush on me for a long time."

Daichi raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep."

Daichi smiled warmly. "So do you love her?" He asked.

Without missing a beat, Naruto nodded. "Yes."

Daichi chuckled. "Good lad. I'm happy for you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Ojii-san."

Naruto told him about his great endeavor against the Akatsuki, him defeating Pain, and finally saving Sasuke and taking down Akatsuki. Daichi was impressed, to say the least.

He let out a whistle. "Bet those that were mean to you really regret it now, don't they?" He asked.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I bet. You should have seen Sasuke when I whaled on him the second time we fought. He was speechless as I stopped every attack with my sage mode."

Daichi let out a chuckle. "I bet you're the strongest shinobi in your village. I'm so proud of you, boy. So that's it then? The ninja world is at peace at the moment now that Akatsuki is gone?" He asked.

Naruto's expression changed as he narrowed his brow. "Ne, do you remember writing a book?"

Daichi thought for a moment. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It was about the time ninja, and how our ancestor Satoshi singlehandedly defeated them and sealed them away within time itself."

"How do you know about all that?" Asked Naruto.

"This story has been passed down from generation to generation. Satoshi told his children, they told theirs, and so on. It's 100 percent true, every word." He stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto nodded. "I know. The Time Ninja are real, and they're out."

Daichi's eyes shot open as he stared at Naruto worriedly. "Out?" Naruto nodded. "As in, they have escaped?"

Naruto nodded again. "I don't know how they did it, but they broke out in Kushi-chan's time and now they know how to manipulate time now."

Daichi's hand ventured to his chin. "Perhaps they learned how to manipulate the time stream during their imprisonment, and used this knowledge to free themselves. It doesn't help that they already knew how to distort time, in a way. It was their clan's kekkei genkai, if you will. That would explain their ability to time travel. But why focus on this time period?"

"Nani?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, if they were able to freely travel through time now, why not just travel back in time to when they were defeated and kill Satoshi after he sealed them away. He was drained of energy after doing so."

"Maybe they're still afraid of him?" Suggested Naruto.

Daichi shook his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe they cannot travel back in time freely. Maybe something happened in the future that triggered the phenomenon."

Naruto nodded. " How did Satoshi defeat them in the first place?" He asked.

Daichi took a deep breath. "Satoshi was not a gifted genius. His brother was, however. Satoshi's brother had decided to move to a new village with his pregnant wife. Satoshi admired his brother. He aspired to eventually defeat his brother in a match, never winning once. However, that was not meant to be. His brother died in the massacre. When Satoshi came across the desecrated village, rage boiled throughout his body. He swore vengeance upon them. A few years later, after infiltrating the village several times to gather information on their time manipulation attacks, he decided he was ready to assault them alone. He refused to allow anyone to help him. He developed his own counter technique to use on the time ninja. As he held the clan leader, Osamu, by the scruff of his collar, he decided that death would be too merciful.

"Osamu broke free and attempted to use his signature attack. He converted his time energy into a spherical orb and launched it at Satoshi. Satoshi used his counter technique and sent it directly back at Osamu. Osamu immediately went to distort time, to allow himself to avoid the attack, but things did not turn out so well for him. Instead, a tear formed. Now, Satoshi, if I'm right, had planned this out from the beginning. He removed the scroll from his back and immediately sealed the entire village away within time itself. They were supposed to remain there forever, though. This isn't good if it's true they've managed to escape."

He paused. "And so, after spending so much time up here and knowing that I would never have a descendant to pass the tale onto, decided to publish the story for all to read. It took a few years to go through, but it did."

Naruto spent a moment soaking the story in. He glanced up at Daichi. "So what was this counter technique thing?"

Daichi grinned. "Hold on, I believe I have something in the shed outside that you may want to see."

Daichi excused himself from the cabin and returned a few moments later holding two separate scrolls. He came back to Naruto and sat next to him. He unrolled both scrolls onto the small table. He pointed to the left one. "This is the scroll he used to seal away the Seiji clan," and then pointed to the right one. "This is the one describing the formula of the counter technique. Satoshi called it _Ada no Jikou._ (literally Times Enemy). These are the seals necessary to pull it off, and here is how to accurately use it."

Naruto yanked the scroll from the table, his eyes began to assault the jutsu manual greedily. "So this will be effective against the time ninja?" He asked. "Like, I can use this against them and stop them from using those ridiculously strong attacks?"

Daichi nodded. "Yes. You said that they declared war on you, am I right?" Naruto nodded. "I never thought it would come to this. It looks like we must finish what Satoshi started. When the time comes for this war, we will be there to defeat them."

Daichi glanced down at Naruto, determination in his eyes. "Naruto, I am going to train you to use this counter technique."

Naruto nodded. "You bet, Ojii-san. Together, we'll stop these bastards and finish things once and for all." Naruto extended his hand to Daichi.

Daichi chuckled. "That sounds like a plan." He reached out and clasped Naruto's hand.

Both men smiled at each other.

It felt good to have a family.

* * *

Another chapter down, 16 more to go. I hope I explained it all properly this chapter. I'm going to leave Satoshi's history vague for now, because I plan to do a prequel to this story involving Satoshi and his quest for vengeance. I can't reveal everything now, can I?

If any of you are confused by anything up there, please feel free to ask (especially you beta tester! It must clear you before it hits the public).

But please, for the love of god…REVIEW!!!!

I was slightly depressed, only got 14 reviews for a lot of hard work last chapter. 11,000 words and only 14? That's too cruel! Thanks to my usual reviewers, you never disappoint me.

I'm serious about the two chapter for a fan pic of Kushika. Please don't half-ass it if you decide to do it.

Preview: _Everyone is busy preparing for the war. Word of Naruto's disappearance reaches Tsunade, as Naruto trains like crazy to learn the counter technique. Daichi shocks Naruto once again as Hinata begins her own training._

7 Reviews or no update.

**ANBU26**: Sorry I didn't review for your chapter but its hard enough to keep up with school, working, and even attempting to write my own fanfics. But I will review for your chapters and someone please make a fan pic I really want to see if he will put up two chapters because I don't think he will be able to handle it lol jk jk… good chapter not to many mistakes.


	10. Motivation

Well, the polls are closed. Looks like I'm doing the Bonds of Time Christmas story. Don't know yet if I'm going to make it canon or not. Thanks to all that participated in the poll, it helped a lot.

For those of you thinking I forgot to update last week, I didn't. I was out of town and had no way of typing the chapter and getting it out. I decided to take the week off for Thanksgiving.

IMPORTANT NOTE!!! This is the unbetaed version of the chapter. After my beta gets it back to me, this message will no longer appear. So please, until such a time when this story is looked over properly, overlook the grammar mistakes and confusing statements. He's usually good at dumbing my explanations down. It's 3 in the morning, I can pretty much guarantee a mistake.

Happy late Thanksgiving everyone. I'm sharing with you the next chapter of _Bonds of Time_. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. However, if you tilt your head and squint, it kind of looks like he does.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Motivation**

_Motivation is a fire from within. If someone else tries to light that fire under you, chances are it will burn very briefly. _**~ Stephen R. Covey**

"Try again, Naruto," Instructed Daichi, arms folded across his chest with his brows narrowed. Almost immediately after the sun had risen above the horizon, he had awoken Naruto and dragged him outside for training. Hinata and Kushika had woken about an hour into Naruto's training, and followed the loud sounds outside.

They were currently sitting on the stairs of the back porch, watching intently. As Hinata watched Naruto attempt to learn the basics of the technique, she tried her best to resist the urge to rush over to his side. Kushika simply kicked her legs back and forth as she watched. She wasn't worried about her father. In fact, she had said, "Papa's gonna learn this real fast, and then beat the bad guys!" She cheered the last part.

Naruto pushed himself back to his feet, sweat accumulating atop his brow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He brought his hands into the tiger seal and initiated the method of the technique.

"Yes," Coached Daichi. "Now, you need to create a current of chakra ranging from the tip of one arm to the other. Try to imagine that there is a river of water flowing from one end to the other, and something enters the mouth of the river." Naruto lowered his stance and stretched out his right arm, flattening his palm and pointing it towards Daichi. "Do you have it?"

"I... I think so." Naruto answered, though he wasn't too confident.

"Okay, I'm going to launch the attack again." Said Daichi. Daichi sped through a few seals and produced a small pouch of wind in his palm. The winds danced in his hand at a rapid speed. "Brace yourself, and try to allow it to pas freely. You know what will happen if you fail." Naruto nodded.

Daichi leaned back, and then took a step forward as he released the small ball of wind from his hand. It shot rapidly towards Naruto. He braced himself for when the attack would make contact.

He felt it. The wind was assailing his hand. He quickly tried to connect the attack to the current of chakra he was attempting to maintain within his body. He quickly stretched out his left hand behind his body. He put all of his concentration and effort into his palm, attempting to gather the wind attack and it's chakra into the current.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure leave his right hand. He had done it; he had allowed the wind to be absorbed by his chakra current. Now he had to allow it to quickly ride the current until it reached his left hand, where it would….

Again. It happened again. The wind stopped moving, he could feel it. It broke free from the current and was now attacking his body. If felt like being stabbed a dozen times over in the chest by a small knife. Naruto's knees buckled and he was sent to his knees, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun…" Muttered a worried Hinata under her breath.

"Papa!" Cried Kushika. Hinata had to grab a hold of her future daughter's shoulders to keep her from rushing to Naruto's side.

Daichi sighed. "What did I tell you? You have to have full concentration or the counter maneuver will never work. You've witnessed what will happen if you mess up. I'm using basic, light chakra attacks. Imagine what would happen if you were to falter when a powerful attack is aimed at you, and your last resort is to reflect it back at them? What about the time ninja?"

Naruto raised his head to Daichi. "I thought this technique was about reflecting the time ninja's attacks? What use does it have against other attacks?"

"It was created to reflect the vast chakra that makes up the time jutsu. I can only imagine that they are twice as powerful as when Satoshi fought against them. You must learn to use this technique if you wish to win against them. If it is a time attack, you must allow the technique to take effect, before releasing it back at your opponent. It can, however, reflect other attacks, like fire and water, just as easily. You need to adjust for the amount of chakra. It takes perfect chakra control. You are basically creating a whirlpool to suck in the attack.

"If you make the current too fast, it will lose control and the results could be fatal. If you make the current flow too slow, then the attack will become lodged and you will receive the blow from the inside instead of the outside. Understand?"

Naruto pushed himself up to his feet. "Yeah, I understand. But I have the Sage Technique and the Rasengan. I also have Kyuubi, who's immune to the time technique. Isn't that enough.

Daichi paused and thought for a moment. "I know of Kyuubi and the Sage Technique, but what is the Rasengan?"

Naruto smirked. "It's the technique that the Yondaime came up with. Only a few people can do it. I just happen to be one of them."

Daichi's curiosity was clear. "Show me."

Naruto looked at his grandfather and nodded. He formed a kage bunshin and began to spin the chakra.

"Yay!" Cheered Kushika, jumping up off of the porch and rushing to Naruto's side. She looked ecstatic as she watched Naruto's clone spin the chakra in his palm. "I love watching the spinning color ball!"

Naruto smiled as the Rasengan formed in his hand. He dispelled the clone and held it low for Kushika to see. "You think it looks right?" He asked.

Kushika nodded quickly. "Yep, looks A-okay Papa!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.

Daichi examined the spiraling orb before him. He glanced up at Naruto. "This is the Rasengan?" He asked, clearly impressed.

"Yep." Naruto answered.

"Seems like the attack is only good for a close range combat scenario." Commented Daichi.

"Well, I have a version that I can throw, but only when I'm in Sage Mode." Responded Naruto.

Daichi raised a brow. "Didn't you say that this Sage Mode takes a little time to slip into?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, if you weren't given the time to slip into Sage Mode, what would you do against a long range attack?" Asked Daichi.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but found no words would come out. He narrowed his brows in thought, aggravating himself to find an answer. Finally, "Dunno."

"Exactly." Answered the old man, clasping Naruto by the shoulders. "You need to learn this technique, that has been passed down from generation to generation, in order to finally rid us of the Time Ninja, once and for all." Daichi glanced over at Hinata, who was still sitting and watching intently. "If you don't, you might not be able to protect those you love."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Okay, I get it. I just have to master this one technique, right?" He asked. Daichi nodded. "Yosh, no problem then! I'll master it in three days, just watch."

Daichi cocked a brow. "In just three days, eh?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "I can't afford not to."

The two men exchanged glances, and Daichi smiled. "Then we better get back to training." He motioned for Hinata to retrieve Kushika.

The kunoichi advanced and took Kushika's hand in hers. She bowed to Daichi and receded back to the porch. Kushika sat down in Hinata's lap and leaned her head back on Hinata's chest, sighing. Hinata smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Kushika's chest.

Daichi lowered his stance once again. "Okay, let's take this one from the top."

Naruto smirked, extending his arms to both sides. "Bring it on."

* * *

At the end of the next day, Naruto was exhausted.

As he clumsily pulled himself through the doorway into the house that night, he was pushing all of his strength into his legs to take him to the couch. All day, he had attempted to perfect the counter technique, and all day he had failed. Now, as the sun had set and the moon had risen to replace it, all he wanted to do was rest. Hinata stood by his side all the way through the door, and helped him over to the couch.

Naruto collapsed on his back on the couch, panting. Kushika ran around the arm of the couch and crouched next to it, peeking up at her father. Hinata sat down next to him on the side of the couch, her hand on his chest. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto forced a smile. "Yeah, you bet Hinata-chan. I'm just exhausted, that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow."

That didn't appease Hinata. She continued to look at him with her worried look. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded weakly, placing his hand on hers. "Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan. I can take anything. Why don't you take Kushi-chan and get her ready for bed?"

Daichi chuckled as he took the kettle of boiling tea off of his stove-top. "Already in father mode at this age, eh?" He paused, watching at his newfound family. _'He's progressing remarkably fast. He has vastly improved from what I say yesterday. If only he could maintain the current all the way through.'_ He sighed, and then glanced over at Hinata and tilted his head. A certain detail seemed to spring forth in his old mind. "Hinata-chan, can you come over here for a second?" He asked.

Hinata glanced up at Daichi curiously. She nodded slowly and gracefully pulled herself up from the couch. She made her way across the small living room and into the kitchen. "Hai, Daichi-san?" She asked.

"I seem to have recalled something. You… are a Hyuuga, if I'm not mistaken, are you not?" He asked.

Hinata flushed from the attention, but nodded. "Hai."

"And you do possess the byakkugan, am I right?"

"Hai," She repeated, not sure at what he was getting at.

Kushika, meanwhile, was using a newspaper she had found lying around and was now fanning Naruto with it. Naruto welcomed the cool breeze and thanked her.

"Excellent. You are exactly the type of trump card we need when dealing with the Time Ninja." He said, eyes lit with excitement.

"E-excuse me?" Asked Hinata, who was lost at this point.

"Please, let me explain. Your specific kekkei genkai ability allows you to see the flow of chakra, and your clan practices the technique Jyuuken."

"Ano, how would you know about…?" She began softly.

Daichi smirked, and his eyes seemed to mist over as memories flooded his mind. "I've been to Konoha in my youth once or twice. I've met with and even sparred with the Hyuuga a few times. Never could beat that Jyuuken attack of theirs, though." He said. He folded his arms across his chest and his gaze grew serious. "You're use of the Jyuuken and the byakkugan will be a great asset. Your eyes, if trained right, will be able to detect the ripples of their techniques, making it possible to slip away from a time freeze. You're Jyuuken will be able to reflect the attack back at them, since the time techniques are pure chakra." He explained.

"Ano…" She began. "How would I even go a-about training for this?"

Daichi's grin turned to a thoughtful frown as he brought his hand up to stroke his chin. "Now that you mention it, it does seem like a problem. Unlike Naruto's training, you actually _need_ a time manipulator as your partner." He paused to think for a moment. "Give me a few days. I'll think of something."

Hinata nodded. She bowed to him and made her way back to Naruto's side. She took a seat by Naruto and reflected over Daichi's words. She would finally be of some use to Naruto, if only she could learn how to combat the time ninja properly.

Kushika caught her eye and snapped her out of her thoughts. Kushika was holding a small stick. She leaned in slowly and quietly, and poked Naruto's cheek with the stick.

"Kushika?" Asked Hinata, her head tilted to the side out of curiosity. The small girl pulled the stick away from her father and her attention quickly snapped to Hinata. "What are you doing?"

Kushika smiled, holding up the stick. "I knew it. Papa's dead asleep."

* * *

It took Kou and Michi only two days to reach Konoha, and when Tsunade heard what Naruto's group had pulled, she was pissed.

Her clenched fists shook in anger as she slammed it into a wall, completely piercing it. She could feel the breeze outside. "That…little…IDIOT!" She erupted. Shizune lowered her head and winced. Kou and Michi found it extremely uncomfortable to be standing in the room with such an enraged Hokage. "What does he think he's doing? How dare he run off on his own like that?! This is unforgivable! That little twirp! I have half a mind to label him a missing-nin and place a bounty on his head."

"Tsunade-sama," Spoke Shizune, worriedly staring at her Hokage. "Think of Hinata and Kushika! You can't do that, no matter how angry you are with Naruto."

Tsunade's gaze of anger snapped to Shizune as she pulled her fist out of the wall. "I said I had half a mind. I just can't believe that little brat would completely disobey my orders like that." She sneered. "When he gets back here, he's gonna wish the Akatsuki had succeeded and captured his happy little ass." Kou and Michi felt some pity for Naruto.

Shizune sweat dropped. "Now, now, Tsuande-sama. I'm sure that, wherever Naruto is, he's doing his best to prepare for the war."

"Why couldn't he do that in Suna? At least then we would know he was safe and away from the time ninja. The main reason I did this was to protect Kushika-chan. If they get their hands on her, the war is over. Why doesn't he understand that?" She asked, taking a seat at her desk and placing her open palm on her forehead. She really needed a drink right about now.

The room was silent for a moment. "Tsunade-sama, what if Naruto does understand?" She asked.

Tsunade raised a brow. "Explain."

"We both know Naruto pretty well. Naruto would die rather than abandon his village in its time of need. And yet, you attempted to send him away."

"But I promised him I would alert him if the war began."

Shizune shook her head. "At best, it takes at least two days to go from Konoha to Suna, you know that. Naruto wouldn't be able to make it here fast enough, and, for all he knew, we would really need his help."

Tsunade took the information in, but showed no sign of budging. "Regardless of his feelings, he should have obeyed orders. And he's also dragged Hinata and Kushika into this. Where could he have taken them?" She asked herself.

Shizune sighed. "I wish Naruto had obeyed orders as well, but the fact remains that he didn't. Knowing Naruto, he has to have had a good reason for doing so."

Tsunade snorted, glancing up at her friend. "You're just making excuses for that disrespectful brat."

Shizune grinned weakly. "He did save the village, after all. I feel as if we owe him our lives for defeating Pain, and even taking down Akatsuki." She paused. "Naruto's a smart kid. He's going to be Hokage one day. I believe in him, and in the person he will become. Naruto always pulls through in the end, and has never let us down."

Tsunade growled and brought her hands up to massage her temples. "Shizune, how do you always do that?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Asked Shizune, confused.

"You always manage to somehow, one way or the other, convince me to go easy on Naruto." Replied the reluctantly calming Hokage. Shizune only offered her a smile. Tsunade glanced up at her and sighed. "What's done is done, I cannot change that." She admitted. She tapped her desk with her fingers in thought. She glanced up at Kou and Michi. "I cannot afford to spend my entire time worrying about Naruto while we still have war preparations going on. I need the two of you to deliver something for me."

"Hai!" Answered both men, snapping to attention.

Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Shizune, bring me a blank scroll with my seal on it."

Shizune bowed. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Shizune disappeared and reappeared moments later carrying one of Tsunade's scrolls. She unrolled it on the desk and, and Tsunade began writing on it. After a minute, she lifted it up to read, and nodded. She rolled the scroll up and performed a jutsu on the seal. She lifted it and handed it to Kou, who accepted immediately.

"I want the two of you to deliver this to Sunagakure Kazekage as fast as you possibly can." She ordered.

Kou and Michi nearly fell over as they exchanged apprehensive looks. Realizing that there was nothing they could do, since the Hokage's word was law and they had received a direct order, nodded and made their way out of the office.

After the two men had left, Tsunade sighed. "I hope Naruto's alright." She admitted, leaning back in her chair.

Shizune smiled. "I knew you were just worried about his wellbeing."

Tsunade smirked. "It's not that. I just don't want him to die before I get my hands on him."

* * *

'_This isn't enough,_' Thought Neji, byakkugan flaring as he attempted to dodge the combination of Tenten's weapon attacks and Hiashi's Jyuuken. He ducked the Jyuuken and then performed the Rotation, rendering the weapons inactive as they fell to the ground. Neji leapt up and narrowly avoided another blow from Hiashi. '_I need to be ready for this war, but I feel as if I can't progress at all. Their strength is unreal.'_

Neji wasn't the only one that was training. Ever since Tsunade had made it publically known that Konoha would soon be faced with a war from the time ninja, everyone in the village had begun their training. Most of the village had no idea at what to expect. Ino and Chouji had taken to training with each other, while Rock Lee and Gai had decided to run laps around the village with a thousand pound weights attached to each leg.

Even Kakashi, who had been gone for two weeks on a mission and hearing the story Tsunade told him, had begun his own private training. To be honest, he felt a sense of excitement rushing through him. He was eager to find out just how powerful these legendary Time Ninja were.

Even though no one knew when the attack would come, and even if they stood a chance, they just wanted to be ready. For all they knew, each second was their last.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was making his own contribution to the effort. He had encased himself in research, notes he had torn from the book, and notes he had made himself after battling and interrogating the talkative ninja. His eyes narrowed on the sheet of paper in front of him. He sighed, running his hand down the back of his head. _'I know that if they manage to pull off that time freeze technique then this is all over. They can just slaughter us without us even putting up a fight. The main problem is that we don't know when, and we don't know from where, they will strike. I need to think….'_

Sadly, all Shikamaru had managed to accomplish was thinking, but no clear answers or strategies seemed to come to mind. He tried to reflect, to determine a solution to the troubling problem. He thought back to the battle the other day. He had been told that they had a limit to the time freezing technique. He also noted that Sasuke had derived that their range, as a group, was about seventy meters. What if the range was greater with more people? He thought back to the previous day, when he had interrogated Makoto. Makoto had been strapped down in a straight jacket, with his eyes being constantly covered by a tight metal blindfold to prevent him from activating his technique.

'"_Oh yeah, it drains us all right. You gotta have a lot of chakra to pull it off. That's why Goro-sempai loaned us a vast amount of chakra before taking off to catch that little girl. Didn't do him much good though, did it? Some leader he turned out to be. Hell, I remember when he…."'_ Shikamaru sighed. That man was really annoying. Even Ibiki had almost smashed Makoto's head in because he would not shut his mouth.

He thought over some key words. Range…Recharge…. He closed his eyes, and fell into a trance of thought that lasted quite a while. After some time, an idea sprung into his head, and he quickly reached for a sheet of paper to scribble down the various ideas taking shape in his head. If he could come up with the right one, the war might just be winnable.

* * *

Later on that night, as the stars shined in the sky and the soft sounds of the wind swept through the village calmly, Sakura lay atop the roof of her house. She continued to gaze up at the stars, lost in thought. Was it possible to even defeat people that could manipulate time? Would she be able to rise up against these people that had been plotting their unholy revenge for the past two hundred years?

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, she saw a young man standing over her, looking down at her with an indifferent expression.

"Yo," Stated Sasuke calmly. "You mind if I join you up here?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke took a seat and gazed up at the stars. Minutes passed, and the two sat in silence gazing up at the stars.

Sakura turned her head to glance at Sasuke, who continued to gaze up. "Sasuke-kun, is there a reason you came up here tonight?" She asked.

He smirked, closing his eyes. "Well, you are my parole officer, aren't you?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, and you've been a good boy lately. Now what's your reason?"

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I…I just wanted to apologize." He stated, meeting her eyes completely.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry?" She asked. Maybe she was hearing things. The proud Uchiha elite couldn't possibly be saying he was sorry for something.

Sasuke turned his attention to a house in the distance. "Don't make me repeat myself, you heard me."

Sakura sat up and turned to him. "What are you sorry for?" She asked.

He glanced down. "I wanted to apologize right now, before this war, for abandoning the village for power." He sighed. "I admit, I was wrong. At the time, it seemed like the most logical thing for me to do, in order to gain the ability to defeat my brother and avenge my clan. After I had won, I was fed a lot of lies by Madara, but I believed them." He paused, and turned to Sakura. Sakura's heart melted at the remorse she saw in those eyes of his. "I'm sorry for trying to kill everyone."

Sakura took in Sasuke's confession, which was pretty big for the Uchiha. Since his return, he had been quiet and cold to most people. Sakura realized then that Sasuke was afraid, actually afraid, of what was going to come as a result of this war. She smiled softly and nodded. "I forgive you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why would you forgive me so easily?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged and stretched out, lying back down to gaze up at the stars, tucking her arms behind her head. She smiled. "I don't know. Naruto must be rubbing off on me."

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment, and then smirked as he returned his gaze back up at the stars as well. "Naruto has a habit of rubbing off on people."

* * *

It took two days to finally reach Sunagakure. The two Konoha ninja had hated every step they had taken, since they had spent about a week on the stupid trail going back and forth. As they entered the city, they wasted no time in advancing to the Kazekage Tower. They informed the people at the front of their business with the Kazekage, and they led Kou and Michi up the flight of stairs.

After meeting with Gaara and informing him of the scroll and the war, they bowed and left the room. Meanwhile, Gaara unsealed the scroll and opened it. He read every word on the scroll, his brow growing more worried with each passing sentence.

Temari stepped around her younger brother and looked down at him, waiting for him to finish reading. After he had finished, she spoke up. "Well? What's going on, Gaara?"

Gaara stood up to face her. "We're going to Konoha with reinforcements."

* * *

I didn't mean to make it short, I swear!!!

In case any of you people are slow, four days passed in this chapter. Two were with Naruto, and the other two were with the others. We will get back to Naruto next chapter, next week.

Since I get questions about this story, I figured "why not answer them?" So I'm going to be doing a Q&A each chapter. One question about this story and one answer at the end of every chapter. So, to start it off, I'll answer one question that I received several times.

**Q: **How did you come up with _Bonds of Time_?

**A:** I remember my freshman year of high school, while writing _Fusion_, I thought it would be cool to do a time travel fic where Naruto could meet his future kid, and the kid could see how his/her dad was as a kid. Those kinds of stories interest me for some reason. The only scene I had thought of was that the kid was running through the woods and came upon Naruto and Hinata training while they and Kiba and Kakashi were on a mission together. It kind of escalated from that to a whole new level. My imagination got the better of me, and all of a sudden I was with this large back story that takes place way before the main story.

Submit your questions in your reviews. I might even leak a spoiler or two.

Preview: _Naruto's training continues, with better results. A new discovery is made that will greatly impact his future, while the village is busy preparing for the worst. Will Osamu make his move yet? What idea has Shikamaru come up with?_

I hope you all continue to enjoy Bonds of Time until the very end.

Remember, 7 reviews or no update.


	11. Resolve

Hello people, and welcome to the next installment of Bonds of Time. You know how I keep saying that I'm not going to make a sequel? Well…I'm not saying I will, but there is a possibility that I might make it. It won't end up being an epic, and it will probably only be about ten to fifteen chapters long, but it would be a continuation. Just keep it in mind.

Oh yeah, somebody nitpicked at the summary, so I fixed it. Go check out the reviews to read it. I would like to apologize for my stupid use of grammar, what was I thinking? I cannot forgive myself for failing like that. (sniker)

You Sakura/Sasuke fans had better be happy with me now. I took a needle and injected fluff directly into my veins just for you. (Cries in corner) He's just so damn hard to write!!!

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Who saw that one coming?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Resolve**

"_Determination gives you the __**resolve**__ to keep going in spite of the roadblocks that lay before you.__" _~ Denis Waitley

"_Daichi!"_

_The sudden voice of young Daichi's father startled him, making him leap to his feet. He turned to see his father looking down at him, arms crossed. Daichi looked up at him with much anticipation. "Hai, Tou-san?" _

"_You have officially completed your training to use the counter-technique. I am very proud of you, my son." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you through such rough training, but my father did it to me when I was your age, as his father before him. You never know when or if those time ninja will ever escape, so we need to be ready."_

_Daichi nodded. "Of course, Tou-san. I've heard the story many times. I know what it means to be an Uzumaki."_

_His father smirked and crouched down to meet his son's gaze, eye to eye. "You never know when this will come in handy. You might even teach your children these techniques one day." He paused. "It is true that your training is complete, there is still one more thing left for me to do."_

_Daichi watched as his father stood up and brought his hands into the tiger seal. He concentrated his chakra, and once it had built up to the maximum, released it and violently brought his open palm into Daichi's chest._

_Daichi's eyes widened in pain and his world went blank._

Daichi's eyes shot open. He nervously glanced around the room. He saw Naruto sprawled out on the couch. The sun was just beginning to rise, as he could see some daylight just breaking through his curtains. He sighed as he brought his hands up to cover his face. He could feel the sweat built up on his face.

He sighed. That dream, or more accurately, that memory, startled him. He sat up and stretched his arms out. He thought about what had happened after the events in his dream. He glanced down at his palm and squeezed his fist shut. '_If this is true, then I should be able to…'_ He glanced up at Naruto. A smirk spread across his face as he slipped from his bed to the front door. He noiselessly made his way outside and into the woods, to practice what his father had bestowed upon him.

* * *

"How is the evacuations coming along?" Asked Tsunade.

"All of the civilians and academy students are being evacuated successfully, Hokage-sama," Replied Iruka. He, Tsuande, Kakashi, and Shizune had gathered atop the Hokage Tower to watch as countless innocent men, women, and children packed up their essentials and began heading along the predetermined path the neighboring village that had agreed to Tsunade's request of temporary, emergency residence.

Tsunade bit her lip. "And what of your preparations?" She asked openly.

"We are preparing ourselves to the best of our abilities, Godaime-sama," Spoke Kakashi.

Iruka nodded. "Although it is confusing, since we don't know when they're actually going to attack us."

Tsunade nodded. "I understand that." She sneered. "Damn it. I hate feeling so useless in these situations."

"Please calm down," Advised Kakashi. "You are the Hokage. You need to be bold and strong, to shake the feelings of fear from your followers."

Tsunade sighed. "I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that it's really irritating me. These time ninja could attack us at any moment."

"But Tsunade-sama," Spoke Shizune. "If they could attack us at anytime, why haven't they?"

Iruka spoke up. "Perhaps they are preparing for the war, just as we are."

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't think that is necessarily the case. With their two-hundred years of planned vengeance to unleash, I find it hard to believe that they aren't ready for this war." He paused. "What I want to know is, why are they targeting out time instead of the future?"

Iruka tilted a brow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Think about it. They come from Kushika's time period, meaning that in our time period they're still sealed away within the time stream. Why would they avoid invading the Konoha of the future instead of the past? I'm having a hard time understanding the logic." Explained the Copy-Ninja.

"Well," Began Tsunade, "I suppose at this point they could be afraid that, since they have already affected the past so much, they would face fully trained and prepared ninja from Konoha. So, instead of doing that, they decide to attack us while we're not prepared."

"Do you think that's possible?" Asked Shizune.

Kakashi folded his arms in thought. "I don't think that's the case. When they first escaped, they should have spied on Konoha, and then made declarations of war. By chasing Kushika into the past and attempting to eliminate Naruto of the past, even going to war with us, should not affect the future that they made their escape into. We are now two separate time streams; One where we know nothing of the time ninja, and one where we do. If their target were just Naruto, then they would simply focus their attention on him and his friends."

"Isn't it just that they see Konoha as Naruto's ally?" Suggested Iruka.

Kakashi shook his head. "If that were the case, then they would be attacking the ninja world as a whole."

"You have to start small. Maybe we are the first step in their plan." Stated Tsunade.

"It could be that Naruto is too strong as the Rokudaime, so they thought it would be easier to destroy him here, in this time period." Said Shizune.

Kakashi nodded. "That is one possibility, but I feel as if I'm missing an important piece of the puzzle. There must be another motive for wanting to go to war with us."

Tsunade raised her head to the sky, watching as a large hawk circled the tower. "Whatever it may be, we cannot allow their ambitions to come to fruition. I swear this as Hokage." She sighed. '_Jiraiya….What would you do in this situation?'_

* * *

"I don't understand, Sakura. Why do you want me to leave this village so suddenly?" Asked her mother, hands on hips.

"Please Mom, I really need you to do this for me. A war is coming, and I don't want you to get mixed up in this." Begged Sakura, standing at the open door with her mother.

"That's not what I mean." Stated her mother. "Why are you staying while I'm leaving?"

"I'm a medic, I have to stay here for when people get injured. I'm a Konoha shinobi too, Mom. I don't want you to get mixed up in this. You're the only family I have."

"I know that Sakura. But…if anything were to happen to you…I…." She lowered her head, filled with horrible thoughts.

Sakura's determined brow softened as she approached her mother and gave her a warm hug. "Regardless of how you feel, I am going to stay and protect those dear to me. It's the least I can do."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Sakura." Replied her mother. "You're a fine shinobi, just like your father was."

Sakura smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the open door. Both women released their embrace to turn and see Uchiha Sasuke standing in the doorway, indifferent expression still on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura, walking over to see her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you evacuate the villagers." He stated.

"Oh," She said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, and then his eyes flickered to Sakura's mother as she approached the young Uchiha. She looked him up and down, as if scanning him for anything she didn't like. "Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?" She asked. He nodded. "You know how much you hurt my daughter in the past?" She asked suddenly.

Sasuke didn't expect that one. His gaze lowered slightly, in guilt. Sakura blushed and turned to her mom, waving her arms frantically. "Mom! That's private, not to mention embarrassing."

Her mother smiled. "I know. He came back to the village and is now willing to put his life on the line to defend us. I don't hate him or anything." Her look grew serious as she locked eyes with Sasuke. "Can I count on you to protect my daughter?" She asked.

Sasuke seemed a little surprised at the request, suddenly coming from Sakura's mother, and the bluntness of the question. Their gaze continued to lock, until Sasuke nodded. "Of course. I will protect her with my life. I swear on my name, and on the honor of the Uchiha." He bowed.

She smiled and bowed as well. Sakura's blush deepened as her hand went to her chest. "Sasuke-kun…."

Her mother turned to Sakura and smiled. "It seems I can rest a little easier knowing you will be protected. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and finish packing." With that, she bowed once again and retreated into the house.

Sakura and Sasuke stepped outside, and Sakura offered an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about my mom."

Sasuke remained indifferent. "It's fine, I remember when my mother would worry about me like that. It's only because she loves you."

"I know that, but it's still embarrassing to have my friend see her like that." Responded the pink-haired kunoichi.

An awkward silence filled the air as the two continued to stand outside of Sakura's home. Finally, Sakura took a deep breath and, cheeks flushed, let out a nervous sigh. "Ne, S…Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her. "Hai?"

"There's…something I want to tell you, since…you know…we don't know what's going to happen during this war and all…well…." What was wrong with her? She was starting to sound like Hinata. She wanted to smack herself in the head, and Inner Sakura was yelling at her.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"I…just wanted to let you know that…I…I never…really…stopped loving you, Sasuke-kun. Even when you went rogue, I never…did." Her gaze shifted to the ground nervously.

She heard Sasuke smirk. He extended his arm and, lightly catching her chin with his hand, brought her face up to meet his. "I remember when you had first told me that, Sakura." He stated. "I was trying to leave, and you tried to stop me. At that time, I was just so filled with myself, I hadn't even cared. But…" He offered her a smile, one she, nor any other human being on the face of the earth, had never seen before. "I feel the same."

Her eyes widened. He tilted her head and brought his lips down lightly on hers. It was not a long kiss, but it was one. One that Sakura would remember forever. She was in total bliss right now; nothing could ruin this for her.

"Well, well, well." Came a familiar voice from behind the two. Sakura blushed and quickly did a 180. There was Sakura's mother, standing in the doorway, sly smirk on her face. "Looks like my darling daughter Sakura is finally an adult. I can't wait to see the children."

Sakura's blush erupted. "MOM!" She shouted, and it echoed through the entire village. So much for not ruining the moment.

* * *

Naruto didn't trust the rather large, almost arrogant, grin that was plastered across his grandfather's face. As Naruto and his "family" made their way outside through the back door, they saw Daichi standing in the practice field, arms folded. Naruto tilted his head. "What's with the look?"

"Oh, I believe I have found a way for you to finish your training, as well as begin Hinata-chan's training."

Hinata and Naruto's eyes snapped onto Daichi. "Really?" Asked the both of them.

Daichi nodded. "But first, I want Naruto to step forward. I'll get to you in a moment, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded and went to join her future daughter on the steps. Naruto made his way to his grandfather. "Okay Naruto, I want you to show me just how far you've progressed in your training."

Naruto nodded, and lowered his stance, bending his knees slightly and extending his arms. Daichi performed his air styled technique and launched the small blast of wind at his grandson. Naruto inhaled deeply as he prepared for the attack to meet his palm. When it connected, he concentrated all of his effort to allowing the technique to be broken down into a steady stream of chakra, that would flow from palm to palm. And, after days of training, Naruto had finally understood what it meant to allow the foreign chakra to flow on the current within his own body.

It passed smoothly, only once did Naruto notice a slight tingle in his chest, but he ignored it. Finally, it flowed into his other palm. Once Naruto was confident that all of the enemy attack had successfully made it to his palm, he thrust it forward towards his grandfather, and launched a grand burst of wind at Daichi.

Daichi stood his ground at the burst of wind rushed harmlessly by. He smirked again. "Not bad, Naruto. You finally understand the basics of the counter maneuver. While you still need to practice, I am impressed. It took me almost three months to finally master the technique."

Naruto's brows raised. "Three months? Something this easy?"

Daichi shook his head. "No, it's not as easy as you are making it out to be. When I was practicing this technique, I was dealing with something more powerful than what you have been practicing with."

"And that is…?" Asked the confused shinobi.

Naruto's grandfather lowered his stance. "Attack me and I'll show you."

Naruto nodded. He didn't know exactly what he should attack him with, though. Should he simply go for a straight forward punch, or did he want him to use the Rasengan? After a brief thought, he decided to go with a straight out punch. Naruto ran at Daichi, brought his fist back, and threw it at the old man's chest, with as little power as he could muster.

"Jikou Katawa!" Echoed the voice of Daichi.

Naruto's eyes shot wide. "Nani?" He asked. Suddenly, Naruto was frozen in mid-punch. His fist was just inches away from Daichi's torso.

Hinata was frozen, her surprised expression unmoving on her face. Kushika was looking around, surprised to see that everything had stopped moving. She turned to her mother and poked her shoulder, several times. She turned to her future father. "Papa! Mama's not moving!" She hollered.

Daichi raised a brow as he watched his great-granddaughter move freely in the genjutsu. "That's interesting." He glanced down at Naruto, and raised a brow to see his eyes moving freely. "And so is that."

Daichi took a step to the left and brought his hands into the tiger seal. He instantly dispelled the technique, and Naruto barreled forward, following the momentum he had built up with punch, and tumbled to the ground. Naruto rolled and sprung up to his feet. His eyes were lit with a strong sense of curiosity.

"How…how did you do that?" He demanded, pointing at Daichi. "Are you some kind of time ninja?"

Hinata rushed to his side. "What's going on, Naruto-kun?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He…he just distorted time, like those time ninja I've fought. Just…like them."

Hinata glanced over to Daichi. "Ano, how did you do that?" She asked.

Daichi smirked. "I told you that I finally found a way to teach you two properly on how to combat the time ninja." He paused, thinking of a way to summarize his explanation. "Well…you could say that I finally remembered something I had forgotten long ago."

Naruto lowered his arm. "And that is?"

Daichi sighed. "Listen to me, Naruto. Nearly two-hundred years ago, our ancestor fought against the manipulators of time with the counter technique. Now, when Satoshi had completely mastered the counter technique, it allowed him to absorb most techniques. Think of it as a type of Sharingan, but far less inferior." The old man closed his eyes, remembering that day….

_The young Daichi shot up from his bead in a cold sweat. The sun was now setting, and his breathing was fast. His hands instinctively shot up to his chest, where his father had attacked earlier. He could feel no scar, nor did it hurt to touch, but he still remembered the pain. _

Daichi slid out of his bed and slipped his house slippers on. He ventured out of his room and into the family room, where his father sat watching the fireplace burn. As Daichi entered the room, his father glanced up at him and offered a kind smile. "Do you hate me Daichi?" He asked softly.

_Daichi shook his head. He could never hate his father. The older man chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. Listen," He motioned for Daichi to join him on the couch. Daichi noiselessly made his way over to his father's side, and took his seat next to him. "There is a reason why I did that to you today."_

_Daichi glanced up at his father. "A reason?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. Son, it has been within our family for generations, the secrets of the counter technique, as well as one other ability." He paused and sighed. "One day, the time ninja shall escape, and they will wreak havoc across the land. Revenge is the only thing they know. I…bestowed a gift onto you. It passes from father to son after the child successfully masters the counter technique."_

_He glanced down at his son and laid his large hand upon his hair. "You now have the ability of time manipulation, albeit a limited version. I am entrusting you to pass this on to your son one day."_

Daichi opened his eyes. "My own father explained it to me, as I will explain it to you. He passed down the time manipulation ability to me, which he had received from his father, and so on. Now, when they do that, they are no longer the wielder of this technique, which means they cannot distort time any longer.

"Satoshi did this for our own protection, making us immune to the time attacks, should the counter maneuver fail."

"So, what you're saying is, that you can manipulate time like the time ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"Not as skillfully, and not as effective, but yes." Replied Daichi.

"Are you going to teach me the time stuff?" Asked Naruto, beginning to get excited.

Daichi shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that this technique will die with me. After we are finished with the time ninja, I never want to use it again."

"But those attacks are so cool!" Began Naruto, waving his arms. "I mean, think about it. I'd be unstoppable. No one could get around my time attacks."

"Baka, that's exactly why I don't want it to continue. If you were to use it as much as my great-grandfather, you would die. It slowly takes away from your remaining lifespan if you use it too much. I cannot allow myself to pass this on, since it was Satoshi whom stated that we were to discontinue the technique once the time ninja were soundly defeated."

"Ano…If you don't mind my asking, what kind of man was…Uzumaki Satoshi-sama?" Asked Hinata.

Daichi thought for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. My father never really told me anything about him. It is believed that he was too kind for his own good. However, I do know that somehow, his origin was the very village that was sealed away."

"Nani?" Asked Naruto. "How does that make sense? I mean, isn't it that village-"

"No, Naruto. Before the uprising of Osamu, it was quite the peaceful village. However, Satoshi's family moved away long before Osamu rose to power in that bloody coup."

"Why did Uzumaki Satoshi-san rise up against Osamu?" Asked Hinata.

"Well…I don't know the details all too well, but something happened during Osamu's uprising that deeply upset Satoshi, causing him to plot his revenge over the course of the next year. Satoshi never really told his children what had happened, though."

Daichi cleared his throat. "Moving right along, there's something I want to ask you now, Naruto."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I noticed that your future daughter over there was completely unaffected by my time disruption. Was that my blunder, or has it happened before?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, she's completely immune to the time stuff."

Daichi brought his hand thoughtfully to his chin. "I see, and I noticed that you yourself can only move your eyes during this time, meaning that you are fully aware of what is going on."

Naruto nodded. "And I can use Kyuubi to break free, but it irritates me to have to rely on that baka-fox."

Daichi chuckled and nodded. He decided it would be too much effort to attempt to figure out why Kushika was completely unaffected by the time techniques. He turned to Hinata. "Now, Hinata-chan, I want to get to your training before I resume with Naruto's."

"Me?" She asked shyly.

Daichi nodded. "Please, activate your byakkugan." Hinata obeyed, activating her kekkei genkai. "Good, now please take about twenty steps backwards and watch me closely."

Hinata obeyed, and after taking the ordained steps back, she looked up and waited. Daichi wasted no time, and performed the technique once again. Naruto couldn't move, and Kushika was now running around the field, trying to catch a butterfly.

"Can you see the difference within the field?" He hollered.

Hinata glanced around the field, and what she saw amazed her. She could see the normal transparency, and the chakras of her "family," but she could also see something…strange. Before Hinata, there was what appeared to be a rather large box of metallic chakra dancing around. Around the edges of the box was nothing but the usual sights, but the box baffled her. Everything within the box had ceased to move. The trees that were swaying on the outside refused to budge an inch on the inside. Before Hinata could think about it anymore, the barrier was lowered and Daichi beckoned her over to his side.

Once Hinata was there, he said, "Well? What did you see?"

"Ano, I saw a…large metallic box surrounding the field." She replied.

Daichi grinned. "Good! Excellent! What you just saw was the time technique itself in effect."

"Nani?" Asked Naruto. "I thought it just froze time?"

Daichi shook his head. "No, Naruto. It would be impossible for one to freeze time. Or rather, an unimaginable amount of chakra. No, what the time ninja do is project a genjutsu, one that freezes the senses. It only gives the illusion of frozen time, since everything outside of the technique continues to move unchanged. There are many variations of this technique, but it would take far too long to explain thoroughly."

He sighed and glanced over at Hinata and Naruto. "The trick to beating this technique is to get out of range. Once the caster has attempted to freeze time once, he cannot do it until he has fully recharged. It takes a lot of chakra to do this, and the user must build it up gradually."

"How long does it take?" Asked Naruto.

"It really depends on the user, the length of the technique, and the type. Mine only took about ten minutes to recharge. However, the large scaled ones take at least an hour to two hours to fully recharge. You must master the counter, in order to not be affected by these time techniques, and reflect their attacks back at them." He finished, looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Daichi nodded. "Good. Now, the real training commences. I want the two of you to attack me together." The couple stiffened in confusion and glanced at each other. "Don't be like that. Hinata, I want you to focus on the time manipulation chakras that I will emit. Naruto, I want you to focus on reflecting the technique back at me. If you can Hinata, attempt to repel it yourself, but not back at me."

The two looked at each other and nodded. Naruto smirked. "You're in for it now, Ojii-san. Hinata and I are the best."

Daichi smirked. "I hope you are right." He motioned for them to attack, and the two obeyed, leaping at the old man.

* * *

And so, three days passed.

Tsunade sighed at her desk, knowing now that she could relax somewhat since the village had been completely evacuated. If only they knew when to expect….

Suddenly, as in answer to her inner question, there was a knock at the door. Shizune walked over and opened it, revealing Shikamaru.

"What brings you to my office, Shikamaru?" Asked Tsunade, noticing the sheet of paper in hand.

Shikamaru bowed. "Godaime-sama, I believe I have some information that will highly interest you." He paused, straightening himself up and meeting her gaze. "I know when they're going to strike."

* * *

And so, another chapter has come to pass. The next thing I'm going to post after this is the Christmas special, but just in case you won't read that, then Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukah) or whatever. I hope you have plans with the ones you cherish, and enjoy all of the Christmas movies, as I do.

If you are still slightly confused about this story, just remember that, by the end of the story, you will know everything.

Okay, so I'm torn between two different scenarios for the Christmas special. Please vote in your reviews. Should I go with A) Kind of a prequel story, about Kushika's Christmas with Naruto of the future. Or, B) an Omake, with Naruto of the past attempting to celebrate Christmas with Kushika. I don't know which one to do, so I thought I would leave it in the readers hands. Don't let me down.

**Preview: **_The war begins…._

Yep. Just like that. The war shall be epic, if all goes according to plan. Be ready, my friends.

Remember, 8 reviews or no update, and the communists win.


	12. Belligerence

Hope you all had a happy new year, and welcome to 2010. I didn't get to go to any party this year, I had to work. I didn't update last week because of work and, well…anyone else addicted to Assassins Creed 2?

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Nor does he own Bleach, but that's another story.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Belligerence**

"_We make war that we may live in peace."_ ~ **Aristotle**

Kushika giggled merrily as she splashed water at Naruto. Naruto laughed, cheerfully trying to block the oncoming water. The family of four was currently relaxing in a small pond that was connected to the river near Daichi's home; As Daichi had told Naruto, "Think of this as a reward for finishing the training." Naruto glanced over at Hinata, wearing a lavender one-piece bathing suit she had bought this morning from the village. Kushika was wearing a dark-pink one-piece with bright sakura petals running up and down the piece with arm and waist floats, just to be safe.

Naruto smiled at Hinata mischievously. Before she could question his glance, he vanished underwater. Hinata became instantly alert as everything around her became silent. Daichi and Kushika were watching intently, looking for Naruto as well. Hinata took a step back, and suddenly she felt a jerk on her left foot. She caved and was pulled underwater.

She spun to see Naruto laughing underwater. Hinata's cheeks flushed, but her shock turned to play as she smirked at her boyfriend. Naruto stopped laughing and tilted his brow. Hinata pushed herself forward by pushing off of the ground, and launched herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. The two laughed as Naruto, with Hinata still attached to his chest, pushed himself up to the surface to breath.

All four of them began laughing again. Naruto glanced down at Hinata.

"I didn't expect that, Hinata-chan." He said.

Hinata smiled warmly and giggled, laying her head against his chest. "Naruto-kun…" She cooed. Naruto blushed.

"My my, would you look at that, Kushi-chan?" Came the voice of Daichi, which snapped Hinata back into reality as he eyes widened.

"Yep! That's because Mama and Papa are in love!" Cheered Kushika, splashing water as she danced around in the pond.

The couple blushed and pulled away from each other. "Now, now. There's no need to feel so embarrassed. I mean, you two are going to be married one day, Kushi-chan is proof of that."

"Ano…." Hinata's blush deepened as visions of the future danced in her head once again. A grin spread across Hinata's face as her imagination kept soaring.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and, noticing her lost gaze, waved her hand in her face several times. "Hinata-chan! Helloooo! Hinata, are you there?" He asked, several times.

Daichi laughed. "I don't know what you did to get her to fall in love with you, but it sure seems like you did a number on her. I bet she's imagining being your wife right now or something."

Naruto flushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. It also didn't help when he heard Kushika splashing around singing, "Mama and Papa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Daichi chuckled. He glanced up at the sky, and his cheerful expression became serious. He could feel it. Something was not right. And it was approaching fast.

* * *

"What do you mean by that, Shikamaru?" Asked Tsunade, rising swiftly from her chair.

"It's exactly as I said. They're going to strike today. It's estimated within the next thirteen hours, but that's irrelevant." He replied calmly.

"How can you be so certain?" Asked Shizune.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, as a combination of reading that book and interrogating that time ninja, I believe I have discovered enough information. First of all, the freezing time technique is not a ninjutsu, but a genjutsu. That means that if they do not catch their targets in the illusion the first time, they will have a very large disadvantage."

"Can't they just do their technique again?" Asked Shizune.

"No, they have to recharge their technique. It all depends on the area of the affected area. For example, if they wanted to combine their efforts on a smaller area, say one building, then they could reuse the technique again on a different building. However, if they were to use it on something larger, say…Konohagakure, then the entire village would be caught in a genjutsu. But-"

Tsunade cut him off. "But if they miss, then it would take them a long time before they could use it again."

Shikamaru nodded. "Giving us a fair chance of winning this war."

"But how did you figure out when they were going to strike?" Asked Shizune.

"Oh, I just went and watched our prisoner for a few days. He keeps mumbling about how "my brothers are coming in the next sun," I'm not sure exactly what he did, but Ibiki-sensei did a real number on him."

"Do you have anything else to report, Shikamaru?" Asked Tsunade.

"No, Godaime-sama." He said, respectfully bowing.

Tsunade nodded as she turned to Shizune. "Shizune, help me gather the remaining villagers. I have a plan."

"Hai."

* * *

Later that day, around noon, Naruto lay sprawled out on the couch. Hinata and Kushika sat by the fire as Hinata told Kushika stories she had heard from her mother. Naruto listened and smiled as he watched mother and daughter together. He let out a long sigh and wondered why life couldn't be like this every day.

Daichi sat in the corner of the room, sitting Indian style, in deep meditation. Naruto noted that he had been meditating since they had gotten back from the pond. She shook his head and tried to relax and focus on Hinata's story.

Suddenly, Daichi's eyes shot open and he sprang to his feet, breathing heavily and shaking with fear. He let out a terrified yell, startling everybody and scaring Kushika, who clutched her mother's chest.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto, shooting to his grandfather's side.

Daichi grasped Naruto's shoulder tightly, causing Naruto to recoil slightly. "They're coming! I can sense their chakra, and they're attacking your village right now!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

The assault on Konoha had begun. Random buildings in the village began to rumble and collapse as minor explosions engulfed the village. A large tower imploded from the base and toppled onto several other buildings. The Time Ninja had wasted no time in delivering their swift attack. As the explosions began to subside and the smoke ushered throughout the roads, the vast army marched throughout the village, glancing around at their carnage. The group stopped as they came upon an area that was easier to see. The village seemed empty of dead bodies.

"What's going on? Where are all of the bodies?" Asked one of the time ninja.

The leader of the battalion glanced around the open area. "Search the buildings. They may be inside."

The foot soldiers nodded and spread out, raiding every building within sight. They regrouped moments later, shaking their heads. "Not a single person, sir."

The leader, Keito, sneered as he turned to one of his men. "You, go group with Group D and find out if they have seen a single person within this village."

The man nodded and sprinted away. A few moments later, he returned. "No sir, they have not received any reports of the enemy. Multiple squads were converging, claiming the exact same thing, sir."

Keito snarled. "What the hell is going on? Did they manage to figure out we were coming?" He asked, mostly to himself.

As more and more of the smoke began to become more transparent, it was clear to see that the entire village was vacant. Many Time ninja were converging and regrouping, perplexed at the turn of events.

"Does this mean that Konoha simply gave up, turned tail, and ran?" Asked on the ninja.

Goro, the now one-handed time ninja, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not entirely sure that's the case. They must be up to something."

"Could they be much smarter than we anticipated?" Asked a man named Chuu with short pure white hair and a large gash across his left eye.

The man standing next to Chuu, a man about seven feet tall with seals engraved in his skin running from every direction on his body clad in all black with pure white hair reaching his back, grunted lightly. He wore a necklace of prayer beads around his neck as well. "Brother, can you be over thinking these Konoha shinobi? What if what Osamu-sama says is true, that they are nothing but cowards?"

"No, Zuu. Not these people." He paused, dropping his head in thought.

Suddenly, a loud whistle echoed throughout the village; it was a shrill, high pitched sound. All of the time ninja spun around in search of the source. Almost all at once, they found the source.

Standing atop the Hokage Monument cliff, were hundreds of Konoha Shinobi. Among the frontlines were Kakashi, Sasuke, Gai, Rock Lee, and Tsunade. Tsunade was holding a bright-yellow whistle to her lips. As she lowered it, she cleared her throat and pointed at her village. "Underestimating Konohagakure will cost you your lives!" She roared, followed by a chorus of cheers from the ninja behind her. "Show no mercy!" She yelled.

With that, the Konoha shinobi leapt from the cliff, and down into the village. The real war had finally begun.

The time ninja were almost caught off guard, but quick shouts from the generals had awakened the ninja, as they moved to counter the Konoha attack. As the ninja armies met, sounds of metal on metal rang throughout Konoha, as well as special attacks. Several Konoha ninja had already died at the start of the battle, but even more time ninja.

Sasuke, whilst in the air, sped through the seals and launched a massive fireball down at the village, aiming for a large group of time ninja.

The leader of said group, Mao, saw the fireball and hollered for one of his men. "Yuji!"

Yuji snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He spread through his own seals. "Ponpu no mizu!" (Literally Hydro Pump). A massive blast of water came shooting from a nearby stream and met with the fireball. The collision of the two created steam, which Sasuke shot through like a sharp blade. He whipped his katana out and sliced directly down onto Yuji, slicing through his torso like a butter knife. As light left Yuji's eyes and he fell back, Sasuke eye's snapped over to a man who was readying one of his own attacks. Sasuke took his katana and threw it at him with tremendous speed. It pierced his heart and carried him to the wall of a dilapidated building, pinning him to it.

Sasuke rushed to his weapon, removed it from the corpse, spun around and continued through the lines of foot soldiers.

Gai spun in the air and brought his leg out and slammed it into a man's skull, killing him instantly. Gai heard a whoosh, and ducked a blade. He reached up and snatched the man's wrist, snapped it like a twig, and chucked him into the air. As he helplessly descended back to earth, Gai leapt up and delivered a kick right into his rib cage, sending him flying through several buildings.

"Heh, too slow." He taunted, bouncing up and down.

"Sorry for being slow." Came a reply from behind him. Gai's eyes widened as he performed a back flip over his enemy, narrowly dodging the blade about to pierce his back. As Gai went to spring on his hand, the enemy crouched and swept at Gai's wrist, causing him to lose his balance and fall. As the man went to stab Gai once again, Gai recoiled in mid-air and kicked the kunai out of his hand.

Gai caught himself and landed on his feet. He stood up fully to take in his opponent. The man was wearing a black cape, as well as a green vest and blue sweats. His hair was spiky and red, with multiple scars running down his face. His left ear was missing as well.

The man looked Gai over. "My, my, it seems that Konoha isn't full of weak little men after all. I was beginning to worry, seeing as I've already killed ten of you."

Gai's gaze narrowed. "What was that?"

The man chuckled. "You heard me. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"Gai." He replied blankly.

"That was a rude way to say it." Said the man. "My name is Ryuuto, remember the name as the light fades from your eyes. My speed cannot be topped, as you will soon se-" Ryuuto's eyes widened as an arm shot out of his chest. The hand had a ball of electricity dancing in it. Ryuuto's eyes slowly glanced down at the hand, and then rolled back and he went limp.

Gai glanced around the body to see Kakashi. Kakashi had the bodies of two men through his arm. Kakashi pulled it out and both fell. Kakashi shook his hand to get the blood off and glanced at Gai. "Yo."

Gai sighed. "So much for him." He looked at Kakashi. "Care to double-team?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, this way we can conserve chakra."

Gai nodded, and the two rushed deeper into the battlefield.

Shino seemed to be having little to no trouble with most of his adversaries; He managed to engulf them all within his man-eating bugs. He fought back-to-back with his father, who's insects were busy protecting the backs of many comrades.

"Keep it up, Shino." Said his father. "We are what stands in the way of the enemies surprise attacks and our comrades."

"Of course," Came Shino's reply.

Battles big and small spread to all corners of the village as time ninja and Konoha ninja alike fell to one another's techniques.

Goro was making quick work of the Konoha forces that rushed him. Even with just one arm, he seemed to be a one-man army. At least thirty men had died fighting him. His illusionary techniques were far superior to that of his comrades, since he was blood-related to Osamu.

Another Konoha Shinobi rushed him. Goro smirked as he allowed the attack to connect with his chest. "Such a simple fool." He stated calmly as he activated his technique. "You of all the ones I've killed should have at least seen this one coming. I mean, you saw me do it several times." He shook his head, and sidestepped the attack. He grabbed his knife and dispelled his technique. He sliced off the man's arm, spun the blade around, and pierced his chest. The Konoha shinobi gasped in shock as he collapsed to the ground.

Goro shook his head. "Far too easy. Where are the real players at?" He asked himself.

"I'm sorry if I took too long getting here," Came a reply. Goro raised a brow and turned around slowly to see Neji standing on top of at least fifteen time ninja. "I would have gotten here a lot sooner if your friends hadn't slowed me down."

Goro looked him over. "I remember you. You were with Uzumaki Naruto the last time we attacked this worthless village."

Neji smirked. "And I remember you. From what I hear, you're missing your arm because of Naruto."

"And you think you'll have an advantage fighting a handicap?" He asked.

"Of course not, I can sense your chakra levels, and they're astonishing. I cannot allow you to kill anymore Konoha Shinobi." Neji lowered into his Jyuuken stance and raised his palms.

Goro smirked. "This fight might be fun after all."

Goro rushed, and Neji braced himself.

* * *

Sasuke's chidori breezed through several time ninja, killing them instantly. Sasuke stopped, spun around, and caught an enemy's blade. He redirected it up and through his head, killing him instantly.

Sasuke glanced around, looking to see if anyone needed assistance. He also looked to make sure Sakura wasn't hurt. He spotted a group of three Konoha shinobi being swarmed, and rushed off to their aid.

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed an attack and leapt to the side, narrowly dodging the fireball aimed at him. Sasuke landed and unsheathed his katana again, glancing over at his attacker.

"Look here, brother. We found ourselves a really powerful opponent." Said Chuu, standing next to his brother.

Zuu looked Sasuke over. "I don't want to fight him, Brother." He said.

"Of come on, Zuu. You're no fun. You want me to fight him instead?" Chuu asked, reaching behind his back and unsheathing his blade.

Zuu nodded. "I don't like fighting. It's bad."

Chuu rolled his eyes and snickered. "For now, my brother."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and examined Zuu. This man was large, and well built. What intrigued Sasuke the most was the ancient runes running up and down his body. He noted the man looked uneasy on the battlefield, while his brother seemed eager to fight.

Sasuke glared at Chuu. "Isn't it a little pointless to bring out someone unwilling to fight onto the battlefield?" He asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying about Zuu here, at least not yet. And that's _if_ you manage to defeat me." Replied Chuu.

Sasuke smirked as he channeled lightening chakra into his blade. "Touch me once with your attacks, and then claim that you have the abilities to defeat me."

Chuu's eyes never left the blade as he spoke, although he smirked. "Oh, aren't you a cocky brat. You think you can defeat someone of my caliber with pure talent?" Chuu tipped his katana up and flames began to pour out of the hilt and dance around the blade. "I've been preparing for this day for 200 years now."

"Tell someone who cares." Replied Sasuke coldly.

Chuu's eye twitched. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

The two fighters stood their ground for a moment, studying each other intently. Suddenly, they dashed at each other, and element met element as sparks danced as the blades collided.

* * *

The general of the time army wasted no time in dealing with anybody who got in his way. With just simple flicks of his wrist, he sent many people hurdling through buildings. This man, Isei, was yet another blood relative of Osamu. As ten Konoha ninja rushed him at once, he smirked and raised his arms. In one arm, what appeared to be a green web appeared in his hand; in the other, a flame web. He slammed his palms together and brought them to his mouth in the same way one would perform the fire style technique. "Jikou Katon no Jutsu!" He roared. The time energy and the fire mixed perfectly together, and shot forth like a beam from his fingertips at a frightening pace.

The orange-green flames engulfed the ninja and even several buildings, reducing everything touched by the incredible flames to ash. Once Isei released his attack, the flames burnt out as well. Isei glanced around the battlefield. He spotted a few of his men being beaten by Konoha ninja.

He smirked. "Can't have that now, can we?" He asked. He raised his palms and aimed directly at the Konoha Shinobi.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he leaned back as far as he could, palm still stretched out. He caught Gai's swift kick that was aimed at Isei's head and used him as a melee weapon to strike down upon Kakashi, who was aiming at his legs with his own kick. Kakashi barely had time to block the hit as Gai collided with him and the two were sent across the land. The two quickly rose to their feet to meet the gaze of Isei.

"So you two want to take me on?" He asked.

Kakashi and Gai said nothing as they continued to stare him down.

Isei sighed. "Please try not to disappoint me, as your fallen comrades did before you."

"Bastard…" Started Gai, clenching his fists.

Kakashi stretched out an arm to hold Gai back. "Calm down, Gai. There will be time for mourning later. We need to deal with him first, though."

"A wise decision." Said Isei. "Are you going to attack first, or shall I?" He asked.

Gai and Kakashi wasted no time. They rushed at Isei, attempting to find a weak spot in his defenses. Kakashi rushed right, and Gai rushed to the left. Isei smirked and managed to catch the lightening fast kicks of the two men. He slammed them into each other and threw them to the ground.

Kakashi recovered first. He quickly charged up a raikiri, and glanced up to meet Isei's tauntingly calm eyes. Kakashi charged at Isei at a blinding speed, catching Isei off guard and piercing his chest completely as blood burst out of his back. Kakashi's eyes went wide. Was it truly that easy?

Isei smirked. "Sorry."

Suddenly, Kakashi found back to when he was charging up the raikiri. He blinked a few times in confusion. Isei smirked and rushed Kakashi this time, at an even faster speed than him. Due to the raikiri, Kakashi had no time to dodge.

Before Isei could reach Kakashi, Gai leapt in and dove into Kakashi, knocking him out of the way of Isei's attack.

As they tucked and rolled to their feet, both men turned instantly to Isei, who was regaining his composure after the missed attack. "What happened to you Kakashi? You stopped moving completely for a few seconds." Asked Gai.

"I'm not sure. I remember charging up my attack and piercing his chest. Then I was suddenly back charging up my raikiri, and he was unscathed." Replied Kakashi.

"I don't understand." Stated Gai.

Isei smirked, motioning with his hand for them to rush at him again. "Care to try again?"

* * *

Sasuke had to admit that this man was on a completely different level as Hiroshi. His sword techniques, the way he could expertly pull off a feint and even catch Sasuke off guard, and his overall strength left an impression on Sasuke.

The two elemental blades continued to clash at a rapid speed. Konoha shinobi and time shinobi alike were quickly annihilated if they accidently found themselves caught in the duel. Zuu just continued to watch his brother fight Sasuke, almost as if he were at peace with everything.

Sasuke parried Chuu's blade, and then attempted to strike at his chest. Chuu almost laughed as he countered by leaping above the blade. He slammed his blade down onto Sasuke's and chopped at his neck with his arm. Sasuke leaned back easily to dodge as he spun around and struck at Chuu, only to meet Chuu's fire blade.

"You're sword work is quite impressive, boy," Said Chuu. "But I thought you had the skill to back up your backtalk, you little smart ass."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He closed them, and opened them to reveal his Sharingan eyes, catching Chuu off guard. "What the hell's up with your eyes?"

"It's called the Sharingan, and it will be the last thing you see before you die." Said Sasuke as his eyes scanned every inch of Chuu and his weapon.

Chuu quickly shook off his feeling of intimidation and shook his head. He had to keep calm, or else his enemy would have a mental advantage. He smirked as he brought his blade out again. Sasuke easily parried and, eyes focusing, managed to slip his blade through a defense crack of Chuu's. Chuu realized this and leapt back. He focused his chakra, producing even more flames on his blade.

Sasuke watched with no emotion. "Come." He said, raising his katana.

Chuu growled. '_Is this little brat mocking me now?_' He asked himself. Chuu pushed chakra to his feet and leapt at Sasuke. When their blades met, Sasuke easily batted it away and, spinning around, cut straight through Chuu's torso.

Chuu smirked. He vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened, and then softened. He spun around and sliced down, cutting off Chuu's right arm and sending his blade down to the ground. Chuu howled with pain as blood began to pour out of the open wound. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he collapsed to the ground and attempted to crawl away. Sasuke stood stock still, watching at Chuu crawled away fruitlessly.

Chuu crawled his way in fear to his brother. Zuu reached down and picked up a wheezing Chuu. "Are you alright, Brother?" Zuu asked.

"Do I look okay, you damn idiot?!" Yelled Chuu. His eyes went to the prayer beads around Zuu's neck, and his wheezing and panting ceased. Instead, it became a fit of maniacal, mad laughter. Sasuke raised a brow.

Chuu turned to Sasuke as he pointed his one arm at his brother. "Take a look at him, Boy. He looks like a pansy, doesn't he?" He asked in hysterics. "Over 200 years ago, my brother single handedly destroyed the Village Hidden Lake with his bare hands. These seals and prayer beads keep his incredible powers and killing intent at bay. He is so powerful, in fact, that he is the only man that Osamu-sama has ever feared!"

His eyes were wide and beady; he was going mad with rage. "That is the reason Osamu-sama has forced him to wear these prayer beads, and the seals etched into his body. However, this is a war! Anything goes!"

Sasuke still continued to stand, unimpressed.

Chuu turned to Zuu and raised his arm to him. He closed his eyes and began chanting. *"Solvo bestia neco cetarus! Solvo bestia neco cetarus!" Zuu's eyes widened as his hands shot to his head in pain.

"Make it stop, Brother! Make it stop!" He yelled.

A faint light seemed to emit from Zuu's body. The many runes adorning his body began to slide up to his chest. Once all of the letters had converged, they vanished into nothing. Chuu laughed triumphantly as he reached up and removed the necklace from Zuu's neck.

Zuu's eyes widened as his pupils all but vanished. His muscles grew, and a green aura began to gather around him. He roared as he continued to transform, as all of the power that had lain dormant for so long began to resurface. Blood streamed out of his pores and eyes as his entire body shook. The ground rumbled and cracks formed all around the battlefield.

Once he had stopped roaring, he stood next to Chuu, breathing very heavily and twitching. Sasuke could tell, this man was blind with rage and power.

Chuu chuckled madly as he stared at Sasuke. "It sucks to be you, brat. Now my brother will d-"

Zuu raised his fist and slammed Chuu into the ground, flattening him and killing him instantly. He roared again and beat on his chest rapidly. Once he stopped, his attention went to Sasuke. Zuu smirked and roared again, this time it was because he had finally regained all of his dormant power. Without the Sharingan, Sasuke would not have seen Zuu rush him. Zuu ran at Sasuke blindly, full of rage and blind with power and his urge to kill.

It almost seemed that Sasuke's body refused to work for him, as his lungs refused to even allow him to breathe. He was in shock. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt completely overwhelmed by a power far superior to his own.

And it wanted him dead.

* * *

Woot, another chapter down.

Zuu killed Chuu because he was the nearest thing, and his sanity had just flown out the window.

And because I know people might ask, here's a quick character bio. I might do these for the time ninja during this arc.

**Chuu:** Chuu is a master swordsman with one fatal flaw. He never learned to ignore his emotions. If he were to ever get mad or intimidated, or even frightened, he would abandon whatever strategy he had. He would panic too easily; hence, Osamu would regard him as useless, since he is far too easy to trick when his fellow ninja would spar with him. He was, however, considered a flame master in his lifetime.

In short, he was an idiot that was expandable. Hope your questions were answered somewhat about him.

**Preview:** _War! As the war continues, many lives are lost on both sides, and Sasuke is forced into a corner while Kakashi and Gai attempt to find out Isei's secrets before they are killed._

*The chant Chuu was saying translates into "Release the beast to kill the rest."

Remember, 5 reviews or no update.


	13. Rampge

Welcome back to Bonds of Time. I know you're not here to read my author notes, so let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Let the war commence!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rampage**

"_Unfortunately, this is the kind of thing we expect to happen during this __**war**__.__"~_ Paul Franklin

Zuu reached Sasuke with an unprecedented speed. Sasuke instinctively attempted to dodge by leaping left, but Zuu's lightening fast reflexes caught his ankle in mid-air and jerked Sasuke back down. He slammed Sasuke into the ground like a mallet. As Zuu picked Sasuke up again and raised him up higher, Sasuke grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his face, temporarily stunning Zuu.

Zuu's grip loosened, and Sasuke broke free. He leapt away, trying to keep a safe distance from his foe. Zuu flailed and cried as he attempted to get the dirt out of his eyes. He flailed about, smashing through friend and foe alike. Sasuke swore as he ran towards Zuu. He leapt at him with his incredible speed. Zuu stopped moving and spun around, swinging his arm in an attempt to catch Sasuke. Sasuke barely managed to duck the arm in time.

Suddenly, Zuu stopped his arm's motion completely and slammed it down into Sasuke's back. Sasuke's eyes widened as a loud grunt left his throat as his body was slammed into the ground. Blood shot out of his gasping mouth as immense pain shot through his body.

As Zuu raised his massive arm, Sasuke rolled away as fast as he could. Once a safe distance, he rose to his feet and stared at Zuu, blood trickling down his lip. '_He's not only fast, but he's also extremely powerful. He's got chakra reserves almost to an infinite degree. Even with the Sharingan, I can barely dodge.'_

Zuu stood stock still. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and blinked several times. He sniffed the air, and spun around to look at Sasuke. Zuu's eyes narrowed. "You hurt Zuu's eyes." Said Zuu, slurring his words. "Zuu gonna hurt you 'till there's nothing left to hurt."

Sasuke's crimson eyes narrowed. Zuu was gathering an enormous amount of chakra. Suddenly, Zuu sprinted at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt to the side, this time narrowly avoiding Zuu's grab. As Sasuke landed and turned, expecting to see Zuu continue on his sprint, he was shocked to see Zuu pivot in his direction flawlessly and continue his sprint.

Sasuke swore as he sped through hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A massive fireball shot in Zuu's direction. Zuu stopped on a dime as he watched the massive ball of flame shoot at him. He raised his open palm and caught the fireball. He did not budge upon contact, but rather cocked his arm back and threw the flame at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as they flickered to the side.

Sasuke was nearly incinerated by the fireball, save for the substitution he managed to pull off; His arm was still burnt by the counter maneuver of Zuu. Sasuke grunted in irritation. Zuu had to have some sort of weakness. It was impossible to think that he didn't.

Zuu glanced down at his palm and shook it slightly, as one would shake his or her hand to get the crumbs of chips off. He closed his fist a few times, as if testing to see if it was usable. He grinned and turned back to Sasuke. "That wasn't very nice." He said.

Sasuke grunted. '_Please, give me a break.'_ Sasuke took the moment to look around for anything he could use to his advantage. He didn't dare risk a chidori. Hell, not even the long range version. He had the suspicion that Zuu could probably catch it and reel Sasuke in. There wasn't much, save for various kunai and dead bodies around the village. Then he noticed something that he could probably use later on, if he even got that far. Zuu's prayer beads were still being clutched by the lifeless hand of Chuu.

Sasuke glanced back at Zuu. Zuu was standing still again. Sasuke could only guess as to what he was going to do. One of Zuu's comrades accidentally bumped into his back while fighting a Konoha shinobi. Zuu spun around, caught his comrade's head in his palm, and crushed his head.

Sasuke's eyes widened, this was a chance! He shot off at Zuu, chidori in hand. As he closed in on Zuu, Zuu spun around, but not in time to deflect the chidori. The chidori caught him right in the chest. Zuu howled in pain as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in frustration. The attack barely seemed to penetrate his skin. Zuu angrily grabbed Sasuke's wrist and raised him up. Sasuke dispelled his technique and kicked at Zuu's wrist with great force.

Zuu let go, and Sasuke retreated to a safer distance. Zuu looked down at the new wound and touched it lightly. It was barely even a wound. Sasuke's attack hadn't even pierced the skin. Zuu looked…sad? He glanced up at Sasuke, shook, and then let out a tremendous roar. Windows shattered all around the village as Sasuke was forced to cover his ears.

Sasuke watched Zuu with his Sharingan, and began sweating at what he was witnessing. Zuu was getting even more powerful, if that was even possible. His muscle and body size doubled in bulk as his eyes looked even more deranged. His hands shot to his head as he ran around, screaming in pain. Every building he slammed into during his fit of rage collapsed, leaving nothing but rubble and debris. Zuu pounded his way through friend and foe alike, no matter what man did to defend themselves, or dodge the giant.

Sasuke swore. _'If this keeps up, there won't be a village to defend.'_ Sasuke eyed the prayer beads once again. He made a mad dash towards them and scooped them up. Then his attention turned to Zuu. Sasuke formed a seal and launched a minor fireball at him. Zuu spun to see the oncoming flame and punched it. The flame vanished into smoke. After the smoke had cleared, he saw Sasuke staring at him. "You…" Spoke Zuu. "I…don't like…you." He said.

Without any other warning, Zuu charged at Sasuke once again. Sasuke's eyes widened as he did a 180 and shot off. As he reached the massive wall surrounding the village, he wasted no time sprinting up and over as fast as he could. Sasuke hit the ground and kept on running, deep into the woods. Zuu simply smashed his way through the wall, leaving a giant gaping hole in it. His eyes were locked onto Sasuke as he chased him, and that was exactly the way Sasuke wanted it.

* * *

"Any ideas, Kakashi?" Asked Gai, trying to keep his distance from Isei.

"None at the moment, Gai. We need to assess just what his power is." Answered Kakashi. That was easier said than done. Isei and an incredible defense, able to deflect any incoming attack.

Gai smirked. "Well, there is one way to make him show us." Before Kakashi could ask him what he had meant, Gai ran at Isei with his fist raised.

Isei smirked. He leaned back to dodge the punch, but was caught off guard when Gai lowered his fist and swept Isei's feet from under him. As Isei fell to the ground, Gai brought his leg underneath and delivered a powerful kick up, sending Isei into the sky. Gai leapt up at Isei, and delivered a powerful punch directly into his spine. As blood shot out of Isei's mouth, Gai could hear him chuckling. "So close, my friend."

Gai blinked. Suddenly, he was back to when he was charging Isei. He shook his head and continued with the attack. He stopped his punch as Isei leaned back, but missed sweeping out his legs. Isei leapt up and over Gai's kick and delivered a powerful kick into Gai's face, sending him bouncing back to Kakashi's side.

"What went wrong, Gai?" Asked Kakashi, slightly suspicious.

"I…don't know, Kakashi. One moment I was beating him to a pulp, and the next he had me beat. It's almost like he knows what I'm going to do before I do it."

Kakashi pondered for a moment."Did you zone out while you were launching your attack."

Gai thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I did zone out just as I began charging him."

"The same thing happened to me." Replied Kakashi.

"What do you think it means? Could it be linked?" Gai asked.

"Maybe." Replied Kakashi. '_I wonder….'_

Kakashi stood up and rushed at Isei. Isei smirked. Kakashi threw a kunai at Isei, who caught it easily between his fingers. Once he caught it, he noticed paper bombs on the knife. Before he could react to throw it back, Kakashi made it to him and grabbed the kunai, holding it in his hands. Isei smirked and shook his head. "Suicide is never the answer." He stated.

The kunai exploded, and Kakashi's world went black.

Suddenly, he was back to reaching into his pocket for the kunai. Kakashi stopped himself and back off, breathing heavily.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Asked Gai, raising a brow.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think I might know what his ability is."

Isei raised a brow. "Are you beginning to figure it out yet? The novelty wears off rather fast when I'm fighting opponents that never learn what my ability is. Then there are those who have learned, and have actually managed to stand a chance. They didn't succeed, of course, but at least things got interesting." Isei let out an evil laugh. "Come again and try, if you dare."

"Damn him." Stated Gai. "He's only toying with us."

"No, he's bluffing, if only slightly." Stated Kakashi. He paused, glancing at Gai. "Gai, rush him one more time. I think I have an idea."

* * *

Tsunade and a few ANBU members guarded the Hokage tower, pummeling whatever enemy that attempted to take her life. Tsunade ordered her men to cover her as she knelt down. She pricked her thumb and sped through the seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She yelled. Katsuyu's giant form appeared next to the tower.

"What can I do for you, Tsunade?" Asked Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu, I need you to do what you did last time during the Pain invasion. Seek out any and all ally ninja and give them my chakra, so they can survive. I want to avoid as many casualties as possible." Instructed Tsunade.

Katsuyu glanced around. "Are things worse than the previous time?" Asked Katsuyu.

Tsunade's gaze lowered. "I'm afraid it is."

Katsuyu nodded and began dissolving into many smaller slugs, which began to spread throughout the village.

Tsunade glanced around the village, watching as buildings toppled and cries of shinobi echoed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "God help us."

* * *

Neji had to admit, for a one-armed man, Goro was levels above his skill level. Neji engaged Goro using his Jyuuken techniques, barely managing to deflect the one swift arm of Goro. Goro would slice down onto Neji, who would counter and attempt at a chest shot, only to have his palm blocked by Goro's fist. Neji even attempted hitting Goro's tenketsu in his arms, but to no avail. He was too fast to pull that maneuver off on.

Neji leapt back and lowered his stance. Goro smirked as he rushed Neji, giving him no chance to prepare. Green chakra gathered around Zuu's hand and began swirling in Goro's open palm. Neji watched as the time chakra gathered as his eyes narrowed.

Goro leapt at Neji, launching his green, spinning orb at the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji quickly spun, activating his Rotation technique. Goro raised a brow as his blow ricocheted off of Neji's ultimate defense. As Neji came to a stop, Goro managed to catch himself in the air and land casually on his feet, stepping away from Neji.

"Not bad, kid. I'm ashamed to admit I didn't see you deflecting that one so easily." Spoke Goro. His smirking expression looked Neji over. "If I'm right, you are a wielder of the Byakkugan."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What is your point?" Asked Neji.

Goro raised his one arm and brought it up to his lips. "It's as simple as this, really. This fight is over and done with, boy. I have no reason to continue on with this fight, seeing as I'm still needed on the battlefield."

Neji extended his arms in preparation for his signature attack. "Then let's finish this little battle of ours, shall we?" He asked.

Goro smirked. He sprinted at Neji once again with his green chakra ball, and once he was within range, Neji began his technique. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He hollered. Goro's green sphere was violently knocked away as Neji delivered blow after blow to Goro's defenseless body. Goro was like a ragdoll, being jerked in several directions by Neji's precise blows.

Once Neji finished, he pulled back and watched as Goro fell onto his back. Neji's byakkugan studied the body momentarily, discerning that he was the real Goro. He sighed and closed his eyes once he was sure of the kill. "Foolishly underestimating your opponent yields dire consequences." He stated.

Suddenly, Neji's eyes widened. Intense pain shot throughout his entire body, originating from the back of his head. He could feel blood leaking out of the back of his head as he was sent plummeting to the ground head first. He blacked out for only a few seconds, doing whatever it took to stay conscious.

Neji tried to push himself up, but his body would not react. However, he felt someone's hand on his arm roll him onto his back. Neji's eyes adjusted to the sun, and then widened. Goro was standing over him, looking smug and dissatisfied at the same time. "Damn, still not dead, are you?" He asked.

"H…How…?" Asked Neji.

"What, don't sound surprised." Began Goro, smirking. "You're a Hyuuga, aren't you? You've got that Byakkugan, but you've also got a blind spot above the back of your head."

Sweat gathered upon Neji's brow. "How did you…."

"A good friend of mine told me about it. Didn't really think it would do me much good then, until I met you lot of course. Then I began asking him more, and he told me all that I needed to know." Goro paused, watching Neji's expression. "I can tell you're still confused. Fine then, I'll explain it to you before I kill you. You see, as most of the blood relatives of Osamu-sama, I have this special kekkei genkai. I can create a perfect copy of myself. I call it the Jikoku Bunshin. I can create a clone of me that, well, is me. It's real in body, but not in spirit. It takes my place for me while I slip away. I control it however I feel. That's just one of my abilities, mind you." Stated Goro.

Neji closed his eyes. '_I…lost."_

Goro smirked. "Take a look at my other kekkei genkai, while you're at it." He raised his palm and created the Bousekitama no Jikoku in his palm. "This is my technique. It's a lot like Naruto's Rasengan, and yet, it's not." Goro cocked his arm back. "Now, Die!" He yelled, thrusting his arm down at Neji's torso.

Suddenly, Goro was met with an incredibly powerful kick to the chest, sending him into the air as his eyes widened in shock. Despite the pain to his chest, he recovered in mid-air and caught himself, landing on his feet. He clutched his chest and looked up to see the newcomer. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rock Lee." He said, his hand outstretched in his battle ready pose. "I will not sit idly by and watch you kill my teammate."

"Lee…" Muttered Neji.

Lee looked down at his friend. "Do not worry, Neji. After I am done with him, I will take you to Sakura-chan for medical treatment."

Neji grunted. "No, Lee. Don't…underestimate him. He can…"

"Neji, save your energy for later. Please allow me to handle this man." Said Lee, stepping away from Neji and casually making his way towards Goro. "Normally I do not approve of fighting a handicapped person, but you managed to defeat Neji, so this time I will have no regrets."

Goro smirked. "What makes you think you're going to do any better than the Hyuuga kid?" He asked.

"Because I have the power of youth flowing through my veins." Answered Lee.

Goro blinked a few times. "Say what?" He asked.

"Enough. I will allow you to make the first move. It is the least I can do."

Goro smirked. "Big mistake, kid." He sped through a few one-handed seals, brought his hand to his lips, and let loose a monstrous fireball towards Lee. To Goro, it looked as if the fireball completely engulfed him.

Before he could muster a triumphant laugh, a powerful kick came flying in from his side. He barely managed to block it with his arm, but that kick was followed up by a powerful punch to his rib cage, sending him staggering back, holding his chest.

"Please, do not hold back." Spoke Rock Lee.

Goro glared daggers at Lee as he spit out a small amount of blood.

* * *

Choji barreled through several time ninja in his giant mode, while Kiba and Akamaru took out several with their Getsuga. They had decided earlier to watch each other's back after running into each other on the battlefield. After they had done away with the encompassing ninja, they broke from their attacks for a quick breather.

"Man, there's so many of them out here." Said Kiba, wiping sweat off of his brow.

Choji nodded. "I know what you mean, I've been fighting for so long I'm starving."

Kiba sweat dropped. "We've only been out here for an hour."

"I know, but I've burnt a lot of energy fighting these guys. I need to eat." Whined Choji, patting his belly.

Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded. "I agree."

A vein in Choji's head throbbed. "What are you two talking about?!" He roared.

"My, my, you two are quite noisy, aren't you?" Came a calm, deep voice from up high. Kiba and Choji spun around, glancing up at one of the buildings. Atop it stood a large man with a brown jacket and no hair. The symbol for time was tattooed on his bald head, and he wore a beard that went down to his chest. "I was just trying to enjoy the fact that I had killed nearly thirty Konoha ninja when you two began bickering."

"What was that?!" Snarled Kiba.

The man smirked and leapt off of the building, landing in front of the Konoha shinobi. He folded his arms across his chest. "Greetings to the both of you, my name it Ichidai. I will be your killer today."

Choji growled. "Big talked coming from an outnumbered man."

Ichidai tilted his head slightly. "I don't really think it matters." He looked Choji over and smirked. "Unless you're hiding ten Konoha shinobi inside the fat one, then I have nothing to worry about."

Choji's eyes narrowed as veins began throbbing. "Fat? Did you just call me fat?" He asked.

Ichidai smirked. "I sure did. What are you going to do about it, fatty?" He asked.

Choji snapped and transformed into his giant ball of flesh, blindly charging at the enemy.

"No, Choji! It's a trap!" Yelled Kiba, but Choji either couldn't hear him or ignored him as he kept on rolling. "Damn it. Let's go, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and the two ran after Choji.

Ichidai smirked, outstretched his palm, and waited. Choji slammed into Ichidai's open palm, sending him sliding backwards. Ichidai did not seem worried, though. On the contrary, he was calm. He came to a halt with Choji still spinning in his palm. He gripped the boy, and Choji stopped moving. He delivered a kick into the giant ball, and Choji bounded away.

Choji canceled the technique and landed on his back. Kiba ran to his side and crouched down beside him. "You okay, Choji?" He asked.

Choji nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "This guy is incredibly strong."

Kiba nodded, looking up at Ichidai. "Yeah, I noticed."

Ichidai smirked. "Oh, come now. I'm sure that your attack would have done more damage in your younger years."

Kiba gave him a mildly confused look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you mocking us?" He asked.

Ichidai's smirk continued. "Who knows? Attack me again and you'll find out."

Kiba swore. He ran at Ichidai, spun in the air, and began his favorite attack, the Getsuga. Ichidai smirked again as he leapt out of the way of the attack. Once in the air, Akamaru launched his massive form at Ichidai in Getsuga form as well. Ichidai delivered a well aimed kick at Akamaru, knocking him off course and sending him to the ground.

Kiba rebounded off of a building and shot back at Ichidai once more while he was still caught in the air. Once Kiba reached him, Ichidai arched his back and cocked his foot back, ready to deliver another strike. Kiba called off Getsuga, catching Ichidai off guard. He delivered a solid punch to Ichidai's jaw, forcing his head to jerk to the side.

"Got ya, bitch!" Yelled Kiba.

Suddenly, Ichidai's hand shot out and snatched Kiba's neck. "Very clever, but think you're moves through clearly before you carry out your plans." He advised. He delivered a very strong punch to Kiba's gut before tossing him to the side.

Kiba hit the ground hard and bounced several feet. He pushed himself to his feet and snarled. "What gives?" He asked.

"What is it?" Asked Choji, running over to his comrade.

"I hit him with everything I had, but it didn't really seem to do much to him. If anything, I feel exhausted from throwing the punch." Replied Kiba, hand going to his injury.

Choji tilted his head. "Now that you mention it, I'm starting to feel tired too."

Ichidai chuckled. "I love this part."

"What's so funny, you bastard?" Yelled Kiba.

"My favorite part of my kekkei genkai, of course. It should begin in 5…4…3…2…1…."

Before Kiba or Choji could inquire about what he meant, their eyes widened as fatigue hit them hard. Their muscles began to tighten up, and they began to feel sluggish. It was as if the air was knocked out of them. Kiba could feel something on his face tingling. He reached up and touched it, only to feel…wrinkles. Wrinkles were forming on his face.

He looked over to see Choji going through the same thing. Wrinkles were spreading across his face at a frightening pace. He turned back to Ichidai. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to us?"

Ichidai let out a loud, evil laugh. "I'm sorry boy, but this battle was over the second I ensnared you and your pudgy friend over there in my technique."

"What technique?" Demanded Kiba, falling to his knee.

"My dear boy, haven't you figured it out yet?" He paused, smirking again. "I am Ichidai, and I am the one who has mastered the effects of time!"

* * *

Sasuke glanced around his surroundings as he continued sprinting at full speed. '_Good, I'm far enough away from the village.'_ He thought.

He stopped running, and quickly spun around to meet Zuu. He instantly regretted his action, as Zuu was upon him immediately. Sasuke attempted to leap away, but Zuu caught his ankle again and, just like last time, slammed him repeatedly into the ground, face first.

Sasuke swore as he braced for every impact. He concentrated his chakra and, as Zuu lifted him up to swing him down again, let loose a fireball down onto Zuu's head. Zuu's grip on Sasuke's leg loosened, and Sasuke leapt away. As the smoke from the fireball cleared, Sasuke could see Zuu simply standing there, watching Sasuke, almost like a child. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_I need to calm down. Any careless actions and I'm dead.'_ He opened his Sharingan eyes to meet Zuu's pupil-less ones.

Sasuke smirked. "You should feel honored. You're about to be killed by the last of the Uchiha clan."

Zuu blinked, popped his knuckles, lowered his stance, and charged straight for Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he tried to keep his cool. He unsheathed his katana as he leapt away, early this time, to avoid Zuu's attack. He landed on the branch of a tree, watching Zuu intently. Zuu was confused, and was glancing around spastically.

'_If I can channel my chidori through my katana, I might be able to paralyze him, however slightly. I just need an opening.'_ He thought. He reached into his pocket, making sure that the prayer beads he had scooped up earlier were still there. Once satisfied, he leapt down from the tree, landing behind Zuu. Zuu noticed instantly Sasuke had landed behind him. Zuu easily, and swiftly, dodged Sasuke's electrically powered swing. Zuu staggered to the right as Sasuke made no effort to try attacking Zuu again.

'_Zuu's not stupid, he's just bloodthirsty. If I had attacked him again, he might have had me.'_ Sasuke glanced around, noting his surroundings. He turned back to Zuu, smirking provocatively. "With my eyes, you won't be able to land a hit one me again. I'm beginning to figure you out, Zuu. And once I'm done with you, I'm going for your leader, Osamu."

Zuu's body twitched in anger. He let out a low growl. "Osamu-sama…never let you touch him…kill you quickly…go help…others…transference…"

'_Transference?'_ mentally asked Sasuke. He had no time to think it over, though, as Zuu had closed the distance between the two again. Sasuke swore as Zuu's fist came shooting at his chest. This time, however, Sasuke was able to see it and ducked the punch. Sasuke then swung his leg, attempting to knock Zuu over. Zuu hopped over Sasuke's leg and then aimed his other fist down at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he dove to the side, rolling away from the devastating punch. Zuu's punch left a massive crater in the ground as the surrounding area seemed to explode, becoming disheveled. Sasuke leapt up and attached himself to a tree. '_I was right. I am able to see him a little clearer than before.'_

Zuu sniffed the air, and spun around to glare at Sasuke. Zuu let out a mighty roar as he leapt up at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt over Zuu and, unsheathing the katana once again and channeling lightening chakra through it, made a swing at Zuu's back.

It made contact, and Zuu let out a howl of pain. After the swing, Sasuke brought it back around and jammed the blade into Zuu's back, Zuu collided with the tree, collapsing it and a few others around it was well. Zuu howled in anger.

Sasuke swore. He didn't seem to be paralyzed at all. In fact, he was even more active at this moment than before. He was flailing about rambunctiously, reaching for his back to pull out the katana. Sasuke realized that this was his chance. He channeled a chidori in his palm and sprinted at Zuu.

Zuu grabbed a hold of the katana and yanked it out of his back, tossing it away. He heard the sound of Sasuke's attack and spun around. He reached out and caught Sasuke's wrist with lightening fast reflexes. Sasuke's eyes widened. Zuu hoisted Sasuke up in the air, holding him by the wrist, and pounding his fist into Sasuke's chest several times. Blood poured out of Sasuke's mouth with every blow. Sasuke pulled his legs up and aimed a double-kick at Zuu's face, but Zuu caught his feet with his free hand and squeezed them tightly.

Sasuke swore. Sasuke formed a chidori in his free hand and punched Zuu in the arm holding his wrist. It penetrated, as Zuu let go of Sasuke's arm, still holding his feet, but this only seemed to make Zuu even angrier. Zuu raised Sasuke up into the air and spun him around rapidly. Sasuke felt insanely nauseous and dizzy, but tried to brace himself for what he knew would be Zuu's next move.

Finally, Zuu released Sasuke in mid-swing. Sasuke shot off like a bullet out of a gun. He smashed through tree after tree with incredible force. Sasuke had no other means to defend himself but to cover his head and take the beating of nature. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Sasuke slammed into a tree but did not smash through it. Panting heavily, Sasuke pushed himself up, using the tree to aid him. With blood seeping through his skull, Sasuke glanced up to see Zuu running at him at full speed.

Sasuke swore. "He just doesn't let up." He paused, going through various scenarios in his mind. There was only one last option he could think of. "I'm going to have to use it." He thought aloud.

As he prepared himself for his technique, a potent memory surfaced in his thoughts.

"_Sasuke-kun, is it true that if you continue to use the Mangekyo Sharingan, you'll go blind?" Asked Sakura as the two casually walked down one of the roads of Konoha._

_Sasuke didn't even look over at her as he answered. "Yes."_

_Sakura lowered her head. "And Amaretsu and Tsukiyome only worsen it, right?" _

_Sasuke nodded, neglecting to mention Susuano. _

_When Sakura raised her head, Sasuke glanced at her to see her serious eyes peering into his. "Please promise me you won't use your Mangekyo Sharingan anymore."_

_Sasuke raised a brow. "For what reason?"_

"_I…I don't want you to live in a world of darkness, not anymore. You're back in Konoha now, Sasuke-kun. You don't need to rely on such dark techniques." Sasuke remained silent, as did Sakura, for a few moments. "Please, Sasuke-kun. Promise me you won't."_

_Sasuke gazed back into her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I promise not to use the Mangekyo anymore. I don't see the point in making me promise, anyway." He turned away from her, closing his eyes. He thought about it, and decided to honor his promise to her. He didn't need it anymore, anyways. _

Sasuke closed his eyes as Zuu got ever closer. '_Sorry Sakura. I have to break the promise.'_

Zuu was frighteningly close now as he pulled his arm back to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes shot open, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan fully activated.

"Amaretsu!"

* * *

We've officially hit the half way point in the fic. Only 12 chapters to go, and then the epilogue, which will be short.

I bet you guys will never guess who are blood related to Osamu. Has anyone figured out what Isei's power is yet? Leave me your answer in your review.

**Preview:**_ Sasuke reaches a new desperation as Zuu continues his relentless strikes. Kakashi now knows Isei's secret, but is still having many problems. Many ninja in Konoha come to realize something as Choji and Kiba continue to age rapidly. They must defeat Ichidai before their time expires._

Remember guys, 7 reviews or no update.


	14. Peril

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because of the real world, and the fact that I stumbled upon a few really good anime. When I find a good anime to watch on , I become obsessed with finishing it.

So I'm officially 19 now, getting ready to go to college at the end of the summer. Don't despair. I will never leave a story unfinished. That also goes for Fusion, which hasn't been updated in about a year. After Bonds of Time, there will be weekly updates of Fusion.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san doesn't own Naruto, but he does own Kushika, so rejoice.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Peril**

"_If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in __**peril**__.__"~_ Sun Tzu

"Amaretsu!" Shouted Sasuke.

The legendary black flames engulfed the massive form of Zuu as Sasuke increased the intensity of his gaze. Zuu screamed in terror and anger as he struggled with flames. He slammed into trees and rolled across the forest in vain attempts to dispel the flames. Blood poured from Sasuke's eye as he watched.

Zuu's blood burst from several areas of his body as his arms flailed about. Zuu stopped moving and curled into a ball of black flame. Sasuke felt a searing pain shoot through his head as his vision blurred. He closed his eyes and cupped his left with his palm.

"Damn, I've used too much chakra up already." He paused and looked up at Zuu with his good eye. "But at least now he's been dealt with."

As Sasuke sat there against the tree, he heard Zuu roar once more. Then, suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

Zuu was pushing himself up to his feet. Blood dripped from his arms and chest, which were still covered in flame. However, much to Sasuke's disbelief, the flames seemed to be…dispelling? With one final roar, Zuu brought his arms into the air and poured his lungs out to the sky. The inextinguishable black flames drizzled and detached from Zuu's body.

Many of the flames landed on the ground and in the trees. Sasuke swore as he quickly reactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan to extinguish the flames. Once out, he deactivated it and looked back over at Zuu, warily.

'_This is impossible. It's impossible to extinguish the flames unless you have a Mangekyo Sharingan. How did he manage to do that?'_ Thought Sasuke.

Zuu breathed slowly and heavily. He brought his arms slowly down to his side, and menacingly raised his head to meet the gaze of Sasuke.

"You…tried to kill…Zuu…with black fire.... But plan backfire…now Zuu…is angry." Zuu's arms began to shake in rage, and his head shot up. He let out a mighty roar which echoed throughout the forest. Sasuke's hands instinctively went to cover his ears.

Zuu's massive arms began flailing onto the ground. Again and again, Zuu's mighty fists slammed into the ground. Sasuke attempted to stand up and move, but found it difficult to stand. The ground began to shake violently. Trees became uprooted and collapsed, and many woodland animals were running as fast as they could to escape the coming danger. Sasuke leapt away to a safer area before turning back to Zuu. As he landed, he was forced onto his knee. The shaking of the Earth had become incredible.

Sasuke reluctantly reactivated his normal Sharingan and used it to analyze Zuu. Once Sasuke saw what it was Zuu was doing, he swore. "Damn him, he's creating a massive earthquake! I have to stop him!" Sasuke realized. Taking a deep breath, he dashed towards Zuu at full speed.

* * *

Gai attempted another roundhouse kick on Isei, which was blocked and countered. Isei caught Gai's ankle and tossed him into the air. Gai caught himself in the air and landed away from Isei, panting for air.

"I see…" Stated Kakashi, still observing Isei with his Sharingan.

"What is it, Kakashi? Do you know what his secret is?" Asked Gai.

Kakashi nodded. "I believe so. Every time we go to make an attack on him, we feel a sense of déjà-vi, correct?" Gai nodded. "I believe he's casting a type of genjutsu onto us. We, as well as he, are shown what will happen if we go on with our attack."

Gai glanced at Kakashi. "So he is able to read our mind?"

"Not exactly. It's a type of mind sharing. He knows what we are going to do before we do it."

Gai nodded. "I understand Kakashi. So how do we go about dealing with him?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. We need to look for an opening. There must be a limit to what he can and cannot see."

"Right, and when we find the opening, we move in for the kill." Replied Gai.

Isei smirked, placing his hands into his pockets. "Are you two done talking with each other? I'm not ready to stop playing with you two yet."

"Bastard.…" Muttered Gai.

Kakashi and Gai exchanged a glance, and nodded. Kakashi launched a fireball at Isei, who managed to dodge by leaping up. He was met in the air by Gai, who went to deliver a kick to Isei's face. Isei caught the leg with his right hand. Gai smirked as he brought the other leg around and delivered a kick to Isei's face, sending him flying into a building. As Gai landed, he turned to Kakashi, smirking to him.

Suddenly, the two were back to where they had been, with Isei still standing in front of them smirking.

Gai swore. "Damn him. Kakashi, did you notice anything yet?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet." '_There is definitely a common factor in his illusions. There is some sort of limit that I'm not thinking of.'_ Kakashi thought for a moment. "Gai, I need you to do something. Rush at him once again, but try to draw the fight out as long as you can."

Gai glanced at Kakashi. "Is there a reason for this?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I need to confirm something."

Gai nodded. He ran at Isei, and attempted to deliver a punch to his gut. Isei countered, catching Gai's wrist. Gai jumped up and attempted to deliver a kick to his gut, which Isei dodged easily by arcing his body. Gai chopped at Isei's wrist, loosening his hold on Gai. Gai slipped out and attempted to sweep Isei's legs out from under him.

However, Isei saw this and jumped over the leg. Isei kicked Gai in the shin, but Gai managed to catch the leg. He pulled Isei in, and just before his fist could meet his face, Gai found himself back to standing next to Kakashi.

Isei smirked. "Well, that was certainly entertaining now, wasn't it?" He asked.

Gai turned to Kakashi. "Anything, Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Eight seconds." He said.

"What was that, Kakashi?"

"That little battle lasted for eight seconds exactly. I don't know if it was coincidence or not, but I would like for you to rush him again."

Gai nodded. "Roger."

Isei's sarcastic smile continued to mock the two. "Come now, I only have a little more time to play with you. I have work to do, you know?" He mocked.

* * *

Kiba's body twitched and shook in pain as Ichidai's technique spread throughout his body. The pain was incredible, and as he and Choji attempted to fight the incredible pain, Ichidai watched smugly.

He approached Kiba, squatted down and grabbed his hair tightly. He yanked Kiba's head up for him to meet his gaze. "Mind if I offer the two of you some advice?" He asked sarcastically.

Kiba grunted and spat in his face. "Bastard…" He muttered.

Ichidai's smirk was ever present as he wiped the saliva calmly from his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, He punched Kiba's face into the ground. "That wasn't very nice, brat. And I was about to offer you a few kind words of advice. Oh well." He squatted down next to a writhing Kiba. "So how is it? How is my precious technique affecting your body?"

Kiba grunted. "This…is just a…cheap…genjutsu…." He muttered through his aging lips.

Ichidai tilted his head, grinning. "Is that how you choose to see my technique? As a pathetic little genjutsu? Let me tell you something, old man. Time is not a "genjutsu" that one can just learn. There is an extremely painful way to obtain the powers I now possess. One with much sacrifice…." He paused, raising himself up to his full height. " Now that I think about it, why should I bother telling you these things? You'll be dead in a about five minutes anyway."

Kiba growled loudly. Mustering all of the strength he could, he pushed himself to his feet and leaped at Ichidai. Ichidai raised a brow mockingly. Kiba took a swipe at Ichidai's face with his claw.

Ichidai simply tilted his head back to avoid the blow. His eyes widened, however, as he saw a very large dog descending upon him at a fast speed. Akamaru slammed into him with great force.

* * *

Tenten pulled her kunai from the body of the dead time ninja. She wiped it clean of blood and let out a heavy sigh. She scanned her surroundings as she wiped the sweat off of her brow. There was no one around them, there was time for a short break.

She was getting tired. She and the other Konoha ninja had been fighting with the time ninja for the past few hours. Panting, Tenten turned to Ino, who had come to her aid moments ago to help fight against a team of time ninja.

"I'm not sure if I can keep this up for much longer, Ino." She admitted.

Ino nodded. "I agree. If this keeps up for much longer, we may need to pull back."

* * *

Shino and his insects had little to no problem devouring the many time ninja that came their way. Shino leapt up onto one of the many buildings to take in his surroundings. His eyes scanned the streets and rooftops around him. Various battles were going on within Konoha, that much was certain. However, Shino could see many time ninja simply defending and running back.

"Odd," Commented Shino. "I know they are not running away out of fear of defeat. Could they be buying time for something?"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, watching the various time ninja he and his father were fighting begin to fall back and play defense.

"Look at those cowards run!" Cheered one of the Konoha Shinobi.

Shikamaru glanced over at him. "No, to me it looks like they're trying to buy time for something."

Shukaku folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, but for what?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought.

Suddenly, violent shockwaves began pulsing throughout the village. Buildings began to sway and topple to the ground, as many people scattered throughout the village attempted to dodge and keep their footing. It was like an earthquake had struck Konoha.

* * *

Isei smirked. He glanced over at Kakashi and Gai. "You two feel that? It seems like Zuu is finally ready to do some serious damage."

* * *

Sasuke was batted away almost instantly. He slammed into the ground, but bounced up and away from Zuu. Sweat covered Sasuke's brow as the Zuu's monstrous chakra and power emanated from his body. Zuu's massive fists continued to slam into the ground in a rhythmic pattern. The ground vibrated and shook violently with each powerful slam. As Sasuke attempted to hold his own on the vibrating earth, he swore. '_This is more chakra than Madara had!'_ He realized in horror.

Zuu's beating become more frequent and powerful. The ground became horribly mangled as trees collapsed and ground began shooting out of the earth. Sasuke leapt to the side to avoid a massive rock shooting from under the earth, which was launched into the air. Sasuke watched the rock fly out of the ground in amazement. He glanced around, noting that the landscape was becoming more and more jagged, with cracks spreading through the forest at an alarming rate, and as mountains seemed to start sprouting from the ground. Sasuke swore once again as he was forced to dodge the sprouting mountains.

One after another, they rose from the ground rapidly; each with a sharp point at the top, and as tall as a building. Sasuke was forced to dodge one after another as they kept coming. Sasuke never took his eyes off of Zuu more than a second.

As Sasuke leapt up into the air to dodge another mountain, he noticed something strange. The rumbling had ceased, and Zuu had vanished. Sasuke's eyes widened as his back was met with Zuu's incredibly powerful foot. Zuu leg connected with Sasuke's back with a loud bang. Sasuke shot straight down towards the earth at an alarming speed.

Another mountain shot out from the ground, directly under Sasuke. Barely able to cling to consciousness, Sasuke saw the mountain coming at him. He tried to catch himself by quickly focusing the weight of his body to the side and attempting to roll. He caught the side of the mountain, just missing the tip of it. He slammed into it pretty hard, but took less damage than he could have.

Sasuke tumbled until he hit the forest floor. He lay on his back, panting heavily and struggling to push himself up onto his feet. Sasuke had no time to recover, as Zuu dropped immediately out of the sky with his fists raised. He crashed down onto the Earth and slammed his fists into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as blood shot out of his mouth.

And then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke dove down out of the sky, aiming a chidori at Zuu's head and a loud battle cry emanating from Sasuke's throat.

Zuu's head snapped up and he leapt to the left. Suddenly, another mountain came shooting out of the ground. Completely surprised, the mountain caught him in the chest and heaved him up into the air. '_How the hell is he still doing that?'_ Asked Sasuke, barely conscious. His world was becoming darker and darker each second. He could feel his chest covered in blood; his normally white attire stained red.

As Sasuke hit his peak and began descending back down to the Earth, Zuu was there to catch him. He caught Sasuke by the leg and spun around, slamming Sasuke into one mountain after another. Gasps and painful yells flew from Sasuke's lips with each blow. Zuu laughed frantically the entire time, like a child with his new toy.

Sasuke's cries of pain eventually subsided as he blacked out, to which Zuu's fun died. He hoisted Sasuke up higher, holding him by his ankle, until Sasuke's unconscious face was level with his. He poked Sasuke's face a few times before chucking him away.

Sasuke hit the ground with several thuds before coming to rest. His breathing was heavy, that didn't matter; he was out cold.

'_At…at least I was able…to die a Konoha shinobi…rather than a traitor, I guess.'_ He thought as his body lie on the cold ground. '_It's…impossible to win…against someone like that…anyway.'_

Suddenly, amidst the darkness in Sasuke's mind, memories began appearing. Suddenly, he was back to when he was a rogue ninja, fighting Naruto for the second time.

"_You cannot win, Naruto. My Mangekyo Sharingan is all powerful now, and my hatred has grown far beyond your comprehension." Taunted Sasuke, flaunting his Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Naruto glared at Sasuke. "This isn't the real you, Sasuke. Why are you doing this?"_

_Sasuke laughed. "Why? Are you trying to reach out to me? Trying to get me to rethink my ways? You have no idea what I have been through!"_

"_I do, Sasuke!" Snapped Naruto. "I really do!"_

"_That's a load of shit and you know it!"_

_Naruto shook his head. "No, Sasuke. I really do. My family, Jiraiya, I know what it's like not to have a family, for it to be taken away from you without reason."_

"_You are only vaguely aware of how I feel, Naruto. What difference is it to me that you can understand my pain?"_

_Naruto was quiet for a moment. "It's because I know how you feel that I can relate. We're exactly the same, but I didn't run away from my pain."_

_Sasuke's arrogant gaze vanished, now filled with hatred. "What?" He demanded._

"_Although I've gone through hell growing up, without anybody's help, I've kept my head up and persevered. You, Sasuke, expected everyone to sympathize with you, like you were the only one in pain. You are the loser, not me."_

"_Naruto…." Muttered Sasuke, his hatred building._

"_You gave up, and I didn't. That's what makes me stronger than you, Sasuke. You're nothing but a…."_

"_Coward!"_

_Sasuke glanced around, now surrounded by the darkness once again. The memory was gone, but why was he still hearing Naruto's voice? "I can't believe it, Sasuke. You're going to let some random asshole kill you? Just like that?" Demanded Naruto._

_Sasuke growled. "What the hell do you want me to do then? I can't win! His stamina's incredible, and I'm getting my ass kicked!"_

"_Listen here, Sasuke! I didn't work my ass off for three years just to have you die on my so soon! So you had better get to your feet, or I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Suna and back! Remember…." The voiced faded away, and Sasuke was alone again._

_Sasuke found himself standing in the darkness, gazing at nothing._

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

_Sasuke spun around to see Sakura standing before him. Her arms were tucked behind her back, and her gaze was sad, almost sympathetic. Sasuke could almost see tears building up in her eyes._

"_Sakura…" He muttered._

"_Sasuke-kun, why are you giving up so easily? That's not like you." She said._

"_Sakura, I…I don't know how to win against him. He's so powerful!"_

"_Then…do you not want to be with me? Do you not want to restore you clan with me, Sasuke-kun?" She asked._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura…you…."_

_Sakura smiled at him, extending her arm out to him. "Come, take my hand Sasuke. You aren't ready to die and give up, are you? Are you really ready to give up on your dreams?"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Thank you…." _

_He took her hand in his, and the darkness shattered._

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He glanced up, to see Zuu standing over his body, gazing curiously down at Sasuke.

"Zuu…thought you was dead…guess Zuu was wrong…my bad." He said, raising his arm up into the air.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. '_I'm not ready to die. I still have something to live for. I still have to accomplish my goal I set during my genin days!'_

As Zuu swung his fist down to deliver the final blow, Sasuke thrust himself off of the ground and to the side. Zuu's fist met with the ground, creating a large crater and sending debris in every direction. Sasuke got caught in the debris, slamming into a small mountain. He quickly pushed himself off and leapt up to the top, glaring down at Zuu with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"I hope you've come to peace with the afterlife, Zuu!" Shouted Sasuke.

Zuu glanced up at Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked.

"Tsukiyome!"

* * *

It's so short, I know, and I apologize. Oh yeah, that inner Sasuke thing was the spawn of watching Clannad in 2 days. It's a pretty good anime if you haven't seen it already.

Let me take a moment here to tell you why I like reviews so much. Reviews are your way of letting me know if you like the chapter/story or not. They also help getting me in the mood for writing chapters. The more reviews I get, the faster it updates. However, if I only get like…5 reviews, then it makes me think that it's not worth to write, so I put it off for a little bit.

**Preview:** As the battle between Zuu and Sasuke closes, much needed help arrives to aid Konoha.

Remember, 7 reviews or no update. Hopefully the next chapter is much, much longer than this one, yeah?


	15. Revification

Well, this time I took my sweet time updating simply because I've had many real world problems and events to deal with, as well as a few very good anime to watch. I also got addicted to Ninja Warz on facebook. If any of you have a facebook account, feel free to add me.

Let's see, only about 10 chapters left, huh? Would you all like a sneak peak at the sequel or prequel next week? It will probably be tacked onto the end of the next chapter. Let me know in the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto because Kishi beat him to it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Revivification**

"_You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war.__"~ _Napoleon Bonaparte

"Tsukiyome!" Shouted the desperate Uchiha as blood poured from his eyes profusely. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his vision began to blur.

Zuu seemed to freeze his actions entirely, almost unwillingly halting everything in his tirade. An uncomfortable silence followed as the wind whipped and the trees swayed. Sasuke could feel it, that he was losing too much chakra. Sasuke panted heavily as he focused on Zuu. Zuu's arms dangled at his side, his head falling limp to the left.

Suddenly, Zuu sprung to life, jerking his head up high and bellowing a thunderous cry. His screams echoed throughout the forest, and Sasuke found himself shirking away. Zuu's aura was incredibly powerful, still.

"No way…" Muttered Sasuke, eyes wide. Was it possible that Zuu had managed to break free from his hellish prison? That question was answered almost immediately as Zuu began flailing his arms, screaming in…fear? Pain? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was confident that Zuu was still trapped in the Tsukiyome. It would have only been convenient if Zuu had behaved normally while under the nightmare illusion.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and grabbed a hold of the prayer beads. He was ready to make his move. Sasuke pushed the remaining strength he had into his legs, sprinting at the flailing Zuu. Sasuke reached Zuu almost instantly, yelling a battle cry as he pulled out the prayer beads. He leapt up into the air, to get the perfect angle to slide the beads on.

Sasuke saw it coming, but could not evade. Zuu swung his arm and swatted Sasuke in the face, knocking him away and into one of the mountains. Sasuke pulled himself out of it and swore. He watched Zuu thrash about wildly, attempting to kill whatever it was that he was seeing. Sasuke swore once more, he knew he had a very limited window of opportunity before the Tsukiyome would wear off.

Sasuke ran at Zuu again, and once again, Zuu swatted at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked the massive fist, but was met with the other arm bearing straight down onto him. Sasuke rolled back to avoid the fist, and was forced to leap up to avoid another sweep with Zuu's arm. Sasuke saw his chance to place the beads around Zuu's neck.

He cocked his arm back to throw the beads, but was met with Zuu's incredibly powerful arm being slamming into his face. With a painful grunt, Sasuke slammed into another mountain. With another, somewhat aggravated, swear, Sasuke pulled himself out and, panting heavily, stared blankly at Zuu.

'_I'm almost out of options. It's almost as if he's aware of his surroundings while under the illusion. It's probably because I'm so low on chakra; the Tsukiyome isn't as powerful as it could have been.'_ Thought Sasuke.

As he continued to watch Zuu thrash about, an idea formed in his head. With the prayer beads still firmly clenched in his hand, he took a deep breath. He took off once more, running straight at Zuu.

Sasuke took the beads and, mustering up his strength, tossed the beads high into the air, and out of sight. Sasuke continued to run at Zuu. When he met with the thrashing monster, he immediately ducked one of Zuu's swipes. He heard the whoosh of Zuu's other arm traveling through the air to his left. Sasuke spun to the left and caught the arm before it had a chance to swat at him.

This seemed to surprise Zuu, who responded by screaming in fear. Sasuke lowered his head and smirked. "Sorry, but I refuse to die a traitor." Sasuke released Zuu and performed kick-flip, catching Zuu in the jaw. Zuu hollered and staggered back a great distance. Sasuke glanced up and then back down to Zuu.

Sasuke readied his last chidori in his right hand. He knew it would be his last, because it took all of his effort to just stand there watching Zuu. Zuu shook his head and blinked several times rapidly, almost as if he had been awoken from a dream. He looked around the mountainous forest and, upon seeing Sasuke, erupted in a powerful yell, charging full force at Sasuke.

"Any other time, I would taunt him for being so stupid as to actually charge blindly at me." Commented Sasuke quietly, panting. "But for once, I'm actually glad you did." Sasuke smirked, and with a mighty roar, sprinted to meet Zuu, one last time.

It took only a second for the two to meet. Zuu threw a mighty fist at Sasuke; Sasuke threw his chidori at Zuu. The fist and the chidori met with a thunderous bang that echoed throughout the forest. Zuu gave a louder cry as he pushed even more brute strength into his attack, forcing Sasuke back. Sasuke swore as he felt himself being pushed backwards.

The Uchiha Elite planted his feet into the ground, hoping to at least slow the process, but it didn't do anything but dig up dirt as the speed remained constant. Sasuke swore, trying to push his chidori harder and harder at Zuu. Sasuke glanced behind him briefly, and saw that they were approaching one of the mountains. His eyes twitched, and he glanced up for a split second.

Sasuke raised his legs, catching them on the mountain side as he continued to try and push against Zuu. In turn, Zuu continued to press against Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the mountainside rock beginning to crumble beneath his feet.

'_Just…a little…longer….'_ He thought, desperately. He needed to hold on, if only for another second.

Suddenly, his eyes widened knowingly.

With one last yell, Sasuke pushed forward and leapt up over Zuu. He stretched his arm up to the sky, praying to himself for what he knew had to be there. Suddenly, he felt it. The prayer beads landed in the palm of his hand. Smirking, he spun in mid-air and slammed the prayer beads down around Zuu's neck. Zuu slammed into the mountainside as Sasuke safely landed away from Zuu.

Zuu froze. His body pulsated. Sasuke held his breath.

A purple aura came from the necklace, engulfing Zuu's body. Sasuke could hear the voice of a small child, singing softly coming from the prayer bead necklace itself.

"No! Stop! Zuu no want to go back!" Hollered the desperate time ninja. His hands shot to the prayer beads in a desperate attempt to rip them from his neck. For a moment, it appeared to Sasuke that Zuu was actually going to be able to do it. But no matter how hard the massive figure tried, they would not budge.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the purple aura began to fade, and Zuu's desperate cries of fear and anger subsided. Now, a calm and quiet Zuu stood before Sasuke, head hung low.

"I…" Zuu began, and Sasuke watched with much anticipation. "I…" He glanced up at Sasuke, eyes closed.

Zuu's eyes shot open to reveal extremely small pupils, his expression that of a mad man. "I am still going to kill you, you little shi-!"

Sasuke wasted no time. He shot a massive fireball at Zuu, who, for whatever reason, made no attempts to evade the attack.

After the smoke cleared, Sasuke carefully made his way over to the body of Zuu. Once he was there, he carefully looked it over. Zuu's wide, lifeless eyes stared into nothingness as he lie on the forest floor.

Sasuke gave a satisfied sigh, smirking to himself. He staggered away from Zuu, in the direction of Konoha. He glanced up towards the sky, still smirking. "Was…that a better ending, Sakura?" He asked. His vision blurred, and his knees buckled in. Sasuke collapsed on the forest floor, completely exhausted, but he still smirked.

It was as if he had found the answer to a lifelong question.

* * *

Many Konoha shinobi were beyond their limit. They were still putting up a decent fight, but most were succumbing to fatigue and their injuries, whilst the time ninja were delivering the fatal blows.

"There's so many of them!" Hollered one Konoha shinobi who was trying to repel an enemy blade.

His ally came to his aid, stabbing the other's assailant in the back with a kunai. The man fell over dead. He turned to his comrade. "I know, but as Konoha shinobi, we will fight to the death."

The other man nodded, and the two ran screaming into a crowd of time ninja.

* * *

Isei smirked once again, which was beginning to get onto Kakashi's nerves. Why? Why were they not able to get around the illusion? They had tried attacking at different times, but the results were the same. Every time, they had been captured within the genjutsu and forced to replay again and again.

And, as Isei ducked Gai's powerful kick, he aimed his own kick into Gai's chest, forcing him to stagger back.

"I am getting sick of this guy," Commented Gai, panting heavily.

"I know what you mean, Gai." Spoke Kakashi, he too panting as well. '_I could just use my Mangekyo Sharingan, but I need to be around to help out after I'm done with him. And besides, he might already have us in his genjutsu right now.'_

Isei's smug smirk faded, surprising Kakashi and Gai. He watched the two of them with little to no emotion. "You two were a great warm up, and I'll be killing you soon, but it's about time I start doing my job."

"What!?" Demanded Kakashi.

"I let you live because you are close to Uzumaki Naruto, am I right, Kakashi?" He asked. He didn't even bother to wait for Kakashi to answer. "The other one is still alive because he amused me, but that's irrelevant." He paused, glancing around. He sighed. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked, light sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"Don't dick around with me, Kakashi. I noticed that Uzumaki Naruto was not with the Konoha fleet at the start of the war, and have not heard any reports about said person. So tell me, did you all decide to hide your cowardly comrade? Or did he simply just run away from us?" Spoke Isei. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked.

"And what are you going to do to Naruto if you get him?" Asked Kakashi.

Isei raised a brow. "Me? Nothing. Don't get me wrong, I hate Uzumaki Satoshi with a passion, but it's not Uzumaki Naruto that I want to kill. The descendant of that man does not interest me in the slightest."

"Then why?" Asked Gai.

"Because Osamu-sama requested it. Because Osamu-sama is, and will always be, my lord and master. And whatever he asks of me, I comply. He wants Uzumaki Naruto to kneel before him and beg for his life before Osamu severs his head from his shoulders." Isei moved his hand horizontally across his throat, demonstrating his explanation.

Kakashi's glare hardened. "So…all of _this_," He glanced around, noting all of the fallen shinobi, both enemy and friend, and destroyed buildings, "was just for the sake of some petty revenge against someone that defeated you two hundred years ago?"

Isei's carefree smirk turned to a powerful glare as he spoke to Kakashi. "You will not speak of Osamu-sama that way. It's just his style, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right; I often find it hard to understand psychopaths." Retorted Kakashi.

Isei growled. "You do not understand! We were wronged when Satoshi decimated our village, and refused to honor us by killing us. He was a powerful, bloodthirsty man. We were cheated out of our village, our power, our land by that Uzumaki Satoshi. Osamu-sama only feels it proper that we take it all back."

"Do you really think that Konoha will be yours if you manage to win?" Asked Gai. "Even if we do fall to you and your master, we have allies; they will rise against you, and crush you where you stand. Konoha would not be yours for too long."

Isei snorted. "What ever gave you the impression that we wanted your pathetic little village?"

Gai blinked in confusion. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but when did I ever say that we wanted this garbage? Our own village will do just fine."

"What are you saying, then?" Asked Kakashi.

Isei smirked. "Defeat me, and you'll find out. Now, do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto? Because, if you don't, then I'm sorry to say that our little game of cat and "

Gai swore. "Damn him…"

"Gai, do not attack him in anger. That's exactly what he wants." Advised Kakashi.

Gai nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

Kakashi lowered his head. "We know that continuous attacks will not work, since he can activate his genjutsu multiple times. He does not need to make eye contact with the opponent, and he can repel most of our attacks easily."

"Does that mean we don't have a chance?" Asked Gai.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "When did I ever say that?"

* * *

One of the time ninja thrust his speared kunai into the back of an unsuspecting Konoha shinobi, killing him instantly. He pulled the weapon out of his back and swatted the blood off of it. He glanced around, smirking. He glanced around at his fellow men, each almost easily overpowering the Konoha shinobi they were fighting.

"Keep it up, men! Victory is just minutes away!" He cheered, running to his comrades. Suddenly, something caught his leg and he tripped. He quickly tried to push himself up, but to no avail. It was as if something was…latched onto his leg.

He shifted his body around to get a good look at what it was.

Sand. Sand was crawling quickly up his legs and around his waist. He let out a terrifying yell as he attempted to crawl away from the sand, but it was no use. The sand quickly engulfed the man completely, leaving no area untouched.

"Sand Coffin!"

Suddenly, the ninja engulfed by sand let out a loud, painful yell, and then nothing more. The sand fell off of the body, revealing a mess of a former living person, eyes still wide.

Gaara stepped up to the body, and willed the sand back into the gourd onto his back. Behind him were his siblings, and behind them was a vast amount of Suna ninja.

A Konoha ninja leapt to Gaara's side, his eyes begging Gaara for a brief explanation.

Gaara regarded the Konoha Shinobi. "We have come to aid Konoha."

The Konoha shinobi nodded, and bowed before turning and charging back into battle.

Gaara folded his arms across his chest. "Well, let's get started." He said, and with a roar of battle cries, Suna ninjas erupted in several different directions, save for Kankuro and Temari, who remained by Gaara's side.

Gaara did not turn to them as he spoke. "That goes for you two, as well."

His siblings blinked at him, surprised. "But Gaara," Began Temari, "What about you?"

"I will be fine, you two are needed elsewhere."

"Are you sure?" Asked Kankuro. Gaara nodded. He sighed. "Let's go, Temari."

"But Kankuro-!"

"Arguing with Gaara right now is pointless. He is the Kazekage, after all."

Temari heaved a defeated sigh and nodded. She and Kankuro shot off in different directions, leaving Gaara by himself.

Gaara allowed a quick smirk to spread across his face, quickly to be replaced by his usual scowl. Gaara noticed a few Konoha shinobi that were forced to the ground and were attempting to pull themselves up and away from the time ninja. Gaara slowly made his towards their direction, sand spewing from the gourd on his back.

With the arrival of the Suna ninja, the battles were going far better than they had been. They saved many Konoha ninja from utter defeat, taking their places or helping them to fight against the time ninja. The true battle for Konoha, though, had only just begun.

* * *

After another round of being swatted back by Isei, Kakashi and Gai swore. The two glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Come now, I really have to kill the two of you this time. Let's hurry this up; I don't want to dally on this any longer." Commented Isei, popping his knuckles.

Kakashi watched Isei carefully. '_The reason we couldn't land a hit on Isei before was because we were going for the instant kill. So…if we….'_

It was after they felt the sense of déjà vu that they knew they were on the right path. They had done this all before, every move. Kakashi made a seal, and the two shot off towards Isei. Gai grabbed Kakashi and launched him at Isei. Isei took a step back and cocked his arm. He threw a powerful punch at Kakashi, punching through his back.

The lightening clone disappeared. Kakashi shot out of the ground from behind Isei, with a raikiri in hand, intending to drive the raikiri into his back. Isei smirked as he crouched very low, narrowing missing the raikiri. Isei spun around and delivered a powerful blow to Kakashi's chin, sending him up high into the air.

Kakashi spun around in the air and sped through a seal. He launched a fireball at Isei, who responded by rolling to the side to escape the fireball. After the fireball, he smirked. "Care to try again?" He asked smugly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. '_Eight seconds…._

As Isei turned around, his face was met with Gai's extremely powerful fist collided with his face. Shock and pain shot throughout his entire body, paralyzing it. Gai's punch sent Isei staggering back a great distance.

Before Isei could even grasp the fact that his jaw was completely shattered, or that they had actually managed to see the flaw in his technique, he felt intense pain from the top of his head.

Kakashi came from the sky, diving straight down at Isei's head, thrusting his patented raikiri directly onto Isei's skull.

Isei's eyes widened as the pain seared throughout his body. The pain, however, was brief. He felt no more pain after that. And, after Kakashi's attack sent Isei directly into the ground, it was confirmed by his wide eyes of fear and his still heart; the legendary general would smirk no more.

After Kakashi's landing, he and Gai grouped together.

"Good shot, Kakashi!" Commented Gai, giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

"You too, Gai." Replied Kakashi, grinning.

Gai examined Isei's body skeptically.

"We're not still trapped in his illusion, are we?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think so, Gai. He wanted us to believe that he could continue to use his illusion continuously, but in reality he was like Pain. He had an eight second limit, followed by a two second recharge period. In his arrogance, thinking we were doing exactly what we were scripted to do, was what ultimately killed him. He had no way of knowing of our ten second attack plan."

Gai nodded. "So he had no way of knowing my fist was coming, or of your raikiri."

Kakashi nodded. He sighed, and glanced around. "It would appear that Suna has come to our aid." He stated.

Gai glanced around, before smirking. "Well, we can't allow them to have all of the fun now, can we Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ichidai caught the large dog in his hand as if he were a ball. Akamaru gave a surprised yelp as Ichidai chucked him to the side, almost as if he were weightless. He clapped his hands together, as if trying to get the dirt off of them. "That was a close one, almost had me there." Commented the master of time. "It wasn't until after I realized that that animal was completely useless, that the fear was gone. Oh well, like master like pet, huh?" He asked.

He strode over to Kiba, kneeled over and beamed a smirk at him. "You and your pet are nothing but wastes of time."

"Bastard…." Muttered Kiba.

"Then why don't you just hurry up and kill us?" Barked Choji.

Ichidai turned his head to Choji. "Why? That's a good question, but I think it's because I know I can kill you two at any time." He paused, face growing serious. "Now tell me, where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Both Kiba and Choji's elder faces snapped up at the mention of Naruto's name. "Naruto?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes, Naruto, you idiot. Where is he? I would have thought that he would have at least come to the aid of his friends."

"So that's why you were keeping us alive." Stated Choji.

"Hah! As far as we know, Naruto's not even in the village right now! So all of your efforts are in vain." Barked Kiba.

Ichidai tilted his head. "Are they now? So, am I correct in saying that Uzumaki Naruto is nothing more than a coward?"

"What?" Asked Kiba weakly.

"He ran away from us, didn't he? Away from the very mention of us, and he runs away with his tail between his legs. And I believe you said something about our efforts in vain? Take a look around you, boy. Take a look around, and tell me what it is you see?" He opened his arms wide as asked his question.

Kiba and Choji glanced around, seeing the dilapidated village and the various bodies lying on the ground.

"You see, it is not all in vain. If Uzumaki Naruto does have a heart, we are destroying it with each passing second. Every one of your precious comrades is out there dying, and for what? For Uzumaki Naruto. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for his bastard of an ancestor. If he had decided to kill all of us, then we wouldn't be here, destroying your village, killing your friends, and ruining Konoha's legacy." Spoke Ichidai.

Kiba remained quiet, breathing heavily.

"Everyone is fighting and dying because of what they believe in." Spoke Choji, boldly. "We are all willing to put our lives on the line to defend this village, because it is our home. And Naruto is a Konoha shinobi, our friend and comrade. He saved all of us, and now it's our turn to save him."

Ichidai chuckled. "A fine speech, kid…old man. But are you really saving him, allowing him to run away like that? Are you able to protect him the way you are now?" Choji was silent. "You see, all you're doing is trying to justify your actions and Uzumaki Naruto's. In the end, you're just spouting nonsense, and it's beginning to bore me."

Ichidai let out a large sigh as he pulled out his katana from the holster on his back. "If you two aren't going to tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is, then I'm afraid it's time for you two to die."

Kiba and Choji swore.

"Don't be angry with me, you brought it on yourselves when you decided to defend that worthless Uzumaki. I'm actually doing you two a favor, since you both look so pathetic."

He swung his katana down swiftly at Kiba's neck. Kiba's eyes slammed shut, anticipating the cut.

The pain never came.

The katana was caught, hanging in the air above Kiba's neck, but string. Kiba warily glanced to the right, and his eyes widened in relief.

Kankuro and his puppet Crow stepped forth. Kankuro wore a smug look on his face.

"You know, Kiba. I'm getting really tired of saving your life all the time." Stated Kankuro.

Ichidai pulled his katana back and glanced at Kankuro. "Che, another target to kill, eh?"

Kiba twitched nervously. "Be careful Kankuro, he controls the effects of time! Just look at what he did to me and Choji!"

Kankuro's eyes flickered to the two of them before returning to Ichidai. "I was wondering what was up with you two. But I wouldn't worry about this anymore, since I'm a puppet master."

Ichidai raised a brow. "Really now? This will be interesting."

Kankuro leapt back, distancing himself from Ichidai, but leaving Crow in the same place.

Ichidai smirked. "Smart lad. You must have figured that my special has a range limit."

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, I figured as much. Let's just see how you do against my puppet technique."

Ichidai nodded. "Yes, let's."

* * *

Temari blew several time ninja away with her fan. After the attack, she wiped some sweat off of her brow. She glanced around, and noticed only a few casualties around her were Konoha and Suna. She sighed in relief, since there were roughly thirty dead bodies around her. She could only hope her brothers were okay as well.

* * *

Crow caught Ichida's blade once again and attempted to wrap its arms around the time ninja. Ichidai slid out of the grope and leapt back, panting.

"What, getting tired?" Mocked Kankuro.

Ichidai scowled. "You impudent little…When I get my hands on you, I'm going to-!"

He was cut short, however, but the chime of a loud bell. It rang four times, and the blade fell from Ichidai's hand. He smirked, and bowed. "Sorry to leave you all, but it seems my time was up."

"What was that?" Barked Kankuro, willing Crow to launch itself at Ichidai. Ichidai simply leapt up into the air and landed on the side of a building.

"It was fun, kids, but I really have to get going!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demanded Kankuro.

Ichidai smirked. "You'll find out, soon enough. Until then, Farewell!" With that, Ichidai leapt out of sight.

Kankuro swore. Kiba and Choji sat up and blinked in surprise. They examined their bodies; their youth was returning.

Kiba and Choji sprang up and joined with Kankuro.

"What just happened?" Asked Kiba, completely confused.

Kankuro shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we might be about to find out."

* * *

(End of chapter 15) Okay, look, Kankuro is my least favorite character to write about. I don't really know why, but he irritates me.

And look, Rasenganfin, I updated exactly when I promised I would.

I'm going to advertise, too. If you like Bonds of Time, be sure to read Hinata's Guardian by Rasenganfin. It's pretty good.

There may seem like several things that don't make sense in this chapter, but I feel that if you really try to think about it, you'll come to the same reasoning as I did. Like I said in an earlier chapter, some chapters will make you think.

**Preview:**_ Osamu puts his master plan into action, and with Osamu's specialized fighting force joining in on the fight, things go from good to bad in the blink of an eye. Where is Naruto?_

I am looking forward to your reviews, because I really like reading them. Next chapter will be epic, I can guarantee it. However, it rests in your hands. The more reviews, the faster it gets posted.

7 reviews or no update.

Kakashi=David Bowie (A cookie for whoever gets the reference)


	16. Climax

Welcome to chapter 16. I recently managed to get Yu Yu Hakushou season 1 uncut for FREE! Took me a while, but I finally got it.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Climax**

"_We want a story that starts out with an earthquake and works its way up to a __climax__.__"~ _Samuel Goldwyn

"We are finally progressing to our rebirth, Tsukune." Spoke Osamu. His arms were tucked behind his back as he stood at his massive window, staring at the endless void of the time stream itself. His lips were curled into a cruel but patient smile. "Everything we have been striving for during our two-hundred year imprisonment will become reality."

Tsukune clutched his walking stick tightly as he slowly made his way to Osamu's side. He never knew why Osamu-sama valued his presence more than others, but he would never complain. Once at his master's side, he spoke up. "Yes, but how?"

Osamu did not turn from his view to answer him. He merely gave a slightly entertained expression. "What do you mean, Tsukune?" He asked.

Tsukune flinched slightly. "My Lord, you have yet to fully explain your plans after we kill Uzumaki Naruto."

Osamu let out a bemused sigh, closing his eyes. "I believed it would only be most obvious concerning our future, Tsukune. Have you truly no clue as to what the future holds?"

"I…I have some idea, my Lord. But…I'm not entirely sure…I was never informed fully…I beg your forgiveness, Osamu-sama." He said, bowing.

Osamu once again opened his eyes to take in the sight outside. His eyes caught site of many of his men marching out to the outskirts of the time village. "It is quite alright, Tsukune. I suppose it is my fault for not explaining it fully to you."

"Of course not, Osamu-sama!" Quickly replied Tsukune, nearly staggering forward due to the amount of force he had pushed into his walking stick. "It is my fault for being misinformed."

Osamu chose to ignore him; it was easier that way. "My ultimate goal is to kill Uzumaki Naruto, which has been clear since the beginning of our escape. However, I do not only wish to snuff out that miserable Uzumaki, but all of those insects that, in this time period anyway, choose to call him their leader.

"I want them all to suffer the way Uzumaki Naruto's ancestor made me suffer. They will spend an eternity rotting away, wishing for the sweet embrace of death, only to find that they will never age, never die, and never set foot outside into the world again. I wish for them all to suffer, with only their fallen hero to blame." Said Osamu.

Tsukune raised a brow. "If you don't mind my asking, Osamu-sama, why, if you wanted to have the Konoha ninja spend an eternity in Hell like us, did you send our time shinobi out to kill them all?"

"It's all a part of the plan, my friend. If Uzumaki Naruto is still in the village, this battle will draw him out. If he does not show, then he is not there. However, this war will either draw him out of hiding, or make him run farther. If he does not show up, then he will be branded as a coward for not coming forward in his village's time of crisis. However, either way, this will not affect our master plan." Explained the tyrant.

"A…And what is the master plan exactly, my Lord?" Asked Tsukune.

Osamu raised his hand and clenched his fist. "We are going to swap places with Konoha. Our village and theirs will be swapped, so that we may return to the real world."

Tsukune's eyes widened in fear. Sweat began to gather atop his brow. "But m-m-my Lord, if we do that, what if we begin to age and die? I myself was on my deathbed when Uzumaki trapped us all in this limbo! If we return, I may keel over immediately."

Finally, Osamu turned to Tsukune, who gasped. He placed a hand on his shoulder, his expression was unconcerned. "My friend, that will not happen. Have you forgotten that each and every one of us has spent time inside the time stream itself? The laws of time no longer apply to us; we will never age. The time stream somehow managed to increase our time manipulation ability, allowing us to freeze our time at this moment. We are immortal."

Tsukune let out a long held breath in relief. If Osamu was confident, then everything would be fine.

Osamu snapped his fingers, which summoned one of the chamber guards. Only Tsukune turned to acknowledge the man when he made his way to Osamu. He reached them and lowered himself to one knee. "Yes, Osamu-sama?" Asked the man.

"I wish for you to prepare to sound the bell once I believe we are ready. Go to the portal and await my signal." He ordered.

"Of course, my Lord." He said. He bowed to the two elders and made his way out of the chamber room.

Osamu began speaking once more. "I almost forgot the rest of the story, I'm afraid. I lost my train of thought. Anyway, we managed to manipulate the tear Jin created to fit our needs. We created an almost exact duplicate, and used its data to open a connection from our village to theirs, thus allowing us to swap places.

I then made certain that Zuu was sent to the battlefield. That man has terrifying powers, enough to uproot, let's say, and entire village. He was merely a pawn used to make it easier to perform the transference technique, which I created."

Tsukune nodded. "Yes, I do believe I remember you explaining it to the elders once many years ago. The transference technique requires to objects that are completely severed from the rest of the world in order to swap spaces."

Osamu nodded. "Precisely. Once Zuu uproots the village, we will begin the transference ritual." He smirked. "And then it's farewell to Konohagakure, and farewell Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi's arm was slung around Gai's neck as the two made their way through their village. As the two glanced around, Kakashi sighed. "I can't believe that the village has come to this. Well, at least the enemy seems to be retreating for now."

Gai nodded. "I agree. But I have to wonder, why are they?"

"They may just be regrouping for the second surge. It's common practice during war times. This allows both sides to recover before restarting the battles."

The two shinobi passed many sand and leaf ninja alike before reaching the park. Kakashi and Gai glanced around for familiar faces.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call over to them. "Gai-Sensei! Over here!"

They glanced to the park to see Rock Lee, standing in the center waving over at them. His face was slightly bruised, but other than that, he seemed completely fine.

Kakashi and Gai quickly closed the distance between them, and once they reached Rock Lee, Kakashi released himself from Gai's support.

"How did you fair, Lee?" Asked Gai.

"Gai-sensei, I am fine. Neji, though, is critically wounded." Reported Gai.

The adults raised their brows. "Neji? Where is he, Lee?" Asked Kakashi.

Lee gestured to his left, where Neji lay against a tree, barely conscious. They went to his side to speak with him.

"What happened to you Neji? Are you okay?" Asked Gai.

Neji let out a weak groan. "My opponent knew the secret of the Hyuuga's weak spot. I underestimated him."

"Where is the enemy now?" Asked Kakashi.

"He is over there, in that crater." Stated Rock Lee, pointing to a rather large crater in the center of the park. Deep inside, at the very bottom, lay Goro's limp and lifeless body, covered in bruises. "He was a strong opponent, but I was much stronger. I even gave him a handicap, since he only had one arm."

Gai was almost moved to tears. "I am so proud of you, Lee."

Kakashi glanced around. "Have all of the time ninja left?"

Neji pushed himself up, using the tree as support, and activated his Byakkugan. He glanced around. "I can confirm no time ninja in the village. Have they simply given up?" Neji groaned and collapsed against the tree.

"Neji!" Cried Lee. He rushed over to his injured friend and helped him to his feet, slinging his arm around his neck.

"Thanks, Lee." Said Neji.

Gai took a deep breath. "I can't help but think you were right, Kakashi. They're planning something."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, and whatever it is, I'm sure I don't have the chakra left to deal with it."

* * *

All throughout the village, cries and cheers of victory echoed throughout the dilapidated streets. Suna and Konoha Shinobi alike joined in the chorus of victory.

However, Kiba, Chouji, and Kankuro were not among the cheers.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Chouji.

"It's almost like they were using the assault to keep us busy." Replied Kankuro.

"But that wouldn't make any sense. They had the element of surprise. Why would they waste time and lives to keep us in Konoha?" Asked Kiba.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're about to find out. We need to regroup with the others." Suggested the puppet master.

The others agreed, and they sped off through the village, searching for comrades.

* * *

Suddenly, a massive earthquake rumbled throughout the village, effectively halting the cries of cheer. The confused shinobi looked around in fear of another attack.

"Another earthquake?" Asked one of the Konoha ninja, collapsing onto his knees.

* * *

On the outskirts of the time village, a great number of foot soldiers were positioning themselves across the border. They sat down and folded their legs, raising their arms into the tiger seals. They all began chanting together, harmonizing the mysterious and ancient chant. As they began the technique, chakra poured from their bodies rapidly, but they remained calm. They would not allow themselves to fail their lord and master.

Osamu watched from his castle tower, with an excited smirk on his face. "That's right. The moment is at hand. Soon we shall be free of this wretched world, and I, Osamu, shall have my perfect victory."

Tsukune glanced at Osamu nervously. He felt an incredible, hateful aura emanating from Osamu. He backed away slowly until he was certain he was safe from his reach. He stared at the back of his master. '_Osamu-sama has never once been defeated, with the exception of Satoshi. However, he has been training himself each and every day. I don't think that the battle two-hundred years ago would go the same way again.'_ He noted.

"Prepare yourself," Spoke Osamu, snapping Tsukune from his thoughts, "Uzumaki Naruto. If you refuse to come out of hiding, then I will just have to come for you." A loud, evil laugh bellowed from his lips as he continued to watch as his plans unfolded before his eyes.

* * *

Everyone in the village heard it all at once. A tremendous _bang_ echoed throughout the entire village. Most of them looked around worriedly, searching for the source. They all seemed to share the same thoughts, for they leapt up to the top of the remaining rooftops. As Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Neji landed atop the roof, Lee lowered Neji. They glanced around.

"Where did that bang come from?" Kakashi asked Neji.

Neji scanned the village using his Byakkugan. His eyes widened almost immediately. "I…I don't think you need my Byakkugan to confirm it. It's 30 degrees to the north." Said the Hyuuga prodigy.

The others glanced in the direction Neji specified, and all three gasped. At the most northern part of the village, right at the base of the Hokage Monument, was an enormous, glowing green ord. It was growing steadily, that much was clear, even from that distance.

"What is that?" Asked Gai.

Kakashi was at a loss of words as he shook his head. "I have no idea…."

* * *

At the base of the Hokage Monument, Konoha shinobi and Suna shinobi alike were caught and sucked in by the gravitational pull that the orb seemed to possess. They were pulled in, shouting in terror. Only a few managed to pull away from the orb.

One Konoha shinobi threw out a grapple and managed to catch a lamp post. He was lifted off of his feet, one arm gripping the grapple and another clasping a Suna comrade.

"What is that thing?" Yelled the Konoha shinobi.

"I have no idea, but don't lessen your grip!" Replied the Suna shinobi.

Suddenly, the lamp post gave way, snapping into two pieces. With terrified screams, the two shinobi were sucked into the orb.

Inside of the orb, the Konoha and Suna shinobi slammed into the ground. It felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of their lungs, and their strength sucked from their bodies. They strained to lift their heads, but immediately regretted their movements.

Konoha and Suna shinobi alike were being massacred. They were at the outskirts of the time village itself, and the time shinobi who had fled were here, attacking and killing all who were unfortunate to get sucked into their portal. Their side was being slaughtered, with ease.

The Konoha shinobi saw a time ninja approach him, and he felt himself tremble in fear. Why? Why wouldn't his legs move? Why couldn't he muster the strength to fight back? All he could do was wait for death. The time ninja smirked, raised his katana, and the Konoha shinobi's world went dark with one final scream.

"Fall back, men. Whatever that orb thing is, it's expanding at a constant rate!" Hollered a Konoha shinobi. He and the other ninja around the orb's area rushed to get away from the massive orb.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Stated Neji in awe.

"What is it?" Asked Kakashi.

"That massive orb seems to have a gravitational pull to it." Stated the Hyuuga.

"What?" Demanded Gai.

"I don't understand, but it seems to be pulling other shinobi into it, with incredible force. There's…yes, there's also another barrier around the orb. Judging by the chakra patterns, it's some kind of genjutsu." Analyzed Neji.

"So you're saying there's a genjutsu around the orb? What kind?" Asked Gai.

Neji shook his head. "It's impossible for me to tell, I do not specialize in genjutsu. I would suggest Kurenai-sensei for an analysis, but she was evacuated with the others."

"Damn it! Was this all a part of their plan all along? To soften us up before slaughtering us?" Roared Might Gai.

"Gai-sensei…" Spoke Lee softly.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "It's safe to assume that the barrier around the orb confirms that the orb does not simply kill whomever it absorbs."

His comrades all looked over to him. "What do you mean?" Asked Neji.

"Well, what would be the purpose of having a genjutsu placed around the orb? If it were simply killing people, then there would not be a genjutsu placed around it. My assumption is that it's a direct portal to the enemy base." Surmised Kakashi.

"But why would the enemy create such a portal that would allow us to attack their main base?" Asked Neji.

Rock Lee's eyes widened with understanding. "That's what the genjutsu's for! It has to do something to whoever enters the portal."

Kakashi nodded. "That's probably it, but then again we could be wrong."

"What are we supposed to do then, Kakashi?" Asked Gai. Kakashi could tell he was losing patience.

Kakashi sighed. "I know you're not going to like this, but I think we should hang back and conserve chakra. We need to find a medic for Neji."

It seemed a few other ninja had noticed genjutsu as well, for they were gathering before the orb. One Konoha shinobi stood at the front spoke. "We're not going down without a fight, you bastards! Men, charge into the portal, and kill the enemy!" He roared.

The group roared behind him, and leapt from the rooftops and into the orb. As they came through, they felt the same as they did when they were back in Konoha. They glanced around, and were immediately met by the time ninja army. They set for the battling to group. Many Suna and Konoha ninja fell immediately, being overwhelmed by massive numbers.

One pushed a few off and glanced around, frantically. He noticed a series of men sitting along the outskirts of the village. He noticed they were all chanting the same thing; He was struck by a burst of logic. "Guys, aim for the ones sitting alongside the barrier. They're controlling the orb!" He yelled before being pierced in the gut by four swords at once. He was killed immediately.

The remaining few ninjas heard him and immediately broke from their battles. They fired well aimed kunai and fireballs at the various chanting time ninja. They slew a total of eight before being engaged by more time ninja, and being slain themselves.

Outside, the orb had slowed considerably, and the pull was weakened slightly. This did not go unnoticed by various other Konoha and Shinobi men. They began rushing at the orb, being sucked in, and engaging the enemy in their own environment.

Inside of the castle-tower, Osamu and Tsukune stood watching the battle take place.

"It would seem our secondary forces are faring well against the Konoha infiltrates." Observed Tsukune.

Osamu grinned. "Of course. They are necessary pawns as our main forces recover. And I must say, Tsukune, that your genjutsu was quite effective at first."

Tsukune bowed. "Please forgive me my lord, I did not think that they would willingly leap into the orb."

Osamu did not seem troubled. "It is a genjutsu that sucks the energy from the person's body if fear is present. It is an acceptable genjutsu, Tsukune. You should not feel ashamed of it."

"But my lord, the enemies entering now are-" Began Tsukune, but he was cut short by Osamu.

"I know what is going on, Tsukune. And I am not worried." He was quiet for a moment, and then. "I want you to order the movement of Team Zaku to Konoha immediately. Send them with no reinforcements."

Tsukune's eyes widened at the request, but these were the orders of Osamu-sama himself, so he reluctantly bowed and quickly moved to do his master's bidding.

As Tsukune descended the rounding staircase of the castle's highest tower, his thoughts mulled over the special assassination squad, Team Zaku. Osamu had been saving them for this day, to deliver a mighty blow to the enemy once they were weakened. Team Zaku wielded the power of a small army. There were four of them in total. Four of the most ruthless, evil men he had ever met in his long life.

There was Sano, a rather large, muscular man with an incredibly hefty sword he could use with ease. He used his incredible strength and speed to slay his opponents rapidly. There was also Sen, who was considered one of the only true shinobi to ever completely master the art of the flame. Another member of Team Zaku was Zulku, a man who was able to hypnotize himself into increasing his strength ten-fold, allowing him to deliver attacks of such magnitude, that when he was finished there was nothing left. And then there was the leader of the group.

His name was Kazu. He was the younger brother of Osamu, and thus was one of the most powerful time manipulators ever to live. He could manipulate the time energy into many styles of attacks, much like Osamu.

As Tsukune made his way through the many chambers and corridors of the castle, he could not help but reflect on these men. Sure, they were incredibly powerful, but was it right to be sending them out so early? The plan, he had thought, was to await confirmation that the enemy forces had been weakened, or until Uzumaki Naruto had been found, before sending them into the battlefield. Now they were being sent in alone. He couldn't help but wonder…what was Osamu-sama thinking?

He shook those thoughts from his mind. He had no right to question Osamu. This was neither the time nor the place to call his methods into question. After the long descent to the ground floor, Tsukune found himself before a large, red door. He knocked politely before entering the chamber. It was dark, but he knew that the men were there, on stand-by.

"Well?" He heard one of the men say.

"Osamu-sama wishes for your immediate deployment to Konoha." Replied Tsukune.

"About damn time," replied another man.

"Do not be rude, Sen." Came the voice Tsukune easily recognized as Kazu's. "We will move at once."

* * *

Team Zaku burst from the orb almost immediately. They leapt out and landed atop a high rise building. Each of the men glanced around, each smirking hideous smiles.

"So this is the real world, eh?" Asked Zulku. His dark hair extended to his shoulder blades, while a large scar stretched from his ear to his lip. His muscle size was unreal, and he wore a pair of brass knuckles. "Not that much different from what I remember."

"Hmm…you may be right, but we do not have the time to take the sights in." Spoke Kazu. His fierce black eyes and blazing red, spiky hair made him appear more than intimidating. His pure black clothes and eye patch made him appear all the more lethal. "We do have to finish these pests off, preferably before my brother loses his patience."

Shouts echoed throughout the village at the sight of the four time ninja that had emerged from the orb. Suna and Konoha ninja alike were discussing the emergence of the enemy.

"My my, looks like we're the life of the party," Commented Sano. His large sword lay atop his shoulder, uncovered by his large cloth. His headband-cap was atop his head, covering the bald head of hair underneath. The only hair he had was growing on the end of his chin in a full beard. "I can't wait to meet them all."

Sen, with his short white hair and half smashed in cheek, snorted. "I'm going for the strongest one here." He announced.

"Sen, control yourself. Remember the mi-"Kazu was ignored, as Sen shot off of the rooftop with his feet ablaze. He aimed for a Konoha shinobi and met him in the blink of an eye. The poor man did not have time to even concoct an idea as to what was happening.

The man erupted into a ball of fire. When the flames withdrew, he was nothing but a pile of ash. Sen popped his neck and scratched his head.

Kazu shook his head, but smirked. "When will he learn?" With that, the group went to join Sen in his conquest of the village.

* * *

No one knew what had hit them. No one knew if it was the lack of chakra, or if they were just too powerful, but they were being massacred. No one was able to defend themselves for long, as they were overwhelmed by sheer skill. Dozens of shinobi were slaughtered within moments.

Kakashi and the others were attempting to hide. They were in no condition to face the enemy at the moment. They were down a dark alley, their backs against the wall, discussing the strategy of the enemy.

"This doesn't make any sense," Began Neji. "Why would the enemy choose to send only four men out when they still have an army?"

"Could it be that they don't see us as much of a threat anymore?" Asked Gai.

"It could be that we all hit our limit in the previous battles, and the enemy knew that. We didn't attempt to conserve chakra because we thought it was all out war. I guess we made a mistake." Stated the copy ninja.

Gai punched the wall. "Damn it! I hate this!" He grumbled.

Taking a deep breath, Lee rose to his feet. "I do not know what I can do, but I am going to fight them."

"Lee, that's crazy, even for you." Stated Neji. "I don't know how long you would last, but I know it wouldn't be long."

"But Neji, I am the one who is most fit for battle among us. I have to go. I cannot just sit here while my comrades are being killed." Said Lee.

"Lee…."

Kakashi sighed. "Lee's right. We cannot just sit here and wait to be killed. We're Konoha shinobi. If we die, we die protecting our village."

Gai smirked. "You two are right. We can't just sit here like babies, hiding in the dark. It's time we taught these time ninja a thing or two about combat." He turned to Neji. "Neji, are you able to fight?"

Neji tested his control of his body before closing his eyes. "I think so, but I cannot promise how useful I will be." He said. He carefully pushed himself to his feet, holding onto the wall as he did so.

The group nodded. "Right, let's go." Said Lee.

"What? Going so soon?" Came a deep voice from above them. Everyone's eyes widened. "And it was just getting interesting."

Everyone's head's snapped up to see the new guest. Sano stood atop the building, watching them with an amused face. "My favorite part was how the green one rallied the others to fight. That was a real tear-jerking moment." He raised his sword. "Oh well, all good things must come to an end."

Sano leapt into the air and flipped his sword, making the tip face the ground.

"Run!" Shouted Kakashi.

As Sano bore down onto them at a rapid speed, Kakashi and the others sprinted at full speed towards the exit of the alley. Sano's blade connected with the ground with an earth rattling _bang!_ The ground shook and the ground rose. Kakashi and the others were forced to leap out of the alleyway due to the shockwave. The two buildings shook and collapsed inward, covering Sano in bricks, and everyone nearby in a cloud of dust.

Kakashi and the others landed and rolled onto an open street. They shook off the dust and pulled themselves up. Kakashi glanced around. "Everybody okay?" He asked. He heard them all respond, and then turned back to the rubble.

Sano's massive sword shot through the massive pile of rubble where the alley had been and sliced downward. The rubble gave way, and Sano burst through the pile of brick. His expression showed his amusement. "I'm going to kill you all so fast, you won't know what hit you."

Kakashi felt a chilling sensation race down his spine. He had the reluctant suspicion that the enemy was right.

* * *

All throughout the village, battles between the fresh time ninja and the tired Suna and Konoha ninja reigned. Many went into hiding, attempting to gather energy and rest, or simply out of fear of the current enemy power. Those that did come out to fight were either severely injured, or were slaughtered with ease.

As Sen lit up a Suna and Konoha ninja in a magnificent fireball, he couldn't help but feel an incredible high. After the smoke cleared, he let out a mocking laugh and spit on the ashes of the fallen warriors.

"I can't believe that, after I've been cooped up in that shitty little prison for two-hundred years, and all you little bastards are weak beyond belief." He took in a deep breath and popped his neck. He turned around and saw a body of a Konoha ninja lying at his feet. He felt mildly irritated at the site of the dead body. He leaned and examined it. "Do you think all of your comrades looked as pathetic as you when they died?" He let out a laugh and kicked the body to the side.

Just as he was about to move along, searching for Uzumaki Naruto and even more pests to kill, he heard footsteps behind him. Sen stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see his new victim.

Gaara stood before him, arms folded with an indifferent look upon his face. "Disrespecting the body of a fallen enemy. How childish." Spoke Gaara, coldly.

Sen narrowed his brow. "Tch. And who are you to tell _me_ what to do?"

"Gaara of the Sand. Kazekage to the village of Sunagakure." Stated Gaara.

"What the hell's the Kazekage? Can't be anything important." He laughed at his own insult, but Gaara remained uncaring. This made Sen cease his laughter, replacing it with a look of annoyance. "So you're one of those strong, silent types? Tell me, are you going to entertain me more than your friends?"

Gaara didn't even blink. "I have but one question before I kill you."

"What?" Snapped an irritated Sen.

"What is the purpose of sending out only four men to take on an entire village?" Asked the Kazekage.

Sen snorted. "Obviously it was the master plan of Osamu-sama. We waited for our turn, when you all were low on chakra, to come out and do a thorough sweep for Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's name caused Gaara to raise a brow. "Uzumaki Naruto? What business do you have with him? Are you after the Jinchuriki?"

Sen blinked. "What the hell? Are you stupid or something? You came to fight, not knowing what you were fighting for? Is the Kazekage given to the village fool where you come from?"

"Answer my question." Demanded Gaara.

"It's all about revenge. His ancestor imprisoned us, so we're out to get Uzumaki Naruto. Osamu-sama sent the four of us out here to scout for him. When we find him, we signal out look-out on the cliff and he informs Osamu-sama."

"But why send only four people?"

"We're among the strongest in our village. If we don't bring Uzumaki Naruto out of hiding, nothing will!" Sen stated, bringing his hands into a seal. "And you're interfering with my search. I hope you're worth fighting, because I've got a lot of anger to sort through."

Gaara's eyes focused on the seal. "Then attack quickly, I have the other three of your friends to attend to next."

Sen's eyes twitched. "You cocky bastard!" He shouted. He sped through his seals, and launched an incredibly large and blazing fireball at Gaara. Smoke engulfed the area.

Sen's smirk vanished as the smoke cleared, revealing a stationary, uninjured Gaara. Sand was pouring out of his gourd and onto the ground, but most of it was gathered in front of him.

Sen was very confused. "What is that, some kind of cheap trick?"

Gaara ignored his question. He willed the sand to shoot towards Sen's feet. The sand caught him quickly, and began wrapping around his legs.

Sen's gaze immediately focused on his feet. "Oh shit!" He yelled. His hands sped through a different set of seals, and he jump up into the air. Flames appeared at the base of his feet, and he shot high into the sky. The sand that had reached its way to his knees simply slid off of his skin. It came raining back down to the ground.

Sen was panting out of shock. '_If I hadn't gotten out of there, that sand technique of his would have gotten me for sure. I need to keep to higher ground.'_ He glanced down at his legs, which were completely free of sand. '_At least I now know there's a limit to how far his sand can reach. If I can keep my distance and attack from a distance, I'll be fine.' _

Suddenly, he caught sight of Gaara, rushing up at him with incredible speed. "What the hell? He can fly too?" He shouted in shock. Gaara was upon him within moments. Sand began to surround the airborne time ninja. "Shit!" He shouted.

He quickly stretched his arms in front of him and released another technique. Flames appeared in his palms, and he shot backwards, out of Gaara's sand attack, with great speed. He quickly shifted an arm to behind him, to counter the force and come to a halt. Sweat adorned his brow. '_How the hell is he flying?'_ He mentally demanded. He looked his opponent over.

He was shocked to see Gaara standing atop a pillar of sand. It stretched from a rooftop to the sky, and even more sand was pouring out of the gourd. '_So he has complete control over the sand, and it is stored in that gourd of his. Just how much sand is in that damn gourd anyway?'_

Sen saw Gaara's sand shooting for him once again. He yelled in defiance. He gathered a massive amount of chakra in to his fist, and configured it into flames, creating a fire fist technique. With his arm ablaze, he used his other arm to form a fireball in his hand, and he shot with great speed towards Gaara. He shot straight through the sand, cocked his arm, and fired a direct shot into Gaara's chest. His arm pierced Gaara's body, which bore an expression of shock.

Sen's momentary high of killing Gaara did not last long. Gaara's body shattered into hundreds of pieces. Sen's eyes widened. '_A…sand clone?'_ He asked mentally. His arm of flame completely went out after passing through the sand, and his blazing feet continued to carry him at a constant speed.

Suddenly, Gaara swiftly sprouted from the sand pillar, having hidden himself within it. He willed a massive whip of sand to fly off and ensnare Sen's ankle. It caught, and the moment it snagged, Sen felt the tendons in his leg completely snap, due to the whiplash. He felt the searing pain as his foot was severed from his body. However, the fire continued to burn at his feet, and the jerk of the sand catching his now missing foot caused him to spin rapidly out of control, while still screaming in pain. Blood ushered out of his stubbed leg as he spun, leaving rings of red floating in the air and falling to the ground. Gaara pulled the sand back and dropped the severed foot to the ground. He watched Sen spin rapidly in the air.

Sen slammed into the Hokage monument, completely destroying Tsunade's face upon impact. Sen's collision with the rock wall echoed throughout the entire village like an explosion. Gaara willed the sand to get closer to the monument, so he could take a better look at his opponent.

The village was silent for a few moments. Not a sound, save for the breeze of the wind, came from the village. Suddenly, the land around the monument began to rumble violently, and Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Sen's insane roar echoed through the village, and the Hokage monument exploded into thousands of pieces. Chunks of rock, tree, and dirt were sent into every direction imaginable. An incredibly large fire accompanied the debris. Suddenly, out of the smoke that filled the area of the explosion, Sen shot out, with two fireballs beneath his foot and stub. Blood flowed from his skull, covering his face. His arm was torn all to hell, but the fireball beneath his stub seemed to act a way to stop the blood from pouring out.

His expression was that of an insane man. He grit his teeth furiously as he rose up to meet Gaara's gaze. His eyes were beady and piercing, and his nostrils were flaring. "YOU BASTARD!" He roared, flames beginning to sprout from his fingertips. "Do you have any idea who you are messing with! I'm Sen, master of the flame. Prodigies like me are born every thousand years! I will not be made a fool of by some kid who can control sand!"

Gaara remained emotionless. "I detest insects like you who refuse to admit when they're beaten." He said. He was trying to play the front. He was still just developing his stamina without the Shukaku. He could already tell at least half of his stamina was gone.

"How dare you talk down to me like that!" Boomed the enraged flame master. "I'm going to make you regret you were ever born, kid!" Flames erupted all around his body, covering every inch from top to bottom.

Even from the position Gaara was at, he could feel the intensity of the flames erupting around Sen's body. These flames were made from nothing but pure hatred.

"Behold my secret technique. No one who has ever seen this technique has lived. I'm about to add you to the body count." Roared Sen.

Before Gaara could blink, Sen vanished. He reappeared in Gaara's face, and delivered a solid punch to his face. A large chunk of sand armor fell from Gaara's face. He willed the sand back immediately, but Sen vanished once again. He reappeared behind Gaara. Gaara's expression went from calm to shock as he felt the immense flames behind him. He heard the whoosh of the flames, and dropped down off of the sand.

A portion of the pillar broke off and moved under his feet, which he landed on safely. He glanced upward to see Sen staring down at him. Gaara's eyes keyed in on something Sen obviously didn't notice.

"What's wrong, boy? Are you afraid of me now? I admit, you were hella interesting. You even managed to sever my foot from my body, but now things are different."

Gaara could feel the drain of stamina increasing, but he knew he had to push on. He willed the pillar to rise higher, and as he raced to meet Sen, Sen smirked and vanished.

Gaara was ready this time. He felt the heat gather from behind his back, and he spun around and ducked. Sen's fist went right over Gaara's head. Gaara slammed his palms together flat, and a giant wave of sand erupted from his gourd and engulfed Sen. It didn't solidify onto him, but simply sprayed over him.

All of the flames encompassing Sen's body were extinguished. Sen began to fall to the ground, but managed to propel himself back up with the flames at his feet. He glared angrily at Gaara. "How the hell did you do that?" He demanded.

"It's simple-" Began Gaara, but he was cut off by Sen's massive shout of rage.

"That was a rhetorical question, you bastard! Stop talking down to me! Stop it!" He had clearly lost more blood than what Gaara had originally seen. He was getting even more desperate, and his chakra level had to be low enough that he couldn't sustain the previous technique for long. Gaara was sure of it. "I'm going to finish you off with my ultimate technique!"

Sen sped through at least two dozen hand seals at an incredible rate. Not even Gaara's eyes could keep up with them. Sen ended on the horse seal, and then slammed his palms flat together. "Wakusei no Kaijin!" (Planet of Ash) Suddenly, a massive orb of fire gathered around the two combatinants.

Gaara glanced around; He knew they were both completely surrounded by flame. But the looks of things, a very thick layer of flame. The orb encompassed them at every angle. Gaara glanced back at Sen, who floated smirking madly. "And what is this?"

"In a moment, this orb with shrink rapidly, incinerating you. I am the master of fire, so I will not be effected, but it will reduce you to ash!" Stated Sen.

Gaara glanced down, noticing an almost obvious flaw in Sen's plan. Gaara's column of sand was still attached to the ground, meaning all Gaara would have to do was dismiss the column long enough to fall through before the fire incinerated him.

'_I'm far too low on stamina and chakra to keep this going. That will only prolong this battle. I'm afraid I'm going to have to end it from up here.'_ Noted the Kazekage.

"NOW…." Roared the maddening Sen. "…DIE!"

The massive orb of fire immediately began to shrink at a blinding speed. It almost caught Gaara off guard…almost. Sand rushed from Gaara's gourd, and encompassed the sand lord completely. Sen's watched madly as the fire passed through him with no effect whatsoever. His expression changed to pure anger as the flames passed through Gaara's sand ball with no effect at all.

The ball around Gaara immediately receded when the flames passed. The sand instantly shot towards Sen, intent on capturing him and crushing him to death. Sen swore, pushing more firepower to his feet to get away from the sand once again. "You can't catch me, remember? I'm too fast!"

"I'm not letting you get away!" Spoke Gaara, raising an arm and clenching his fist. Suddenly, Sen's vision failed as it felt like he was being stabbed over and over in his brain.

The flames at his feet disappeared almost immediately. Sen rose into the air slightly before falling back down towards Earth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will the flames back to his feet. The immense pain in his cranium distracted all of his efforts. He hollered and writhed in the air at the pain he was going through.

Gaara's sand was waiting for Sen. The time ninja landed right on a small bed of sand. Gaara wasted no time in wrapping Sen up with sand from his toes to his neck. He allowed the head to be visible, so Sen could hear him.

"How…What…what did you do to me you bastard!" He muttered, hollering in pain at the end of his sentence. He wanted to cover his temples with his hands, but he couldn't pull them from the blanket of sand.

Gaara willed the pillar of sand to move him to stand right next to Sen. He looked down at Sen with an emotionless face once again. "Do you remember that sand I poured on you earlier to extinguish your body of flames? I sent sand in through your ear and into your brain. Once I knew it was there, I began my attack on your mind."

Sen growled defiantly. "You bastard…." He muttered.

Gaara pulled away, willing the sand to completely cover Sen. Now, not even Sen's screams could be heard. Gaara raised his arm, and stretched his hand. "Do you know why you were at such a disadvantage?" He paused for a moment. "It's because sand extinguishes fire." Gaara clenched his fist tightly.

"SABAKU KYU!" (Sand Coffin)

The sand crushed Sen, killing him instantly. Sen's blood poured through the sand and rained to the ground. Gaara took a breath and sent the sand holding Sen's body to rest atop the nearest, tallest building. Gaara could feel his legs were about to buckle. Using the last of his strength, the willed himself to the ground. Once there, he collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily. But he had done it. He was victorious.

* * *

All three of the remaining time ninja froze on the spot, each gasping at the feeling that just surged through the scattered members of Team Zaku. Sano stopped mid-swing, his sword hovering just inches from Gai's face. Gai took the opportunity to roll out of the way of the blade.

"I don't believe it…." Stated Sano. His face was in complete shock; his jaw hung open wide.

Completely disregarding his enemies, Sano leapt up to the top of a building and away from Kakashi and the others.

"What's going on? Why did he stop?" Asked Neji.

Kakashi leaned against a wall, panting. "I'm not sure, but I'm grateful to whatever it is."

* * *

Sano saw two of his comrades gathered atop a building, both looking down at something. He leapt over to them and looked at both of them. "Did you guys feel that as well?" He asked.

They both nodded. Zulku pointed towards the figure that was Gaara kneeling on the ground. "It would appear that Sen has been killed by that man." He said, his voice filled with anger.

"That bastard!" Roared Sano.

"Let us avenge our brother, shall we?" Hollered Kazu.

They all agreed, and all leapt at a defenseless Gaara. Sano, with his large sword, swung it down, aiming to sever Gaara's hip from his chest. Kazu gathered a greenish orb and was aiming at Gaara's head, and Zulku's muscles began to multiply as he went to crush Gaara's spine.

Gaara heard their shouts, and used what felt like all of his energy to glance up at his assailants. His eyes narrowed. '_Damn! I can't…get out of the way.'_

"This is for our brother, you bastard!" Hollered Zulku.

Mere meters from their target, they suddenly found themselves frozen in mid-air. Their eyes widened in panic. Suddenly, a large cloud of dust swept the street, blinding Gaara and the time ninja. A large staff swept through the dust and slammed into the three time ninja's faces. They felt the staff break after making contact, but they were all slammed into the wall of a building.

They realized they were free to move once again, and immediately sprang to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Sano.

"I don't know," Stated Kazu.

They waited until the dust began to clear. They immediately noticed Gaara was no longer in the center of the road. They glanced to the right, and as the dust began to fade away, their eyes widened.

There was Gaara, lying unconscious at someone's feet. Next to Gaara an orange and black figure.

Naruto stood next to his grandfather, who held half of a staff in his hand, and behind them stood Hinata with Kushika in her arms. Naruto's sage eyes glared daggers at the time ninja before him. They felt pure hatred emanate from his body, and they all instantly felt a sudden ping of fear rush through their bodies.

Naruto barred his teeth and growled angrily as he glanced around the street, which had been completely demolished during the earlier battle. He noticed the Hokage monument was missing almost immediately. He clenched his fists tightly as his gaze of pure hatred reverted back towards the three figures across the street.

"Which one of you ass holes did this to my village?" He demanded. His voice was so fierce, there was no doubt about it. Naruto was pissed.

* * *

(Author Notes)

That took a while, didn't it? That Gaara fight went so many ways in my mind it's not funny. I constantly thought about different scenarios, and that contributed to the delay of the chapter. I hope no one is confused about the story at this point in time. Please, feel free to ask any question regarding the story in your reviews. Hopefully you're all smart enough to figure it all out.

Well, you've all been nagging me for a while to bring Naruto back to the village, and now he's here.

The whole Gaara using sand to beat the fire freak Sen was a complete coincidence. When I was writing the rough draft, I didn't even think about it at first. I just gave them all abilities and picked one of the four to battle Gaara. Looks like I made the right decision.

**Preview:**_ The Uzumaki's quickly rush into battle, ready to show off the fruits of their training. A welcome break is enjoyed by many shinobi, but the recovery won't last long, as one of Naruto's biggest fears come to light, and he is thrust into battle once again._

Bet you all can't wait.

5 reviews or no update. (think of it as contributing to my cause)

On a more serious note. Anybody hear about the flooding that hit Nashville? I was in it. I survived the "Great Flood of Nashville 2010" It's been pretty hectic here lately.


	17. Homecoming

Hello good people of fan fiction. A lot has happened in the past months I have failed to update. Went on vacation to the mountains and then to King's Island. I typed a little on vacation, but I soon realized I didn't like the way the chapter was going, so I rewrote it I think twice. At this point in time, I'm just going to be content and hope none of you hate it. So please enjoy chapter 17 of _Bond of Time_.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Referring to himself in third-person makes him seem cooler.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Homecoming**

_Homecoming unites the past and the present. ~Author Unknown_

"Are you the ass holes that did this to my village?" Demanded the enraged blond shinobi.

Kazu smirked as he lifted his arms and stretched them to the side. "We alone cannot take the credit of this masterpiece. The destruction of this pathetic village was an effort by our entire village." His eyes narrowed smugly. "And you, of course."

"Nani?" Asked Naruto.

"You who chose to abandon your village and leave it to die in your place. Uzumaki Naruto. You alone are responsible for the deaths of your comrades." Stated Kazu.

Naruto's eyes were wide with anger as his nostrils flared. He clenched his fist tightly. Daichi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, as if to hold him back from rushing the enemy. "Don't do it, Naruto. That's exactly what they want, to enrage you and force your hand."

Naruto glanced back to his grandfather. "What, do you expect me to just stand here and talk to them all day?" He asked.

"No, I just need you to calm down while we think of how to deal with them. Leave your anger out of this battle." Instructed the older man.

"Naruto-kun…" Spoke Hinata. Naruto glanced at her and she nodded with a sympathetic smile. He glanced down at Kushika. She was hiding behind Hinata's leg, clutching her pant leg tightly. Naruto saw she was trembling.

The intensity of Naruto's brow lessened significantly. "Are you afraid, Kushi-chan?" He asked softly.

She made no reply, simply pressed her face into her future mother's pant leg and nodded softly. Naruto turned back to face the enemy once again. "Don't worry Kushi-chan. Your Papa's gonna beat these bad people and save the village." He said. He heard her sniffle and mutter a "hai'.

"You ass wipes are gonna be sorry you ever challenged the Uzumakis." Stated Naruto smugly.

Kazu smirked and shook his head. "No, you are going to regret having an ancestor who challenged the time ninja."

"Shall we go, Kazu-san?" Asked Zulku. Kazu nodded smugly.

"Hinata," Began Naruto, still staring down his adversaries. "Take Kushika and Gaara and get them somewhere safe."

Hinata looked over towards Naruto. "I want to help you."

Naruto nodded. "Make sure they're safe and then come and help us."

She nodded in understanding. She took Kushika's hand and went over to Gaara. He hoisted him over her shoulder, picked Kushika up with her free arm, and glanced back at Naruto. "Good luck." She said before taking off down the road.

Daichi smirked. "Any ideas?"

Naruto smirked back. "Let's beat the shit out of them." He glanced over at Daichi. "Buy me a moment so I can slip into Sage mode."

Daichi shook his head with a grin as he stepped forward towards his enemies. "Making an old man work hard. Kid's these days."

Daichi snapped his wrist up and pointed it towards the group. The three of them tensed and Kazu yelled. "Scatter."

As the time ninja leapt up several paper bombs shot from Daichi's sleeve and latched on the building. The explosion they caused was massive as dust and smoke engulfed the surrounding area. The time ninja leapt out of the smoke.

Daichi emerged almost immediately, heading towards Kazu. Kazu shot through a few hand seals and a glowing green whip-like chakra spear appeared in his hands. He heaved the massive spear at Daichi in mid-air. It aimed to strike his chest. Daichi quickly outstretched one arm forward and one back. The chakra spear met his palm and quickly vanished into it.

Kazu's eyes widened as Daichi pointed his other arm at him and smirked. The spear shot out of Daichi's palm with frightening speed. The spear would have pierced Kazu, but at the moment before impact a massive sword swung down and cut the spear in half. It dissipated almost immediately.

"Thank you, Sano!" Shouted Kazu.

Sano simply nodded. Sano lifted his blade to strike Daichi. Suddenly, Naruto shot out of the smoke as it began to fade. His roar reached Sano's ears too late. Naruto's fist slammed into his chest with great force. Sano's eyes widened as his body hunched over. Blood shot out of his mouth and his sword fell from his hand and tumbled down to a rooftop.

Naruto wasn't done yet. He arced his body over Sano's and lifted his leg high into the sky. He slammed his leg into Sano's back, causing great pain to surge through Sano's body as the blow echoed throughout the village with a mighty bang as he was sent straight down to a rooftop.

"Sano!" Yelled Zulku. He landed on a water tower and leapt over to see his fallen comrade. He leapt from building to building until he was upon Sano. He found Sano slowly pushing himself to his knees, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

Sano spat out a tooth and reached for his sword, which was embedded next to him in the building. "That bastard just caught me by surprise, I'm fine." He used the sword to quickly push himself to his feet before pulling it from the concrete. He spun the sword around and laid it upon his shoulder. Naruto gracefully fell from the sky and landed in front of the two time ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazu and Daichi landed a good distance away from the other fighters on a dilapidated street. Kazu glanced towards the enemy before him with a great feeling of curiosity.

"Just who are you old man?" He spat.

Daichi chuckled. "You call me the old man when you are far older than I am."

Kazu glared at the elderly man but chose to ignore the comment. "Just answer my question. I'm curious as to how you know that technique."

Daichi lowered into a stance, his elderly features stiff as his aging eyes locked onto Kazu's. "Defeat me and I'll tell you with my dying breath."

Kazu licked his lips and gave a smug grin. "I like the sound off that."

* * *

She pushed her legs as hard as she could, running at full speed. Her breathing was heavy, and she knew she could get in trouble for doing this, but she didn't care. She had abandoned her post, for him.

She knew something was wrong. As she continued to run at full speed through the forest, the scenery and noises coming from the direction of the village, the feeling continued to grow. Earlier, she had been attending to the wounded as quickly as possible, as well as fending off as many time ninja as she could. When the time ninja had chosen to retreat, the pink haired kunoichi compulsively shot off in the direction Sasuke had gone while battling Zuu.

She continued to follow the trail. It wasn't a hard trail to identify. Trees were either lying on the ground or shattered and scattered all about the forest floor. As she ran, the same thoughts kept echoing through her head. '_Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive. He's too powerful to go out like this.'_

She did not know why or how she knew Sasuke was in trouble. It was almost like she had been struck in the back of the head by a pipe. Immediately following that feeling, her thoughts went to Sasuke, and how he had been fighting that monstrous man.

Finally, she came to an area completely embedded with large, rocky mountains. Sakura was confused. She didn't know Konoha had mountains in its forest. She shook the question out of her head and continued, slowly this time. She noticed the blood on the ground in this area. She rounded a mountain, only to find the charred body of Zuu lying flat on the ground.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. Did that mean Sasuke had won, and she was worrying for nothing? Was he on his way back to the village to assist? She glanced around nervously. Something did not feel right to the kunoichi. Suddenly, she spotted a small patch of blood a certain distance away from Zuu's body. Next to the patch was a trail, leading back into the forest.

Sakura knew it had to be Sasuke. She immediately tore off, following the trail of blood. It didn't take her long to find what she had been looking for. Lying in front of her, in the middle of the forest floor, was Uchiha Sasuke. He was no longer moving. His left arm was stretched out in front of him as his body lie flat on the floor. He was lying in a puddle of blood; His blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Called the panicked medic-nin as she rushed to his side. She reached him and crouched, rolling him over onto his back immediately. She was shocked to see the blood covering his white clothes, and the gashes all over his body. She could not hear him breathing, which frightened her.

Quickly, she took his wrist and pressed her fingers to his veins. She let out a breath she wasn't conscious she was holding when she felt a pulse, the presence of life. Tears gathered in her eyes as she smiled softly. She gathered chakra in her hands and placed them over Sasuke's torso.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…." She murmured, thankful that her loved one was still alive. The tears slowly slid from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks. "Thank you."

* * *

Zulku brought his sword up above his shoulders and slashed downward with a swift and powerful slash. Naruto instantaneously arced his body to the side, easily dodging the blade. Naruto pivoted off of his foot and threw a well aimed punch at Zulku's face. Before making contact, Naruto's gaze shifted to the side.

Sano had thrown his own punch at Naruto's face. Naruto simply crouched, but at an amazing speed. Sano fell into his punch, hovering over Naruto as he stumbled forward. With a loud cry, Naruto sprang up and delivered a blow into Sano's gut. Sano let out a loud, painful yell as he was sent into the air. Zulku shifted his sword to the side and slashed horizontally at Naruto's leg.

Naruto glanced down and saw the blade coming. It was amazingly easy to dodge, since he was in sage mode. He pulled his legs higher so that they would just miss the blade. As the blade swung, Naruto caught it with his feet and traveled with the sword. After Zulku's swing, he noticed the extra weight on his blade, glanced over and nearly dropped his companion.

Naruto was standing on his blade with no effort. Naruto smirked and, before Zulku could blink, brought his foot up and slammed into his face. Zulku lifted up into the air as if he were weightless. He had not lost consciousness, though. He managed to catch himself into a back flip and land on the roof. He glanced up and saw that Sano was just now descending to the rooftop as well. He landed next to Zulku, panting heavily.

"That blow really took me by surprise." Commented Sano, clutching his gut.

"It would seem that we cannot underestimate Uzumaki Naruto." Observed the sword master.

Naruto glanced at the both of them, and tilted his head. "This isn't a fair fight. I mean, it's two on one." He grinned, bringing his hands into his favorite hand seal. "I think I should level the playing field."

Suddenly sixteen Naruto clones appeared between the time ninja's and Naruto himself.

"Damn this kid." Muttered Zulku as he shifted the position of his blade.

"He must be running low on power if he is forced to summon those clones." Concluded Sano, with what could be described as hope. "Maybe he isn't so powerful after all."

"Or he could be taunting us," Countered Zulku.

"All right guys, you know the drill!" Hollared the real Naruto.

"YOSH!" Came the chorus of clones. Most of them ran straight at the time ninja, battle cries being shouted to the sky; Only 3 hung back with Naruto.

Sano leapt into the air as Zulku planted his feet firmly into the rooftop. He pulled his sword back and to his side, before swinging it with a powerful roar. At least four clones were dispelled with that sweep. Other's continued to run at Zulku, fists raised. Zulku ducked the punched and delivered his own to each gut. Both of the clones were dispelled instantly.

Sano pulled out his brass knuckles and equipped them to his hands. With a loud cry, he dove from the sky to the mass of clones in front of Zulku. He slammed into the rooftop, dispelling almost all of the clones as large cracks scattered atop the building from the impact. One last clone backed away nervously from Sano, which was impaled by Zulku with one quick thrust, and thus dispelled.

The two time ninja glanced over at the real Naruto, only to have their eyes widen. The Sage held his arm up high. The Rasenshuriken spinning rapidly in the palm of his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Sano.

"Eat this!" Yelled Naruto. With a mighty throw, Naruto hurled the Rasenshuriken at the two time ninja. It traveled rapidly towards the two comrades. They had no time to think; They simply leapt up high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Missed!" Roared Zulku triumphantly.

Naruto simply smirked. He knew what was coming. It was something he came up with while training with his grandfather.

Suddenly, a Naruto clone shot up from a rooftop far away, and leapt up into the air. He caught the Rasenshuriken in mid-air, and with a mighty roar and much effort, hurled the Rasenshuriken back, aiming directly at Zulku and Sano.

Zulku heard the attack tear through the air at great speed. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed it was merely a split second before it would make contact with them both. There was no way out of this…for him. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed Sano by the collar and hurled him out of the way.

Sano's eyes widened as his grey pupils met with black ones. Zulku grinned at Sano sadly before the Rasenshuriken tore through him like scissors through paper. Sano's body trembled as he fell through the sky and towards the ground. He watched as Zulku's body split into two and, much to his horror, both halves seemed to fall in slow motion. Half of Zulku's sword fell with his torso; the other half with his waist.

Sano slammed into the ground. Smoke ushered from the impact as Sano pushed himself up to his feet. Naruto leapt down from the rooftop, landing in front of Sano. Sano clenched his fists angrily as he glared at Naruto.

"You bastard." He said, his voice was trembling. "He was my best friend, and now he's dead."

"Oi, don't complain like that!" Spat the still enraged Naruto. "This wouldn't have had to happen if you bastards hadn't attacked our village."

"It doesn't matter now…" muttered Sano. Naruto blinked in confusion, his angry expression easing up a little. Had Sano snapped? "Nothing matters now. Not Osamu, not my village, and not yours. All that matters is you, Uzumaki Naruto." He lifted his hands into an unfamiliar seal. His eyes had lost their glow.

It was like staring into the eyes of a doll for Naruto. It felt uneasy. It felt dangerous.

Suddenly, the kanji for seal appeared on Sano's forehead as chakra poured from his body. Sano reached up and touched his index finger to the kanji. He paused, as one last memory rushed through his mind.

"_What the hell are you talking about? You almost attacked Osamu-sama because you decided to remove the seal. If you did that I would lose my sparring buddy." Spoke Zulku, a grin on his face. "I'll die before I let you remove that seal again."_

That was it. There was no reason to remain sane. "Release!" Roared Sano. There was no turning back. He would become the monster once again, to avenge his fallen comrade. He would give into his darkness, and embrace it wholeheartedly. There was no other way.

Naruto truly did not know what to think. Sano's muscles were getting bigger, and he was screaming as if he was in pain. Chunks of earth around Sano began to rise up into the air, circling his body in a counter-clockwise motion. Thanks to his sage mode, he could see the chakra's resonating from his body. They rose up into the air and entangled themselves together to form a thread before wrapping around the debris. Naruto blinked again. _'What's with this guy? Is he on steroids or something? What's up with the rocks?'_

The swirls of chakra died down to a lesser extent. Sano took a deep breath before turning to Naruto. "I have unleashed the seal upon my body. Now I shall avenge Zulku, and put an end to Uzumaki Naruto once and for all." He inhaled a deep breath, and relaxed his muscles.

When he opened his eyes, they were filled with intense hatred. He pumped his fist towards Naruto. As he did so, a few rather large rocks flew at the orange ninja. Naruto leapt up into the air to avoid the rocks. He felt an intense chakra emanating from Sano.

Before he knew what hit him, He felt his entire body become unbearably heavy. As if a boulder had been strapped to his back, Naruto shot directly into the ground with a surprised yell. He slammed hard, leaving a small crater. He lifted his arms, to push himself up to his feet.

He found it to be incredibly difficult to stand, at first. With a little more effort, he managed to push himself to his feet. He rose, and glanced at Sano. '_What the hell did he just do?'_ He thought.

Sano raised his arms up high, and Naruto felt incredibly light. Too light, in fact. He rose into the air with another surprised yelp. He felt himself spinning uncontrollably. He struggled until he was able to get a good look at Sano. He was pointing one arm into the air, and one at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed a rather large chunk of wall hurdling towards him. Naruto pulled one arm back and pushed the other one forward. He closed his eyes, in preparation for his counter-tech.

Suddenly, he heard his grandfather's voice echo throughout his mind. _"You are not yet skilled enough to handle any other element besides wind, fire, and the time attacks of the enemy ninja." Spoke Daichi, during one of the last training sessions between the two. _

"_Nani?" Asked Naruto. "I thought you said I could counter anything with this technique!"_

"_Eventually, yes you will. I will teach you further down the road the advanced techniques. However, at your current level, you would die if you tried to absorb anything else."_

Naruto's eyes shot open upon realizing the mistake he was about to make. He lowered his front arm and clenched his back one into a fist. He threw the fist at the slab, smashing the wall into hundreds of tiny pieces. They seemed to float in the air with Naruto, which puzzled him. They gathered up above his head, like bees to honey.

Naruto glanced back down at Sano. He dropped his raised arm to his side with a swift swipe. Suddenly, it was as if someone had turned the gravity back on. Naruto gave a yell as he felt himself being pulled helplessly towards the floor. He managed to catch himself better this time, managing to roll into a safe landing on his feet. He felt heavy, which forced him to crouch very low.

The tiny rocks pelted him from above, almost like tiny shuriken. Naruto instinctively pushed all of his strength to rolling away from the dangerous rain of rocks. Once he was successfully out of harm's way, he made a mad dash at Sano.

Sano managed to turn his head to Naruto at the last moment, and was able to bring his hands into the tiger seal. Naruto felt himself rise up into the air once again, and fumbled his way over Sano's head, his arm still cocked back, ready to be thrown at his enemy. He continued forward and upward until he was a safe distance away from Sano. He came down back to earth, far less violent than last time.

Naruto sloppily caught his footing on solid earth before turning back towards Sano. "What the hell is his power?" Thought Naruto aloud. "I thought he was going to go insane and charge me. I don't get it." It hit him like a blow to the gut. He could no longer feel the chakra of his enemy; He had run out of time in sage mode.

"Naruto-kun!" Came a sudden call of a very familiar voice.

Naruto's head snapped up in recognition of the voice and turned to see Hinata running to his side. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here? Where's Kushika?" He asked her once she was by him.

"She's fine, I left her with Gaara-sama." Spoke Hinata boldly. "I came to help you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto locked eyes with his girlfriend's. His were stern, as well as worried. He knew he had asked her to come and help him earlier, but now he knew he didn't like the idea of Hinata fighting this man. "I don't want you to get hurt, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was practically pleading with her eyes as she stared directly into his to let her help him. "Naruto-kun, please let me help you. I…I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto was about to object again, to tell her that if she got hurt he would never forgive himself, when the rest of the conversation between Daichi and himself came through his mind.

"_So what am I supposed to do? Just run away if they don't try to kill me with those three types of attacks?" Demanded the blonde, arms folded angrily across his chest._

_Daichi grinned. "Of course not. When you are met with the other elements, such as water and earth, you will have help."_

_Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean by help?"_

"_I'm glad you asked." Replied the old man. He glanced past Naruto and motioned for someone to step forward. "Hinata-chan, would you please come over here. I need you to help me with something."_

_Hinata nodded and obeyed, coming to the side of Naruto. "Yes, Daichi-san?" She asked politely. _

"_I'm going to need your help regarding Naruto's training." Replied Daichi._

"_H-how so?" _

"_You are a user of Jyuuken, and the wielder of the byakkugan. You are going to assist Naruto in his battles regarding the tougher elements to decompose. At least until he has fully mastered the technique, anyway."_

"_Ano…" Came the reply of the confused kunoichi._

"_I don't get it, what does Hinata's abilities have to do with my training?" Asked Naruto, equally confused as Hinata._

"_She will be by your side when you are ready to perform the counter technique. She will coat the opposing element in chakra and direct it towards your open palm. This will, in turn, make it far easier for Naruto to deconstruct and reconstruct on the other side, since it will be turned into mostly pure chakra."_

_The two teenagers blinked and exchanged looks. "Do you understand what he's trying to say, Hinata? I'm lost."_

_Hinata smiled politely at her blond boyfriend. "He w-wants us to work together, Naruto-kun. I will make it easier for you to do the counter."_

_Naruto tilted his head, and blinked a few times. "I'm not exactly sure what we're doing, but I'm sure I'll figure it out if we try it right now."_

_Daichi chuckled. "Of course, Naruto. Hinata-san, Naruto, please get ready."_

Naruto suddenly smirked, nodding at Hinata. "Let's give this bastard a taste of what it's like to mess with Konoha's greatest team."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She activated her byakkugan and glanced over at Sano. "Naruto-kun, this man is producing an incredible amount of chakra, and he's walking towards us."

Naruto nodded. "He has some kind of weird. He made me fly and fall down to the ground. He got really pissed when I killed his teammate, and removed some kind of seal on his forehead." Explained the blond.

"Seal…." Muttered the Hyuuga heiress. She increased the intensity of her byakkugan. She could see it, the flow of chakra. It rose and fell, much like waves upon an ocean. The chakra itself spun around the man as he slowly made his way over towards them. It was as if he was a planet, and the chakra was caught in his orbit.

"Naruto-kun, his chakra is rising and falling. It's like…he can control the gravity around his body." Surmised Hinata.

Naruto nodded. "So that's how this bastard was picking me up and slamming me down into the ground." He brought his hands up into this favorite seal and created a dozen shadow clones.

Upon creation, the clones immediately rushed the approaching time ninja, arms pulled back and mighty battle cries echoing among them. Hinata glanced questioningly at Naruto.

"…Naruto-kun…?" She asked.

"I want to see for myself the chakra thing. Can you watch and tell me what happens to them?" He asked seriously.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning her gaze back towards the approaching Sano. Sano's hands shot into the air, and the clones rose rapidly in the air, most hanging upside down and spiraling uncontrollably. Sano rotated one of his arms, and the clones began to cyclone around him, counterclockwise.

Hinata could see it all clearly. "Naruto-kun, the chakra he is emitting from his body is wrapping around each clone and lifting them up into the air."

"You mean like a tentacle?" Asked Naruto, brow raised. Hinata nodded. "Anything else?"

Hinata continued to watch until all of the clones were dispelled before shaking her head. "That's just about all that happened. He can pick objects up with the tentacle chakra as well, and even create a slab of chakra to pick up many things at once."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest in brief thought. Hinata continued watching Sano intently as he continued walking towards them. He was not very far from the two of them now. Hinata wondered why he was so calm all of a sudden, when she had heard his ear-splitting roar earlier.

Finally, Naruto nodded to himself and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder with a light thump. Hinata turned to the blond. "Yosh, Hinata. I think we should do it." He said, grinning.

Hinata's eyes widened as all blood in her body rushed straight to her cheeks. She had to force herself not to pass out. Did he just ask her to…? Hinata blinked rapidly as her body shivered. "N-N-Naruto-kun…what a-a-are you talking about?" She somehow managed to ask.

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "The counter technique combo that Gramps taught us." He answered bluntly. Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she felt all of her sudden rush of emotion turn from what she was thinking of previous, to embarrassment. "This guy likes to hurl rocks at me. I can't absorb that yet, not without your help."

Hinata shook her head for becoming so unfocused, and for forgetting that they were in combat. "Gomen." She muttered instinctively.

Naruto raised a brow again. "What are you sorry for?" He asked.

Hinata was quiet for a second, before shaking her head. Naruto shrugged and shifted the tune of his gaze to completely serious. "Will you help me, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

"Yosh, let's do this then!" Naruto yelled. "Let me know when we're just out of his range!" He motioned for Hinata to follow him before taking off, running at Sano. Hinata followed close behind.

Sano stared at the two, and raise an arm, pointing it at them as he continued to move forward. A large rock emerged from his side and shot directly at the two Konoha ninja. Naruto leapt to the right and Hinata ducked it gracefully as the two kept running at full speed. Hinata kept her byakkugan locked on the swirling chakra surrounding Sano.

"Naruto-kun!" Yelled the Hyuuga heiress upon noticing the distance between them and the enemy. "Now is the time!" Naruto stopped running and slammed his feet down onto the earth. Hinata stopped at his side, but just a little further ahead of him. Naruto shifted his body and stood horizontal to Sano. One arm extended in the opposite, while the other was aimed directly at the maddening time ninja. Sano stopped in his tracks and extended both arms forward.

With a mighty roar, many chunks of earth rose out of the ground and seemed to float by Sano's side. He lifted his head slowly, and the two teenagers could see a mad smirk spread across his face.

He clenched his fists tightly, and pumped them forward. The rocks instantaneously shot off at Naruto and Hinata's direction.

"Hinata!" Hollered Naruto.

Hinata fell into a Jyuuken pose immediately, nodding. "Hai."

Using her byakkugan, she was able to pinpoint the closest rock every time. She stepped to the left. In a very swift hand movement, she managed to catch the small boulder in her flat palm, coat it with just the right amount of chakra that Naruto could absorb, and deflected it towards Naruto's open palm.

The chunk of rock seemed to erupt into blue chakra, in Naruto's eyes. He had to concentrate on the flow of chakra within his body. Closing his eyes, he did his best to visualize the flow, picturing it extending from one hand to the other. He felt the rock slam into his fist; he could not afford to flinch from the impact. Instead, he forced the chakra already gathered in his hand to decompose the chakra coated rock. He could feel it working immediately. It practically dissolved in his hand.

He couldn't afford to feel happy about just that rock; he knew Hinata would be sending more his way. The Hyuuga heiress swiftly, but gracefully, managed to place herself before each boulder, deflecting, coating, and sending them Naruto's way before moving onto the next. Just one slip up and she could accidentally force Naruto to intake too much chakra and, according to Daichi, implode.

But it was working, they were succeeding. Naruto could feel it building up, but he just wondered how much more he could actually take. It felt strange, having someone else's chakra inside of his own body. He shook the thought off as he remembered the consequences of day dreaming during this technique. He felt excitement grow as he could clearly feel the energy from the attacks building up in his other open palm.

A sort of tingly feeling began to rush through Naruto's chest as he continued to absorb the technique. '_No, not again.'_ He thought, remembering when his grandfather had sparred with him using the wind techniques. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Suddenly, he knew. He was full to capacity. The flow of chakra was beginning to weaken with each new attack that entered his chakra flow. He could feel the energy gathering in his other palm. He had no idea what kind of attack he would release. Daichi's voice echoed through his mind once again. '_"The attack differs by element." He paused for a moment, and chuckled softly to himself as a thought crossed his mind. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself as to what does what. You'll be surprised at what you can do with your willpower involving this technique."_

Well, it was now or never.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Hinata-chan, NOW!" He roared. Hinata nodded and released herself from her Jyuuken pose, stepping to the side and out of the way of Naruto. In an instant, Naruto stepped forward. His other arm extended forward as the rocks Sano commanded continued to shoot past and at him. Naruto pumped his open palm towards Sano, releasing a mighty roar as he did so.

It was incredible; the way the energy built up in his palm was now being released felt amazing. Naruto was expecting an awesome beam of energy to come shooting out of his arm. What came out of his palm nearly made him fall backwards. An enormous ball of blue energy shot from his hand like a bullet from a gun. It made its way towards Sano rapidly, kicking up rock and dirt as it continued on its path.

Sano's blood-shot eyes snapped open wide. He quickly sped through a few hand seals, and pumped his arm forward. "Time displacement no jutsu!" He roared, pushing all of his chakra into this one counter maneuver to save his life.

Time began to freeze, and the giant blue ball began to slow down.

"Damn it!" Hollered Naruto.

Hinata's byakkugan eyes narrowed as she rushed forward. She could see the chakra that was the time technique. The familiar metallic wall was slowly forming. She knew exactly what to do; She was going to shatter the wall, as if it were glass.

Hinata planted her feet and gathered her chakra to her open palm. She pulled her arms back before releasing them, rapidly striking the time chakra "wall" many, many times. Finally, with one last strike, she saw the metallic "wall" crack and shatter, thus dispelling the time technique. Sano's gaze of temporary relief turned to anguish once he had finally realized what it was Hinata was doing. By then, however, it was far too late.

The raging ball of blue chakra regained its incredible speed, and slamming right into Sano. Sano's eyes went wide, his mouth flew open, and a mighty cry pierced the sky as the ball of blue chakra carried him throughout the village. Finally, the ball reached its tolerance level, shook, rose into the air, and shattered in a massive explosion of blue flames. An incredible bright light erupted from the explosion, forcing Naruto and Hinata to shield their eyes with their arms. Once the light died down, they uncovered their faces and glanced around.

The two of them felt relief wash throughout their bodies. Naruto grinned at Hinata and captured her in a hug. "That was awesome, Hinata-chan! I thought we were screwed there for a minute, but then you stepped in and saved the day!"

Hinata felt all the blood that assaulted her cheeks earlier make a comeback and Naruto continued to hug her. "Naruto-kun…!" Yelped the Hyuuga heiress as Naruto continued to hug her and cheer about just how cool she was when she helped him with the counter technique.

"I can't wait to tell Gramps!" Cheered Naruto.

* * *

Daichi stood over a crippled, bloody, panting, broken Kazu. His face lie on the ground. Blood poured from the open would in his chest as he panted heavily. "H…How?" He asked, barely mustering the energy to speak.

Daichi took a deep breath, clutching his left arm with his still good hand. "You were good, but I was better. I do say, if you were this easy, then I would hate imagine just how weak your master is." Taunted Daichi.

Kazu forced himself to laugh, coughing up blood as he did so. When he spoke, it was weakly. "Fool…My brother, Osamu-sama, is far more powerful than I was. My unit deals with scouting…and we…succeeded in our mission."

Daichi raised a brow, crouching low to hear Kazu's now quiet words. He knew he didn't have much time left. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kazu grinned knowingly. "There were actually five of us in the unit." Daichi's eyes widened. "Exactly. Osamu-sama knows Uzumaki Naruto is in the village. My death will not be in vain."

For the first time, Daichi glanced over Kazu with feeling of pity. "Why follow a man such as Osamu. Why do you feel so obligated to please him?"

"He is my…my brother, and leader of…our clan. I would die…for Osamu, because I…love him…." Kazu's head fell onto the village floor, and Kazu spoke no more.

Daichi's gaze grew solemn as he stared down at his fallen foe. He lifted his open palm, and moved it to rest atop Kazu's head. Kazu's body began to glow, emanating a green like aura. It flowed from his body to Daichi's open palm until none was left to be absorbed.

Daichi sighed and stood up, patting the dust off of his clothing. He glanced around the village, and sighed. What was to happen now, now that they knew Naruto was back in the village?

* * *

Almost everyone in the village had heard the explosion of the blue chakra ball, and had congregated to the origin of the blast. Sakura was the first on the scene, since she was the closest. When she saw Naruto enthusiastically hugging Hinata, she felt her heart skip a beat. Naruto was back in the village. He had finally returned. Before she could cheer out their names merrily, she heard the cheers of a small child.

"Mama! Papa! That was amazing!" Cheered the young lady. Sakura saw Kushika being escorted by the sand's Kazekage, Gaara. His hand was resting atop his other shoulder, and he was slouching. She knew she was going to have to attend to him soon. "You really beat that bad guy up! The explosion was really, really pretty!" She waved her arms to the side in emphasis.

Naruto broke from the hug and crouched down next to Kushika, smiling. "I told you Papa would make the bad men go away." He said.

Kushika gave a very enthusiastic grin as she nodded. "Yep!" She cheered.

Hinata bowed in respect towards Gaara, who did the same to her. "Thank you for watching Kushika-chan for me, Gaara-sama."

"It was no problem," Replied the sand shinobi. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Sakura realized that she was still standing to the side, and none of them had noticed her yet. Chastising herself, she jogged over towards the group, calling their names. They all turned to the pink haired medic-nin, and continued to watch her until she was by their side.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, half relieved and half worried. "You're all bloody and bruised."

"It's called war, Naruto." Lectured the pink kunoichi, hands on her hips. "You would know if you were present. Where the hell were you?" She demanded.

"Ano, please forgive us, Sakura-san, for deceiving all of you like that." Spoke Hinata, bowing to her friend.

Sakura smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'm not mad at you guys for that anymore."

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you all had a really good reason for leaving the village the way you did." She paused, taking a step towards Naruto. "I'm just glad you're here now."

Naruto blinked a few times, smiling sheepishly. "Err…yeah, it was all a part of the plan."

Suddenly, Sakura delivered a hard punch at Naruto's face, sending the young sage into the wall of a dilapidated building. Hinata looked shocked, but Kushika was simply laughing. "Papa got hit by Aunt Sakura again!" She cheered.

Hinata ran to Naruto's side as he peeled himself out of the wall. He was free with a yank and rubbed the back of his head. He glared at Sakura. "What the hell was that for?"

Sakura pointed a finger at him angrily. "You sure took your sweet ass time, didn't you?" She demanded.

* * *

Tsukune ran as fast as his frail body could carry him through Osamu's castle. He climbed as fast as he could, and he practically fell flat on his face as he slammed the doors to Osamu's throne room open. Osamu glanced over at him, stoic look on his face.

"Well?" He asked.

Tsukune panted heavily, and waited for most of his air to return to his lungs before he spoke to his master. "My lord…we have just received word from Rio-san! Uzumaki Naruto has returned, he is in the village!"

Osamu's emotionless eyes seemed to fill with life as a smirk spread across his face. Uzumaki Naruto was back in the village. All was proceeding as planned. He could not be any more pleased with himself. They were playing into his hands. Only one last thing to do before his dream of revenge could become a reality.

* * *

It didn't take much longer for most of the shinobi to gather around Naruto and his family. Among the gathered ninja were Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Daichi, and the rest of Naruto's friends. Sakura was using her chakra on Naruto's left leg, since it had been hurt in the battle. "So where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head without lifting her eyes. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since the beginning of the battle."

Sakura moved from Naruto to Hinata when she was done with his leg. Naruto stood up and patted his pants leg. He glanced around, eyes narrowed curiously. "Neh, Sakura-chan. Where's Sasuke-teme?" He asked.

"I found Sasuke-kun in the woods with many severe injuries. It took me a while, but I managed to heal most of his wounds. Now it's just a matter of time before he wakes up." Answered Sakura, then she pointed down the road to a resting figure. "He's right there." She finished with Hinata and moved on over to Neji, who had been patiently waiting by Hinata's side for his wounds to be examined and healed, if possible.

Naruto glanced around, and after spotting Sasuke, he moved his gaze over towards Kakashi. As he began to walk towards his sensei, he felt a tug on his right hand. He glanced down to see Kushika, smiling happily as he held her father's hand. Naruto smiled warmly at her and returned the grip. He knew he had to send her away from him right now, since he needed to discuss the war with the others.

He apologized before pulling his hand away from hers and creating a shadow clone. "Can you go with my clone, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked as kindly as he could. "I really need to talk to Kakashi-sensei about grown up stuff. I'll be right back for you, okay?"

Kushika looked from him to his clone, and back to him. "Promise?" She pouted.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness in her face. "Promise."

Kushika nodded and took the clone Naruto's hand and walked with him away from the group of adults. Naruto continued towards his sensei. When he reached them, he noticed that among Kakashi were Gai and Daichi. They were all focused on something far off in the village. Naruto strained his neck to see what it was, and when he caught sight of it, he gasped. "What is that thing?" He asked.

Kakashi glanced at him before returning his gaze to the orb. "I'm not really sure, to be honest." He replied.

"We saw ninja leaping into it, but we're not sure what it is." Said Gai, hand on his chin in thought.

Daichi sighed. "I was afraid this would happen."

Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto all glanced over at the old man. "Afraid of what?" Asked Kakashi, then paused as he did a double take at the old man, whom he had just honestly realized was among them. "I'm sorry, but who are you."

"My name is Uzumaki Daichi. I am Naruto's long lost grandfather. Now that we have introductions out of the way, allow me to continue." Said the old man. The shock did not last long for Kakashi and Gai, as they were too engrossed in the giant orb that seemed to be expanding slowly. Kakashi simply turned towards Naruto, who nodded in confirmation, before turning back towards the orb. "The time ninja are attempting to exchange space with this village."

"How is that possible?" Asked Gai.

"Consider their village in a separate dimension. It itself is separated by a thin wall called time. In order for the village to be completely restored in this dimension, something else of equal or lesser value must take its place." Explained the elder man.

"How can we consider Konoha on par with their village?" Asked Kakashi.

"The time village is an island…hmm…." Daichi paused for a moment, thinking. He turned to Kakashi. "Did anything happen before the giant orb appeared?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and nodded. "There was a massive earthquake. Why?"

Daichi nodded. "It seems clear to me now. An island must be swapped with an island. That earthquake probably severed the village from the rest of the land mass. From top to bottom, end to end, there is probably a gap between the earth and Konoha right now."

The Konoha ninja gasped. "So this means that their master plan is to put our village in that time place?" Asked Naruto, eyes wide.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I think it's only a part of their plan. The man Gai and I fought mention that their leader wants to kill you with his own two hands."

"Nani?" Asked Naruto. "Then why swap places between the villages when he hasn't fought with me yet?"

"Perhaps it was a trap." Stated Daichi.

"A trap for what?" Questioned Gai.

Kakashi's head snapped up in realization. "A trap to lure Naruto back to the village."

Naruto looked from his grandfather to sensei with a confused look on his face. "Nani? Nani?"

Daichi nodded. "My thoughts exactly. From what I can gather, this Osamu is obsessed with blaming Naruto for his ancestor's actions. He sees Naruto as the adversary he must surpass to be the undisputed ruler of his people. He has brainwashed his followers at a frightening level. They will do whatever he asks, without question."

"So what do you propose we do?" Asked Gai.

Daichi folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in thought. When he exhaled, he spoke. "I think that our best option is to wait for their next wave of ninja. They have to eventually run out at some point."

"But what about the orb?" Asked Naruto.

A little down the road, The Uchiha lie against a slab of a building. His eyelids flickered up and down as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He took in a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head and glanced down at his body. The few remaining bruises and scratches on his body were slowly healing, thanks to the healing ability he absorbed from Orochimaru.

He sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. He glanced around, his vision slightly blurry. He cursed mentally; it was a side effect of using the Mangekyo too much. Things were slowly coming into focus, so Sasuke knew not to worry, the blindness was not kicking in just yet. He caught sight of Sakura and made his way over towards her.

Meanwhile, glanced from Naruto to the orb. "The only way to take out the orb and stop its movement is from the inside."

"Then why don't we send a few people in to go in and stop it?" Asked Gai.

"Because, unless you can manipulate time, there is no way of returning. It would be a one-way trip." Explained Daichi.

Kakashi and Gai dropped their gazes a little.

"Nani?" Asked Naruto. "But I thought you could manipulate time, since your dad taught you how!"

Kakashi and Gai glanced up at Naruto, curiosity etched into their expressions. Then their eyes ventured to Daichi. "Is this true?" Asked Kakashi.

Daichi nodded. "Yes, since it was my ancestor that defeated Osamu in the first place, it only seems natural that I inherit the ability of time manipulation. It's a skill that has been passed on from generation to generation."

Kakashi nodded. "Then this is perfect. We will infiltrate the orb with you, take whatever is causing the orb out, and return safely to our village."

Daichi nodded. "Yes, but that would only slow them down. They could still find a way to come back. They know how to break free of the prison now."

Gai swore. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Naruto. The group turned to him to see his confident grin plastered on his face. "We beat the shit out of this Osamu and make him realize that you never attack the leaf, and you don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto's family."

Daichi grinned. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "So, when do we begin the assault?"

As Daichi opened his mouth to speak, a loud explosion erupted in middle of the street. Dust shot up along with much of the road. All of the shinobi covered their eyes to prevent the dust. Only Naruto glanced around, squinting his eyes; he was looking for someone.

As the dust cleared, the Konoha and Suna shinobi could see four men, all covered in dark black cloaks with red hourglass symbols sown in where at the top of their cloaks. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the one in the center.

Tucked under his arm was an struggling Kushika. Tears were falling from her cheeks as she yelled, "Put me down, you're hurting me!" Fear and hatred mixed in Naruto's eyes as he immediately dashed forward to face the enemies. '_This can't be happening. It CAN"T be happening!'_

"Naruto, don't!" Hollered Kakashi.

Naruto was nearly there when the man holding his daughter simply smirked and leapt away, followed by the rest. Naruto stopped in his tracks, and reluctantly was forced to watch them leapt away with his daughter.

Sasuke sped through the seals to perform his fireball technique, and raised his hands to his mouth.

"No!" Yelled Hinata, rushing to Sasuke's side. "You'll hit Kushika!"

Sasuke swore as he lowered his arms to let them dangle at his side.

While in mid-air, the man holding Kushika glanced down towards Naruto. "If you want her so badly, Uzumaki Naruto, come and take her from Osamu-sama. He is eager to meet you." Said the cloaked figure. The group of four laughed as they all swiftly made their way through the air and towards the giant orb.

"Papa!" screamed Kushika. Naruto's body shook as he heard the fear and terror laced in her scream.

Naruto's didn't need to be reminded twice. He sprinted off towards the orb, his eyes still watching the enemy ninja leaping from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring all of his friends calling his name. Nothing else mattered, except for Kushika and her safety.

"Kushika!" Hollered Naruto, hatred and worry mixed in with his words. "I'm going to recue you! I promise!"

* * *

(Author Notes) Fun fact, the chapter was originally gonna be called Rage. But I decided to change it to Homecoming at the last second. It just sounded better.

Sorry it took me so long to pump out this chapter. I've been outside a lot, trying to get money for college, working, and a lot of other stuff. Next chapter will be out next week, though. So look forward to it.

(recently got a friend request on XBL from someone who enjoys my story. Kinda cool…)

Another fun fact, Naruto was originally gonna fire a beam of blue chakra out of his palm. I thought, "That's too DBZ" and decided against it. Remember that Naruto was going to talk to Daichi about the counter technique. It's kinda important.

Preview: _Kushika has been kidnapped, and the only way to rescue her is to go into the lion's den. Naruto won't be alone, however, as his friends band together to help him save his daughter, and bring an end to Osamu's reign of terror for all of time._

Please review. Right now, the more reviews I get will only help to motivate me to pump out chapter 18 really fast. At least 7 reviews or no update


	18. Assault

Hey, welcome to the new chapter of Bonds of Time. What's that? I haven't updated in how long? Please don't be too upset, I've been busy lately. My film school is starting up very soon, and I'm trying to prepare for it. I also got addicted to the Percy Jackson books. I always get in the mood to write after reading a good book.

**Disclaimer:** I would like to think that, by now, you would come to terms with me not owning Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Assault**

"_We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict."_ ~ Jim Morrison

Naruto tore through the broken streets of Konoha like a flash. His eyes were locked on the fleeing time ninja, high up in the sky, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Naruto occasionally caught glimpses of the damage done to his village, and heard a few people cheer his name. He ignored them all. He had eyes only for the men who had kidnapped his future daughter. He clenched his teeth tightly together in anger.

'_How could I be so stupid? I left her by herself because I wanted to talk to my grandfather about the stupid counter technique.'_ Thought Naruto, scolding himself for his stupidity. '_If I hadn't been so stupid, I…I could have noticed them coming. I could have had time to get to her. I'm such an idiot!'_

The orb at the edge of the village seemed to be getting larger the more he ran. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was because he was running towards it. He realized that they were taking Kushika back to their village. He watched reluctantly as the four figures vanished into the massive orb. He swore as he picked up speed.

"Naruto!" He heard someone call from behind him. He turned his head to glance behind him as he kept his pace going.

Attempting to gain an even pace with Naruto were Neji, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Daichi. Naruto slowed up a bit to allow them to get closer before speaking with them. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Rock Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up. "We came to help you, Naruto-kun!"

"Yes," Spoke Neji. "And we all want a chance to help you this time."

Naruto immediately realized that the last time Neji was referring to was when Pain attacked. Naruto allowed his scowl to lessen somewhat. "I appreciate it, but it's my responsibility to rescue her. She's my daughter."

"And that makes her my great-granddaughter," Spoke Daichi, his beard dancing to the side of his face in the breeze. "So of course I'm going to help my grandson. Besides, without this old man you wouldn't stand a chance against the time ninja."

Naruto met Daichi's eyes, and understanding passed silently between the two. He nodded, and turned his attention back to the front, only to realize he was very close to the slowly expanding orb. He lessened his speed and came to a stop just outside of the orb, everyone else did the same.

Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can't take on an entire village by yourself, Naruto. You need our help."

Naruto glanced around, from Kakashi to the others. He noticed the bruises and bandages on the other shinobi. "But what about you guys? Aren't you guys injured from the previous battles?"

Neji shook his head. "I was taken by surprise earlier, but I am fine at the moment. Also, I need to confirm something…." Said the Hyuuga prodigy, folding his arms and lowering his head in thought.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun! Aside from a few scrapes, I have plenty of energy left!" Announced Lee, pounding his chest as if to prove he had enough strength left to fight.

"Regardless of our remaining energy, we are going with you." Said Kakashi.

Naruto's gaze ventured to Sasuke, who was simply standing there, arms across his chest and an emotionless gaze upon his face. "Sasuke?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He stated, as if he didn't want any more questions asked.

Naruto was about to question the Uchiha, but he thought better of it. He remembered how proud his friend was, and also what Sakura had told him about finding him on the verge of death.

Naruto's gaze finally went to his grandfather, who simply smiled warmly at him. "Let's go, Naruto. We need to put an end to this once and for all."

Naruto nodded, and turned to enter the orb. He pumped his fist in the air with a confident smirk. "Just wait, Kushika! We're coming to rescue yo-" He was cut short.

"Naruto-kun!" Came the call of a familiar voice from behind him. Everyone turned to see Hinata running towards them at full speed.

Naruto's heart nearly leapt into his throat. He had a sinking suspicion he knew what she was going to tell him. He could also see the tears flowing down her cheek. He couldn't blame her; she had just witnessed her daughter being abducted right before her eyes. When the Hyuuga heiress finally reached them, she leaned over panting.

"Hinata-sama?" Asked Neji, stepping her side in worry.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm fine." She said. She stood up fully and locked eyes with Naruto. "I want to go with you."

"No!" Shouted Naruto, worry filling his voice. He winced from watching Hinata wince. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you going."

"Why not? She's my daughter, too." Pleaded Hinata. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she was trying to fight them back.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Said Naruto softly. "If anything happened to you in there, I don't think I could live with myself."

"But…what about you? What if something happens to you, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as you and Kushika are safe, I would take on a thousand time ninja." Said Naruto. He hoped he sounded convincing. He really didn't want her to go, but he was having a hard time of finding the words that wouldn't make her cry.

"But…I…I care, Naruto-kun."Sniffled Hinata. "I…I…I love you, and Kushika-chan. I…" She was on the verge of tears, and she was blushing at the attention everyone was giving her.

Naruto's gaze became incredibly soft as he regarded Hinata. "Hinata…I…"

But he was cut short as the village began rumbling once again. Ninja everywhere glanced around nervously, anticipating a second attack. Suddenly, time ninja after time ninja erupted out of the orb overhead. They burst through rapidly, screaming their battle cries and laughing madly. Everyone at once instantly understood what was happening. They were beginning the second raid.

Naruto quickly glanced back at Hinata. "Hinata-chan." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as her eyes met his intense gaze. "Please stay here. The village needs you to help protect it. You know how to counter the time techniques. Show your family and they can help as well."

Hinata felt defeated as she locked eyes with Naruto. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to remain in the village. She knew she couldn't win the argument."Y-you're right, Naruto-kun. I'm just worrying, but-" She tried to continue, but Naruto slightly tightened his grip on her shoulders and shook his head.

"Please, Hinata-chan. Please believe in me." He quickly pressed his lips to hers for a brief kiss. As he pulled away, he released his grip on Hinata and backed up to the orb. He raised his arms and smiled warmly. "Please believe that I will rescue our daughter. I promise you that we'll all come back with Kushika in my arms, wearing giant grins as we say 'we're back'." He paused, as a thought went through his mind. "Well, not Sasuke. He'll just stand there scowling as usual."

"Watch it." Warned Sasuke.

Hinata sighed and nodded. There was no arguing with Naruto on this. She knew he never broke his promises. She gave Naruto a warm smile. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun. In all of you." She paused, her gaze becoming serious. "Go."

Naruto nodded, grin turning serious.

Daichi stepped up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go, Romeo." He said, pulling Naruto through the orb, waving his arms frantically. Rock Lee, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji followed through, leaving Hinata and the village to rescue the little girl.

"Good luck." She said. She turned, activated her byakkugan, and ran to regroup with the others.

* * *

Naruto nearly stumbled forward as he stepped into the orb. It felt strange, how simple it had been to gain access to the village. It was almost like stepping through a door into someone's house, and yet it wasn't. Naruto and the others glanced around, gasps coming from the group of shinobi.

"In all my years…" Began Daichi, eyes wide in what Naruto could only assume was awe. "…I never would have imagined I would be in the village of the time shinobi itself. This is truly breathtaking."

Naruto glanced around at his surroundings. From what he could gather, the village seemed to be covered in a dome. Many shades of the color green made up the substance surrounding the village. Swirls of sage green swept along towards regular and nearly black shades into an endless void. On either side, Naruto could practically see for miles. The realm they were in was vast and endless.

Naruto glanced behind him. For some reason, he had been expecting to see the orb still there. But there was nothing. Not a hint that there was a portal here that would lead to Konoha. Instead, he saw the edge of the outskirts of the village grounds, where ground met the essence of time. Curiosity won out in Naruto's mind. He reached out to poke the wall. Upon contact, the green essence rippled in a circle, much like when a ball is dropped into a pool of water. The essence itself felt strange, almost like a mixture of pudding and water. Naruto immediately pulled his arm back.

He turned back around to take in the village once more. Where they stood was nothing but a mass of barren land. Much further in front of them was the edge of the village itself. Although, to Naruto, the village didn't look rather large itself. What did stand out, however, was the rather enormous castle at the center. It towered to the top of the dome, and spread throughout most of the village.

Naruto blinked. Never before had he seen a castle so large. "It's huge." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "It must have taken them years to build something so astounding."

"Almost 200 years, eh?" Stated Daichi. The others nodded, and glanced around once more.

It was only this time Naruto noticed the various shinobi scattered around the outskirts of the village. They were sitting on the ground, legs crossed in Indian style. Their hands were locked into the snake hand seal, their eyes were shut tightly, and they were chanting in unison something Naruto couldn't make out.

"What are they doing?" Asked Rock Lee.

"They must be the ones conducting the transference ritual." Said Kakashi.

"They made the orb?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. "And they're the ones in charge of making it grow and expand."

"We must not waste time." Announced Daichi, pulling out a few kunai. "It appears they are forbidden to move, lest the transfer become a failure."

The group nodded and split up. They each ran along the rim of the village, taking out each and every ninja conducting the ritual. They neither attempted to defend nor seemed to realize they had died. Each time one was struck with either a kunai or hit with a taijutsu, they did not hint to being killed. This somewhat disturbed Naruto; It didn't seem fair.

Once the last time ninja fell, the group regrouped near their entrance point. "So what happens now?" Asked Neji.

Daichi thought for a moment. "I would assume that the orb would no longer be a threat to the village. If I'm right, then the orb will begin to slowly shrink into nothing."

Naruto and Lee's eyes widened. "What will happen if the orb shrinks like that?" Asked Naruto.

"Then we will have no way to return home." Stated Daichi.

Everyone else gasped, save for Sasuke. He simply stood there with his arms folded. "Nani? Then why did we take them out so soon?" Demanded Naruto.

Kakashi glanced to Naruto. "It needed to be done. We couldn't risk the orb growing and absorbing the village."

Daichi nodded, and lowered his head in thought. "Judging by the size of the orb before we entered, I think it would be safe to say we have about an hour-and-a-half before it completely closes, and become trapped in here forever."

The word _forever_ seemed to fall heavy on the group. "Then how do you propose we get out after rescuing Kushika?" Asked Neji.

Daichi regarded the Hyuuga. "One would need to open the tear the other time ninja escaped through in order to go to your village."

"But none of us know how to do that." Stated Sasuke.

Daichi smirked. "That is where you are wrong my boy." He stepped toward the edge of the dome and took in a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lee, raising a brow.

Daichi ignored him. He raised an arm into the air and extended his index and middle fingers. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus. Finally, he sliced downward with his fingers extended before him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the space before them began to ripple and split open down the path his fingers had taken.

It continued until it was at least 12 inches in length. Satisfied, Daichi turned back to his companions, who watched the old man with great curiosity. "There, that should cover our return. However, I don't think it will hold when the orb disappears."

Lee's jaw hung open in awe. "H…How did you do that?" He asked.

Daichi grinned. "Years of research and practice, my boy. Now then," He said, gaze growing serious as he regarded the village, "How do we proceed?"

Kakashi was about to respond, but was cut short when he heard the faint sound of a bell to echo from the direction of the village. Suddenly, something that crossed his mind when he was dealing with the silent time ninja returned. "I think a better question would be why were those time ninja so easy to deal with?"

* * *

The massive doors leading towards Osamu's quarters swung open violently. Tsukune nearly leapt out of his skin, but Osamu simply turned towards his guests with a satisfied grin. "I take it the abduction went as planned?" He asked.

From beneath his black cloak, the figure nodded, stretching out his arm to show Kushika dangling by the back of her shirt collar. She was still trying to kick her way free of the man, but to no avail. "Let me down, you meany!" She shouted.

Osamu nonchalantly stepped towards the child, eyes focused on her solely. "So you are the child of Uzumaki Naruto, are you not?" He asked calmly.

So calm, in fact, that Kushika ceased her struggle to break free and let her arms and legs dangle as she made eye contact with the tyrant. "So what if I am?" She asked.

Osamu let out a dry chuckle. "You don't even realize the amount of trouble you have brought onto us. On the other hand, I suppose I should thank you. Thanks to you, I have secured that fool Uzumaki Naruto's reason for coming into my domain."

Kushika's brow narrowed. "My Papa is not a fool!" She barked. She pointed at Osamu, as if that single motion held the power to fatally wound him. "You are a stupid head!"

The man holding her tightened his grip threateningly, but Osamu waved a hand to motion him to relax his hold. "My dear, you refer to this boy as your father, but do you have any idea as to who he really is?"

Kushika's blue Hyuuga eyes locked with Osamu's for a brief moment, before she shook her head. "Yes! Papa is Papa!"

Osamu crouched down, so that he was eye level with the young girl. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you know the truth. The fact of the matter is, you're papa is going to come and try to rescue you. And when he does, I am going to kill him."

Kushika stuck her tongue out at Osamu. "My papa is going to come and beat you up!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Papa is the strongest alive!" Said Kushika, her eyes bold and filled with the passion of her belief.

Osamu rose to his full height and continued to look down at the child. "Perhaps then, but now is a much different matter. I will deal with you when the time comes, but until then you need to act like the bait you are." He turned to the cloaked man before him. "Place her in the cage, right next to my throne."

The cloaked man bowed and made his way across the hall.

Osamu calmly went to stand by his large window, arms folded behind his back. Tsukune stepped up to join him.

"Everything is set, my lord. When Uzumaki arrives, everyone is prepared."

"Excellent."

"However, my lord, if I may. Why are we going to allow Uzumaki to kill our men scattered across the outskirts? They are the ones responsible for the expansion of the orb. If they are slain, what will happen to the orb itself?"

Osamu glanced at his closest advisor with a mild sense of amusement across his face. "The orb will cease to grow, of course. In fact, with no chakra input, it will begin to shrink until it is nonexistent."

"Then why? Did you not tell me the plan was to trade places with their village using the orb?"

"Yes, I did tell you that?"

"Then why, my lord?"

Osamu smirked knowingly. "Have faith in me, Tsukune. Everything will progress according to my ultimate plan."

Tsukune thought about questioning his leader, but he had asked him for his trust. Tsukune had no choice but to obey and trust in his master. Suddenly, he felt a familiar tugging in his chest, signaling that someone had entered his orb. "Sire, I'm detecting that someone has entered through the orb."

Osamu's smirk grew. "So he's here."

Tsukune frowned, as he felt more tugging in his chest. "My lord, there is more. It seems that there are four…no, five others entering as well. There are a total of six intruders into our village."

Osamu's brow raised in slight surprise. "Is that so? It was not a part of my plan, but I suppose I should have foreseen that Uzumaki would sacrifice even his fellow villagers to save his daughter."

Tsukune nodded. "What shall we do, my lord?"

Osamu thought for a moment, before turning towards the cloaked figure as he returned from dumping Kushika in her cage. "Hyduri, it would seem that Uzumaki has brought some uninvited guests into our village. Please see to it that you and your squad deal with them, and bring Uzumaki Naruto to me, alive."

Hyduri bowed. "It shall be done, my lord." With that, he vanished.

Osamu turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune, I want you to ready our perimeter defense forces. Inform them to defend the castle at all costs."

Tsukune bowed and hurried out of the room. Osamu turned back to the window, his grin widening to a maddening level, with his eyes wide and crazy '_I don't give a shit about the wellbeing of any of my men. All I want is you, Uzumaki Naruto, and to take my revenge on you. So come, slay all of my men, and gain a sense of victory. It will be all that much more enjoyable to watch the light vanish from your lifeless eyes.'

* * *

_

As the bell rang, a barrage arrows were fired into the sky, aiming at the Konoha shinobi.

"Shit, they know we're here." Hollered Neji, byakkugan flairing.

"They took Kushika into that castle, so that's where we need to go!" Shouted Naruto, breaking off into a full sprint towards the village.

Without questioning, the others followed after Naruto. They ran in different patterns in order to dodge all of the arrows. It took almost no time at all to reach the entrance to the village, and infiltrate. It looked rather old and run down. The village was comprised of small huts built out of wood planks and straw. Not a single large building stood anywhere, save for the large castle in the center of the village.

They didn't have much time to take in the sites, though. It was almost like an endless supply of arrows was being fired at them at all times. Even Neji was having a hard time finding the source. It didn't take much time before they stood before the main doors of the castle. These doors were remarkably large, not to mention all of the decorations upon it.

Naruto and Lee pulled on the handles, but they refused to budge. "No good!" Shouted Naruto.

Another onslaught of arrows came from the sky, descending on the Konoha shinobi rapidly. Neji swore.

"Everyone, gather around me." He shouted. Everyone obeyed quickly. Neji spun around, activating his rotation. The familiar blue chakra orb came to life around the group, parrying all of the arrows and forcing them to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"We can't just sit still." Said Kakashi. "Neji, do you know where they're holding Kushika?"

Neji turned to the castle after making sure no arrows were being fired upon their position. He scanned the castle from bottom to top with his kekkei genkai. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the top. "I can make out a Kushika's chakra pattern. She's close to the top floor."

"Yosh! Then what are we standing around for? Let's scale the building!" Roared Naruto. He waited for no one as he pressed his feet to the wall and began running.

Lee was the first to follow Naruto, followed by the others. Almost immediately, more arrows came flying from the side, aiming straight for the Konoha group. Many hit and became embedded into the wall. Suddenly, the air seemed to heat up considerably, to the point where Naruto felt like his skin was going to melt off of his body.

He glanced up higher and noticed the source. A massive fireball was heading straight for them, falling down the side of the wall at a frightening pace. The group of six darted to the side to avoid the blast, but noticed immediately that there were others behind that one, raining down from the top of the castle.

"Damn it! What next?" Demanded Naruto.

As if in answer to his question, large chunks of rock came flying from the side, slamming into the wall near the shinobi.

"We can't keep dodging these attacks forever!" Hollered Sasuke as he leapt out of the way of an oncoming rock.

"Neji, do you know where everything is coming from?" Asked Kakashi.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "No, I can't tell where any of it is coming from."

"Whatever the situation, we can't take on these attacks for much longer," Observed Daichi. "We need to get inside the building before we're eliminated."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, since you're in front, I want you to slam a Rasengan into the side of the building!"

Naruto nodded. "On it!" He pulled his hand back and formed a Rasengan in his open palm. He wasted no time, leaning into the building and slamming the orb into the castle wall. It crumbled upon impact, forming a hole in the wall. Naruto dove through, followed by the others. Immediately after Daichi dove through, an enormous boulder slammed into the hole in the wall, inadvertently covering it with a mighty thud. The room shook upon impact, causing some dust to drizzle from the ceiling.

The group took in their surroundings. They were in a very large hallway. There were doors along the right side, and various portraits of someone Naruto and the others failed to recognize. The man was in various poses, with a different outfit every time. No carpet graced the floor, but smooth concrete instead. Up above, lights dangled from the ceiling, held by a wire that ran down the hallway.

Lee noticed the lights first, and pointed them out. "I thought they were hundreds of years old?" He asked.

Daichi nodded, brushing the dust off of his clothes. "Indeed they are. It would seem they have done some renovating in the couple of weeks."

"But how do they have electricity?" Asked Naruto. He reached out and touched a bulb with his finger, but recoiled when he burned it on the lit bulb.

Kakashi spoke up. "They may have picked up the idea from the outside world. There may be a generator or two in the village that we didn't notice."

"Makes you wonder what else they picked up." Noted Naruto. The group nodded, and then appointed Neji as the guide of the group, since he wielded the Byakkugan.

"Follow me." He instructed.

As they made their way down the many corridors and up the flights of stairs that made up the interior of the castle, the group noticed just how empty and old it was. Cracks spread across the walls and the floor, and the echoes of silence rang throughout the halls.

At first, Naruto had wanted to sprint, to reach Kushika faster. The others stopped him, informing him that they didn't know if the enemy knew they were in yet, and if they had set up traps to halt their progress. They moved at a careful pace (much to Naruto's annoyance) to avoid any unnecessary contact with the enemy.

After climbing yet another set of stairs, Neji paused and glanced around. "This way." He stated, turning left and heading towards a large wooden door. He pulled it open, and the rest followed him into it.

After walking down the path, they saw a large light at the end of the tunnel. They continued into it until they were standing at the entrance to a large dining hall. A long row of tables sat around the room, creating a large U shape of tables. A large, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, and at the back of the room were elegant purple curtains hanging atop rather large windows. A large set of stairs covered in a red carpet sat beneath the curtains, and branched off into two directions, each leading to a door. The tiles on the floor appeared to be pure gold, reflections of everyone shimmering upon them.

And standing in the center of the room, just below the chandelier, stood a man in a black cloak. The hood was down, but it didn't help much. Covering his face was a pale blue mask with red slash marks down the side. About shoulder length purple hair adorned his head. His arms were folded patiently, as if he were expecting them.

"Welcome to my master's castle." Said the man, his voice as cold as ice. "I'm afraid this is where your little rescue mission ends in failure."

"What was that?" Snapped Naruto.

He regarded Naruto. "My master expected you to come through, but not your friends. So he sent us to deal with the trash."

"Trash?" Demanded Lee, brows narrowing.

"But it matters not. If you wish to pass me, then you must defeat me in combat." Came the calm voice from behind the mask.

Neji's now normal eyes narrowed in on the enemy's mask. "What is your name?" He asked.

The masked man regarded Neji, mask tilting slightly. "How rude of me. My name is Takumi."

Neji's eyes widened. Naruto stepped forward, punching his fist into his palm. "If I just have to beat you up to move on, then bring it!" He challenged, taking a step forward.

Neji extended his arm in front of Naruto, halting his movement. Naruto glanced at him. "Neji?" He asked.

"Let me take him on." Stated the Hyuuga.

"But I-"

"You need to conserve your energy for saving Kushika." He said, reactivating his byakkugan. "Head up the stairs and make a right. Follow that hallway until you reach the fourth door on the left. Inside will be another set of stairs. Follow that path until you reach the top floor."

Memories of the previous time Neji had decided to stay behind in order for the group to progress flashed through Naruto's mind, making him hesitant. "Don't repeat the last time."

Neji lifted an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Of course. Now go."

Naruto wanted to protest, but Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He's right, Naruto."

"We need to continue forward." Stated Sasuke.

Neji stepped up to Takumi, while the others ran around the two fighters. As they made their way up the stairs, Naruto gave Neji one last glance before vanishing through the doorway.

"Why did you allow them to pass?" Asked Neji, his intense eyes taking in everything about the man. It was strange though, he couldn't make out anything behind the mask he wore.

Takumi shrugged. "My comrades are lying in wait for them as we speak. But make no mistake, when I am finished with you I am going after your friends."

Neji smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He lowered into his Jyuuken stance.

Takumi chuckled, lowering into his own stance, which seemed eerily similar to Neji's. "I haven't been this excited in 200 years. Please try not to disappoint me." He paused. "It seems all too perfect that you, of all people, would be my opponent."

Neji raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Defeat me, and find out." Said Takumi. With that, he rushed at Neji.

* * *

(Author Notes) I may have to go back and re-write this chapter later. Oh well, another chapter is completed. Sorry for the lack of updates. Seems like I'll be able to do more, so I think I'm going back to my weekly releases. There will, hopefully, be a new chapter every Friday.

I really hope I'm not disappointing anyone in these chapters.

**Preview:** _Neji battles a man who seems to have his entire strategy memorized. Can Neji hold out and come up with a victory? And Neji is shocked to learn the truth about Takumi, and why he joined the village hidden through time._

Please review. At least 7, or no update.

I'm also looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested?


	19. Perception

I have finally managed to put away the distraction, and now present you with the new chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, when the rights to Naruto fall into my lap NaruHina is immediately cannon.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Perception **

"_If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear as it is - infinite__" _~ William Blake

"Do you guys think it was alright to leave Neji alone back there?" Asked Naruto, as the group continued their race to the top of the castle.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Naruto," Said Sasuke, "The Byakkugan is a powerful weapon, much like the Sharingan. As long as he wields that, I'm sure he will be fine."

"Have faith," Chimed Kakashi, "that Neji will defeat that man and meet back up with us later."

Naruto took in their words and nodded. There was no way Neji would go down so easily. With that, they continued their climb.

Neji deflected another blow from Takumi, who went to strike at Neji's chest. Slapping the blow to the side, Neji took a bold step forward and thrust his palm forward at Takumi's chest. Takumi sliced down with his arm, deflecting the blow. Takumi stepped forward, directing his fist at Neji's chin. Neji leaned back at the last moment to narrowly dodge the strike.

Neji fell backwards, caught himself with his arm, and spun, swinging his leg out to catch Takumi's. Takumi reacted calmly, leaping up and away from Neji's counter. Neji quickly rose to his feet, and both men found themselves glaring at each other.

"You're no bad, kid," Said Takumi. "But you're helplessly outclassed. I have faced and defeated many Hyuuga in the past, all of whom were much stronger than yourself."

Neji's glare deepened, but he knew better than to strike out of anger. Takumi was trying to provoke him into attacking, to give him an opening for a quick strike.

Neji studied the man before him. '_He seems hesitant to use any time manipulation techniques. Is it as Hinata-sama told me, that the Jyuuken can deflect the attack, and that is why he is holding back?'_ Another thought crossed the gifted Jonin's mind. '_He also strikes in a similar form as the Hyuuga. I wonder….'_

Neji's pale eyes became transfixed on the mask Takumi wore. "Remove the mask at once." He said.

Takumi chuckled. "And for what reason?" He asked.

"I wish to see what it is you are hiding beneath it."

Takumi shook his head. "I will not reveal what is beneath my mask."

Neji's byakkugan eyes narrowed. "Fine, then I shall force it off of you." He rushed Takumi with great speed.

He planted his foot forward and sliced his palm through the air, towards Takumi's mask. The masked man ducked the blow and spun off of his back foot so that he was to Neji's side. He aimed to deliver a powerful strike into Neji's open rib cage, but Neji saw it coming.

He arched his body back with a jerk, allowing the blow to narrowly miss his body. Neji acted quickly. He snatched Takumi's arm with one of his own, and with the other moved to strike at the face. Takumi stopped Neji's strike with his open fist with one swift motion. Neji smirked and, using the grip he had on his opponent, pulled himself into the air, and delivered a powerful blow with his knee directly into the mask.

Takumi's head flew up as he stumbled back, shaking Neji's grip loose. His hand immediately went to cover the mask, which was worse for wear. Cracks were forming from the center and spreading across rapidly. "Damn you, you bastard." Growled Takumi, spite layered in his words. "Damn you and those eyes of yours."

"Underestimating the eyes of a Hyuuga is something only a fool would do." Stated the Hyuuga prodigy.

Takumi flinched, and froze for a moment, as if he were soaking in Neji's statement. Finally, he let out a faint bit of laughter. But it wasn't jolly, it was condescending. "You really don't know a thing, do you boy?" He asked as bits of the broken mask began to fall from his face. "You spout off all of this Hyuuga nonsense, but you truly fail to understand the true meaning behind it."

"What was that?" Asked Neji.

Takumi either didn't hear him or ignored him. The remainder of the mask crumbled and fell away from his face, now only his hand covered his eyes. "I find it highly ironic that your opponent was me of all people." He lowered his hand, and opened his left eye. The right was covered by a massive slit, it wasn't there anymore.

But that wasn't what surprised Neji. In Takumi's left eye was the Byakkugan, the sole trait of the Hyuuga clan. His eyes were wide with shock. He immediately knew who this man was. "I knew you had a connection with the Hyuuga clan…but I had no idea it was you…."

Takumi's sole pale eye observed Neji with pure hatred, and a hint of curiosity. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

"A man I battled with had information about the Hyuuga clan not many know, and he said he received his information from a man named Takumi. And then I met you here, and I knew I would be able to secure an answer if I battled with you. But then I discovered that your technique is just like an older form of Jyuuken." Recounted Neji.

"Very astute, aren't you."

"I just don't believe it's you…Hyuuga Takumi, the only man ever to defect from the Hyuuga clan and survive."

Takumi's brow raised in mock interest. "So tales about me are still being spread to the current generation? I'm honored."

Neji's brow narrowed. "You betrayed our clan, slaughtered many Hyuuga…and you are the reason for the existence of the curse seal!" His grip on his fists tightened.

Takumi's brow narrowed in disgust. "Betray? Is that what they tell you? No, that is far from the truth. I attempted to save them!"

"What?" Snapped Neji.

Takumi's sole eye met with Neji's, and no matter how hard he tried he could not look away. It…hypnotized him, enthralled him to the point where he had no choice but to gaze into it. "Shall I tell you the _real_ story about that day? About the day I met him?"

"Met who?" Strained Neji, struggling to break eye contact.

"The man who changed my life, and helped me realize the folly of our clan's ways. No one but Osamu-sama himself!"

* * *

_A much younger Hyuuga Takumi stood in a meadow of white flowers, newly bloomed. His eyes were shut tight, as if he were anticipating something. A pale white robe adorned his chest, and his feet were covered with wooden sandals. This was long before the creation of the hidden villages._

"_A sound mind consists of a strong body, and a powerful spirit." Takumi muttered to himself. He inhaled deeply, and brought his palms together as if he were in prayer._

_The sound of footsteps came to Takumi's ears, and as they grew closer, the more aggravated he became._

"_Nee-san!" Said the voice behind Takumi. _

_Takumi let out a deep sigh before turning to the man before him. His name was Asagi, his older brother. Takumi was completely disgusted with everything about him. He was only about three years older than he was, but for some reason he was weak. It was embarrassing, to say the least._

_On several occasions, Takumi had made it his mission to make his older brother stronger, but it was no use. He said he was the diplomatic type, the type to cower before an enemy who was far stronger than him. He didn't understand how anyone could agree to letting him exist the way he was. _

_And yet, he was the favorite of the family. He was given special treatment from an early age, while Takumi had been trained to be a powerful man since he was four. _

_Takumi's cold gaze fell upon Asagi. "What is it this time?"_

_Asagi met his brother's cold gaze and felt nervous. He darted his eyes to the ground and took a step back on instinct. "F-father wishes to meet with you. He says it's about the matter the two of you spoke of last night."_

_Takumi blinked for a moment, then a smirk appeared across his face. His aggravation that his brother had interrupted his spiritual training drained as a feeling of self-satisfaction flooded his emotions. _

_Last night, he had talked with his father about who was to become the next head of the family. Of course, it was pre-determined to be Asagi, since he was the first to be born. Takumi then began explaining all of his brother's faults, about his complete lack of strength and resolve, something that the clan needs in this time._

_The Hyuuga were growing, that much was clear. They were becoming a highly influential force in the land, and he explained how Asagi would only hinder their growth. After much discussion, he felt he had finally gotten through to his father, as he told him that he would consider his words and get back with him when he comes up with an acceptable answer._

_So it hadn't taken that long to get through to him? Takumi couldn't believe the luck he was having._

_XXX_

_Takumi knelt before his father, whom was sitting on one side of a table in a rather large room. The man's gaze upon his son was cold, yet caring at the same time. "You wished to speak with me, father?" Asked Takumi, a small hint of arrogance hidden in his tone._

"_Yes, Takumi, please take a seat." Spoke his father._

_Takumi obeyed, stepping forward before sitting down before his father. "My son, I have thought long and hard about your questioning of Asagi's ability to lead our clan." He paused for a moment. "While it is true that he is the eldest son, you have demonstrated that you are far superior to him in power, that much is certain."_

_Takumi could almost taste the victory, the power to rule over the entire Hyuuga clan, one of the most influential clans alive. It was only a matter of time._

"_I have given it much thought, and have come up with the answer." _

_Takumi was leaning forward without realizing it.  
_

"_Asagi shall lead the clan in a year's time." _

_Takumi's world shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He didn't understand. His logic was foolproof. How could his father come up with such an unintelligent answer such as this one?_

"_But father! Asagi is weak, and a weak leader can only lead to a weak future for the clan!"_

_His father didn't budge. "Is that what you think of your elder brother? That he is a weak man?" He asked._

"_Yes! That is why I called his character into question!" Snapped Takumi._

"_When I look at your brother, I see a young man who is full of passion, who would rather solve problems in a diplomatic manner, rather than resorting to violence. He is just the man we need to lead this clan into the future."_

_Takumi used all of his willpower to force himself calm, his hand shook with anger. "So that is your final decision."_

_His father nodded. "Yes. In a year's time, you are to become the official bodyguard of Hyuuga Asagi, to protect him at all times. Am I understood."_

_Takumi wanted to stand up, argue his case and yell at his father, but he knew better. He knew not to question the head's orders. So, reluctantly, he agreed, bowed his head, and vacated the room._

_XXX_

_The twenty year old Takumi stormed through the forest near the clan's land. Any and every tree that got within his personal bubble, he completely demolished with a rage-filled Jyuuken. Trees toppled and crumpled left and right as Takumi's tantrum grew more and more._

_After a few hours of raging, Takumi found himself lying on his back, facing the sky. Sweat spread all across his face as he panted heavily. "It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair." Fumed the Hyuuga. He fought to choke back the tears, for showing tears would be showing weakness._

"_My, my. What do we have here?" Came a voice Takumi did not recognize._

_Instinctively, he rolled to his side and sprang to his legs, expecting the worse from the stranger. The man he saw before him bore a kind smile. His features were young; his face looked sharp with pure black shoulder length hair. He was rather muscular. _

"_Who are you?" Demanded Takumi._

"_Just a stranger passing through," Said the man. "My name is Seiji Osamu, and who might you be?"_

_Takumi felt no danger from the man. He lowered his defenses slightly. "I am Hyuuga Takumi, second son of Hyuuga Saito."_

"_If you don't mind my asking, just what is the reason for you being out here, and so upset?"Asked Osamu, sincere concern in his voice._

_Takumi didn't know why he did, but he explained everything that had happened. Maybe it was because Osamu seemed like he really cared, or that Takumi couldn't hold it in much longer. When Takumi was done with his story, Osamu nodded in understanding._

"_I can understand why you are frustrated. The weak to not deserve to rule. The strong are there to guide those weaker than them to the proper place in life. That is why people like you are created." Said Osamu._

_Takumi nodded. "Yes, it just isn't fair. Asari is far inferior to me, and yet he gets whatever he wants."_

_Osamu was silent for a moment, as if he were thinking about something important. Finally, "It sounds to me like that clan of yours is a bit too corrupt."_

_Takumi raised a brow. "Corrupt?"_

"_Yes, it seems like it has become corrupt, and needs a proper cleansing."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Stammered Takumi._

_Osamu grinned. "The clan needs to be changed. If something isn't done, it will be destroyed. People pry on the weak, take advantage of them, and destroy them and their ideals. A cleansing is in order, one that shall usher in a far superior Hyuuga clan, and wash away the filth of the weak. And I believe this is a task only you can accomplish."_

_Takumi blinked. "Me?"_

"_Yes, you. Who else knows better about the Hyuuga than you? Surely you have seen it with your own eyes? They are not the Hyuuga of yore. They are becoming weaker with each generation. You must stop this, by any means necessary."_

"_But I-"_

"_It will not be for you, but for the good of the clan. You must see it become what it was meant to be."_

_Takumi nodded. Osamu's words were bold and full of conviction. It all made sense. Everything he had said, was something Takumi knew deep in his heart. With pleading eyes, he gazed onto Osamu. "What should I do?"_

_Osamu smirked._

_XXX_

_A year had passed since the meeting with Osamu, and on the day of ceremony, where Asagi would become the next head of the clan, Takumi struck…_

_XXX_

_Blood soaked the pavilion, many bodies lie on the grass. Takumi had erupted during the ceremony, striking down many of the Hyuuga clan in a few blows. Asagi had been ushered inside a building for protection as many came to defend and kill Takumi._

"_You are all trash! All of you are far weaker than I am!" With those words, he rushed all of his attackers, easily slaughtering them all with his insane speed and power. _

_It didn't take long for fire to spread throughout the clan's land. Houses were lit aflame as family members ran for their lives. Before Takumi was the last obstacle before the cleansing was complete. The main house, where Asagi and Saito were hiding._

_Takumi walked across the flaming pavilion, blood soaking his clothing and splattered across his face. He smashed the door in, and found Saito standing before him, between himself and the target, Asagi._

"_Nee-san!" Stammered Asagi. "Why?"_

"_You are a very selfish child, Takumi. Doing this is inexcusable, you bring great dishonor to the name of the Hyuuga." Spoke Saito, anger etched deep into his gaze._

_Takumi nearly burst out laughing. "Me? Dishonor the Hyuuga? That miserable little runt over there nearly polluted our proud clan with his filth. I need to cleanse the clan, don't you see father? I'm only doing what's best for the clan."_

"_And who gave you the right to decide what is best for this clan?" Demanded Saito. "Last time I checked, you were not the one appointed leader."_

"_And that was your first mistake."_

"_Was it? Take a good look around you, Takumi. This is what lies in the path you imagined the Hyuuga to take. Just how many more lives are you going to take until you're satisfied?"_

_Takumi rushed his father in rage. "As many as it takes to cleanse this world!"_

"_You fool!" Roared Saito._

_The two battle fiercely as wood and flames fell and danced around the two. Asagi could only watch in horror as his father and brother dueled each other. After what seemed like a long time, Takumi struck a powerful blow into Saito's chest, forcing him back and sending him crashing into a wall, and next to Asagi._

_Takumi, whom was at this point tired, weary, and injured, dragged himself across the floor to reach his older brother._

_Asagi was desperately shaking his father's side. "Tou-san! Get up, please!" He begged. Saito made slight movements, indicating he was still alive, but he couldn't move to get up to save his son. _

"_Run, Asagi." Muttered Saito._

_Takumi stepped up to gaze down at his older brother. A wicked smile was on his face. "It is time for the final cleansing." _

_Asagi pulled himself backwards, frantically trying to escape his little brother. When he ran into another wall, his eyes widened as he noticed his little brother had followed him slowly. His hand fell onto something sharp._

_Takumi pulled out a kunai, and licked the blade. A maddening look formed in his gaze._

"_Please, Nee-san…" Begged Asagi._

"_Forgive me Asagi-nii-sama, but the future of the clan demands your sacrifice." Takumi fell to his knees, and pulled the kunai blade back, ready to strike his brother down._

_Suddenly, Asagi sprang forward and stabbed Takumi in the right eye with a small shuriken he had found under his hand. He let go of it as Takumi dropped the kunai knife in shock and pain. His roar of pain and anger flooded the room and the surrounding land. He rolled over onto his back, hollering as blood flooded out of his eye. _

_As his brother writhed on the floor in pain, Asagi quickly made his way over to his father, and helped him to his feet. He practically dragged his father out of the burning building and into a safe area. Other surviving Hyuuga rushed to their aid, and helped them escape the Hyuuga land. They only turned to view the collapse of the main house, at which Asagi shed tears._

_He was sad that his little brother had died, but he knew, deep down, that his brother had been dead for years._

_

* * *

_

"I escaped from the house just minutes before it collapsed. By the time I came to after the fire, all of the other Hyuuga were gone. But I was content, the damage had been done. I then had no place left to go, and that's when Osamu-sama took me into his clan, and I became a part of his family. I have followed that man ever since." Finished Takumi.

Neji stood in awe of the tale he had just heard. After a few moments, he regained himself. "You are nothing but a monster." He said.

Takumi raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"After what you did, they deemed jealousy to reside inside of those born after the one chosen to lead the clan. They developed the curse seal, all because of you."

Takumi smirked. "That damnable curse was created to stop those who truly know what is right for the Hyuuga clan. You feel the same way, deep down."

Neji's gaze remained cold. "You are wrong. We are nothing alike."

Takumi snickered. "If you say so."

"I am going to get my revenge for this curse seal, I swear it." Muttered Neji. He lowered into his Hyuuga stance. "Come, I shall destroy your Jyuuken attacks."

Takumi raised a brow. "Jyuuken? I think I have yet another surprise for you, then."

The man lowered into a Jyuuken stance, but something strange began to happen. With Neji's eyes, he could see the chakra in Takumi's palm, but it began to ripple and shake violently. Suddenly, Takumi thrust his palm forward, and the rippling chakra shot directly at Neji. Neji swore as he leapt up and out of the way, but the attack changed direction instantaneously and caught Neji square in the chest.

It was like a chakra bomb exploded on his chest. The force caused him to go limp and he felt all of the air leave is lungs. His body his body fell to the floor with a painful thud. Almost by sheer willpower, Neji pushed himself to his feet, stammering and panting for breath. '_What the hell was that?'_

Takumi stepped forward, smirking. "Impressed? Listen kid, you don't understand just how outmatched you are. I can literally turn time into an attack."

* * *

"You're not gonna get away with this, you big stupid meanie!" Yelled the small but fierce voice of Kushika. Her tiny hands were wrapped around the bars of the miniature prison, and her face was pressed against them as she glared at her captor.

Tsukune stepped forward, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Now, now, please calm down. Osamu-sama is being very merciful at the moment by letting you live. Be grateful."

Kushika turned to the much older man before her. "But he wants to hurt Papa and everyone else. He's being mean."

"I'm sure you're too young to understand, but we are justified in what we are doing. Osamu-sama knows this better than anyone."

Osamu approached them, looking down upon Kushika with utter contempt. "Do not waste your time with this child, Tsukune. She is hopeless. The only part she can play now is bait for Uzumaki Naruto, nothing more and nothing less."

Tsukune nodded. "Of course, Osamu-sama. Forgive me."

Kushika spat her tongue out defiantly at Osamu, who merely snickered and walked off to stand by his massive window.

Kushika took a short step back and lowered her arms to her side. She sat down and pulled her knees up to bury her face in. "I don't understand." She murmured. She was barely audible but Tsukune was able to hear he. "We didn't do anything wrong, and they're bullying us. I want to go home, back to Mama and Papa and everyone."

Tsukune's gaze fell upon the child for a long moment, and at that moment, he felt a little sorry for the small little girl. She was yet another victim, and he felt a little guilty.

* * *

It took everything in Neji's power to dodge the time attacks Takumi brought forth. Evading was the only thing Neji could do, the attacks were relentless. They could change direction at any given moment, but had a short life span.

Neji dove to the left, sprang to his feet, and leapt up over another blast. When he landed, he took the opportunity to rush at Takumi. He lowered into his stance, and brought his palm to Takumi's chest. Takumi swatted the palm away easily before delivering another time-themed blast into Neji's chest, sending the Jonin staggering back, panting.

"You don't know how good this feels, kid." Spoke Takumi. "It's been far too long since I last battled a Hyuuga."

Neji was beginning to pant heavily. "If you're a Hyuuga, then why are you able to manipulate the time stream like that?"

Takumi's smug look deepened. "There is a way for someone to gain the ability to manipulate time, even if they are not related to Osamu-sama. If chosen, you would be tied down and hoisted into the time stream itself. Spend a matter of seventy-two hours in the stream itself, and you will find all sorts of new attacks at your disposal." He raised his palm up, aiming it directly at Neji. "Like this one for example."

The space around Neji began to ripple violently. He did not realize what was happening until it was too late. The space around Neji exploded with a flash. The blow shot Neji backwards, forcing a mighty impact with the wall. Neji gasped in pain as blood shot out of his mouth, eyes wide. He practically forced himself to remain conscious.

He peeled himself from the wall, and staggered forward. His vision was becoming blurry. He had to do something, or he would die here. He saw Takumi, standing on the other side of the room, and the distance seemed double what he remembered about it. Takumi had his palm outstretched; readying another attack that Neji knew would finish him off. He closed his heavy eyes, preparing for the worse.

'_Promise you won't lose.'_

Neji's eyes shot open at the memory of the promise. That was right, he couldn't give up. He had to keep on fighting until the very end. There had to be a way of defeating him, some way to penetrate his defenses, or turn his attack back on him.

Neji thought for a moment, remembering everything he had seen from the attack. It hadn't just formed around his body; it spread rapidly from Takumi's hand to the area around Neji. Everything had to originate from one point and travel a distance.

After a few moments of thought, his newly energized eyes widened, Byakkugan running on full steam. With every bit of energy he had left, he rushed at Takumi.

Takumi smirked and pumped his fist forward. Neji saw it, the swift ripple shot from Takumi's fist and made its way to intercept Neji. Neji covered his body with his arms as he continued into the path of the attack.

The time attack exploded once more, catching Neji within it. But that didn't stop him as he pulled himself forward, staggering a bit.

Takumi's eyes narrowed. "Persistent, aren't you?" He said. He brought his hands into the tiger seal. A green chakra began to gather around his hands.

Neji had to be fast. He increased his speed, closing the distance between the two men rapidly. Takumi was shocked a bit, but showed no signs of being threatened by Neji's presence. Neji's eyes honed in on a certain spot on Takumi's wrist.

Takumi thrust a palm forward, but Neji managed to duck it to where it just nicked the top of his head. Neji quickly shot up and spun around, grabbing Takumi's wrist with one hand and pressing his forefingers into a tenketsu.

Takumi swore before grabbing hold of Neji's wrist and hoisting him up into the air. He slammed a glowing fist into Neji's gut. Neji felt all of the air leave his body as he grunted in pain. He wanted to give up, but he wasn't done yet. He kicked Takumi hard in the chest, so that he could break free of his grip. Once free, Neji retreated to the center of the room, barely conscious.

"I'll admit, you've got good eyes to be able to detect and strike upon the tenketsu in the heat of battle, but my attacks must have rattled your brain. I'm a Hyuuga, and know how to reverse your attack." To demonstrate, he extended his wrist and struck the tenketsu with his index finger. He then let out a loud laugh. "You're final plan went up in flames. Now prepare yourself for my largest attack of them all."

Green chakra began to encompass Takumi's entire body. He laughed madly as the sensation of the chakra engulfed him. "Get ready to die, Hyuuga. Give my regards to the others I already slaughtered."

Neji spat out a little blood, before giving off a slight smirk. "Tell them…yourself."

Takumi raised a brow. "What?" Realization hit him almost immediately after asking the question. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't control the time chakra anymore, it was becoming unstable. Too much was building up, too fast.

Neji immediately began his rotation technique, spinning rapidly until the ball formed around himself. "Bigger. Bigger. Bigger." He muttered to himself, as he attempted to continuously expand the size of the rotation ball. It quickly engulfed most of the room, save for the corner Takumi was backed up into.

"What is happening?" Roared Takumi, as the chakra color began to deepen. He couldn't handle it anymore.

The time chakra exploded in a large flash. The foundation of the castle itself began to rumble and shake for a moment. Chunks of the wall and ceiling came toppling down onto the floor, most of which bounced off of Neji's rotation, and kicked up a lot of dust.

Neji stopped spinning and surveyed the damage before him. When the dust cleared, he could see Takumi, crushed broken beneath many piles of stone. However, his left hand twitched, and Neji heard a groan.

"W…what did you do?" Came the pathetic voice of Hyuuga Takumi. He didn't have much longer to live.

"When I pressed your tenketsu, I actually effected the flow of chakra in a positive manor. When you struck it, you forced a negative reaction. You couldn't output anymore time chakra to keep it stable, or to launch what you had already gathered. You willed it to flow, and the faucet was clogged." Explained Neji.

"Bastar…." Takumi's hand went limp, and he ceased to breath.

Neji let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, felt as if his entire body weighed a ton. The fatigue from this battle, as well as the earlier ones, suddenly hit him all at once. He collapsed on the spot, panting heavily. He fought desperately to keep his eyes open, to keep conscious.

"I refuse to pass out here." He muttered, exhausted. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch up with you guys, but I kept my promise Naruto. Now the rest is up to you."

* * *

(Author Notes) The back-story was very fun to come up with, let me know what you think about it.

The next chapter will be up at least by next Monday, I promise.

**Preview: Naruto's group continues to press up the tower, but yet another figure stands in their way. Who will be next to step forward and fight the enemy? **

I honestly can't wait for the Osamu vs. Naruto battle. It's been sitting in my head for so long, I get excited just thinking about it.

Remember, 7 reviews or no update. Heck, if I get 20 I'll tell you all what the sequels about.

Still looking for that beta reader….


	20. Heat

So I had a few people questioning my use of nee-san. I used it like that on purpose, knowing full well that it's usually the younger addressing the older. However, the older brother viewed the younger as the older sibling, if that makes any sense.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. I almost got Kishi to sign the rights over to me, but then the police showed up and I had to make a run for it.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Heat**

_A small __spark__ neglected has often kindled a mighty conflagration. ~ _Quintus Curtius

Naruto and his friends continued up various sets of stairs and hallways. On several occasions, they were forced to separate to explore the various paths. They would always regroup and one of them would show the correct path. They were really beginning to miss Neji.

After venturing down a long and narrow hallway, the group came across a medium sized room, complete with portraits along the walls and various statues of people Naruto couldn't name. On the other side of the room was a large, red padded door with golden handles. They wasted no time crossed the room and pulling the doors back.

They were heavy, but they opened easily. Naruto and the others slid in, and were struck with awe at the grand sight before them. It was obviously a ball room, and a lavish one at that. A water fountain at least fifteen feet tall sat in the center of the room, spewing water from the center into the air flawlessly. It had carvings of various animals etched into the stone foundation.

At least six chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all made of pure gold with silver beads placed all around. The floor was incredible as well. Red carpet lay atop a golden floor. Even with the carpet, Naruto could clearly see his reflection on the floor. Various paintings of noble men adorned the walls, much like the last room, but much larger and lavish here. Large, stain glass windows sat between most paintings.

There was a balcony on the far end of the room. Stairs sprouted from the floor in two different directions to wind around and meet the doors on the balcony.

There was, however, one thing strange about the room, and everyone took notice immediately.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Asked Naruto, tugging on his collar to air out his neck.

"It's like a sauna in here." Observed Lee.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of the stupor. "We don't have time to waste gawking" He said.

The others quickly snapped out of it and nodded. They sprinted forward, rushing through the room at top speed. Suddenly, Kakashi's Sharingan eye snapped open.

"Everyone, scatter!" He ordered as he leapt to the side.

The others wasted no time soaking the order in; they dove to the side.

One of the six massive chandeliers swooped down from the ceiling and smashed into the ground, shattering it into tens of thousands of pieces. Before the shinobi could regroup, a massive wall of fire suddenly appeared and surrounded Naruto and the others, save for Kakashi who had separated from them. Kakashi glanced around, searching for the castor of the jutsu. It didn't take long for him to spot the enemy. He was standing on the ceiling upside down with his arms extended to his sides.

"Don't move!" He ordered to his comrades. He pulled out a kunai knife and swiftly tossed it at the enemy.

The man noticed the oncoming blade and dodged easily, dropping onto a chandelier. Kakashi reacted immediately. He formed a Raikiri in his palm and leapt up, tearing through the space rapidly. His target atop the chandelier formed a seal and crossed his arms over his face.

Flames erupted from the man's body, acting as a shield between Kakashi's attack and his body. The Raikiri slammed into the wall of flame, causing a miniature explosion, and causing a smokescreen to form.

Kakashi backed off of the attack and took hold of the ceiling with his legs. He focused his attention onto the dome of fire surrounding his friends, as well as the water fountain in the center of the room.

Kakashi sped through the necessary hand seals while the smoke still lingered. When he finished, an adequate body of water rose from the fountain and splashed down onto the fire dome. The water extinguished the flames, and his comrades were free.

"Yeooch that water is hot!" Exclaimed Naruto, his arms wrapping around his body.

"Are you all okay?" Hollared Kakashi.

Daichi glanced up at the silver haired shinobi. "Aside from a few burns, I believe so!"

Kakashi's relief was short lived as the smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly unharmed young man standing atop the chandelier.

"That was quite a move you pulled there." Remarked the man. "I have never seen such an attack like that before. Highly impressive."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "If you know what's good for you, you will stand aside as we continue on our rescue mission."

The man raised a brow. "Rescue? Is that what you think you are doing?" He asked mockingly. "I could have sworn you all marched into this castle to sacrifice yourselves to Osamu-sama."

"Not a chance in hell!" Shouted Naruto, sending a death glare up at the man. "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The red head glanced down and chuckled. "Many have proclaimed the very thing you just have, and all have perished. If it were up to me, I would have squashed you and the rest of your village when we were sent to take the girl, but Osamu-sama's wishes were different. You're reserved for my lord, brat."

"What was that?" Growled Naruto, clenching a fist. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

"There isn't time to be wasting here, Naruto. We need to hurry along." Advised the Uchiha.

Rock Lee added, "I agree, the more time we waste here, the more danger Kushika is in."

"Yes," Said Kakashi. "Allow me to stay behind and deal with him, you all hurry on to complete the mission."

Daichi nodded. "Yes, we shall go. Come along." He ordered, proceeding to the staircase. The others followed after him quickly, save for Naruto.

Naruto remained in place, still sending his death glare up at the stranger. Then his eyes flickered over to his former teacher. "Kick his ass, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto took off at full speed to follow the remainder of his group.

The man chuckled, extending his arm in the direction the others had bound off in. "Proceeding where? My orders were to ensure Uzumaki Naruto goes alone, not with other annoyances like you all!" He sped through a few hand seals so fast, Kakashi had no time to react. He fired a massive fireball directly at Daichi and the others.

Sasuke leapt up and spun around. He sped through his own seals and fired a fireball of his own at the enemy's. The two massive balls of fire collided in a spectacular explosion that rang out throughout the castle as small chunks of rock rained from the ceiling.

Sasuke landed and glanced up at Kakashi. "You want me to help you out?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, there were two others in the group that abducted Kushika. They are probably lying in wait ahead of your group. You will be needed then. Let me take my turn by fighting this man."

Sasuke shrugged before turning and continuing his run. The group bound up the stairs quickly and vanished through the threshold. The doors slammed shut behind them.

The man shook his head. "Man, Osamu-sama is going to be pissed. I mean, I can understand you guys getting through Takumi, he was weak. But now I allowed them to slip past." He paused a moment and shrugged. "Oh well, I guess the others will just have to stop them."

"So I was right." Stated Kakashi.

"Of course. But out of all of us, I like to think of myself as the most powerful, for I am Yakekoge, or Yake for short, the ultimate master of flame."

'_Another flame user?'_ Thought Kakashi. He thought back to all of the flame masters he and other ninja had done battle with earlier that day.

"Of course, as of now I am the only flame master left alive in my village." Added Yakekoge, with hint of spite in his voice. "_You_ and your village slaughtered all of my brothers. I will take this battle as just the beginning of my revenge. When Osamu-sama gives me the green light, I plan to annihilate the rest of your pathetic village."

"Your brothers attacked us, and they were dealt with." Stated Kakashi. "Perhaps if you were any wiser, you would have not followed this Osamu so blindly, and your brothers would still be alive."

Yake's eyes narrowed in anger. "Do not speak of Osamu-sama that way. He gave my clan purpose. He gave us a home, a challenge, a way to get stronger. If not for him, my brothers and I would have never gained the strength we possessed. But I suppose an insect like you would never understand."

"No, I can understand hard work and loyalty. But what you're doing is wrong."

Yake shrugged. "Right and wrong is in the eye of the beholder. So I'll make a deal with you." He said, as he shifted his stance. "The victor of this battle is the one that is right, and the loser wrong."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Sounds fair to me."

Yake smirked as well. He leapt off the chandelier, hands already forming seals. Kakashi took a step back and performed his, forming his raikiri. A massive ball of fire erupted around Yake's clenched fist.

Yake pulled back his arm as Kakashi leapt forward to meet his enemy in mid-air. The raikiri and fire fist attack clashed immediately, sending flames and strikes of lightening streaming throughout the room. Two chandeliers were struck by the energies and crashed into the floor, while all of the windows in the room were blown out. The two fighters seemed to hang in the air for a moment, each fighting the other with all of the strength they could muster.

It was Kakashi who caved first. He realized immediately something was not right. He pulled back and spun, avoiding Yake's fire attack. His hand managed to catch onto one of the few remaining chandeliers. He hoisted his body up to stand quickly as he scanned the room for Yake. Although the battle had just started, Kakashi could feel fatigue course through his body as he began to pant. '_The fact that this room is boiling hot does not help the fact that I still haven't had enough time to recover from my earlier battles. I need to finish this quickly.'_ He thought.

He spotted Yake. He landed on the floor, spun around and glanced up at Kakashi. He did a few seals and jumped up. Two fireballs formed at his feet, and he propelled himself rapidly at Kakashi.

Kakashi leapt backwards to avoid Yake as he collided with and shattered the chandelier. Kakashi sped through a few hand seals, and water from the fountain shot up like a rocket, forming into a large ball. It changed course mid-air and aimed right for Yake. Yake smirked as he did a seal and shot a fireball from his mouth.

'_He plans to match the water with fire?'_ Thought Kakashi, as fell to the floor.

The fireball and the water ball collided. The collision only lasted a second, for the fire completely overtook the ball of water and shot straight through it, and was heading straight for the Copy-cat ninja.

"What?" Snapped Kakashi in stupor.

The fireball struck Kakashi head on, engulfing him in a mighty blaze. It continued along its path until it met the ground, where it exploded with a loud rumble.

Yake took hold of the roof with his feet and folded his arms across his chest. "Now do you see who was right and wrong, you fool?" He hollered as he laughed.

"Who is the fool?" Came a voice from behind him.

Yake's eyes widened, but he had no time to turn around.

Kakashi delivered a mighty blow to the back of Yake's head. The blow echoed throughout the room, and sent Yake spinning. He dropped like a ragdoll, falling to the ground with a painful scream.

However, in mid-tumble, he managed to regain control of his body and spun it to land on his feet like a cat. His hand went to the back of his head, holding it in vain hope of alleviating the pain.

"Bastard…." He muttered.

Kakashi could feel the fatigue even more now. '_I probably should have finished him right there with a Raikiri, but I need to conserve all the chakra I can right now. I couldn't even form one if I wanted to.'_ He thought.

"How did you escape my attack?" Snapped an angered Yake.

"I created a substitution with the various shards of the chandeliers falling with me." Stated Kakashi. He released his grip on the ceiling, and allowed himself to fall gracefully to the floor, facing his opponent.

Yake removed his hand and smirked. "Nice trick, but let's see if it will work twice."

He took in a deep breath, and began performing seal after seal in rapid succession. Before Kakashi had time to react to stop him, it was too late.

Yake extended his palms and roared, "Ryuuguu no jutsu!" He roared.

From Yake's palm erupted five flaming dragon heads. Kakashi's eyes widened as his Sharingan spun rapidly. Kakashi didn't need his eye to tell him just how dangerous these fire balls were.

He quickly dove to the side, rolled to his feet, and sprinted away. The dragon heads changed course and turned his direction. Kakashi swore as he tried to increase his speed. That only seemed to make the heads go faster as well.

Kakashi ran up the wall, and made it about halfway up. He performed a back flip, and watched as the fireballs shot past him, but quickly turn inward and follow Kakashi down. He landed and immediately noticed the water fountain before him.

He sprinted forward, and leapt up on top of the fountain. He performed the three hand seals, and shouted, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A thick wall of water rose from the fountain before Kakashi, and not a moment too soon. The flaming dragon heads collided with the water wall. Kakashi hoped that this wall of water was thick enough to subdue the flames, unlike the last time he tried to use water against fire.

This time, however, it did seem to work. The flames vanished, and a thick cloud of steam arose as the water wall descended back into the fountain.

Kakashi immediately regretted using the water to extinguish the fire. The steam made the environment nearly three times as hot as it already was. He felt almost all of his strength leave him as he collapsed to his knees, gasping desperately for air. His throat was going dry at a rapid pace, and his skin felt ablaze.

Yake's mocking light laughter echoed through the room as his figure stepped through the steam until he was standing before Kakashi. "Feeling helpless, are we?"

"…." Kakashi tried to form words, but he couldn't even muster up a grunt.

"Speechless? Haha!" Laughed Yake. "You understand what's happening, don't you? When I said I was the _ultimate_ flame master, I meant it. There were still flame molecules, which were easy to manipulate and blend into the steam. I am also in control of the heat of this room as well. Did you not find it odd that this room was so hot upon entering?"

Yake grinned. "This is for my brother Sen!" He shouted. He delivered a mighty blow with his knee onto Kakashi's chin.

Kakashi's head shot back as he felt his entire body lift off of the floor, and was helpless to catch him. '_That blow…felt like it was made of fire as well._' Observed the silver haired ninja as he collided with the floor. He pushed all of his willpower to not passing out. That would mean game over.

"I have mastered everything involving flames. Including the heat of the flame." Stated Yake, as he strode confidently over to Kakashi's body. "My natural body temperature is somewhere around four-hundred degrees. Isn't that something? When I go somewhere, I need to wear special clothing that my clan and I came up with during our captivity in this God awful place."

Suddenly, Kakashi's eye opened in realization. Yake had just given too much information away. If his natural body temperature was that high… '_Then there's no way he can survive for long in extremely cold environments. His body won't be able to take it.'_ This new bit of information seemed to give Kakashi the motivation he needed. He pushed himself up and felt himself stagger.

There was an incredible strain on his body, but at the same time there was little time to waste.

Yake raised a brow. "So you still want to play around?" He grinned, and launched another fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi dove to the side, but a part of his jacket was caught in the blaze.

He quickly shrugged it off. Before Yake could muster up another attack, Kakashi thought it best to widen the distance between the two. He turned tail and sprinted for the wall, which he climbed just as fast. His legs were killing him, almost begging him to stop, but he refused until this battle was over. Sweat poured from his forehead, which dripped into his open eye. He finally reached the ceiling and took his stand there.

"Playing hide and seek, are we?" Hollered Yake, hands on his hips. "Fine, have it your way. I love games." He readied and fired another fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi sprinted forward, narrowly avoiding the ball of flames. He came to a stop directly above the water fountain, and lowered his stance onto one knee.

'_Much good it does me knowing his weakness if I can't find a way to use it against him.'_ Thought Kakashi.

Almost as if in answer to his prayers, Kakashi noticed something on his knee. He glanced down (or up?) at his knee, which was resting on the ceiling. It felt…almost cool. As if there was a small patch of chill at this one area. Then another thought crossed his mind. '_I wonder….'_

Kakashi stood and waited for Yake to ready another fireball.

Sure enough, Yake fired off yet another attack, and Kakashi leapt down onto the last remaining chandelier. The fireball struck the cool spot with a loud bang. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi saw a hole that the blast had formed on the ceiling. He leapt up to it and poked his head through.

An immediate feeling of bliss washed over Kakashi's face as the cool air lapped over his features. A freezer; There was a freezer above the grand ball room. He shouldn't have been surprised, there were probably dozens of kitchens and freezers scattered throughout the castle.

This was, to be more accurate, an old fashioned ice box. The temperature was mostly around ten degrees, sometimes far lower. It was made to freeze things in a hurry.

Kakashi quickly withdrew his head, and wished he hadn't. The heat burned at his face with great intensity. Tears formed in his eye, but he had no time to worry about that. He was busy formulating a plan.

"I hope you've made peace!" Shouted Yake. "Because this time, you're going to die!"

Kakashi smirked. "No, I believe you are wrong again. You are the one that will die."

Yake snarled, and fired another fireball. Kakashi dropped off of the ceiling, and shot straight for the ground, narrowly missing the fireball as it collided with the ceiling.

The blast increased Kakashi's speed as he shot down to the fountain. However, Yake met Kakashi in mid-air, and the Konoha shinobi had no means of defending himself. Yake snatched Kakashi by the throat and delivered a mighty, flaming punch into Kakashi's gut. Kakashi's eyes widened as the pain spread throughout his entire body.

Yake brought his arms above his head and clenched them together. He brought them down onto Kakashi's back with incredible force. Kakashi's body bent awkwardly as he shot down like a shooting star onto the fountain. He collided with a loud bang as the fountain statue crumbled and collapsed, sending smoke billowing up from the impact.

When the smoke cleared, Yake stood over Kakashi in the destroyed fountain. Small fragments of the fountain still remained, and tiny water spouts were still shooting up. Kakashi lay in a bed of water, his body completely submerged.

Yake spat into the water. "Ha! You see what happens when you piss me off?" He snapped. "Now that I'm done with you, I'm going to go and deal with your friends. They couldn't have gotten far. Perhaps Ryuu would want some help."

He saw Kakashi's body twitch, and his hands come together under the water weakly. He raised a brow. "Still alive?" Yake slammed his foot down onto Kakshi's chest, holding him down under the water. "You'll either die from the lack of oxygen, or the water will eventually boil you to death. Either way, you will not go out pain-free."

Beneath Kakashi's mask, he smirked. Yake heard a faint mumble gurgle up from the water. His brows narrowed in thought of what Kakashi had said.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, however. The ground began to shake, and Yake glanced around in surprise. "What's going on?" He demanded.

The water began to vibrate. At first it started in low, and then it began to grow. Before Yake could move away, Kakashi snatched Yake's legs and latched onto them.

Suddenly, the two of them were shot up in a massive hydro pump of water. The water rushed towards the ceiling rapidly, and despite how strong Yake's screams and attempts to break Kakashi's hold was, he was powerless to stop the ride.

They pushed through the hole Yake had created earlier and slammed into the ceiling of the ice box. Kakashi released his grip on Yake and leapt out of the water blast. He coughed up a lot of water as he staggered back, fighting to keep his legs from buckling.

Yake, once free of Kakashi, leapt back as well. He glared daggers at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Winning." Stated Kakashi. He put all of his strength he had left into his legs. He sprinted at Yake, catching him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. The water continued to rise in the room, and Kakashi could feel that it was already beginning to freeze into ice water; He could feel the slush.

Yake sneered. "How does this constitute winning."

"You said yourself you're body temperature is unnaturally high. This room is unnaturally cold. Warm blooded creatures, especially those with credentials such as yours, will die almost immediately." Stated Kakashi.

He could see in Yake's face that he knew Kakashi was right. He wriggled and squirmed, but Kakashi could tell that his strength was fading rapidly.

"Damnnit!" Bellowed Yake weakly. Kakashi could see frost forming on his brow. "O…Osamu-sama…."

It took the water six minutes to fill the room completely with water. and he released his hold on Yake. He performed the tiger seal and released the technique. The water's pressure that was pumping up into the room began to recede quickly. The freezing water began draining through the hole in the floor until it was gone completely.

Kakashi stood in the room, panting heavily. He turned to Yake, who was completely frozen in the corner. It was almost as if he were a block of ice himself.

Kakashi sighed. "How ironic, for the ultimate flame master to lose to the freezing cold." He strode over to Yake's frozen body, and pressed his hand firmly into his chest. He could feel no heartbeat.

Yake was dead.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. If Yake had somehow found a way to come back and break out of this, then he would surely have been the one to die. He quickly strode over to the freezer door and pushed it open. He slid out and pressed it shut. He turned and collapsed against the door.

He heaved heavily, and allowed a faint smile to form on his lips. He had won.

* * *

(A/N) So most of this chapter was put on hold so I could do a little research on the effects on freezing weather on extremely warm bodies. It doesn't take long for warm blooded creatures to freeze to death, since their bodies have no immunities to the freezing cold. It's a fact.

And, just in case you're wondering, Kakashi couldn't use his Mangekyo because it would kill him to do so.

So I realized that, with only 5 chapters to go, I'm being very lazy. And it's not fair for those of you who still persist and read this story. So to be fair, I promise faster updates.

I'm probably gonna work on another Christmas special this year. So look for that next week.

**Preview: **Two down, two to go. The group encounters the next enemy, and Rock Lee is excited to face him. Little does Rock Lee know that this battle…may be his last. Meanwhile, Hinata does her best to aid her clan in defeating the enemy. Can she muster up the strength to push them back? And what is Kushika doing?

On another note, if I fail to upload the next chapter, then I hope you have a Merry Chirstmas. I'd like to hear your holiday plans in your reviews (along with the chapter thoughts) if you're fine with it.

Remember, 30 reviews or no update…actually, you know what? It's Christmas time. I'll update regardless.


	21. Brawl

Welcome! We're only a chapter away from the start of the final showdown! I promise you, it's going to be epic!

Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter. Been really busy lately.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Not now, not then, not ever again.

* * *

Chapter 21: Brawl

"_In the battle of existence, Talent is the __punch__; Tact is the clever footwork__"_ ~ Wilson Mizner

The group of four continued on with their rescue mission. They clambered up many flights of stairs and down many more dark and ominous hallways, knowing that each step was just one more step closer to reaching Kushika.

However, Naruto still couldn't forget about those left behind. "First Neji, and now Kakashi-sensei." Thought the blond ninja aloud.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you still on about that?" He asked.

Naruto's blue eyes snapped at attention to Sasuke. "Of course I am. We went on ahead without waiting for them. What if something happens to them?"

"Forget about that, they're both incredibly strong shinobi. I'm sure they're going to win, easily." Said the Uchiha.

Naruto's brows narrowed. "I hope your right."

Lee dropped back to Naruto's side. "Naruto, we all promised to leave this castle together with Kushika-san, and that's exactly what we will do." He said, giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. They're both kick-ass ninja, no way they're going to be beaten by some time ninja hacks."

Daichi grinned. "Optimism such as that is what keeps us going, knowing that our comrades, no matter the danger, shall emerge victorious."

The group nodded as they came to a long hallway with no doors. It was long, but it was the only way to go. They proceeded down quickly, and kept going until they came upon a door, the only one in the entire hallway.

"You think this might be a dead end?" Asked Lee.

Daichi took a deep breath and sighed. "Only one way to find out, my boy." With that, he grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed the door open.

As the group stepped through the doorway, they immediately knew what kind of room they were in. Book shelves adorned almost every square inch of this rather large room. The shelves were oddly shaped. Some were at least two stories tall, and some were merely a few shelves. Most of them were rectangular, but there were many oval and diamond shaped as well. The height of the room was very impressive, with the ceiling at least 100 feet above their heads. Naruto's brows narrowed as a question took shape in his mind.

"How can this room be so tall?" He asked, glancing around. "I mean, aren't we trying to get to the top of the castle? This looks like the top to me."

Sasuke nodded. "I had the exact same thought."

Daichi rested his chin on his palm in thought. "If I remember correctly, I saw two towers at the top of the castle. This must be the south tower."

"You think?" Asked Naruto, glancing around.

Daichi nodded. "I'm positive."

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly. The ninja glanced around immediately. Sasuke's hand immediately went to the hilt of his katana.

There was an echo of footsteps, slowly becoming louder and louder. Finally, a man stepped around one of the large book cases. A pair of small, round glasses rested atop his nose, with pure silver hair pulled into a ponytail. His wardrobe was a mixture of black and white, with golden buttons running up the center of his leather jacket. The sleeves of the jacket were ripped at the shoulder, showing off his large muscles all up and down his arms.

"You four are being rather rude, raising your voices in a library." Said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Snapped Naruto.

The man closed his eyes and groaned. "Did I not just tell you to be quiet? Do you not know respect for this place? This plethora of information?" He sighed. "I wouldn't expect a simpleton to understand. To answer your question, I am Ryuu Kurokani. I'm here to halt everyone but Uzumaki Naruto, as Osamu-sama wishes to deal with him alone."

"You're going to stop us?" Asked Sasuke, as if he found humor in Ryuu's explanation.

Ryuu's eyes flickered to Sasuke. "You must be the one that defeated Zuu. I appreciate it, he was annoying. Anyways, if you do not turn back, I will be forced kill all of you. Except for Uzumaki Naruto, of course."

"And if we refuse?" Asked Lee.

Naruto blinked. "Umm…Lee, I think he just said he would kill you for refusing."

"Oh…."

Sasuke pulled out his katana. "And you think you can take us all on?" He asked.

Ryuu grinned mockingly. "Of course child. I am by far the strongest man alive, save for Osamu-sama. Hyduri does not count, since he is not a man of taijutsu."

Lee's brow raised instinctively. "Taijutsu?"

Sasuke smirked. "I seriously doubt you're the strongest."

Ryuu tilted his head. "You're more than welcome to find out."

Before Sasuke could make his move, Lee placed his hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's head snapped to the side instinctively, his dark eyes meeting Lees.

"Sasuke, please allow me to deal with this man." Stated Lee.

Sasuke gave Lee his usual cold glare. "Why should I let you take him on instead of me?"

Lee's gaze went from Sasuke's eyes to Ryuu. "Sasuke, you used too much chakra and took too much damage in your battle against Zuu. I have hardly used any of my stamina, and have taken no damage."

Sasuke didn't look too convinced.

"And besides, there were four of them who took Kushika-san, and that means there is one more. I am not good at ninjutsu, so I would not be very useful to Naruto-kun in that battle. You would though."

Sasuke seemed to understand this. He sighed, and sheathed his blade with a swift motion. "You had better not lose." He stated. He strode to stand beside Naruto and Daichi, arms crossed.

Naruto grinned. "What's wrong Sasuke? You're too pooped from fighting to beat this guy, and now you're gonna sulk because Lee called you out on it?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare. "Shut up." He stated.

Lee stepped forward to face Ryuu. Ryuu took in Lee's form.

"So you are going to be my opponent?" He asked. "I accept, the others may proceed."

The Konoha group's eyes snapped open and focused on Ryuu.

"W-what?" Asked Naruto.

Ryuu folded his arms across his chest. "Osamu-sama is growing rather impatient with Uzumaki-san's progress. And I am certain that Hyduri will be more than enough to derail the old man and the one with the sworld." He jerked his head in the direction behind him. "There is a small flight of stairs behind me. They lead to a walkway around the library, and at the end is a door. Take it, and go down the stairs. Then proceed down the short hallway, and up the other flight of stairs."

He smirked and caught Naruto's eyes with his own. "Osamu-sama is waiting for you, gaki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yeah, and when I meet him, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him."

Ryuu laughed. "So you say now. Now, hurry along, I do not wish to keep Hyduri from his fun."

Daichi raised a brow. "Fun?"

Ryuu waved them away. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, begone!" He roared.

The others wished Rock Lee good luck before sprinting off for the next door.

A moment passed, and when the sound of a door shutting echoed through the room, Lee let out a held breath. "I am going to defeat you." He stated.

Ryuu seemed to consider the thought a cute thought. "You're more than welcome to try."

Accepting that as the indication to begin, Rock Lee rushed at Ryuu with mighty battle roar.

* * *

Kushika sat in her miniature cage with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her face was buried in her lap, and tears trickled down her small cheeks. "Please hurry, Papa." She would mutter, over and over again.

Osamu turned his head to gaze upon the child. His eyes held no emotion as he regarded her. He let out a frustrated sigh, and glanced over at Tsukune. "Tsukune, silence this child before I lose my patience with her."

Tsukune bowed quickly. "Hai, as you wish, Osamu-sama!" He said nervously. He quickly went to stand by the cage. He knocked on the bars a few times. Kushika slowly glanced up, revealing her puffy eyes. Tsukune nearly choked on his own heart. He could hear his inner conscience, scolding him for treating such a small and innocent child like this.

He quickly silenced the voice, and remembered he was given an order by his master. He cleared his throat. "Keep it quiet in there, you're father shall be here soon enough."

Kushika's eyes lit up a little, only to dim once more. "You're going to try to hurt me and Papa, aren't you."

Tsukune gasped slightly as guilt washed over him. He dropped his eyes and answered. "Yes, we are."

Tsukune could hear choke back a sob, and the sniffling of her nose. "It's not fair." She said. He glanced up, and he would have sworn he would have had a heart attack on the spot, if his time was not frozen.

Kushika was looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading, crying out at him in fear and sadness. "It's not fair. All I wanted to do was go on a picnic with Mama and Papa." She sat up onto her knees and grabbed the bars that held her. "That's all I wanted to do. I wanted to laugh with Mama and Papa, and show them my drawings, laugh, and eat."

Tsukune sighed as the guilt piled on. Why was he feeling this way? Back in the day, he had been considered very sturdy with his emotions. No one could read him, and he was respected for his lack of pity. So why was this little girl causing him to feel this way?

"Did I…did I do something wrong?" She asked sadly.

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly and his eyes met hers. Even more guilt washed over him.

"Am I being punished for wanting to spend time with my Mama and Papa? Am I a bad girl? Is it my fault all of this is happening?" She begged. Tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Tsukune dropped his head in shame and guilt. After a long moment, he sighed and whispered. "No, none of this is your fault."

* * *

It was a contest of pure taijutsu. Punch for punch, kick for kick, Lee and Ryuu were an even match. Lee ducked a powerful punch from Ryuu, and tried to counter by kicking his leg up and aiming for his chin.

Ryuu read the flow of movement easily, tiling his head just enough to allow the leg to fly harmlessly fast his face. He grabbed a hold of the leg and swung it upward, trying to send Lee into the air.

Lee's reflexes were perfect, however. As he was being thrown, he caught a hold of Ryuu's wrist and used it to spin himself around, landing harmlessly onto the ground. Ryuu was not caught off guard for even a moment, as he went to sweep Lee's legs out from under him as he landed. Lee noticed at the last moment, and performed a back flip, escaping the sweep and putting some distance between him and his opponent.

Lee studied Ryuu intently. '_If I want to beat this guy, I'm probably going to have to resort to that technique.'_ He thought.

Lee took a deep breath and focused. He slipped into the first gate quickly before rushing Ryuu once more. He aimed a few jabs at the face, but all were dodged quite easily. Lee tried to follow with a wide kick to the shin, but Ryuu flexed his arm and caught the leg in his elbow. As he tightened his grip, Lee jumped up and delivered a knee blow to Ryuu's cheek.

Ryuu seemed a bit stunned, but it only lasted for a moment, but it was just long enough for Lee to escape Ryuu's grip on his leg. He pulled out and made to punch him in the gut. Ryuu caught Lee's fist with his open palm, and leaned his face in close to Lee's.

"You've got talent, boy," Said the taijutsu master. "And I noticed something in you is different than before. Yes, you can open the 8 inner gates as well."

Lee's brows raised in surprise. "As well? You mean you can-"

"Yes, I can delve into the gates as well." With a maddening laugh, he released his hold on Lee, allowing the young green shinobi to create some distance between the two.

Lee watched as Ryuu dove into the first gate within the blink of an eye. He could feel the power flowing from his opponent, and his heart nearly caught in his throat. This was true power, far superior to any he had ever felt.

And yet, he felt a little excited. To do battle with a man this powerful was an honor, and Lee was going to do all he could to surpass him. With a loud battle cry, Lee rushed a smirking Ryuu once again, aiming a fist directly to his face.

* * *

Hinata ran through the streets of her village, searching for her father. She leapt over broken signs and rubble as she ran through her home. She knew it looked bad when she had arrived back, but now that she had gotten a good look, it looked dreadful. So much wreckage in such a short amount of time. She feared for the villagers, the shinobi that had died in the battle, and she couldn't help but be overcome with worry for Naruto and Kushika.

She was certain that Naruto would rescue her and put an end to this conflict, but she still couldn't help but worry about him. But she knew he would want her to be strong, and to do her part. That meant staying alive and protecting the village as best as she could.

She had already taken down five men in search of her father. Her byakkugan scanned the streets for his chakra patterns. She had to let him know how to stop the time techniques using the gentle fist before it was too late.

Hinata rounded a corner, and her eyes snapped to the side. She instinctively leapt up and out of the way of several kunai knives, all strapped with paper bombs. Hinata covered her front with her arms as the kunai exploded in a brilliant light.

She landed unharmed atop a slab of ruble. She glanced around and, thanks to her kekkei genkai, spotted the attacker immediately. She pulled out her own kunai knife and threw it at the unknown enemy.

The figure atop the building caught the kunai with their fingers and let it drop to the ground. The person leapt down from the rooftop and landed before Hinata. As the figure landed, Hinata got a good look at them, and she gasped.

It was a girl. There was no mistake. She had long, black hair that went to her waist, and her bangs hung low, covering her eyes. Blood spots adorned her clothing, and her cheeks. She had a sword sheathed across her backside. Hinata surmised that she couldn't be older than sixteen.

Slowly and deliberately, she pulled her sword from its scabbard as she rose to her full height, which was just shy of Hinata's. Her bangs were still covering her eyes, so Hinata could not read her expression. But she didn't need to know what her emotions were as she raised her sword and pointed at the Hyuuga heiress.

She stepped forward, and jabbed at the chest. Hinata slapped the sword sideways and out of her hands. The metal blade clattered harmlessly to the ground, and Hinata stepped forward to follow up her counter. She aimed an open palm at the girl's chest.

The girl's reflexes were incredible. An inch from impact, her arm shot up and slapped the open palm away with great force. Hinata was startled, but she didn't allow herself to be caught up in it. She made to strike with her other palm, but that too was deflected to the side.

Hinata instinctively took a step back, looking her opponent over. '_I'm not sure what is happening. She shouldn't have been able to deflect that.'_

Shaking it off, Hinata chose to play defense for a little bit. She would react to the girl's movements, and find an opening. Apparently, the girl had the same idea as she did. The two began to slowly circle around, looking for an opening.

The time ninja made the first move, she made a quick handseal, and the familiar metallic shape began gathering around her palms. It expanded rapidly, freezing the area around her. Hinata knew that if she were to get caught in this, she was dead.

Quickly, she began firing Jyuuken shots at the expanding box. She had no idea how long she had been rapid firing her technique, but she knew that as long as she was still alive, it was working. She remembered what her friends had told her, that it took an incredible amount of chakra to sustain the time technique.

'_She must have incredible chakra.'_ Thought Hinata as she continued to push the box back.

The girl seemed to realize that Hinata was not going to falter anytime soon. The metallic box receded and shrank rapidly. It continued to shrink until it was enclosed in the girl's hand. She formed a spinning green orb in her palm, and ran at the Hyuuga. She thrust the orb at Hinata's chest. Hinata was forced to dive to the side to avoid the attack. She tucked and rolled back to her feet, spinning to face the girl.

The green orb slammed into the side of a building. The building rumbled from the impact before shuddering, and exploding in a massive green explosion. When the dust cleared, the only thing left of the four story building was nothing but tiny pieces of rubble. The amount of power in that green orb sent a sudden shock throughout her body.

If that hit her, she was dead. This girl was extremely dangerous. The girl turned to Hinata, head hanging down. Her arm came up, and another green orb formed in her palm. Hinata instinctively leapt back, creating distance between the two of them.

The girl raised her other arm, and another green orb formed in the palm. She took a step forward, and Hinata prepared for her to run.

However, she hurled both balls of time energy directly at Hinata. The surprise was so great, Hinata was nearly struck with the orbs. She turned to the side and dropped flat to the ground. She felt the heat from the orbs fly over her head. They impacted with another building, reducing that one to almost nothing as well.

Hinata glanced up and saw the girl running at her once again, another green orb in her hand. This time she was going to hit her herself. Hinata leapt up to her feet and braced herself. She pulled out a kunai with her back hand, and focused on the orb.

The girl thrust her arm forward, aiming at Hinata. Hinata sidestepped easily and slammed her open palm into the girl's wrist. The orb vanished into thin air, and the girl followed through with her other fist, taking a swing at Hinata's face.

Hinata leaned back, avoiding the blow. She pulled out her kunai and took a swing with it, aiming high. It was no good, she just missed the face. Instead, she cut through the bangs hiding her eyes.

The hair fell harmlessly to the ground, and Hinata froze when she met the girl's eyes.

They were not the eyes of a cold hearted killer. Tears flowed from her eye like a fountain, and her expression told Hinata that she was sad and scared. She was afraid of everything, and she was desperate to get out of here.

The girl locked eyes with Hinata, as if using her gaze to beg for help. Hinata was confused.

The girl's eyes flickered up repeatedly, as if trying to tell her something. Hinata glanced up, and noticed that her arm had risen once again, and another ball of energy was forming. But she also noticed something else. There was a certain jerk to her wrist that not natural.

Hinata was struck with realization. '_She is being controlled like a puppet!'_ She thought.

The orb was thrust at Hinata's chest again, and she easily dodged to the side. The attack did not stop, as the girl's palm shifted to the direction Hinata had dodged. Hinata ducked the blow, and stepped backward. She focused on the girl's hands, and confirmed her suspicions.

Laced around her wrist were incredibly tiny chakra threads. They seemed to sprout from her skin. Hinata dodged another attack, and noticed that there were several threads attached to the girl. Her legs, arms, back, head, and feet were covered in them.

She also noticed that the all seemed to meet at one point, hanging over the girl. They led away, to the top of a building near them. Hinata knew what she had to do.

She ducked another blow, and sent a Jyuuken straight up, deflecting the orb out of the girl's hand. Once again, it evaporated harmlessly into the air. Hinata then leapt up and snatched the tiny thread in her palm. She coated her hand in chakra, to make the thread stick in her grasp.

She pulled down with all of her might, and she felt a little resistance. The resistance faded almost immediately, and Hinata knew it was from the shock of being discovered. When she landed, she glanced up toward the building.

A lone figure fell off of the roof, and Hinata knew it was the puppeteer. She regained herself in mid-fall, and managed to land gracefully on her feet. Upon Hinata's first impression, the woman was beautiful. She had a certain grace to her, with her long, flowing black hair and perfect skin. Her clothes were old, but elegant as well. A tight, black dress that went to her knees is what she wore.

She stood and gazed at Hinata, a hint of curiosity on her face. "How did you know?"

"I can see the chakra threads you embedded in her." Replied Hinata.

The elegant woman sighed. She twitched her ring finger, and the girl flinched automatically. She turned to deliver a punch to Hinata's cheek.

It struck, and Hinata released the hold she had on the threads. She backed away as the girl went to stand next to the woman. They looked oddly similar.

"Who are you?" Asked a curious Hinata.

The elegant woman raised a brow at Hinata. "I am Seiji Asami. And this," She gave a tug on the threads, and the girl's face snapped up to meet Hinata's. "Is my daughter, Seiji Rei."

Hinata's brow narrowed. "You use your own daughter as a puppet?" She asked.

Asami let off a light, mocking laughter. "Yes, of course I would. She is my daughter, and serves no other purpose otherwise. She is naively pacifistic. Wouldn't lift her hand against a fly."

Hinata felt a ting of anger surge through her. This didn't sound right. "So why would you make her fight?" She asked angrily.

Asami smiled as if she thought the question were cute. "Because she was needed in the battle. It was not my idea to begin with; it was Osamu-san's."

"But why?" Demanded Hinata.

Asami ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Because she is quite possibly the most powerful wielder of time there ever was. I do not wish to admit this, but she may even be superior to Osamu-san."

Hinata's gaze fell upon Rei, and she saw Rei's eyes drop, as if she were ashamed of the fact. Or maybe she had been tormented and beaten for that? She knew that Osamu was their leader, and if someone were to surpass him, then he would not be happy.

"So you would send her to die because she is stronger than Osamu?" Demanded Hinata. Her determination and anger seemed to be giving her the confidence she needed to speak.

Asami shook her head, grinning. "No, you simple minded fool. It is because she is not only my child, but she is also the daughter of Osamu-san himself."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Both Rock Lee and Ryuu entered the fifth game simultaneously. It had only been about ten minutes since the battle had begun, but both had gotten quite serious very early. Their movements were so fast, they were but blurs flashing across the room.

Small craters would form when the two would exchange blows. The many bookshelves were blown back, crashing into each other and falling to the floor. Pages of books fluttered harmlessly to the ground.

Lee was beginning to struggle to keep up with this ancient taijutsu master, and his body knew it. His body was beginning to tire out, and it was painfully obvious that Ryuu's was quite the opposite.

Lee, however, was not about to give up. Ryuu and Lee exchanged blows in mid-air. Lee was overwhelmed and pushed back, slamming into the wall. He braced himself, and pushed off with his feet to leap back into the fight. Lee came flying, with his fist aimed at Ryuu's face.

The punch was caught immediately by Ryuu, who gave Lee a maddening grin. The leaf ninja felt helpless to defend himself as Ryuu hurled him up even higher. Lee spun rapidly, and could not get a grip to offset the momentum.

Suddenly, Ryuu sprung up and slammed his fist into Lee's gut. Lee's eyes flew open as he coughed up blood, and his body jerked upward in an awkward motion. Ryuu spun upward and delivered a swift kick to Lee's back, sending him shooting down at the floor.

Lee lay on his back, trying to push himself up. Ryuu, on the other hand, had other plans.

He landed immediately on top of Lee's chest, prompting a loud cry of pain from Lee. Ryuu leaned down and delivered a terrifying 110-hit combo onto Lee's body.

It was all he could do to not pass out from sheer pain. It was so intense, each blow even more powerful than the last one. The only thing keeping him conscious was the promise he had made with Naruto, to beat this guy and leave with everyone.

With the final blow, Ryuu picked Lee up by the scruff of his vest, and delivered a mighty kick to his abdomen. Like a gunshot, Lee shot straight into the bookshelves. Each lying shelf snapped in half as Lee passed through before slamming into the wall. The tower rumbled violently upon impact.

Lee pulled all of his willpower forth, and dove into the sixth gate. He knew he could not give Ryuu a chance to slip into the sixth gate as well.

"Here goes nothing." Said Rock Lee. With a mighty speed boost, he came to Ryuu's side in a heartbeat. Ryuu's eyes widened in surprise as Lee delivered a mighty blow to Ryuu's face.

The time ninja stood his ground, barely flinching. Lee followed up with many blows to the gut, and then a jump kick to the face.

Ryuu caught the leg and spun Lee around. Lee landed normally and attempted many jabs at Ryuu's body. Ryuu managed to almost easily dodge every single blow. A few landed upon his rib cage, but nothing did enough damage to anger him.

Lee mentally swore as he went for another roundhouse kick, aiming at the neck. Ryuu caught his leg again, and this time he tossed Lee up into the air.

"Whoa!" Yelled Lee as he gained altitude. He managed to catch himself this time, and glanced down at his opponent. His eyes flickered to the side, and he made his move.

He sent his arm wraps down and wrapped them around a bookcase. With a mighty heave, he lifted it up off of the ground. He spun in mid-air as he began to descend, and chucked it at Ryuu.

Ryuu raised a brow as the bookcase slammed into his being. Dust kicked up from the impact, shielding the taijutsu master.

Lee glanced around nervously for his opponent. Suddenly, from out of the dust shot Ryuu. His features had darkened, and Lee knew he had slipped into the sixth gate as well. Lee spun in the air, just barely dodging a very powerful attack of Ryuu's.

Lee landed on the ground and leapt back, as Ryuu came crashing down right where he had stood.

'_I can't allow him to land another blow, or I'm done.' _Thought Lee. He never took his eyes off of the enemy as backed away quickly.

"Afraid?" Asked Ryuu mockingly. "I understand. This amount of power would put any man in his place, save for Osamu-sama."

With that, Ryuu dove at Lee again, sweeping his arm sideways as if to decapitate Lee.

Lee ducked and leapt back again. Ryuu was not going to have any of that, as he dove once more, aiming a blow into Lee's chest.

Lee spun to the side, and managed to perform a counter punch to Ryuu's jaw. Ryuu pulled back and grunted.

"Nice shot." Commented Ryuu. "Let's see if you can do it again."

Ryuu was at Lee's side immediately, brought both of his hands together, and slammed them downward. Lee performed a back flip, just narrowly avoiding the blow.

When Ryuu's fist made impact with the ground, the entire castle shook. The stones on the floor cracked and flew up into the air. The noise of the blow sounded like a large explosion rather than a heavy punch.

Beads of sweat poured down his face. As Ryuu rose from his powerful blow, his expression had changed. He seemed almost…bored. "I'm done playing with you." He said. "You have ceased to amuse me, and now I have to kill you."

Lee instinctively leapt backwards, creating a great amount of space between the two men.

Ryuu roared loudly as he braced himself where he stood. The debris all around him began to smash itself into even smaller stones, and rise into the air.

Lee could feel his power, and he nearly forgot how to breathe. This was the seventh gate, a level way beyond the skill he currently possessed. Might Guy had refused to teach him this gate yet. And now Lee knew why.

'_If I were to even attempt to go that far, my body would tear itself to shreds. Most definitely. And besides, my body is already beginning to give out on me.'_ He thought.

Ryuu vanished in a flash. Lee grunted in shock as he nervously glanced around. He had never before seen such a fast man in his entire life. His instincts kicked in, and he crossed his arms protectively over his body and ducked his head. He knew the pain was coming regardless of his decisions.

Sure enough, Ryuu was upon him immediately. With pure strength and skill, Ryuu swept Lee off of his feet with a wide sweep before aiming a punch at his gut, breaking through his defenses. Lee's eyes opened widely as intense pain surged throughout his entire body.

His back slammed into the ground, and Lee coughed up blood. As Lee bounced upon impact, Ryuu aimed a kick under Lee's body. He kicked upward at a frightening speed, and Lee was sent spiraling up high. Lee couldn't do a thing to stop his momentum this time, and subsequently slammed into the ceiling with loud bang.

His body was embedded in the ceiling; he couldn't pull himself free no matter how hard he struggled. Maybe it was from the fatigue and pain he was feeling or it was that the blow was way too powerful for him to escape, but he was stuck to be sure.

Ryuu wasted no time. He was upon Lee in a heartbeat. He stood over the green beast of Konoha, and smirked. Lee closed his eyes instinctively, mentally bracing himself for what was coming next.

Ryuu slammed his mighty large fists into lee's gut, shoulder, face, and legs several dozen times. With each blow, Lee could hear Ryuu's laughter become higher and higher.

The pain was intense, and it took all Lee had to not surrender and pass out. It was way worse than anything he had ever felt before.

With one last punch to the face, Ryuu let off on his attacks.

Lee had little to no energy left, and once Ryuu stopped beating him to an inch of his life, gravity finally gave in and Lee was released from his ceiling prison.

He fell down awkwardly, and the crash into the bookshelves was even more awkward than that.

Lee lay in the broken wood and scattered books, his body bruised all over. He was surprised that none of his bones had shattered yet, and the fact that he was still conscious.

As his breathing grew quieter, he reflected on his deeds.

'_I did everything I could. In the end, I was just no match for someone of this caliber.' _He thought regretfully. '_I'm sorry Naruto…I…-'_

Suddenly, like a damn bursting, a memory flooded back into his mind. It was Naruto, speaking with Hinata just before they had gone on the rescue mission._'"Please believe that I will rescue our daughter. I promise you that we'll all come back with Kushika in my arms, wearing giant grins as we say 'we're back'."_

Lee warily struggled to push himself up to stand. '_That's right. We all made a promise to come back smiling. I…can't go back…on my promise.'_ Lee sat up onto his knees, panting heavily. As he struggled to stand, he nearly fell over again, and a small ball wrapped in plastic fell from his pouch. He glanced down at it, and remembered what Gai had told him about it.

He had said to eat it in case of emergency only. It was his secret weapon, his key to surviving the impossible. He had never told him what it was exactly, though. Lee always wondered how a ball of chocolate could save his life.

But now he didn't have time to argue. If it could produce a miracle, it would have to be now, or he was going to lose. Lee weakly reached down and grasped the chocolate ball. He pulled off the wrapper and popped it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

Ryuu landed a short distance away from Lee, his arms folded across his chest, and a smug grin still attached to his lip.

"I am surprised you are still alive. I must say, you are the strongest opponent I have ever sparred against. To make me dive into the seventh gate is impressive in itself. You shall take that as a trophy with you when I send you to the afterlife." He said. He slowly and deliberately made his way over to Lee.

To his surprise, Lee stood up rather quickly, but he slouched and wavered in his stance. Ryuu just figured it was an effect from the beatings he had taken.

Lee staggered forward, a stupid grin plastered on his face. His cheeks were a little rosy, and his eyes drooped oddly. His eyes caught site of Ryuu and widened. "You!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Ryuu. He nearly fell over in the process. "You are the one that put many booboos on my body. That wasn't very nice, you jerk. Come over here so I can kick your ass." He hiccupped after saying that.

Ryuu shook his head. "I must have hit you harder than I thought. Come over here, I shall make this quick and painless. I can't stand to see you pathetic cretins suffer like this." He sprinted at Lee and aimed a swift and powerful knee at his gut.

Lee easily dodged to the side and countered, punching Ryuu in the face with great force. Ryuu was too stunned to react, and so Lee followed it up with a couple of quick jabs to the face. He staggered forward after a few punches, and Ryuu spun around to face Lee.

Lee wobbled as his eyes narrowed in frustration. "Hey, no cheating. There aren't supposed to be two of you!" He said angrily.

"What?" Snapped Ryuu. "Are you so arrogant for a slight fluke? I was going easy on you, you pathetic child."

Ryuu leapt into the air and aimed a dive kick at Lee's face. Lee giggled as he leaned back at a tremendous speed, narrowly avoiding the boot to the face. Ryuu landed behind the green ninja and spun around, aiming his elbow at Lee's face.

Lee spun around as well, and caught sight of the elbow. He leaned back again, dodging easily and giggling as he did so. He jabbed Ryuu in the face a few times, and Ryuu angrily swung his large fist down at Lee's head.

Lee sidestepped and jabbed at Ryuu's face again. Ryuu grunted in frustration as he swung his fists rapidly at Lee. Lee laughed and giggled as he dodged each and every blow. After the last punch, Lee ducked and delivered a strong uppercut to Ryuu's chin.

Ryuu caught air, much to his surprise. He quickly caught himself and landed a safe distance away. He rubbed his chin, and watched Lee swagger where he stood in shock. '_How? How is he doing this? Just moments ago, he could barely stand, and now he's acting like he's a whole new person. Has he been toying with me this entire time? ME?'_

The thought of Lee treating him as an inferior being irked him. Ryuu had clearly been in control of this fight the entire time. He wasn't about to let some upstart begin to get the better of him. With an angered roar, Ryuu rushed at Lee once again.

He aimed a punch directly at Lee's grinning face. Lee leaned back and kicked up, catching Ryuu once again in the chin and sending him into the air.

Lee looked up at him and swore. "Hey, don't leave yet! We're just starting to have fun!" He hollered. Lee leapt up into the air and met up with Ryuu in an instant. The wraps around his wrists untangled and wrapped themselves around Ryuu's body.

The shock from the blow had left Ryuu, but at the wrong moment. He now found himself wrapped up, and could not break free, no matter how much he struggled. He hollered in rage as they began to spin. The only thing he could hear was Lee cheering and giggling, and that only served to anger him even more.

The impact of the front lotus into the ground was incredible. The impact shook the entire room, and even the castle itself a little. Dust kicked up and covered the room. As it cleared, one could see Rock Lee standing around a small crater, staggering around and cheering on about his success.

In the crater was the lower half of Ryuu sticking up from the floor.

The ground shook, and Ryuu popped out of the floor. His nostrils were flaring angrily, and his eyes were bloodshot. No one had ever made a fool of him like this. NO ONE! Nothing mattered but destroying this kid.

"Stop mocking me, you piece of shit!" Roared Ryuu. He braced himself, and his muscles and torso expanded rapidly. His chakra levels skyrocketed, and he even grew a little taller. "I'm going to tear your soul to shreds!"

He had slipped into the eight inner gate.

Lee turned to look at him, eyes glazed over and still giggling. "What are you do-" Ryuu slammed a powerful blow into Lee's face in half a heartbeat.

Lee flew through the air and slammed into the wall in an instant. The blow was so powerful, it sobered him up instantly. He glanced around frantically trying to figure out what was going on, as well as trying to deal with all of the pain he had forgotten about resurfacing.

Lee caught sight of Ryuu and immediately knew what was going on. "Why did you slip into that gate! You're going to d-"

Ryuu delivered another blow to Lee's gut. Lee didn't have time to feel the pain, though. Ryuu grabbed Lee's arm and began spinning him around rapidly. Lee was a blur as he could hear the bones in his arm creaking. Finally, there was a very loud and painful snap from Lee's shoulder.

Ryuu roared with laughter as he chucked Lee at the ceiling. Lee slammed into the roof once again, but Ryuu was already there waiting for him. He pulled Lee out of the ceiling and grabbed his legs. He held both legs together as he gripped the upper and lower parts of the legs. With a painful crunch, he snapped the legs upward. Lee couldn't even hear anymore, there was just a loud ringing in his ears.

The pain was too great, and he knew any moment now Ryuu would kill him.

Lee hung awkwardly in Ryuu's grip. With a swift swing, he chucked Lee down at the floor. Lee slammed into it with his back. If it wasn't for Lee's powerful body and intense training, that probably would have killed him.

That thought didn't do him much good, though. Because, through his very blurred vision, he could see Ryuu coming down at him rapidly. He landed on top of Lee's already broken legs, crushing them even further. Lee's pain erupted from his throat like volcano. His screams were deafening, and Ryuu loved every moment of it.

He cocked his arm back, aiming to deliver the final blow. Ryuu laughed triumphantly, and punched down at Lee's face.

Lee slammed his eyes shut and jerked his head to the side. He waited for the blow to land.

He waited.

And he waited.

After a full minute of waiting, Lee slowly opened his eyes, but even that put a strain on his body. He grunted in pain, but willed himself to open them anyways.

He turned his head, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Ryuu's fist, hovering dangerously close to Lee's face. Lee's was shocked. Why had he stopped his attack? Lee felt a liquid drip onto his face, and he wondered if it was sweat. Then he caught sight of where it had come from.

Blood was dripping down Ryuu's arm. Lee pulled himself out from under Ryuu's fist with his one good arm. He rolled himself around to get a good look at Ryuu. He was frozen in place, and the blood was oozing out from every pore in his body. His eyes had rolled back into his head.

Lee sighed as he took this all in.

Ryuu was dead. He had died from using the final gate.

Lee could not help but heave a sigh of relief, but it still didn't sit right with him. '_I failed to defeat him like I promised. He is the true victor of this fight.'_ Pain surged through his entire body as he struggled to remain conscious. '_I am not in any condition to help Naruto. I can barely breathe as it is.'_

His vision was beginning to blur, and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Ryuu's dead body, frozen in time.

* * *

(Author Notes) Hey guys, long time no see. I believe I posted the last chapter before Christmas. Well, I've been up to many things since then. I got myself a Nintendo Wii, so if any of you have Smash bros brawl I'll be more than happy to give you my friend code.

This chapter took me forever, and I mean forever. I worked on it diligently for quite a while.

And to the prick that tried to tell me I fail science forever for because of the flame molecules, let me remind you that walking on water and walls and forming energy balls in your hands isn't very scientific either. Heat molecules do exist, so that's your fail, not mine. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you all will forgive my absence and expect the story to be updated again next weekend (I swear this time)

**Preview:** _As Hinata struggles to find a way of saving Rei from the clutches of her evil mother before she is killed, Sasuke deals with the last obstacle standing in everyone['s way. Naruto finally comes face to face with Osamu in an epic brawl you won't want to miss._

Last time I didn't do this, and only got a couple of reviews. At least 7 reviews or no update. If I hit 400 reviews I'll give you 2 chapters at once (I mean 400 total, which means only 14 more)


	22. Bonds

Welcome to the next chapter, and the beginning of the end in a way. I would like to point something out before I begin. I do not hold this story hostage. If I were really serious about that, I would say give me 20 reviews or something. My favorite author did the whole 5 review thing, and I started doing it too. Truth be told, I would still update whether or not I did get any reviews. I have too much fun writing it.

Also, to Blue Toxin (who has never written a story) I tell stories, and I'm sorry if I do not please you in every single way. I do not care about popularity, and I don't see the harm in asking for reviews because I like feedback. The more feedback, the more inspired I am to pump out the next chapter. You're just too smart for me, and I must concede to your intelligence. You are right, and I have learned an important lesson. The plot and characters are not important in a story at all. What was I thinking?

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Apparently Blue Toxin should, it would be twice as good. He knows everything anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Bonds**

"_The only thing necessary for the triumph of __evil__ is for good men to do nothing__"_ ~ Edmund Burke

The directions Ryuu had given them were spot on. They were sprinting down the spiraling staircase at the moment, and Naruto knew that they were moments away from confronting Osamu himself and rescuing Kushika. And he also knew that there was one more obstacle before them.

His gaze flickered to the back of Sasuke's head. His eyes lingered on the back of the Uchiha for a few moments as his mind continued to race with questions. As if Sasuke could feel the eyes of Naruto upon him, he glanced back as they ran. He gave Naruto his usual uncaring expression as he spoke. "What's wrong with you now?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you were up for the fight ahead." Admitted Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is that all? How stupid can you get? The Uchiha are the best of the best, so of course I'm going to destroy this last enemy. Then I'll catch up with you two and help you rescue the girl."

Daichi spoke up from the front of the group. "I believe it would be best if you didn't come to catch up with us."

Naruto and Sasuke's gazes snapped up to the older man. "And why is that?" Asked Sasuke.

"I fear for the others. If they were unsuccessful, they may need your help." Replied Daichi.

Naruto's brow went up in question. "But what if they kicked those guys' asses? And they're on their way up here right now?"

Daichi shook his head as they continued to run. "I would like to say that I think you're right, but my gut is telling me that, even if they won their battles and are alive, they are completely wiped out. They may not be able to move, and they'll need help getting out of here after we rescue my great-granddaughter."

Naruto's brows came together as he tried to process what Daichi had said. He really couldn't wrap his head completely around it.

Sasuke understood though. He nodded. "So in other words, I'm the insurance. I go and check on everyone, so no one gets left behind." Said the Uchiha. Naruto understood that. Why didn't Daichi just say that in the first place?

Daichi nodded. "Exactly."

Sasuke smirked. "All right, after I'm done with this pushover I'll head back and pick everyone up. I'll be waiting for you two outside of the village."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "The three of us will be there."

They came to the area where the stairs stopped spiraling downwards. To their left and right were long hallways, and across the room was another staircase, this one leading upward.

"That's the staircase that leads to Osamu." Stated Naruto. Daichi and Sasuke nodded. Naruto took a bold step forward. "Let's get going. I'm going to teach this bastard that you don't mess with an Uzumaki."

Daichi nodded. "Rightly so."

Wasting no time, the group of three sprinted for the staircase. As fast as they could, they ascended rapidly. In less than a minute. They reached a brown wooden door with charcoal colored handles.

Naruto took a nervous gulp. "You think this is where Osamu is?"

Daichi shook his head. "Of course not. He is the leader; This door seems far inferior than the type his chambers has."

Sasuke nodded. "And besides, I was promised someone to fight. He must be in here waiting for us." He took a step forward and gripped the handle. He gave it a push, and the wooden door creaked open.

The three of them stepped into the room, and took a look around. It was a common room. It wasn't too big, and yet it wasn't small either. It could easily fit around thirty people comfortably. There was a fireplace on the far right wall, but no fire was going. A few wooden chairs were gathered around it, and candles adorned the walls. Another wooden door stood on the opposite side of the room. There were quite a few more chairs seated in various places in the room, and in the one farthest away and closest to the other door sat the figure of a man.

He lifted his head as if to acknowledge the guests. He stood up and casually made his way to the three intruders.

"I must say, I am rather impressed. Did just the three of you best my men?" Asked the stranger. His hair was spiky and purple, and his eye color was mismatched. One eye was purple, while the other was green. His sleeveless black jacket clung tight to his muscular body, and a blade rest at his hip. "Or did you just leave your friends behind to deal with your problems?" His gaze fell upon Naruto with that question, and it irked him.

"Hey asshole, they stayed behind to kick their asses!" Snapped Naruto.

He chuckled as his eyes studied Naruto from head to toe. "So it would seem Osamu-sama's assumption of your character was spot on."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The stranger offered up his hands to his side as he spoke. "You are a coward, plain and simple. You convince others to do your dirty work for you. Alone, you are powerless, and are thus easily defeated. You speak of loyalty and strength, but at the first sign of danger, you will turn tail and run."

Naruto took a threatening step forward, grinding his teeth in anger. "You wanna say that again to may face, ass hole?" He growled.

The man offered a smile. "Gladly."

Naruto snapped. He began to run at the purple haired man, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar. Naruto's head snapped back as his collar tightened around his neck and he fell onto his bottom. Angered, Naruto spun backward and sent death glares at Sasuke.

"What's the big idea, Sasuke?" He snapped.

Sasuke's cold eyes looked down upon Naruto as if he were a child being scolded by his parents. "Didn't we agree that I would take him on, and you go on to fight Osamu?"

Naruto suddenly snapped back to reality, remembering the goal of this operation. He didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke was right. Naruto grunted and nodded, pushing himself to his feet and turning to face the man.

"So you must be Hyduri." Stated Sasuke, taking a step forward.

"And what if I am?" Replied Hyduri, arms crossing across his chest.

Sasuke activated his shraingan eyes. "Then I'm going to kill you."

Hyduri lost it. He started chuckling lightly, but it seemed that he could not contain himself. He burst out laughing madly, like Sasuke's threat was completely humorous.

"Man, does that take me back to the good old days. Before we were cast into this hellish pit of time, I probably received three or four death threats a day. I slaughtered all of them, of course, but hearing it again just sends a chill down my spine." Replied Hyduri through bits of laughter.

Sasuke just remained emotionless, while Daichi and Naruto glanced over at him. "You going to be okay taking him on by yourself?" Asked Daichi.

Sasuke smirked as his eyes keyed in on something about Hyduri. "Oh yeah, this guy is just a joke."

Naruto had faith in his friend, but there was something he just remembered about his friend. He leaned and spoke low so that Hyduri wouldn't hear. "Oy, aren't you low on chakra Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyes didn't even flicker towards Naruto. "I'm not going to need much chakra do deal with this loser, so in a way this is the perfect fight for me."

Naruto pulled back, not all too convinced that Sasuke wasn't bluffing. But he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and gave him a grin. "Then kick his ass, Sasuke. Gramps and I are going to head up to Osamu and tear him a new one."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

Hyduri raised a brow and shook his head. "I'm sorry, did you say that you and that old man are going to head up to face Osamu-sama?"

Naruto glared at Hyduri. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually. Osamu-sama's orders were very specific. Detain all intruders, save for Uzumaki Naruto, from reaching me in my tower. He only wants to do battle with Uzumaki Naruto, not some old man."

Daichi smirked. "You're not young yourself."

Hyduri grunted, amused. "Regardless, you may not pass."

"Them I'm afraid we are at an impasse." Replied Daichi, pulling the sleeves of his robe back. "But, one way or another, I am going with Naruto."

Hyduri unsheathed his blade, and held it out before him. "I'd like to see you try."

Quick as a flash, Daichi launched a green orb at Hyduri's chest. Hyduri smirked as he read the path of the attack, and sliced the orb into two. The halves flew by him, and impacted with the walls, creating small craters. Hyduri observed them.

"Not that much power in your attacks, old man. You sure you want to fight our leader? He'll tear you to bits." Observed Hyduri.

Daichi glared at Hyduri.

Hyduri made to slice at Daichi, but his blade was met by Sasuke's. Hyduri raised his brow. "So this is how it's going to be, eh?" He remarked.

Hyduri pushed off of Sasuke's blade, but Sasuke followed him. He slashed at Hyduri's face, but he blocked it with his own blade. Sasuke pushed with all of his strength, trying to pin Hyduri where he stood.

"Go! Now, while I have him like this!" Ordered Sasuke.

Daichi and Naruto nodded, rushing past the two swordsmen and to the door. After making a beeline for the door, they arrived. Naruto grabbed a hold of the handle, and pulled the door open.

Suddenly, the door vanished. Naruto and Daichi blinked a few time in surprise. Even the handle Naruto had been holding was not there anymore.

"What gives?" Asked Naruto. His hands flocked to the wall where the door had once stood. He felt all over, and could only feel concrete.

"An illusion?" Asked Daichi, glancing around the room.

Hyduri laughed as he fought the pressure Sasuke was pouring on. "Yes, an illusion. Very good, for an old man. I am not only a sword master, but the ultimate illusionist to boot." He bent his knees and allowed the force Sasuke was using to push him down. He kicked up a leg, and Sasuke backed off to avoid it.

"You are trapped in here, at least until you agree to stay behind and deal with me old man. Two on one sounds awfully fair to me."

Naruto growled. "We don't have time for this."

"I agree." Said Daichi, glancing around the room. The small craters he had made in the walls caught his interest. Those were not illusions. And as an illusionist, there was no way that he could just simply remove the door. There had been no door to begin with. The actual exit was placed somewhere else, but where was it? This illusion made it impossible to find the actual exit.

If no exit could be found….

An idea came to Daichi. "Listen up, we're just going to have to make our own exit."

Hyduri's eyes widened. "I don't think so." He said. He spun around and sprinted at Daichi.

Daichi's eyes widened as Hyduri spun his blade, and swung it down at Daichi's chest.

Sasuke's katana clashed with Hyduri's once again, the echo of the impact resounding off of the walls. Hyduri's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fast little bastard, aren't you?" He asked, pushing hard against Sasuke's counter.

"Go." Muttered Sasuke, his earlier fatigue beginning to catch up with him. He could feel his knees straining from the pressure.

Daichi nodded. "Yes." He turned to Naruto. "Naruto, come with me." Daichi slipped away from Hyduri and Sasuke quickly, and Naruto followed him to the side of the room.

Hyduri attempted to back off of the attack, and revert his attention to Daichi, but Sasuke was not going to allow it to happen again. He used his speed to get in between Daichi and Hyduri, and swung his katana at Hyrduri's side. He blocked, and it took a lot of effort to stop Sasuke's blow from overpowering him.

Daichi pointed up. "This is still a part of the tower, which means that there is another set of stairs leading to Osamu's throne room. We can blow a hole in the ceiling and continue on that way."

Naruto glanced up at the ceiling. "It's kinda high up, isn't it?"

Daichi shook his head. "We don't have time to debate. I need you to ready a powerful Rasengan while I perform my attack."

Naruto nodded, and created a shadow clone to help him prep the Rasengan. Daichi concentrated and formed a green orb in his palm. With a great heave, he chucked it straight up. The orb made contact with the ceiling, and crater formed in the ceiling.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away, old man?" Snapped Hyduri, leaping back from Sasuke's attack. Sasuke followed him, stabbing at Hyduri's chest. Hyduri knocked the blade away and swung at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke snapped his head back and dodged the blade easily. He came up and slashed downward, only to be countered by Hyduri once again.

Daichi turned to Hyduri and smirked. "I'll be sure to let Osamu know you tried and failed to stop me."

Hyduri's eye twitched angrily. "Don't screw with me!" He hollered. He made a jab at Sasuke's face, and it forced the Uchiha to back off.

He stomped his foot onto the ground, and out from thin air rose several dozen katanas. All poised and ready to strike Daichi. Sasuke, Daichi, and Naruto glanced around at all of the blades.

Daichi smirked. "Do not try and bluff me. You showed your hand when you told us you were a master illusionist."

"Foolish old man! Just because I cast a genjutsu upon the room, do not assume these blades are illusions! I am able to summon all of my weapons at will, and do whatever I wish with them. It is a lost technique called total control, and only I possess this ability." As if to prove this point, one of the blades shot forth and struck the wall next to Daichi and embedded itself within it.

Daichi touched the blade's hilt. It was cold, and real. Daichi's eyes widened, as now he took the threat seriously.

Hyduri laughed. "Do you still wish to defy me? Are you still bent on going with Uzumaki to face Osamu? If you say you are, then I'm going to kill you here and now."

"What of Naruto? You would kill him with this attack as well. Wouldn't Osamu be angry with you if that happened?" Replied Daichi.

Hyduri smirked. "I told you I can do whatever I wish with them. They shall swerve around him and pierce every portion of your body. I shall never defy my master's orders."

Daichi's eye twitched. He glanced down at Naruto and his clone, who gazed up at him with a worried look.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Naruto.

Daichi took note of the Rasengan in his palm; it was rather large. Just large enough to….

Daichi had to act fast. He looked down at Naruto, and his eyes darted to the Rasengan, up at the ceiling, and back to him. Naruto's brows arched, and he nodded in understanding. Daichi turned to Hyduri, and took in all of the blades. "As you wish, Hyduri. I shall stay and face off with you here."

Hyduri smirked in triumph. "If you thought I was going to fail in my mission, then you were dead wrong."

Daichi smirked.

Naruto launched himself up at the ceiling and, aiming at the crater Daichi had made, slammed the Rasengan into it. The impact of the Rasengan pushed Naruto down, but the damage had been done. A hole, as clear as day, was in the ceiling. Naruto spun in mid-air and his foot was caught in the palm of his shadow clone. With a mighty heave, he boosted Naruto up and into the hole.

Daichi spun around and planted his foot into the waiting hands of the shadow clone as well, and was launched up and through the hole.

"Nooooo!" Roared Hyduri in anger. All of the blades flew through the air rapidly. The blades embedded themselves into the walls, having killed nothing. The shadow clone puffed out of existence.

"Well, well. Looks like you failed to detain everyone except for Naruto after all." Said Sasuke, trying to goad Hyduri. Sasuke spun his katana around as he walked back towards the door they had come out of. He stopped and turned, smirking at Hyduri.

"Now that they're gone, I can get serious." Stated Sasuke, His crimson eyes narrowing seriously.

Hyduri turned and smirked at Sasuke. "And I, as well, can get serious. I need a medium to vent my anger anyway." He stomped on the ground again, and the blades undid themselves from the wall and came to hover behind Hyduri. He snapped his fingers, and about thirty more katanas rose from the floor, all aimed at Sasuke.

"Let's see you dodge one hundred blades." Said Hyduri.

Sasuke glanced around, taking in each and every blade with a bored expression. "Can we get this over with? I don't have too much chakra left, and I'd prefer to not waste it on someone like you."

Hyduri's eye twitched. "Someone like me?" He raised his arms into the air, and the katanas spun rapidly, like drills. "That's my line!" He roared.

The blades flew gracefully through the air, all aimed at Sasuke.

The raven-haired teen smirked.

* * *

Naruto and Daichi shot up from the hole relatively quickly. It was not a huge hole, and it did not cover much height. About a flight and a half of stairs to be more accurate. The Uzumaki's glanced at each other and nodded. They spun around and dashed up the stairs. The winding staircase was incredibly wide, with no wall to the right side. There was just an empty tower, and the stairs they were going to climb on the opposite side of them. It was gigantic, and if this had any indication of how big the room above them was, then it was huge.

Naruto's heart was pounding with anticipation. In just a few moments he was going to be reunited with Kushika. He was going to come face to face with the man who had orchestrated this entire scheme. The man his ancestor had sealed away. The man who had kidnapped his future daughter. These thoughts kept flashing through his mind, and all he could do was imagine the beating he was going to give Osamu.

Finally, the staircase widened, and before them were a pair of massive red doors. The handles themselves must have been made of solid gold. A pair of golden tigers stood engraved above the handles, the doors themselves were padded down with the softest cloth Naruto had ever felt. He took a deep breath. Osamu and Kushika were on the other side of this door.

Naruto and Daichi exchanged glances and nodded.

"This is it." Stated Daichi.

"Kushika and Osamu are just on the other side of this door." Replied Naruto.

Naruto and Daichi grabbed onto the one handle, and pushed. They pushed harder, but it still refused to even budge.

Naruto swore. "What gives?" He growled angrily.

"Perhaps there is a certain way to open the door." Suggested Daichi, his hand venturing to his chin in thought.

"Screw that!" Growled Naruto. He formed a Rasengan in his palm, and slammed it into the door. He blasted a large chunk of wood off, and dust poured from the impact.

They rushed through, and came through the dust. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped off of his face and fell to the floor. He had anticipated the room being large, but this place was gigantic. Everything from the size to the windows, everything was insanely large. Golden bricks aligned the walls, massive paintings of some really buff guy hung from the walls; there were giant windows all around the tower, as well as many large and wide columns scattered around, standing all the way to the ceiling.

"Papa!" Came the holler of a tiny, happy, yet desperate, voice to his side. Naruto completely forgot about his surroundings and finally noticed the people in the center of the room. There were several round steps that went all the way around the golden throne. A man sat in said throne, his legs crossed and an amused, excited smile gracing his lips. Beside him was an old man with a staff, and sitting next to the throne in a small cage sat Kushika.

Naruto's heart nearly broke when he saw here. She was clinging to the bars desperately, her hope completely restored now that Naruto was here. He wanted nothing more than to sprint to her side, pull her out of the cage, and crush her in a monster hug. But he knew he couldn't. "Just sit tight, Kushi-chan. Papa's come to save you from these bad men!" He hollered.

The man on the throne stood up slowly, clapping his hands mockingly. "So I see you have finally come, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm impressed you made it up here."

Naruto took notice of this man. He was tall with pure black hair. A small beard graced his chin, and his muscles were well toned. He knew instantly who he was looking at. "You must be Osamu." Said Naruto, using as much hate he could muster as he said his name.

The old man stepped forward, annoyed with Naruto. "Watch your mouth, you scum. You are not even fit to bow down to Osamu-sama."

Osamu held up his hand to silence him. "Quiet, Tsukune. Do not waste your time with him, for he shall be dead soon." He then noticed that Naruto was not alone, and his brow raised. "We have unexpected company. I shall remember to punish Hyduri for failing in his duty after I am done with you two. Who are you, old man?"

Daichi smirked. "I am Uzumaki Daichi, the grandfather of Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard a great deal about you, Osamu. It will be an honor to take you down."

Osamu chuckled, amused. "By all means, feel free to try. I never would have expected there to be two of you, but that will make this even more exciting."

Naruto clenched his fists angrily. "Let Kushika go right now, you bastard!"

Osamu's gaze ventured to Naruto, and he raised a brow. "Now why would I surrender my hostage when you only just arrived? I want to crush you, with her as my audience."

Naruto roared angrily. "Wrong answer, ass hole!" He yelled. He leapt up at Osamu, kage bunshin seal formed.

Daichi reached forward. "Naruto, wait!"

It was too late, however. Naruto was in mid-air, heading straight for Osamu. Thirty Naruto clones appeared behind him in mid-air, all with fists cocked back. "I'm going to send you to hell, where you belong!" Echoed the chorus of Narutos.

Osamu smirked as he extended his hand.

* * *

'_I wish I hadn't had to waste all of that chakra fighting Zuu._' Sasuke noted mentally. He could have really used the extra stamina to fight this man.

Sasuke leapt up into the air, narrowly avoiding all of the blades. He spun in mid-air and sprinted for Hyduri, katana ready to strike at Hyduri's side.

Hyduri leapt up and attached his feet to the ceiling. He waved his arms, and Sasuke turned around. The blades spun in the air, and shot back towards Sasuke. Sasuke's sharingan flaring at full power, he read the trajectory of each blade. He sucked in his gut and turned to the side. Each and every blade flew past him, just missing him by a hair.

Hyduri laughed with delight as the final blade passed by Sasuke. He was defenseless. He shot down from the ceiling with his katana by his side. He swung down at Sasuke, how dove to the side to avoid the blow.

The blades spun around, and this time grouped together.

"This time you will not escape my blades." Roared Hyduri.

Sasuke was really beginning to feel the effects of his battle with Zuu. '_Just a little longer.'_ He told himself.

Like a bullet in a gun barrel, the blades shot forth as one. Sasuke turned and ran full speed. He ran up the wall and back flipped over the many congregated blades. Hyduri roared with laughter.

"You fool! You think I would fall for the same trick twice?"

Sasuke was mid-air when he took notice what Hyduri said. Four blades were coming right at him, and he was powerless to stop them. Before Sasuke's foot even touched the floor, the blades pierced his body; one in each shoulder, and one in each thigh. They force of the impact carried Sasuke through the air and into the wall. The blades embedded themselves into the wall, forcing Sasuke to hang there. He noticed that all of the other blades were gone.

Hyduri strode forward triumphantly. He held his katana at his side and let the tip of the blade to skid across the floor. He grinned as he came up to Sasuke's body. He grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and lifted his head up to meet his gaze.

"Where was your talk of taking me down and killing me? Was that all it was? Just talk?" He laughed. "I am far superior to you in every conceivable way. Osamu-sama may punish me later when he's done with his friends, but at least I can have the satisfaction of knowing that I killed you."

He held up his katana, and placed the tip onto Sasuke's chest. "Game over, boy."

Sasuke smirked. "I agree. This has gone on for far too long."

Before Hyduri could ask Sasuke what he meant, a strange sensation surged throughout his body. He glanced down at his chest, and saw a kunai knife embedded in his chest. His eyes widened in shock, and the room seemed to lose its shape as his katana fell to the ground. It blurred and reformed to the way it was. The only difference was that Sasuke was not pinned to the wall; he was standing in front of Hyduri, the hilt of the kunai knife in his hand.

Sasuke let it go, and Hyduri stumbled backwards. Very shakily, he glanced up at Sasuke. "How…did…y-you…?"

Sasuke smirked with his Sharingan eyes still going. "You cannot fool me with your pathetic illusions. I knew from the moment I walked in here that you were casting illusions to deceive us. Ryuu mentioned that you were strong in a different way, and that made me curious. Come to find out, I was utterly disappointed."

"B-but…how?" Stuttered Hyduri.

"My kekkei genkai cannot be deceived. I saw through the illusions, and played along with you." He leaned in closer. "The only katana that was real was the one you were holding. The others were illusions. You were bluffing earlier."

Hyduri collapsed to his knees. "D-damn you."

"The one caught his own illusion was you. I also noticed the genjutsu on this room; everything was moved backward by a foot. There was a door; Naruto just wasn't reaching for it."

Hyduri's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed onto his back, dead.

Sasuke sighed. "The only way to inflict damage with genjutsu is for the enemy to believe the attacks are real. You faced the wrong opponent." He walked over and picked up his katana, as well as Hyduri's. He removed Hyduri's sheath, and sheathed both blades in their respective sheathes. He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, and for a moment he wanted to follow through with Naruto and Daichi.

But he remembered his promise, and turned back to the door. "Guess I had better hurry up and get the others." He thought aloud. "Just make sure not to lose, Naruto." With that, he passed through the door and began descending the stairs.

* * *

Hinata was forced to switch from offense to defense. She dodged Rei's taijutsu attacks, which was no small task. Rei's speed increased every time. Asami was getting excited. The puppeteer would laugh occasionally, and that irritated Hinata.

Hinata did not want to hurt Rei, especially since this girl did not want to fight. She was pleading desperately with her eyes, begging for Hinata to kill her and free her. Hinata couldn't help but see the old her in those eyes. The her back when she felt weak and trapped. She had wanted to scream her lungs out and cry, but then she met Naruto and wanted to change.

Hinata wanted to be Rei's ticket to freedom. But to do that, she needed to stay alive long enough to save her. There had to be a way to sever connection between Rei and Asami.

Hinata stepped forward, feinting a strike to Rei's chest. Rei made to block, but Hinata spun around Rei and made a dash for Asami. Asami grinned, and pulled her hands backward.

Before Hinata could close the distance between herself and Asami, Rei appeared at her side with a green orb in her hand.

Hinata's eyes widened as she jerked her body to the side to avoid the orb. The blow flew over her body, and flew off of her hand, destroying yet another building. Hinata sprung to her feet, backing away to a safe distance from the enemy. Rei stood in-between Asami and Hinata.

'_This isn't going to get me anywhere. I can't hit the pressure points like Neji-niisan, so I can't stop her chakra flow. My best bet is to try and get by her, and take her mother out. That should stop the takeover, and Rei will regain control of her body.'_ Thought the Hyuuga heiress. A sudden thought of guilt washed over Hinata.

Asami was Rei's mother. Was it really right to kill her mother right in front of her? Hinata shook her head. She didn't like the thought, but she had to do something. It was her or Asami.

Hinata took a deep breath, and stepped forward in a Jyuuken stance. Slowly but surely, she closed the gap. She kept her eyes on the chakra threads, as well as the girl attached to the thread. She had to find a way to sever the connection. But every time she had tried so far, she had been forced to back off.

She needed a plan.

Asami flicked her wrist, and Rei stepped up. She threw a punch at Hinata's face, but Hinata swatted it away with her open palm. Rei followed up with a knee to the gut, but Hinata spun around to avoid the attack. Hinata struck her palm into Rei's side. She used no chakra as he hit, trying to minimize damage as much as possible. Rei's body jerked to the side, and she jumped up in the air and tried to strike Hinata with a roundhouse kick.

Hinata ducked the blow easily. She stood up fully, and an idea surged through her mind.

She ran up to Rei and aimed an open palmed strike at her chest. Rei sidestepped the blow at the last moment, but Hinata had allowed that to happen. Rei tried to counter with a knee to the side, but Hinata spun around so that now she was between Rei and Asami.

Hinata acted quickly, so that Rei would not come between them again. She closed her eyes, pulled out a flash bang from her pouch, and threw it down at the ground.

Asami let out a defiant scream of annoyance as her hands went to cover her eyes in pain. "You little bitch!" She screamed.

Hinata sprinted towards Asami, pulling out a kunai knife from her pouch. She spun the small blade in her hand and readied to strike. She reached Asami and pulled her arm back, ready to strike.

Hinata held the blow off. When it came right down to it, she had never really killed someone like this. Sure, she had knocked them unconscious, but she had never actually killed anyone before. To take away someone else's life seemed so wrong, and yet she was a shinobi. She should be prepared to kill at a moment's notice.

This hesitation cost Hinata. Asami regained control of her sight to see Hinata with a kunai knife poised to strike and end her life.

Asami smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hinata's pale eyes snapped up to meet Asami's. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're trying very hard to save my daughter, aren't you?" She asked. "Have you ever heard of a takeover before? The technique I am using is very unique. When my takeover technique activates and I possess another person, our fates are intertwined. If she dies, I die. And if I die, she will die as well."

Hinata's eyes widened. She turned her head to gaze at Rei. She was standing there, facing the two of them. She could swear she could see tears welling up in her eyes. It was almost like she was begging to carry out her deed, so that she could die and this would all be over for her. Hinata's heart nearly broke into two.

"To kill the master is to kill the servant." Spoke Asami. She leaned down, and took hold of Hinata's wrist. She raised it so that the tip of the kunai knife touched the base of her neck. "Come on, kill me. This is the only chance I'm giving you."

Hinata's hand shook. She sighed, and the kunai fell from her grasp and bounced on the ground. Hinata's arm fell to her side as she lowered her head.

Asami chuckled. "Good girl. Now, let's continue our game, shall we?"

"I don't think so." Said Hinata.

Asami raised her brow, and then her eyes widened in pain.

Hinata delivered a point blank strike with her Jyuuken Gentle Fist right into Asami's chest. Asami coughed up blood as she was sent flying back by Hinata's powerful attack.

* * *

With the wave of his hand, Osamu dispelled all of the Naruto clones rather easily. Shock spread across Naruto's face as Osamu's fist smacked into it. The blow sent Naruto violently shooting past Daichi, and slamming into the wall. He burst through, and small chunks of stone fell down onto the ground.

"Papa!" Shouted Kushika, worry in her voice.

"Naruto!" Shouted Daichi, he too with worry and fear. His gaze went from the hole in the wall to Osamu. The leader of the time village threw off his large, brown cloak to reveal his large abs and even larger physic. The man was a monster. '_Can we possibly win against this man?'_

Naruto pulled himself out from the hole in the wall, coughing up dust. He glared at Osamu. "That all you got?" He asked, chuckling. "And here I thought you were really strong."

Osamu smirked as he descended the stairs to his throne. "I'm glad that didn't kill you. I would have been disappointed if my 200 year revenge plot had ended that easily. However, the outcome is going to be the same regardless. You will both die, you have no chance at defeating me."

Naruto growled in defiance. "We won't know until we try!" He hollered.

He sprinted Osamu, but Daichi held out his arm to stop him. Naruto skidded to a halt, and glanced at his grandfather questioningly.

Daichi gave Naruto a serious look. "We need to attack together, or there's no chance."

Naruto nodded, turning to face Osamu. "Then let's get going."

Daichi nodded, and the two of them rushed a smirking Osamu.

Finally, the final battle had begun.

* * *

(Author Notes) And you all thought I was bluffing when I said I was going to update again quickly. Shame on you. This final battle has really got me excited.

And I'm pretty sure Blue Toxin is stalking this story, waiting to flame me with another one of his "intellectually stimulating" reviews. But what he doesn't realize is that, even though he's flaming me for asking for reviews, he is in fact giving me reviews. Normally, little flamers like that don't really bug me like that, but I am amused by him and the dictionary he has in his lap.

Only 3 chapters left guys! I can't believe that it's almost done. Then it's the 5 chapter prequel, which I promise you'll actually want to read. Then there's gonna be a sequel. Have no idea how long it will be, but I hope you guys will eat it up.

I'm trying to decide the title for the sequel, so I thought I'd ask you guys. Should I just go with the traditional _Bonds of Time II_, or go with _Paradox of Time_. Oh, and a cookie to anyone who actually understands what the title _Bonds of Time_ actually means.

**Preview:** The final battle has commenced, and Naruto is finding out just how powerful Osamu is. With Osamu revealing new technique after new technique, a great shock sends Naruto to his breaking point. And Hinata continues to battle Asami and a reluctant Rei. Will she be able to save Rei, or will she be killed by the one she is trying to protect?

I nearly started laughing when I noticed what the new yugioh movie's title was. Anyone else?

Remember, 5 reviews or no update (eat your heart out, you know who you are)


	23. Sacrafice

Welcome to what I hope will be an epic chapter. Please sit back, relax and enjoy. Pop some popcorn, or drink a NOS, because this one's gonna be a long one.

Oh, and don't flame me. Be smart and read carefully. Trust me; you'll know when you see it.

Sorry for taking so long, I've been trying really hard to make this chapter as good as possible. Also, these damn tornados keep trying to kill me. You think they would learn, neh?

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. I know, I was shocked as well.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Sacrifice**

"_To gain that which is worth having, it may be necessary to lose everything else"_ – Bernadette Devlin.

Osamu's grin widened as Daichi and Naruto raced at him. He pulled his arm back as Daichi and Naruto approached at a rapid speed. Osamu swung his arm sideways with tremendous power, sending a powerful wave of wind at his opponents.

It was like slamming into a wall. Naruto's and Daichi's movement was completely halted. Naruto could feel the pressure, trying to force him back. He staggered back, struggling with all he had to have his feet planted.

Naruto finally caved, and he was flung into the air with a defiant yell. Daichi lowered himself and allowed the gust of wind to push him backwards. Naruto caught himself in mid-air and landed upon his feet.

"The hell was that?" Snapped Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto. We now know that his element affinity is wind." Replied Daichi, his eyes carefully trained on Osamu.

"Wind?" Asked the blond. "That's the same as me."

Osamu seemed to take that as an insult. His gaze narrowed hatefully. "Don't lump me in together with the likes of you, Uzumaki Naruto. We may share a similar affinity, but the difference between the two of us is power." Spoke Osamu.

"Power?" Asked Naruto, his eyes so full of hate, they nearly overflowed.

"Yes, this comes from over 200 years of practice and discipline. Now, please entertain me. Or are you giving up, after witnessing such a trivial part of my true strength?" He chuckled at the thought, mockingly.

Naruto's brow twitched. He growled angrily.

Daichi stood up and patted the dust from his pant legs. "Let's go again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, hands forming his favorite seal. "Way ahead of ya!" As he spoke, dozens of clones appeared around him.

Osamu was not impressed. "What? This trick again? Is _this_ all you can do, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer. He and his clones all charged Osamu, fists raised high and battle cries loud.

Osamu clasped his hands together, and violent winds began swirling around his person. Osamu changed his seal to the tiger, and the winds were let loose. They shot forth, and immediately slashed through all of the clones, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Osamu glanced around as the puffs vanished, and noticed that the real Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Naruto fell from the ceiling, a Rasengan in hand. He was certain he was going to strike Osamu while he was distracted, and end this battle quickly. Just a little closer and the blow would be struck. The orb was almost touching Osamu's head.

Osamu swiftly took a step backwards, much to Naruto's shock. His Rasengan slammed into the ground violently, sending stone tiles into the air and making the castle rumble. Naruto's eyes were wide, while Osamu's were either crazy happy or just insane.

He caught Naruto by the ankle, pulled him up into the air and struck the first actual blow. His mighty fist slammed into Naruto's gut, sending him flying towards Daichi, who was running forward to help Naruto.

Daichi caught Naruto and chucked him up and over his shoulder as he kept on running at Osamu. Naruto concentrated on ignoring the pain as he caught himself again in the air, and back flipped into a proper landing. He gazed over to see Daichi and Osamu engaging in combat, using only taijutsu.

Naruto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He focused his chakra, and willed his body to remain completely still. Moments later, he opened his eyes to reveal the frog slit eyes, indicating a successful sage mode transformation.

Endowed with his trump card, Naruto rushed back into battle, just as Osamu was going to deliver a devastating blow to Daichi's face. Naruto caught the fist, and Osamu's brow went up in surprise.

Naruto gripped Osamu's wrist, and pulled it backwards. Osamu leaned down, and Naruto leapt up to deliver a knee to his chin. Osamu leaned to the side and jabbed at Naruto's chest. Naruto let go of Osamu's wrist, and spun in mid-air, dodging the blow. Daichi tried to follow up with a blow of his own to Osamu's chest, but that was avoided easily as well.

Osamu grasped Daichi's wrist and flung him to the side. Daichi rolled and rose to his knee. He gazed upon as Naruto and Osamu were engaged in pure taijutsu combat.

Daichi was confused. He remembered Naruto telling him all about sage mode, and how it amplified his powers to an insane degree. However, Osamu was dealing with it as if it were child splay. He dodged what he felt like dodging, and he countered when he felt like it. Why would he do that? What purpose did it serve?

The answer his Daichi almost immediately, and he felt his hopes plummet. He was warming up; playing with Naruto.

"Damnit." Swore Daichi, punching the ground with his fist in annoyance. "Do we even stand a chance?"

Naruto leapt up and aimed a kick at Osamu's head. Osamu caught the heel of Naruto's boot, and spun him around. He released his grip, and Naruto was flung halfway across the room. He skidded to a halt next to Daichi, and with one look to each other, they both rose and made to sprint at Osamu once again.

Osamu raised an open palm, and Naruto and Daichi froze in place. "I'm finished with my warm up exercises. My thanks, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What was that?" Snapped Naruto.

Osamu ignored him. "I am the master of time manipulation. Entire countries will bow down and beg for mercy from me. All it will take will the flick of a wrist." To demonstrate, Osamu closed the hand into a fist.

Naruto suddenly felt himself being flung backwards. He had no control over his body at all. He collided painfully with a wall, sending cracks and pieces of rubble to rain down. Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to peel himself from the wall.

Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked left, as if struck by an invisible fist. Then right, then left again. The cycle repeated itself, and Naruto was being beaten senseless.

"What the hell are you doing?" Demanded Daichi, his emotions wild as he watched his grandson being beaten.

"I told you, I am the master of time manipulation. Since we are in the time stream itself, I can manifest it in many different ways." Spoke Osamu.

Naruto grunted loudly in pain again, and Daichi realized he had to make a move or this would continue. He sped through a few hand seals, and sprinted at Osamu.

He leapt up into the air and launched three fireballs at Osamu. Osamu's gaze flickered to the source of heat rapidly approaching, and turned so that his hands were occupied deflecting the fireballs.

Daichi rushed over to Naruto's side immediately, and peeled him off of the wall. He grasped Naruto by the shoulders, and looked him over. "Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?" He asked.

Naruto was a little woozy, but he nodded and gave a thumbs up. He shook his head, and regained himself. "That was crazy scary." He said.

The smoke cleared, and Osamu strode through the vanishing cloud, heading in their directions. Naruto and Daichi braced themselves, preparing for the next attack.

Osamu broke into a sprint, and then leapt up into the air. He clapped his hands together and performed a mid-air back flip, with his leg straightened out at he spun. A large wind scythe shot from his leg, and swiped downwards towards Naruto and Daichi.

They both dove to separate sides, tucking and rolling to avoid the blow. It struck the floor inbetween the two, creating a large tear in the concrete ground. They looked up at Osamu, and saw him spinning again. This time, several smaller wind scythe attacks rained down from the time ninja.

Naruto staggered as he sprinted to take shelter behind a large column. Daichi dove behind a separate column, crouching and covering his head as the scythes smashed into the column, sending debris down upon him.

It almost seemed like the attacks would never stop, but they ceased after a little while. Naruto glanced around the column, and saw Osamu standing and grinning madly at him. A chill ran down Naruto's spine. Osamu waved his open palm, and another wind scythe shot forth towards Naruto. Naruto yelped in surprise and pulled his head back behind the column as the scythe shot past and slammed into a wall.

Naruto growled. "This attack is getting annoying."

"Come on out, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not done with you yet. Or don't you care about what happens to the kid?" Asked Osamu mockingly.

Naruto's eyes fixated into a death glare. He spun around the column, fully prepared to sprint full speed and deck Osamu. However, he wasn't there anymore. He was nowhere. Naruto glanced around, and there was no sign of the leader of the time ninja.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Shouted Daichi from his column.

Naruto, eyes wide, spun around just in time to see a fist approaching his face rapidly. As fast as he could, he leaned back to dodge the blow. Osamu's punch dust missed Naruto's nose. Naruto sprung up and engaged Osamu in hand to hand combat once again.

He didn't want to give Osamu a chance to use that wind style jutsu again, and he couldn't help but think about what else Osamu had up his sleeve. Most of this battle was just Naruto doing his best to dodge Osamu's deadly punches. Naruto ducked and weaved around Osamu, trying to keep alive long enough to find an opening.

Osamu threw a punch at Naruto's chin, to which Naruto ducked and spun around him. Osamu followed his movement, and turned with Naruto. What he didn't expect was Naruto to already be in the motion of turning back around again. Now he was at Osamu's side.

Pushing all of the force he could muster into his fist, Naruto slammed his clenched fist into Osamu's cheek with a loud _bang!_ Osamu's eyes went wide with pure shock as the blow struck, knocking him off of his feet for a moment. Osamu caught himself rapidly and landed easily back onto the floor, but the surprise of being hit by Naruto…it was still processing.

His hand went to his cheek, and Osamu went quiet. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He was surprised he had landed the blow in the first place; he didn't really have a follow up plan for that. He shook out of it and decided to attack again before Osamu made a counter maneuver.

However, Osamu did something that made Naruto halt even before he started running at him. Osamu's surprised expression turned to a face of disbelief, and finally to one of pure anger. Veins were pulsing in his forehead as his breathing became heavier and heavier with anger. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead five times over where he stood. The pure killing intent kept him frozen in place.

"You…." Seethed Osamu. "How DARE you lay your filthy hands upon MY face? I have not been struck in two hundred years. How DARE you!"

Naruto gulped, but he still managed to smirk with confidence. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

"How dare you…." Growled Osamu.

"How dare I? You're the asshole that made a mess of my village, and kidnapped my daughter. If anything, you've had this coming for a long time." Snapped Naruto.

Osamu shook his head slowly, as if he had not heard a word Naruto had said. "I had planned to give you a quick death, but now that you have angered me, you die slowly." He lowered his arms to his sides, and spread his palms open wide.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Osamu-sama, you're going to be performing _that_ technique?" He muttered to himself.

From her small cage, Kushika glanced from Tsukune to Osamu, and back to the old man. "What is he doing?"

Tsukune did not take his eyes off of Osamu. "I'm sorry, but I would turn your head away if you didn't want to watch your father perish." He said. Kushika gasped, but peeled her eyes wide open as she turned to watch Osamu.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tugging sensation take over his body. It was like the pull abilities of Pain, just not quite intense. Naruto was able to stay in place, but he could feel his clothes being drawn to Osamu's body. Daichi pushed himself to his feet.

With a loud yell, Osamu's arms shot straight up to meet above his head, his palms still wide open. Thousands of small green orbs appeared out of thin air, and were being drawn as well to his open palms. They congregated into one massive ball of swirling green energy.

Osamu laughed madly. "Perish, Uzumaki Naruto!" He roared. He separated his hands, creating two separate balls of time energy on each hand. He planted a firm foot forward, and pushed his hands forward, snapping his wrists.

Two beams of green time energy shot from Osamu's palms and began spinning around one another, aiming to strike Naruto.

Naruto was going to take this head on. He had no choice. It was either take this attack and shove it up Osamu's ass, or die trying. This was what his training was for; the chance to use the counter. But could he really do it? Could he really absorb and fire back this massive amount of chakra? He had to. He had to try.

Naruto planted his feet, and took the proper stance. He extended his open palm forward, awaiting the attack to make contact.

Suddenly, Daichi appeared in front of Naruto and shoved him backwards. Naruto staggered back as Daichi spun to meet the attack instead of Naruto. He quickly planted his feet into the ground and took the stance. The time attack met his body the moment he prepared the counter. The force of the time energy forced Daichi to slowly slide backwards, his feet never rising once.

"Ojou-san!" Shouted Naruto desperately.

As Daichi grunted, trying to take control of the attack, Naruto heard him call his name. "You can't handle this amount of power; I still have much more to teach you about this technique."

Before Naruto could respond, Daichi yelled in either pain or anger, Naruto did not know. The green time energy kept on pushing at Daichi, but it seemed to vanish once it met Daichi's palm. Naruto could see Daichi's facial expression, and he felt panic surge through his body. Daichi was trying very hard to suppress the insane amount of pain he was going through. Naruto couldn't help but feel powerless to help his grandfather.

Finally, the end of what seemed like an endless stream of time energy began to thin. The beam ended, and vanished into Daichi's open palm. Osamu's mouth hung open in surprise.

"What did you do? Why are you still alive?" He asked, dumbfounded. It was then that he finally took notice of the stance Daichi was using. His eyes widened. '_That stance! It's the same…the same as HIS!'_

Daichi smirked, and then his expression showed that the pain was still shooting through his body. He coughed up blood, but kept the stance as firm as ever. His eyes were glowing green, and Naruto, being in his sage mode, could tell that the time chakra was beginning to seep through his body.

Finally, with a mighty roar from Daichi, He stepped forward and shoved his other open palm forward. All of the energy Osamu had fired at Daichi and Naruto, he fired back tenfold. Osamu couldn't contain his shock as he was met with his own attack. He roared with anger in defiance and shock.

The green energy struck him head on, enveloping him in a brilliant green explosion. Smoke bellowed from the point of impact, and everyone in the room was struck speechless.

Tsukune collapsed to his knees. "Osamu-sama…." He mumbled.

Kushika's eyes were wide with happiness. "Yay! Grandpa blew away the bad guy with a mighty _sploosh! _I get to go home and see Mama!" She would have jumped for joy if the cage wasn't so small.

Naruto was about to run up and pat his grandfather on the back and praise him, but the old man took a deep breath and collapsed onto his bottom. Naruto rushed over to his side and crouched down.

"Are you okay, Ojou-san?" He asked, concern all over his face.

Daichi hacked up a little blood into his hand, his breathing heavy. "That was more energy than I thought it would be. I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about him?"

Naruto glanced over at where Osamu had been standing. His sage eyes could detect no signs of Osamu anywhere. With a sigh of relief, Naruto exhaled and slipped out of sage mode. His blue eyes turned to meet his grandfather's hazel ones.

He shook his head. "I don't think he'll be kidnapping anymore girls anymore. You really blew him away."

Daichi chuckled, but coughed a little more. "That was the idea."

"I still can't believe you did that. I mean, now what am I gonna tell everyone when we get back, huh? You're gonna get all of the attention and praise. I'm gonna get a pat on the back." Complained Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

Daichi grinned back. "Maybe you'll get a kiss from your cute girlfriend for a job well done."

Naruto's cheeks went red. "Hey, that's not funny."

Daichi chuckled. "Help an old man up, will ya? Now that Osamu is finally gone, we need to get Kushika and destroy this place."

Naruto nodded, and extended his hand to help him up.

"Now, now, don't go killing me off just like that." Came a deep voice from the cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Daichi's eyes widened. Kushika's confined dance of happiness ceased, and Tsukune glanced up hopefully. The cloud of smoke began to clear, and the figure of a tall, muscular man game into view.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way…."

Daichi glanced from the man to Naruto. "I thought you said he was finished?"

"I'm afraid he was mistaken." Spoke Osamu as he casually walked out of the smoke. "I must say, the way you countered my attack just then really was quite astounding. I can only remember that kind of attack once before. That damn Satoshi, if I do recall."

Naruto stood fully up and pointed his finger at Osamu. "How are you still alive? I checked, you were completely wiped out!"

Osamu smirked, his expression showing much hatred and anger. "Do not underestimate me in my own dimension, Uzumaki Naruto. I possess powers that a being such as you could never dream of."

Naruto growled. "Bullshit! How the hell did you come back to life?"

Osamu spread his arms out, as if to show his entire body being intact. "I have already told you that I am the ultimate master of time, is it so hard to believe that I simply gathered the time energy and healed myself by restoring it to the point in time before I was dealt all of that damage?"

Daichi pushed himself to his feet, a little shaken. "You're a monster."

Osamu glared at Daichi. "Oh, call me a monster for now, because after I am done here, I will be called something else."

"And what is that?" Asked Daichi.

Osamu smirked. "God."

"What?" Snapped Naruto.

"I am invulnerable, undefeatable, and when I get out of here I shall conquer every city, every country, and eventually the whole world. No one will be free from my sights. I'll kill everyone that gets in my way."

"Do you really think you can take control of the world?" Asked Daichi. "How foolish."

"Call it what you will, it is going to happen. You cannot stop my progress." Replied Osamu.

Naruto began chuckling as a thought crossed his mind. Everyone's attention snapped to him. "Oh man, are you stupid. How are you going to take over the world without an army?" He asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Osamu.

"My friends have been wiping the floor with your followers. Pretty soon, you're going to be all that's left. How are you going to do it all on your own?"

Osamu shook his head as if this were a ridiculous question. His eyes were going mad, and a creepy grin spread across his lips. "You thought this was my shortcomings?" He began chuckling. "Uzumaki Naruto, this is what I had planned from the very beginning."

Naruto and the others, including Tsukune, gasped. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Daichi.

"They already proved to me just how useless they are two hundred years ago. They could not defeat one lone man. They all failed to be what I expected of them. After my defeat, I realized that all of my followers had been trapped in this dimension along with me.

"I was disgusted to be in the presence of such failures, especially my wife and child. They were all trash, and I wanted nothing more than to dispose of them." He said.

Tsukune's staff fell from his grasp and clattered onto the stone floor. His eyes were wide as his body trembled. "O…Osamu-sama…."

"They are all useless, and became nothing but pawns. After tolerating those failures for two hundred years, I realized that by finding the way out, I had also discovered a way to get rid of all this trash." A smirk spread across Osamu's face. "I needed them to instigate you, and force you to come and find me. I wanted to fight and kill you so much, Uzumaki Naruto. You're daughter was a part of my plan as well. She was my bait for tricking you come and rescue her by fighting me. My hatred was strong, and all my underlings were good for was luring you into my domain.

"Why else start a war with your people, when we could have simply slipped through the portal and killed you all in your sleep without ever alerting you to our existence? I admit that if I were forced to fight all of them at once, I might not come out of it alive. I needed a way to get rid of them seamlessly, while retaining their loyalty. War was the only solution. So many would die, and not return."

Osamu's smile grew even more devious. "And any who do make it back after I kill you shall be killed by my hand. I shall be the only victor, and shall claim Konoha as my village."

"What are you going to do about followers?" Demanded Naruto. "Can't be a leader without an army!"

"It took me only ten years to track down the strongest people of that generation. Imagine what I can accomplish now that I never age? I will simply brainwash this era's people, just as I did all those years ago. I convinced every single one of them to follow me, and they have done so obediently. It's a shame, really, to have to waste all of them. But they have disgraced me far too much, and must pay for that crime."

"So you're just sending your men out to die? That's mad." Stated Daichi.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Said Osamu. "Each and every one of those fools are willing to die for me. Why not perish believing it to be for the greater good?"

"You're just a crazy bastard. All you care about is that stupid revenge, when Satoshi probably spared your life so you could repent!" Shouted Naruto.

Osamu's brow twitched. "How dare you! You have no idea what happened all those years ago. Don't even pretend that you know what you are speaking about!"

"Then what happened back then, to get you so pissed off at me for no reason?" Retorted the blond ninja.

Osamu's eye twitched again. "He mocked me. Every blow I struck, he struck faster. No matter what I tried, he was always one step ahead of me. But he could not kill me. No, he was much too weak to take my life. Instead, he chose to seal me away for all of eternity. And you are his descendant, which gives me every right to exact my revenge."

"So you did all of this because he stood up to you? You're insane!" Spat Naruto.

Osamu's breathing became heavier as more and more of his anger began to surface. Daichi realized what was going on; Osamu was slowly losing his cool. He was going to get serious any second.

"I would watch what you say, boy. Or do you not care what happens to your precious little daughter." Asked the tyrant.

Naruto took a step forward in anger, his fists clenched tightly. "You're not even going to think about touching her, or-"

"Or what?" Snapped Osamu. "Do you really think you are in any kind of position to make demands of me, Uzumaki Naruto? I kept her alive to get you to fight me. How angry would you get if I killed her right here and now, I wonder?"

It felt like a sucker punch into Naruto's gut. "You wouldn't." He growled.

"She has served her purpose, and you have tried my patience." He glanced over at Tsukune. "Tsukune, kill the girl."

Tsukune gasped in surprise, and nervously glanced around. "B-b-but sir, I thought you said th-"

"Did I not just give you an order!" Snapped Osamu, glaring at Tsukune, sending pure fear down his spine. "I told you to kill her! Do as you are told! End her life, before I end yours for being incompetent."

Naruto dashed towards Kushika's cage, but was met headfirst by a wall of winds, effectively cutting off his path. He tried to push through, but he couldn't break free. "Kushika!" He yelled desperately.

Osamu chuckled. "Hurry up, Tsukune. I wish to see the tears of Uzumaki Naruto, as he realizes he couldn't save anything."

Tsukune nervously cast his gaze down towards Kushika. Their eyes locked, and anguish filled his entire being. The fear she was showing, the tears unconsciously flowing from her eyes, and her small trembling form was quite clear to Tsukune. He thought of the little talks he had had with the child, and reflected on her words.

"Tsukune, you are trying my patience." Warned Osamu.

Tsukune took a deep breath, and turned towards Osamu. "No."

Naruto froze in place, relief washing over his being. Osamu, on the other hand, was washed over with a much more sinister feeling.

"No?" He asked, anger present in his voice. "Did I just hear _you_ tell _me_ no?"

Tsukune was still trembling with fear, but he held his ground with a loud gulp. "That is right. Osamu-sama, please listen to what you are asking? Think about what you have said. You sent our comrades, your family, _our_ family, out to fight and die for a cause that does not exist. And now to wish for me to kill this innocent child just to get a rise out of Uzumaki Naruto?"

The contempt Osamu was emanating could read easily by anyone. "Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you to do, Tsukune-Oji."

Tsukune couldn't contain his emotions any longer. "You are not my nephew!" Yelled Tsukune, with so much anger and conviction that not even he could believe it. " Not the one I remember, anyway. We all trusted you as our leader; we loved you more than life itself. You have betrayed us all, for the sake of revenge!"

"Tsukune…." Muttered Osamu.

"No! I am finally finished. I carried out my orders perfectly, believing with all my heart that my late brother's son was the man who would carry us to the future, and now that you have you wish to throw us all away. We are not your pawns! We are people, and we have freedom of choice! I am going to free this girl, and then I am going to help Uzumaki Naruto escape." He finally declared, his adrenaline pumping. This was the best he had ever felt in over two hundred years.

Tsukune grinned smugly. "You seem to be mistaken, Tsukune."

"About wha-" Tsukune's speech was cut short, and his eyes went wide. Naruto and Daichi gasped in shock, and Kushika let out an ear-splitting scream. Blood began to pour out of Tsukune's mouth, but he was confused. What had happened? Slowly, he turned his gaze downwards. In his gut was Osamu's arm, piercing him completely through to the other side. Tsukune could feel it, the feeling of life draining rapidly from his body. He put all of his effort into glancing upwards, to meet Osamu's gaze one last time. "O…Osamu-sama…."

"You outlived your usefulness long ago, Tsukune. Pawns must act accordingly, or they are useless." Stated Osamu coldly.

Tsukune managed to form a small grin. "Be…careful, Osamu…be…because…when the game is over…the pawns…and the king…go into the…same box…." He whispered.

"I'm not a king." Said Osamu, pulling his arm out of Tsukune's gut. Tsukune fell to his knees, and fell flat on his face. Blood oozed out of his wound and spread across the floor. "I'm a God."

Osamu swatted the blood off of his arms, and sneered at the sight of Tsukune's body. "I do detest the sight of dead bodies. I'll dispose of it after I finish with these pests." He remarked. He turned back towards Naruto and Daichi. "But I suppose he did have a point. What's the logic behind killing her and then killing you? It should be the other way around."

"You're insane!" Snapped Naruto.

Osamu smirked. "I believe you have already said that."

Mad laughter echoed from Osamu as he made to dash at Naruto, his arm cocked back to deliver a serious blow.

'_I knew it, he has gotten serious. He wants to end things quickly._' Thought Daichi.

Naruto smirked, and braced for the battle between Osamu and himself. As Osamu got within striking distance, Naruto threw a punch at his face. Osamu spun around the swing and around Naruto completely. Naruto fell forward, his fist carrying him. Naruto turned around to see Osamu instead making a dash for Daichi.

"Grandpa! Look out!" Yelled Naruto.

Daichi braced himself. Osamu threw the punch, and Daichi dodged to the side. He threw a punch at Osamu's cheek, but Osamu ducked it and went to sweep his legs out from under him. The attack caught his legs, and he fell onto his bottom. Osamu raised his fist, and green chakra began swirling around in a small orb.

He launched a punch downwards, but Daichi managed to roll away to the side at the last possible second. The blast shook the building, and formed a small crater into the floor. Daichi sprang up and sped through a few hand seals. Pieces of stone rose up from the floor and formed a glove around his fist.

Daichi threw a punch at Osamu with all of his might. Osamu caught the punch with his open palm, and with the closing of his fist, smashed the rock glove into tiny pieces. As Daichi staggered back, Osamu landed a powerful kick into Daichi's chest, sending him flying back. Daichi's back smacked into a pillar, and fell to the ground.

Osamu was quick to close the distance between the two of them. Osamu raised his arm into the air, and winds began swirling around his hand. "That ability of yours has enraged me. You die first."

Before he could strike the finishing blow, Naruto leapt up and landed on his back. He looped his arms around Osamu's neck quickly, trying to choke him. Osamu gasped in surprise, and staggered backwards. Naruto grunted as he tried to hang on. Osamu reached back behind him and grabbed a hold of Naruto's leg. With a mighty roar, he ripped Naruto from his back and chucked him across the room.

Naruto caught himself in the air and spun to a safe landing, glaring at Osamu.

"Be patient, you'll be next." Said Osamu, as he turned back around to finish Daichi off.

"What's the matter Osamu, are you scared?" Asked Naruto.

Osamu flinched, and turned back around to face Naruto. "What was that?"

Naruto chuckled. "You heard me. You're too afraid to deal with a kid like me. I wouldn't blame you; I am stronger than you after all."

"Do you really believe that nonsense?" Asked Osamu.

Naruto smirked. "Of course. I also know that I'm smarter than you too."

Osamu chuckled sarcastically. "Really? Well, if that's true, then tell me something I don't already know."

Naruto pointed at Osamu, still smirking. "When I jumped onto your back, I left you a little parting gift."

Osamu's brows scrunched together in curiosity. It was then that he heard something. A sizzling, and also a popping noise. His eyes widened; He knew what was on his back.

It was a paper bomb.

It was too late, though. It exploded in a flash of light. A direct impact.

Naruto did not show any signs of winning, though. He knew for a fact that that wouldn't kill him. It would just direct attention away from his grandfather, and make Osamu want to deal with him first.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared Osamu was standing there, his upper garments shredded and burned. Anger filled his eyes, and emitted intense killing intent. "You think a trick like that would kill me? You are foolish, Uzumaki Naruto. If you wish to die first, then so be it."

Osamu took in a deep breath, and extended his hands to his sides. Naruto immediately noticed how similar this attack was to last time. He knew what he was going to have to do, but would it be worth it? Last time, it did little more than make him angrier.

Osamu smirked. "I know what you are thinking, Uzumaki Naruto. This attack will be thrice the power of the last one. Make no mistake, you will die. That old man is in far too much pain to save you this time, I'm afraid."

He raised his arms into the air, and the green orb began gathering on him. It was growing faster and larger this time; Much larger than the previous one.

"Guess he wasn't kidding." Thought Naruto aloud. Naruto closed his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to attempt. Sure, he had just learned how to use this technique. And sure, he wasn't too sure he could pull this off, but he had to try.

The greenish color began to darken, taking on a sage like texture. Osamu split the large orb, just as before. The orbs came to rest at his side, and he planted his firmly into the ground. The orbs were expanding and shrinking rapidly, almost as if Osamu was struggling to contain this power. Osamu roared with laughter.

"Naturally, time is an intangible substance. However, when one is given the proper tools, one can make the intangible tangible, and the impossible possible!" He said, his eyes filling with excitement. "Time exists, but only because we think it to be so. Otherwise, it would not exist! But when I was thrust into this time stream, to become one with it, I understood my purpose. My reason for not being killed became very clear to me."

He took a strong step towards Naruto, and thrust his arms forward, clapping them together.

"It was my destiny to kill you, Uzumaki Naruto. I was given a second chance!" He roared madly. The green time energy created a large sage-like beam of energy. It spiraled around each other once more.

Only this time, Naruto could feel that the technique was much more powerful than the one Daichi had taken on. Naruto took a deep breath, and forced himself to remain calm.

The attack met Naruto head on. Naruto was nearly lifted off of his feet, but because he was using a lot of chakra to keep himself fastened down to the floor, he held his position. The first thing Naruto thought about was the pain. So much pain was shooting throughout every fiber in his being. He wanted to stop, to just drop everything and scream in agony. But he had to stay focused, or Osamu was going to kill Daichi and Kushika. He remembered everything about his training, and how to use the counter maneuver.

The absorption of Osamu's attack was going perfectly. It was almost as if the time energy was being sucked into his palm, he had that part nailed down. No, the hardest part was keeping the flow of the assaulting chakra steady and constant. Too little or too much would implode his body immediately. But the pain; the pain was making it harder and harder to keep focus.

Naruto vision was blurring. His knees felt like buckling, and he knew he couldn't keep this kind of thing up for much longer. '_This is too much! I couldn't even dream that he was this powerful! What do I do? I…don't think I can hold it for much longer!'_

Naruto closed his eyes, desperately trying to focus on not failing in this technique. Suddenly, memories of everyone close to him flooded his mind. Jiraiya, lecturing him about being a man; Tsunade, scolding him for bugging her about being hokage; Daichi, the grandfather he had always wanted to know teaching him new skills; Kushika, laughing as he lovingly clung to his hand; And Hinata, her loving smile, and the tender feeling of her lips on his.

'_Naruto-kun!'_ Echoed her voice in his mind.

Naruto's eyes shot open, his brilliant blue eyes so full of resolve and confidence. With a mighty roar, Naruto steadied the stream like he had been doing it his whole life. His friends were helping him to maintain the balance.

Finally, Osamu's violent attack ceased, and the beam died in the air. Needless to say, Osamu was completely caught off guard. His confident, powerful gaze turned to complete confusion. He looked down at Daichi, as if to confirm that he was still lying against the pillar. Then he cast his gaze back onto Naruto, sweat glistening on his brow.

"So it wasn't just the old fool. You can do it was well." He stated.

Naruto couldn't even begin to describe the amount of power he could feel within his body. This was even a larger high than entering his nine-tails state. This was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, but he also felt so bloated that he could explode.

"Naruto!" Yelled Daichi, his eyes wide and his hand pointed at him, trembling. "Release the energy before it's too late!"

Naruto was confused, but realized what he was saying quickly. His body was glowing green, and brightly at that. He was like a bomb, about to explode. Naruto nodded, and took a bold, powerful step forward, and thrust his arm forward.

He opened his palm, and let out a mighty battle roar. Osamu's green time energy came flying out of his palm, faster and much more powerful than Osamu's pervious blast.

"Enjoy your trip to Hell, you son of a bitch!" Roared Naruto. His body felt relieved to be getting rid of the energy, but was also becoming more and more fatigued with each passing second. Still, this was a lot of energy he was releasing. It almost didn't seem real.

"How dare you, Uzumaki Naruto! How dare you try to kill me with my own attack!" He shouted in rage. He extended his arms, and the large beam of sage colored time energy struck him head on. This time, it carried him backwards and pressed him into a wall violently, continuing to hit Osamu again and again with great force. The attack shook the foundation, and kicked up a great deal of thick dust.

Naruto kept firing the energy, and it kept on assaulting Osamu in the wall for what seemed like forever. However, as the last of the energy left Naruto's palm, he felt as if all of the wind had been knocked out of his gut.

He staggered forward and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. He shook the fatigue off, and glanced up. He noticed Daichi, still lying by the column. He was still alive, and relief washed over Naruto's being. He didn't accidentally kill Daichi, like he feared he might.

He pushed himself up, and sprinted over towards Daichi's side. Once there, he crouched down and shook Daichi on the shoulder. "Grandpa! Are you okay?" He asked.

Daichi's head turned towards Naruto, a weak smile upon his lips. However, that smile turned into a shocked expression. His eyes went wide as his vision went to what was behind Naruto.

Naruto followed his gaze, and turned around quickly. A clenched fist struck him square in the face, sending him off of his feet and slamming into another column. The column cracked in the middle, and toppled. Naruto quickly rolled away from the falling stones and sprang to his feet. His nose was broken, but it healed itself quickly. He gazed forward, searching for the owner of the fist. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

Osamu's fighting garbs were all torn and burned. Several bruises adorned his body, but were being healed slowly. His face was almost burnt to a crisp, but that too was slowly reverting back to normal. The sight of that made Naruto want to puke, but he held his ground.

"I should have known that wouldn't kill you." He stated.

Osamu's eye twitched in anger. "I should not have underestimated you, Uzumaki Naruto. You are by far much stronger than what I first imagined." He stated calmly, but then he yelled, "Did you really think that my own attack would do me in? You are trash, even lower than the dirt! I'm going to kill you! I swear to you that I will end your life!"

Naruto could feel the killing intent raging from his body, but he stood his ground. "Prove it to me." He said, issuing his own death glare.

Osamu took a bold step forward, and grinned madly. He held out his open hand, and the strangest thing began to happen. Wind began swirling around his palm, it started in low, then picked up rapidly. Finally, a small green orb formed in his palm.

Naruto was taken aback a little. It looked almost exactly like the Rasengan, but green with bits of electricity pulsing around it. But that wasn't a long range attack, it was going to be close range, he knew that much.

Naruto closed his eyes and slipped into sage mode. His slanted eyes took in Osamu, and his sage powers alerted him to just how much chakra that technique possessed. Enough to wipe out Konoha several times over, if it were large enough.

Naruto performed his kage bunshin seal, and two clones appeared by his side. He pulled his arm backwards, and opened his palm. The clones went to work, spinning and molding the Rasenshuriken.

Their task complete, the clones dispelled themselves. Naruto held the Rasenshuriken at his side, and entered into a stare down with Osamu.

It was Osamu who made the first move. With a mighty roar, he rushed forward, green orb raised to strike.

Naruto rushed in as well, his Rasenshuriken by his side, ready to finish Osamu off once and for all.

The distance between the two became shorter and shorter, until they were within striking distance of one another.

"Jikoku no Kyuutai!" Yelled Osamu.

"Rasenshuriken!" Roared Naruto.

Just before the attacks met, Naruto's eyes noticed something odd. The green orb expanded rapidly, growing in size. The two attacks clashed, and a blinding light engulfed the entire room.

* * *

Hinata was panting heavily. She checked and rechecked; Asami was still not dead. She felt relieved, though. That meant Rei was not dead as well. '_I need to save her from Asami before I do anything else.'_ She thought. But that was easier said than done.

Asami pulled herself up, her hand clutching her chest in pain. Her nostrils were flaring, in anger and in pain. "I never would have thought you were that type of heartless person." She said, standing up fully to meet Hinata's gaze. Rei stood next to her as well, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Please, release your daughter and surrender peacefully before we have to continue this." Pleaded Hinata. "I do not wish to kill either of you."

Asami laughed. "You fool. Are you so arrogant that you believe that you can kill me? How ridiculous. Come now, Rei. Let's teach this peasant why one does not mess with the upper class."

Rei stepped in front of her mother, and Asami willed her to sprint forward. She ran at Hinata with all of her strength, and Hinata had no choice but to run at her as well. Asami jerked her hand to the side, and Rei pulled back her fist and, when she and Hinata were close enough to each other, launched a punch directly at her face.

Hinata ducked and spun around her again, making another dash for Asami. Asami smirked, and turned her open palms backwards to face her. Hinata's eyes widened. She stopped in place and spun around, just in time to see Rei running at her, the Jikoku no Kyuutai in her hand.

Hinata remembered earlier, how that attack could completely destroy anything and everything it touches. Hinata timed the blow well and ducked by leaning backwards just as Rei was throwing her palm forward.

Hinata caught sight of Asami, and immediately regretted ducking the blow. Asami was in the way of Rei's attack. Her eyes were wide with fear. Hinata knew she realized what was happening as well. As much as Hinata wanted to let it happen, she couldn't.

She glanced up quickly, and caught sight of Rei's wrist passing over her face. Hinata quickly thrust her palm upwards, striking Rei's wrist and knocking her hand upwards. The orb flew off instantly and vanished into the sky.

Hinata knew this was her chance; she wasn't going to be able to get this close to Rei again. Thanks to her Byakkugan, she could tell that Asami was too distracted with the orb's new course of direction to pay her any attention. Hinata backed off and leapt up. She detected the chakra threads extending from Rei's body easily. She scanned all up and down, searching for the weakest part of the thread; the part she could cut immediately without giving Asami a chance to counter.

There it was, about a quarter of the way from Rei's body to Asami's. There were six strings, and Hinata needed to hit every single one. She leapt up into the air, and pulled out six separate kunai. She placed three in each hand, and took a deep breath. She had to do this. If she didn't, she was definitely going to lose this battle. She had to strike all thin strings at the same time. She had to. She poured her own chakra into her blades, to counter Asami's and sever the connection.

Asami took notice of Hinata, but it was too late for her to figure it out. With a desperate cry, Hinata threw all six kunai knives downwards, aiming for the threads.

"Please hit!" She pleaded desperately. She had put all of the remaining chakra she possessed into this one, desperate chance at saving Rei. It had to count.

The kunai shot down from the sky, and struck each and every thin point on the thread simultaneously. The threads severed, the chakra vanished immediately. Relief washed over Hinata's features as the chakra fatigue began to get to her.

"Impossible!" Roared Asami, eyes wide and her body trembling with anger.

Rei's eyes went wide, and the color returned to her pupils. She collapsed to her knees, and Hinata landed in front of her, just in time to catch her as she fell. Hinata crouched, allowing Rei to fall forward. Rei's face pressed into Hinata's chest, and Hinata held onto her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hinata. She checked with her Byakkugan. She had a pulse, so she knew she was alive.

Very weakly, Rei slowly nodded her head. She whispered something very low, and Hinata didn't catch what it was she said.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Asked Hinata, this time leaning in closer to hear her words.

"Thank…you…." She said. Her body slacked, and she fell unconscious. A warm smile graced Hinata's lips.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Came Asami's voice from behind Hinata.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she gasped. She had completely forgotten about Asami. Before she could spin around, she felt the sensation of a sharp, pointed, metal object pressing against her back.

"You gave it your all to save my daughter, didn't you? Too bad you spent all of your chakra just for that. It isn't going to make a difference, regardless. After I kill you, I'm going to use her once again, until Osamu-san tells me to stop." Said Asami coldly.

"Just tell me why." Said Hinata, softly. She knew she couldn't escape this predicament. Dodging this blow would mean Rei would take the blow instead.

"What what?" Spat Asami.

"Why would a mother knowingly abuse her own daughter to such a degree? How can you justify what you have done to her?" Asked Hinata.

Asami smirked, twisting the kunai knife around slowly. "What would you know of being a mother? How can you condemn me for my actions, when you have no experience yourself?"

Hinata grinned. "I wouldn't call myself her mother, not yet. But I came to love a little girl that I came to discover was my actual daughter from the future. At first, I was so surprised and shocked about it, but I felt connected to her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I love her very much, and would never hurt her the way you hurt your daughter."

Asami raised a brow. "So you are the future Uzumaki Naruto's wife, and the future mother of that child?" She asked, mostly to herself. She let out a laugh. "I can't believe my luck! With this, Osamu-san will praise me with love and respect. Thank you, pest. Now, be a good girl and die for me."

Hinata shut her eyes as tight as she could, preparing for the kunai knife. Asami let out a mad laugh of triumph.

The long blade went straight through her chest, piercing her heart and killing her instantly.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sounds of thunder. His eyes slowly fluttered open. As his vision returned, glanced around his surroundings. He was lying on the floor. He could tell he was in the same room as before because of the many columns. Well, those columns served no purpose now. They were all destroyed, cut in half and destroyed. He glanced upwards, and for the first time noticed water droplets were hitting his face. It was actually raining. He could tell easily; the roof had been completely obliterated.

There were no signs of scattered debris from the falling chunks of ceiling, though. He wasn't sure what had happened to it. The walls were still intact, at least a little. They weren't as tall as they once were, but they were still standing.

His hands went to his torso, to check for wounds. Instead, he found that his jacket had been completely shredded to pieces. Even his undershirts were torn. He glanced down at his legs, and noticed that one of his pant legs still extended to his ankles, while the other only went about halfway to his knee. His bare chest could feel each and every rain drop.

'_How can it be raining in this dimension?' _He thought to himself. He didn't have time to ponder this, though. He struggled to remember what had happened. Why was he lying here? He glanced around. He remembered running at Osamu, they clashed, and then there was this huge flash of light and…and…. '_I must have blacked out.' _He concluded.

Naruto pushed himself up to sit on his bottom as he glanced around the room. Kushika's cage was still intact, thankfully. She was staring at something, though. Something on the other side of the room. Her expression was grave, and tears were flowing from her eyes. Tsukune's body was still lying next to her cage as well.

Naruto followed her gaze with his eyes, trying to see what she was seeing. The moment he did, he wished he had never woken up. Lightning flashed violently, lighting the entire room in a flash of light. It vanished, and Naruto was still gazing at the horror before him.

There Osamu stood, uninjured. His clothes were all torn to hell, but he looked perfectly fine. If anything, he seemed jolly. He was enjoying himself far too much. He was holding something up, and Naruto knew immediately what it was.

Osamu was holding Daichi by the scruff of his neck, choking him. Daichi's legs were kicking, but it was to no avail. In Osamu's other hand was a dagger, and Naruto knew exactly what Osamu was going to do with it.

Naruto tried to push himself up, but he was far too dizzy. As soon as he stood on his feet he fell forward, landing on his knees and hands. He glanced up at Daichi and Osamu, who had just taken notice to Naruto's awakening.

Osamu grinned madly at him, and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He turned back to Daichi, and his dark grin deepened as his grip on the old man's throat tightened.

"I told you, didn't I? That you would die first?" Said Osamu softly. "Do you have any regrets?"

Daichi coughed, and strained to speak. "My only…regret…is that I will not be able to see Naruto defeat you."

Osamu tightened his grip. "Your defeat was inevitable. You should not have come." He spun the dagger around, and plunged into his chest. After that, he slashed downwards with a sickening ripping sound.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as could be, a loud scream roaring from his mouth. "Nooo!" He cried. He wasn't sure if it was the rain or the tears streaking down his face, but he didn't care. He mustered all of his will, and ran towards the two men.

Osamu grunted sickeningly and tossed Daichi at Naruto. Caught off guard, it was all Naruto could do to catch Daichi. Naruto caught him and fell backwards, onto his bottom. Naruto quickly turned Daichi over onto his back, and crouched down on his knees.

Osamu watched from the sidelines, a grin on his face. The sick bastard was enjoying this. It was like play to him.

Naruto glanced up and down Daichi's body. The wound looked bad, really really bad. Naruto panted nervously, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no. Grandpa, you can't die on me. Not here, not now. Please wake up!" Begged Naruto, shaking Daichi's shoulder gently.

Daichi grunted weakly, spitting up blood. Relief flooded Naruto's emotions. "Grandpa!" Shouted Naruto.

Daichi weakly opened his eyes, and fought to keep them open. His sad, kind eyes locked with Naruto's, and regret washed over them. He lifted a trembling hand to rest upon Naruto's cheek. "I am…so sorry, Naruto-kun." He said.

"No, don't say that. You have no reason to be sorry, Grandpa. I was the one who went to you. I forced you into this. It's my fault." Spoke Naruto.

Daichi weakly shook his head. "No…this was our problem…since…before either of us…was born. I…I am so glad I was able…to meet you…Naruto-kun." Daichi coughed up more blood, and his lips were quivering violently. But still, he offered a smile. "I am…so proud of you…. As is your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but he nodded in understanding. "I'm so glad I could meet you too, Grandpa. You're the first real family I ever had."

Daichi shook his head again. "You have…Hinata-chan…Kushika-chan…they are your family." He coughed up a little more blood. "Naruto, my time…it is short. Please…take my hand." He said. He extended his hand upwards, and Naruto glanced down at the open hand cautiously.

But it was his dying grandfather's request. He would do as he was told. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and reached down and clasped Daichi's hand. Daichi muttered a few words that Naruto had never heard before, and a green light appeared from Daichi's shoulder. It rose upwards and slowly made its way across their hands and went to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was enveloped in a green aura, and it faded until the light died. Naruto felt a new sensation flow throughout his body. He could feel information being downloaded into his mind. He understood what had happened, but he was confused. He glanced down at his grandfather. "What did you do?"

"I…I gave you…Satoshi's gift…the time…manipulation…techniques…."

"But why? You said it would die with you! Why give it to me now?" Pleaded Naruto.

"Because I can trust you with it. You need it…to…defeat Osamu. Carry it…as a memento of…your grandfather." Spoke Daichi, his voice was growing weaker and weaker.

Naruto nodded, a sad smile spreading across his lips. Daichi leaned upward, and Naruto leaned down more. Daichi reached up to Naruto's ear and whispered to him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but they returned to his saddened state and he nodded.

"I promise." He said.

Daichi smiled, and his head fell backwards. His eyes closed slowly, and his arm fell out of Naruto's hand. Naruto shook his head, shaking Daichi.

"Grandpa! No! Don't go! I can't do this without you!" Begged Naruto.

Daichi offered one last smile, as if to tell Naruto he could do it. It was then that, right there before Naruto, Uzumaki Daichi lived no more.

"Grandpa!" Roared Naruto in mourning. Naruto's eyes were changing color. They were changing from blue to deep red, the slits forming slowly. "He's gonna pay. Osamu is going to pay for this!"

"I highly doubt that." Came Osamu's voice from behind him.

Naruto whirled around, and ducked a punch. Before Naruto could react, Osamu grabbed a hold of Naruto's bare arm and hurled him to the side. Naruto slammed into a wall, and it crumbled downwards onto his body.

Naruto pulled himself out of the rubble, to see another horrific event unfold.

Osamu placed his foot under Daichi's body, and kicked it upwards. He caught hold of it and hoisted it up high. Osamu regarded Daichi's body with as much hatred as he could muster. "I must say, I do detest the sight of dead bodies."

Osamu raised his free hand into a hand seal, and glanced upward. Naruto did the same, and panic enveloped him. A hole appeared at the top of the dome, creating a gap just big enough to….

Naruto realized what was going to happen immediately. He glanced back down at Osamu, who was grinning at him.

"NOOOOO!" Roared Naruto, but it was too late.

With tremendous force, Osamu hurled Daichi's body upwards, and it passed through the gap in the dome. The gap closed itself, becoming whole once again. Naruto was forced to watch as the only grandfather he had ever known sailed silently away, vanishing forever within the time stream.

Tears streaked down Naruto's cheeks, and his whisker marks began to deepen. Osamu grinned menacingly as he twirled the blade in his hand. He regarded Naruto confidently. "Do not worry too much, you will be joining him shortly."

"_**No**_!" Spoke Naruto, his voice so deep that even Osamu was caught off guard. "_**I…can't forgive you for what you have done! You'll pay….**_" Red chakra began swirling around Naruto's body as his tears continued to drip to the floor. His head jerked up, and his piercing red eyes made contact with Osamu's.

Osamu had never felt such fear overcome him like this. He could feel his knees shaking. But why? Why was this weak, pathetic, broken man scaring him so? It made no sense.

"_**I swear to God, I am going to kill youuuuuu!**_" Roared Naruto. The red chakra completely enveloped his entire body as pure rage overcame his entire being. All Naruto could think about was revenge. The red chakra swirled, and then exploded in a red light that sent a beam directly upwards. It clashed with the dome cover, but did not break it.

When the red beam died down, Osamu took in the sight of Naruto before him. His mouth hung open, as he tried to find the words to describe what he was seeing. "What…what in the world are you, Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked.

5 tails of red chakra swayed behind Kyuubi-Naruto. Kyuubi-Naruto took one look at Osamu, and let loose a mighty roar. Naruto took one step forward, and leapt at Osamu at blinding speed.

* * *

(Author Notes) I knew it would be long, but dang it was long. I put a lot of effort into this. So much happened in this one chapter, it was difficult to get it all crammed in there. I hope none of you either get bored halfway through and walk away, or get about halfway and collapse from exhaustion.

And again, don't flame me for that one particular sentence. I'm confident that, smart as you all are, you'll read it several times, and then understand that what you think happened may not actually be what really happened. I say this because I anticipate a shit storm.

Only 2 more chapters, can you believe it? I'm still shocked.

**Preview:** Enraged over the loss of his grandfather, Naruto unleashes the furry of Kyuubi to help defeat the tyrant once and for all. But does Osamu have another trick up his sleeve? And the battle between Hinata and Asami comes to a surprising ending. All of this leads up to the final showdown between Naruto and Osamu to decide the future of all living beings.

Don't miss it. And if anyone wants to know what happened when Naruto and Osamu clashed and the light enveloped the room, let me know in a review and I'll inform you. Heck, if a certain number of you are curious I'll tell you in the beginning of next chapter.

Until then, I'm going to go ice my wrists so I don't get carpel tunnel.

Oh, and BETA reader wanted please!

Remember, 5 reviews or no update.


	24. Revenge

So close, and yet so far. Are you guys ready?

On a serious note, my thoughts and prayers go out to all of the people of Japan, and I hope that no more innocent people have to die. I can't believe this is happening to them.

**Disclaimer: **Riyuto-san does not own Naruto, and no amount of crying and screaming has yet to change that fact.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Revenge**

"_Revenge is a confession of pain__"~ Unknown_

Hinata held her head low, and her eyes shut tight. She pressed Rei's light head into her chest, as if to shield her from the strike she anticipated. She heard a surprised gasp, followed by the clanking of metal hitting the ground.

After a moment, she realized that something strange had happened. Slowly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She turned her head to take in exactly what had happened. Her eyes lit up in relief as a smile graced her lips.

Standing in between her and Asami was her father, Hiashi. He held the hilt of a dagger in his hand, with the blade piercing Asami's chest. His eyes met with Hinata's, and she could tell that he was relieved to see her as well.

"Otou-sama!" Said Hinata.

Hiashi nodded gracefully as he swiftly pulled his blade out of Asamai's chest. Asami's body fell backwards, the look of shock forever etched onto her face. Hiashi quickly swatted the blood off of the blade, and sheathed it at his side.

"I am glad to have arrived just in time to save you. What were you doing, and where have you been?" Asked Hiashi.

The feelings of guilt and shame took a backseat, and Hinata completely forgot who she was and what was going on. She took a bold step forward and wrapped her arms around her father. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Otou-san! I'm so happy to know you are safe."

Hiashi's eyes were wide with surprise, but he placed his hands atop Hinata's shoulder's and tried his best to manage a stern but caring grin. She took a step back and met her father's eyes. "As am I, Hinata. You are my daughter, and I love you." His eyes fell upon Rei, and his brows narrowed. "What is the situation with this girl?"

Hinata quickly filled her father in on the situation she found herself in when she came across Asami and Rei, and how she desperately fought to save Rei. When Hinata had finished, Hiashi had folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "And you are sure we can trust this girl?" He asked.

Hinata glanced from her father to Rei. "Otou-sama, although she was my enemy and tried to kill me, there was a reason she had to be controlled. Asami said that she lacked the will to fight, and was against violence. She was forced to do all of those things."

Hiashi's eyes opened and he met his daughter's gaze. "And what is going to happen when she awakens, and learns that her mother is dead?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata.

"What if she goes mad and begins attacking the village? If we take her out right now, the threat is neutralized." Said Hiashi.

"Otou-sama, please don't. I swear to you, she isn't going to attack anyone. If she does, I will take full responsibility, and…and I will…deal with her myself." Spoke Hinata, boldly and full of confidence.

Hiashi was taken aback by Hinata's resolve, as he had rarely seen Hinata this passionate. She reminded him of her mother, and how she was able to make him do almost anything she wanted. "Very well. We will spare her, but Tsunade-sama is to decide what it is we do about her. If anything does happen, you are to take responsibility. Is that clear?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

Hiashi nodded back, and glanced around the streets with his Byakkugan activated. "Good, it appears as if we are almost done."

"Otou-sama?" Asked Hinata, confusion on her brow.

"Take a good look around, Hinata. The streets are less cluttered with fighting, and the sounds of battle are dying. The war is nearing its end."

Hinata's eye lit up. "Does that mean we are winning?"

Hiashi nodded. It was then that Hiashi noticed something odd. His brow rose as he glanced around, searching for something. "That reminds me of something. Hinata, where are Kushika and Uzumaki Naruto? I do not see them anywhere near here."

Hinata's eyes widened as everything came back to her. She had almost forgotten that Naruto had left to go and save Kushika over an hour ago. Her concern for them spread across all of her features as she locked eyes with her father. "Otou-san….they-"

"What the hell is happening?" Came a yell from a neighboring rooftop. Hinata and Hiashi's gazes snapped upward to take Konoha shinobi standing atop a small water tower. He was looking away from the two of them, and whatever it was he was seeing, it wasn't good.

Hinata wanted to activate her Byakkugan, but her lack of chakra made that nearly impossible. She glanced over at her father, question on her lip. "Otou-san? What is it?"

Hiashi's Byakkugan was still activated, and he was now looking through the building in the direction the Konoha shinobi was. His brow rose. "That is odd. The large orb over there is beginning to shrink."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "What?"

* * *

Naruto tore through the air with blinding speed to reach Osamu, roaring in pure rage. Osamu could feel the killing intent raging from within Kyuubi-Naruto, forcing any thoughts he had of testing Naruto or toying with him any longer a joke. His feet were nearly frozen to the ground in pure fear, something he had never felt before.

The paralysis did not last long, and he was able to snap out of it just before Naruto tore his body to shreds. He leapt up and backwards as Naruto slashed at the ground he was at with his massive claws. Four deep claw marks became embedded into the ground. Naruto's gaze snapped upward and located Osamu immediately.

Naruto let out a massive roar as he leapt upwards, shooting straight for Osamu. Osamu swore, and sped through a few hand seals in mid-air. He thrust his open palms forward, and shouted, "Jikou Haikiryou!"

The barrier that halted time spread quickly, catching Naruto in mid-lunge. However, before Osamu could even blink, Naruto let forth another mighty roar, and the time-stopping technique shattered instantaneously.

Shock washed over Osamu's face as Naruto continued his lunge at a frightening pace. All Osamu could do was raise his arms up to cover his face before Naruto intercepted him. Naruto swiftly pulled his arm back and slashed at Osamu's chest violently. The force of the impact shot Osamu diagonally up and through a wall. Osamu was now outside and rapidly approaching the neighboring tower on the opposite side of the castle.

He caught himself shortly before impact and somersaulted until he could control his movement. He slammed into the side of the wall with his feet, causing a crater in the side of the tower. A large, fatal gash adorned Osamu's torso, from his left shoulder to his hip, and his left hand and right arm were completely sliced off.

He gazed upon his missing limbs and fatal wounds as an annoyance and with an angry yell began gathering the time chakra. Osamu's body became enveloped with a green aura, and his limbs began to grow back quickly. The gash in his chest sealed itself until there was no longer any wound upon his body.

After the green chakra faded, his breathing became heavier. "Damn that kid. Just what in the world is he? A demon?" He thought to himself aloud.

Kyuubi-Naruto burst through the wall and shot towards Osamu at insane speeds. Osamu swore, before forming a seal and pointing his open palm at Naruto. A sage-like orb formed in his palm, and he launched it from his palm and at Naruto.

Kyuubi-Naruto made no effort to even acknowledge the attack was coming, and it hit him head on. With a roar of pain, Naruto was knock off course and began to fall from the sky. Osamu let out a triumphant laugh, but it was cut short by what he saw next.

Naruto caught himself in mid-air. His thrust his backside upwards and his five tails shot forth and embedded themselves into the tower. Naruto's body stiffened, before slacking downwards, the tails still in the wall.

Like a springboard, Naruto lunged upward with a deafening roar, now running up along the tower walls at rapid speeds.

"Damnit!" Shouted Osamu. He desperately called upon his technique once again, this time forming green orb after green orb. He flung them all down at Naruto as fast as he could, one after another.

Naruto swerved and dodged each and every attack like it was nothing. The orbs passed harmlessly by him as he raced up the wall.

Osamu spun around and sprinted up the tower wall, pushing his chakra into his legs to carry him faster. He knew he couldn't afford to glance back, that Naruto would be that much closer to catching him. Thankfully, he was near the top of the tower. When he reached the top, he glanced down at Naruto and his ever approaching form, and then glanced upward into the sky.

He clenched his fists, and took another look at Naruto. "Let's see how you are in the sky!"

Osamu pushed a vast amount of chakra into his legs, and sprung up into the air. He glanced downward to keep track of Naruto's proximity. He was nearing the top of the tower, but he was confident he could pull it off.

Osamu held up an arm, and green chakra began swirling around it. It quickly began to encompass his entire body. It didn't take long for the green energy to engulf his entire being, and it glowed brightly. Osamu continued to gather the time energy, causing the green aura around his body to thicken so as to encompass most of the sky.

With a mighty yell, Osamu thrust his arms forward. The thick aura began to lessen, but it was going somewhere else. All of the energy he gathered was being sent directly into his palms. The glow of the time energy gathering in his palms was the purest form of green it could be. Finally, it all became concentrated before his palms.

The energy began to take the form of an orb; it started small but began increasing in size dramatically. In no time, it was about the size of a football field. Osamu let loose a mighty, arrogant laugh. "I do not know what you have done, Uzumaki Naruto, to take on that form, nor do I intend to find out. Not even you now could hope to defend against this blast. Farewell!" She shouted.

Naruto reached the top of the tower, and leapt upwards at Osamu.

"Die!" Yelled Osamu, firing the orb from his hands, sending it flying down towards Naruto.

Naruto regarded the large orb, and opened his mouth. With rapid speed, a large tailed beast ball began forming. It grew quickly, and Naruto launched the orb straight up into the green orb. The two massive orbs collided against one another, and struggled to overtake the other for a moment.

However, Naruto's tailed beast ball won out, and tore through the time orb, evaporating the entire thing as it passed through.

"No! That can't be possible! He can't be human!" Hollared the tyrant. Osamu let out a terrified and surprised yell of disbelief and fear as Naruto's attack came shooting straight up towards him. With nothing to grab on to, Osamu desperately tried to get out of the way. He struggled desperately to save himself from his impending death. Even he knew an attack that disintegrated the entire body would definitely kill him for good.

Just before the ball struck him, he managed to turn his body in such a way that he managed to spare his head and chest. However, the ball tore through his left arm and left leg, and luckily only his ear.

Trembling, his body began losing its momentum, and began to fall back towards the earth. He was right over the destroyed tower where the battle had originally begun. There was nothing he could do to catch himself this time as he continued to fall down. His body reentered the tower, and continued to fall until he slammed into the floor with a sickening thud, forming a large crater in the already destroyed ground.

Most of his bones were broken, and his ribs were shattered, but he was still alive…if just barely. He let slip a confident grin, and the green energy began to surround him once again. Just like before, his limbs began regenerating and his bones snapped back into place. Osamu sat up as if nothing had happened, and looked upward. Naruto was descending from the sky, and would be upon him any moment.

Osamu needed an escape plan, a way to stop Naruto from tearing him to pieces this time. He glanced around the room, desperately searching. Finally, his gaze fell upon the perfect tool, and his eyes lit up with confidence.

Naruto rapidly descended from the sky, and slammed down onto the floor of the throne room. His feet kicked up some dist, and cracked the floor a great deal, but he paid it no mind. His eyes scanned the room, searching for his prey.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Came the yell of Osamu. Naruto's demonic head snapped over towards him. He was holding Kushika by the neck with his arm, pressing her into his body. She had a grip on his wrist, kicking and screaming to be let go, but he was ignoring her. His eyes were confidently focused on Naruto.

Kyuubi-Naruto did not seem to recognize the situation. He took one look at Osamu, and began boldly stepping forward, focused only on ending Osamu's life in the bloodiest way he could.

"Stop, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ordered Osamu, tightening his grip on the girl. With his one free hand, he formed another small green orb, and held it to the side of Kushika's face. "If you want this child to live a little longer, then revert back to normal."

Naruto snarled defiantly, taking another step forward.

"One more step, and the child dies." Declared Osamu.

Kushika kept on kicking and struggling with all of her might. "Papa!" She choked out, tears falling from her eyes. "Please! Help me Papa!"

Kyuubi-Naruto's pale white eyes widened. His body began trembling, and he let out a massive roar. His clawed hands shot to his head as he screamed, and Osamu's plan seemed to be working. The tails were receding, and the Kyuubi chakra was disappearing. Naruto was gaining his humanity back.

Finally, all tails vanished, and all signs of Kyuubi mode disappeared. All that was left was a crouching Naruto, his head hung down.

Osamu chuckled triumphantly as his grip loosened on Kushika. He grabbed her by the back of her dress and tossed her back into the cage, slamming it shut and locking it. The idea of killing the child before Uzumaki Naruto was now completely ridiculous, as her death would send Naruto into another rage. Osamu was reluctant to admit, but he was confident he would not survive another encounter with it.

Kushika rushed to the bars and pressed her face into them, eyes locked onto Naruto. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "Papa!" She cried.

"That little trick of yours was impressive, Uzumaki Naruto." Stated Osamu. The confidence in his voice had finally returned, now that he believed he was back in control of this battle. "I do not know what you did, but I must admit, that was the closest anyone has ever come to killing me."

Naruto rose up slowly. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing his sage mode eyes. His brow was as narrow as possible, his hatred for Osamu etched onto his face. His nostrils flared, and he was panting heavily.

Osamu chuckled. "What, no retort? Was the death of one old man really that traumatizing for you? You are weak, Uzumaki Naruto. Just like that pathetic old man."

Naruto's eyes widened in pure hatred. "His name was Daichi!" He roared. Within half a second, he was upon Osamu. He threw a powerful punch at Osamu's cheek. His head jerked sideways, and his jaw popped out of place. The green light surround his jaw, and it popped back into place. Osamu gazed at Naruto, and smirked.

"That's the kind of power I like to see. You are far weaker than before." He smacked Naruto in the cheek, forcing Naruto to stagger backwards.

Naruto's gaze of hatred still lingered. "You're going to pay for what you did to my grandfather." Naruto put his hands into his favorite seal, and ten shadow clones appeared between Naruto and Osamu, while two appeared behind Naruto.

Osamu shook his head. "Out of tricks, or stalling for time, I wonder."

The clones rushed at Osamu, while the two in the back helped Naruto from a rasenshuriken. Osamu's eyes narrowed as he took in that Rasenshuriken. Something was strange about it. Shaking it off, he dealt with the first three clones easily, sidestepping and punching them to dispel them. The rest of the clones leapt up into the air, screaming their battle cries.

"Don't make me laugh, this is child's play!" Yelled Osamu mockingly. Before he could aim a strike at the clones, something caught his eyes. Something was on the backs of the clones. A slip of paper….His eyes widened at the last moment in realization.

The clones were adorned with paper bombs on their backs. Just as they reached Osamu, the papers emitted a bright light, before exploding, enveloping Osamu in the blast and cloud of smoke.

Not one to be killed that easily, Osamu tore through the smoke quickly, regenerating his arms he lost to block the explosion.

As soon as he was out of the smoke, he was met with another surprise.

Naruto was rushing him, Rasenshuriken in hand. With a mighty battle cry, Naruto lunged forward and thrust the Rasenshuriken at Osamu.

Osamu swore, and leapt up to avoid the attack. Naruto passed underneath him, just missing the blow.

Before Osamu could feel confident for seeing through Naruto's plan, he was caught off guard once again.

The real Naruto, Rasenshuriken in hand, slammed into his backside. Osamu let out an earsplitting, mighty roar as the Rasenshuriken struck his back. Pain surged throughout his entire body as the attack sent him spinning rapidly. Osamu struck a column and went straight through it, finally halting as his body made contact with a wall. His top half had been completely severed from his bottom half in one clean cut. Osamu shook with rage as his top torso fell to the ground.

He rolled himself over onto his back and began regenerating. It was a little slower than he was used to, but his bottom half began growing back. After his leg finished healing, Osamu sprang to his feet, his gaze full of hatred.

As Naruto watched Osamu heal himself, he couldn't help but feel disgusted and stunned. He had honestly expected that attack to finish him off. He couldn't help but gulp. Once Osamu was finished, Naruto spoke up. "You called me a monster, and yet you do shit like that!"

Osamu grinned. "It is no different than any other wielder of a kekkei genkai. My regenerating abilities are derived from choosing the state my body was in before taking the damage. It shortens my lifespan, though. That was the cost, but now, thanks to your ancestor, I can use the ability to my heart's content. You know what they say; Time heals all wounds."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm still going to find a way to kill you." Replied Naruto.

Osamu chuckled once again. "You can say that all you like, but it doesn't change the fact that-" Osamu's eyes widened as he felt his legs nearly give out on him. He staggered forward, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth as he hacked violently.

Naruto's eyes were wide with confusion. '_What the hell is going on?'_

Osamu's breath grew heavy. He panted violently for a brief moment, but it began to subside relatively quickly. Osamu withdrew his hand from his mouth, and gazed down upon it. His eyes widened in surprise.

Blood. His blood. He had hacked up his own blood. But why? What was the reason for this? This had never happened before. He thought back to Naruto's attack. That Rasenshuriken of his, he remembered that there was something strange about it. He now knew what it was.

"There was a tint of green." He said softly, as if coming to realize something important. His eyes snapped up to Naruto violently, forcing Naruto gasp in surprise. "There was a tint of green in his attack!" Spoke Osamu.

Naruto raised his brow in confusion. "Green? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Uzumaki Naruto." He took a look at his bloody palm and swatted the blood off of it. Naruto's eyes followed the blood as it fell to the floor, and he was hit with a realization.

'_That attack hurt him! I don't know how, but my Rasenshuriken can damage him now. He can't completely regenerate anymore! I can win this!'_ Thought Naruto. He smirked at Osamu.

"So much for complete regeneration." Stated Naruto sarcastically.

Osamu was beyond angry. "You little bastard! I'm going to end you for making a fool of me!"

Naruto's brow narrowed. "You brought this all upon yourself, especially when you kidnapped my daughter!"

Osamu raised his brow, and let out an amused chuckle. "Do you truly, honestly believe that-" He pointed dramatically at Kushika, "is you daughter?"

"Yes, eventually she will be." Retorted the blond.

Osamu smirked from ear to ear, is if he were in charge of dishing out the most amusing information ever. "I'm sorry to rain on your little parade, but she is not your daughter."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

The time tyrant chuckled as his eyes lit up. "Think for a moment, Uzumaki Naruto. Why, although you know of this incident between my village and yours, is the child still here? Why, if she is your future daughter, has a paradox not happened yet? And why would she still exist even if I were to end your life here and now?" He asked.

Naruto glanced around nervously. He didn't have a single answer. It didn't make sense, now that he was being asked about all of this. Why didn't his future self, now knowing about the time ninja, choose to still allow Kushika to be sent to his time? It didn't make sense.

Osamu's smirk still remained as he answered the questions. "The answer is simple. By traveling back in time, an alternate timeline was created. That is why it is impossible to create a paradox. That is why, no matter what you do, the future where that girl is sent back in time will always exist." His knowing eyes locked with Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes were wide. "W…what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you exist now simply because that child traveled back in time. Your timeline is one that flows parallel to hers, and will so for the rest of eternity. That is why it is impossible to go back in time and change the future of your timeline. In a way, your entire existence is thanks to me." With that, Osamu let out a laugh.

This was too much information for Naruto to sink in. An alternate timeline? He was the product of an alternate timeline? Not just him, but everyone else too? Naruto shook his head. '_No, no matter what, I am me. I'm not letting him get inside of my head. No matter what this asshole says, Kushika is my daughter!' _

Osamu took in Naruto's pondering form, and while the teen was busy thinking, he was formulating a plan. His eyes lit up in excitement just thinking about it.

Naruto snapped out of his shock, and took a bold step towards Osamu, pointing at him. "I don't care if I'm in an alternate timeline, to me, this is the real timeline. You kidnapped my daughter, and killed my grandfather, and now I'm going to kick your ass!"

Osamu smirked and clapped sarcastically. "Then, by all means. Prove it." He grinned smugly, and dropped into his stance. "You countered this technique once before, but I'm under the impression that it left you far weaker than you let on. Tell me, can you withstand another one?" He asked. The green orbs began to appear in his palms.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Osamu was challenging him. He knew his sage mode was only going to last a little bit longer, and using the counter could probably get him killed. But he also knew that, thanks to the sage mode, he could pump his own chakra into Osamu's attack and give it back to him tenfold, and maybe end this battle. Osamu was issuing one last challenge, and Naruto was going to accept.

He lowered himself into the counter position. "Whenever you're ready." He said.

Osamu let out a mad laugh as he gathered all of the energy he needed. Thousands of small green orbs appeared out of thin air, and were being drawn as well to his open palms. They congregated into one massive ball of swirling green energy. Osamu took longer this time, and Naruto thought that maybe it was because of his wound earlier.

Finally, Osamu gave a confident yell as he stepped forward, and unleashed the time energy. It struck Naruto head on, but Naruto was able to absorb it much easier than before thanks to his sage mode. It still felt difficult and hard to control, but it was much easier and less energy consuming than it was last time.

Naruto quickly allowed the chakra to flow, and took a bold step forward. He returned Osamu's blast back to him, adding much of his own power to the attack. The green beam shot straight towards Osamu, and he grinned.

Osamu rolled to the side shortly before impact, sprang up and launched another green blast directed at Naruto. Naruto was surprised, but his sage-like reflexes were quick to adapt, and readied his counter again.

Once again, the attack struck and Naruto absorbed. Just as Naruto was unleashing the attack, Osamu dove once more out of the way of the oncoming attack, and launched another blast. Naruto swore, and this time was just able to perform another counter.

This repeated several times, and Naruto was beginning to feel tired. He could feel his sage chakra beginning to drain, and he knew he was a dead man when that happened. What could he do to stop Osamu's seemingly unending barrage of attacks? _'This is bullshit! All I can do is counter! He's just toying with me!'_ Thought Naruto in frustration. Suddenly, an idea struck Naruto.

Osamu dove to avoid another blast, and this time he noticed that Naruto's eyes were reverting back to their blue color. He smirked, and knew that victory was close at hand. He readied a much more powerful shot of the time energy, and fired it at Naruto.

Naruto fell back into the counter stance once again, his sage chakra now completely gone. The blast Osamu fired hit Naruto's palm, and he managed to absorb it with a little more strained effort. He grunted in pain, but he still took the bold step forward and thrust his fist forward to fire the attack back.

This time, however, instead of firing, Naruto chose to retain the energy instead of unleashing; this was something Daichi had told Naruto about, that if he were to lose control while doing this, it would result in Naruto imploding. Naruto concentrated as hard as he could.

Osamu completely fell for Naruto's feint, and rolled to avoid the attack he thought was coming. He sprang up and, with a mighty roar, fired off the final shot, his most powerful one yet. It was when he launched the attack he realized his folly. Naruto had yet to return the attack. He thought that, perhaps, Naruto couldn't handle the stress and that this attack was going to kill him.

Naruto fell into the counter maneuver, and began the absorption process, only this time he had to integrate the previous time chakra and the new one, and add in his own power to completely finish off Osamu once and for all. Naruto could feel his entire body heat up to the point where he couldn't stand it. He was sweating from every pore on his body, and he gritted his teeth in pain. This was far more intense than before.

He had to do it though, for everyone. His body didn't want to respond to his orders, but he forced it to as hard as he could. Mustering all of his remaining strength, he took one bold step forward, and thrust his palm towards Osamu. The energy that erupted out of Naruto's body blew him backwards.

It took on a reddish color as it swirled around. With the attack going at such a speed, there was no way Osamu could avoid this one. And that's what Naruto was banking on; since he used up all of the chakra he could muster into that one attack.

Osamu, instead of trying to flee the attack, simply smirked as he held his ground. He lifted his left arm upward, and his right arm downward. He extended his index and middle fingers on each hand, and closed his eyes.

When he snapped them back open, it was just before the attack was to strike him. With a loud battle yell, Osamu sliced downward with his left arm, and upward with his right arm. Two separate tears formed side by side.

Just as the tears formed, the attack struck. However, the energy went through the tear on the left, and came back out through the right, only now it was heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way!" He shouted.

Osamu laughed triumphantly as he watched the powerful beam of energy closing in on a weak Naruto. "I win, Uzumaki Naruto! I WIN!"

Naruto couldn't muster the energy to get out of the way. Instead, all he could do was cover his chest and face by blocking with his arms as he was met with his counter maneuver dead on.

**XXX XXX**

Naruto desperately tried to hang onto his consciousness. He knew that if he were to black out, he was definitely going to die. It was only thanks to the Kyuubi that he was still alive now, after taking a direct blow from that counter technique. He could feel Osamu's cold grip on his neck, tightening as Naruto groaned in pain. Naruto couldn't even muster up the energy to sigh or even blink.

Osamu grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "You have lost, Uzumaki Naruto. Now, finally, after two hundred years, I am exacting my revenge on the Uzumaki bloodline." He tightened his grip, and Naruto squirmed a little. He raised Naruto a little higher to put more pressure on his neck. "Don't worry, though. After I get rid of you, I'm going to dispose of that child over there. Once I'm finished here, I will destroy this palace and make my way into your real world. I'll slaughter those that oppose me. No one will be safe from my tyranny, and anyone that would call you an ally shall die slow deaths."

"…." Naruto tried to form even a syllable, but nothing came out. He couldn't believe he had failed.

Osamu pulled out a kunai knife, and grinned at Naruto's chest. "This is for causing me more effort than I had planned." He stabbed Naruto in the chest with the knife. Naruto's body stiffened, before going limp. He completely blacked out. Osamu removed the blade, and failed to notice how quickly it healed itself.

His smile widened as he strolled over towards Kushika. He held up Naruto's body to show to the child, who screamed desperately as the sight of Naruto's body overwhelmed her. She shook her head violently as she screamed her father's name.

"Scream all you want child, he is dead." Osamu's grin vanished, only to be replaced by a look of complete disgust as he gazed at Naruto. "And speaking of which. I do detest the sight of dead bodies."

He formed a seal with his hand, and a hole opened up in the top of the dome. With a triumphant laugh, he chucked Naruto upward and through the hole in the dome. He passed through, and it shut itself. Naruto vanished beyond the dome.

"Papa…Papa…Papa…." Muttered Kushika in disbelief.

Osamu turned towards Kushika, and grinned an evil grin. "Do not worry, you are next."

The moment Naruto entered the time stream, he felt a tingling sensation spread through his body. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was enough to bring him out of his blackout. He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced around.

Water. It looked and felt as if he were under water. There was a greenish tint to it, and he could breath in it (which surprised him) but if he closed his eyes he could imagine himself being in the lake. On either side of him stretched endless tunnels of sage-like green. His first thought was that Daichi was floating through all of this somewhere.

All of the events rushed through his mind, the last thing being Osamu stabbing him in the gut. He glanced downward, although it hurt to do that, and noticed the domed area holding the village hidden through time. The image of Osamu flashed through his mind.

Hatred engulfed his entire being, but it was quickly replaced with anguish and guilt. He closed his eyes, and a single tear slipped through his lid and down his cheek. '_I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry that I let you down. Sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him when it mattered the most. I couldn't protect the ones I love. I failed everyone. I'm the worst kind of person.'_ He thought.

' "_That's not true at all!"'_ Came a soft voice in his mind. Naruto glanced around, and a vision of Hinata appeared before him. He was too weak to care or wonder what Hinata was doing before him.

"How do you figure that? I failed to rescue our daughter." He replied weakly.

Hinata smiled sadly at him. _"But you tried, Naruto-kun. You gave it your all to save her."_

"And look where it got me." Said Naruto. "I couldn't protect her. I couldn't save Daichi. And I couldn't keep my promise to you."

Hinata continued to smile at him. _"Even so, I still love you, Naruto-kun. For now and for always."_ She said. She slowly began to fade away until she wasn't there anymore.

Naruto was about to try and call out for her, but another voice came to his mind.

"_Don't feel guilty, Naruto."_ Came the voice.

Naruto recognized it immediately. He turned his head, and more tears of guilt came forth.

"Ojou-san…." He said.

The vision of Daichi nodded, kind old grin on his face. _"I do not blame you for what happened to me. I died protecting those I loved. There is no greater way to go out, do not be so hard on yourself."_

"But…but, if I were stronger. If I had been stronger, you or anyone else wouldn't have had to die. If I hadn't gone to go and find you when I did, you would still be alive."

Daichi's kind old grin remained, but it seemed sadder. _"It is not wise to go through life dwelling on what if's, Naruto. True, I would still be alive, but it would be an empty, pathetic life. You gave me purpose, hope, and most important- love. I love you, Naruto. I am so glad I was able to meet you."_ With that, Daichi's vision faded away, just like Hinata's.

"No…Ojou-san, don't go!" Pleaded Naruto.

"_Then what about us?" _Came a cold voice from Naruto's other side. He turned, and was truly surprised.

Most of his close friends were there, side by side.

Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest, scowl across his face as usual. _"After all of that hard work you put us through, you get your sorry ass handed to you?"_

Sakura was smiling at Naruto. _"It doesn't matter what anyone else says. I know you tried your best to save Kushika, and defeat Osamu. _

Shikamaru yawned. _"Man, talk about troublesome. Am I going to have to clean up the mess you left for me? Talk about a load of work. I'll probably die doing this, but oh well._"

Naruto shook his head, shutting his eyes. When he reopened them, all of the visions were gone. Had they been real, or were they just hallucinations due to his severe injuries, he had no idea. No other visions were coming to him, and he felt like shit. Naruto closed his eyes, and laid his head back.

"I'm sorry, everyone…." He said, as he began to drift further and further away from everyone he cared about.

"_I'm sorry? Is that the best you can come up with?"_ Came a loud, angry voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he glanced around. There was no vision this time, and it sounded oddly familiar. It sounded a little like him, but different somehow. _"After all that, you're just going to give up?"_

"Who…who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"_I'm you, dumbass. You're just going to let that Osamu-teme murder and kill your family and friends. He's going to kill my daughter, and you're just gonna float here for all of eternity feeling sorry for yourself?"_

"I tried my best!" Retorted Naruto.

"_Bullshit you did! I know you better than that, baka! If you had tried your best, you would have kicked his ass all over the place. Everyone is waiting for you to come back, with Kushika in your arms and a big grin on your face after defeating Osamu. He's going to terrorize and kill all of your friends, all because you decided to host a pity party!"_

"But…."

"_Are you really okay with letting it all end with that? Hinata is going to be killed. And Kushika is going to be the first one that he kills, all because you refuse to get your ass back down there and finish it all. You and I both know Kyuubi is healing your wounds, and can give you enough chakra to finish this all."_

Naruto growled. "And what am I supposed to do? He is too powerful! He just regenerates. Nothing I do works against…wait…." Naruto remembered how the Rasenshuriken damaged him. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Osamu had meant after the attack.

"_I can tell you realized something, but that can wait. What you need to realize right now is that, unless you act soon, Kushika is going to die! Are you okay with letting Kushika die?" Yelled the voice._

Suddenly, memories of Kushika began flooding Naruto's mind. The events of their first meeting, her crayoned picture she was drawing of herself and her parents, the misunderstandings in Tsunade's office, tucking her in at night for bed, and buying her ice cream. The last thing he saw was the last time he did see her, crying in a cage, terrified and worried.

"Papa!" Her voice echoed in her mind.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, full of determination. He leaned upward, and since he was so sure this felt like a swimming pool, began kicking his legs. Sure enough, it was just like being underwater, and it didn't take him long to reach the dome. He touched it, and it was like touching a giant snow globe. Naruto beat on it in frustration, but it didn't do anything.

"Damn it! There's no way I'm letting Kushika or anyone else die like that!" He yelled. Naruto spun a small Rasengan in his hand, and slammed it into the globe.

It didn't do much damage, but it did crack slightly upon the impact. This gave Naruto an idea.

Naruto placed his feet on the globe to give him balance. Although he found it less than ideal since, as it felt like water, it was difficult to remain still, he slipped into sage mode without any problems. Naruto then performed his favorite seal.

Several clones sprang to life, floating around Naruto. Naruto nodded at them. "Okay guys, we have just one chance to get this right. We fail, we die."

"Hai!" Shouted all of the clones.

Two clones went to work on Naruto's right hand, forming a Rasenshuriken. As it sprung to life, Naruto noticed that it was taking on a greenish color, as if it were absorbing the time stream energy. Naruto also noted that, since he was out here in the time stream, it felt like most of his energy was returning.

Naruto held out his other arm, and since he knew he couldn't handle two at the same time, formed a regular Rasengan thanks to his clones. He noticed that this too went from its natural blue tint to a green one.

Naruto glanced back at the clones, and nodded. They nodded back, and one of the clones spun an Oodama Rasengan into the other's palm. The clone slammed it down into the dome, and, much to Naruto's relief, the top of the dome cracked a little more. Naruto could tell, one more blow from anything, and it was going to cave in.

Naruto nodded, and jumped upwards. The clones swam up as well, and grabbed Naruto by the waist. The clones grasped his waist, and mustering all of the power they could, hurled Naruto downwards at the cracked dome.

The top of the roof shattered immediately as Naruto met it feet first. He didn't even stop once he made contact; he shot straight through it like a bullet from a gun barrel. He gave his loudest, most dangerous battle cry he could muster as he shot downwards, back to the battlefield to end the fight once and for all.

"OSAMUUUUUUU!"

**XXX**

Osamu was very near the cage holding Kushika when he heard the battle cry. At first, he thought it to be his mind playing tricks on him. But as it continued to get louder, it came be all the more clearer that it was the actual Uzumaki Naruto. Osamu turned his head to gaze upward, and much to his surprise, Uzumaki was descending from the top of the dome at top speed.

The hole he came out of was leaking green liquid into the dome, only it was acting as a cloud instead of dripping and pouring into the floor of the dome. Osamu swore angrily. "Impossible. How is that damned brat still alive?"

Kushika's emotions of fear and terror were immediately replaced with hope and happiness. Her tears of sorrow were now tears of happiness as she recognized Naruto shooting down towards Osamu.

Osamu growled. "Fine then! If it is a final fight you want, it is a final fight you get! Don't think that just because you are coming at me with everything you got means I'm going to die! Don't get cocky!" He roared.

Osamu began forming hand seals, and just as he was turning around to meet Naruto's attack head on, he felt pressure on his ankle and his body froze.

Osamu was shocked. Why couldn't move? This was the most inopportune time for his body to give out on him now! Whatever it was, the paralysis wasn't as strong as it could have been. Osamu had to force himself to turn his head downward, to see the origin of the effect.

His eyes widened in surprise and anger as he identified the culprit. "Tsukune!" He yelled.

Barely managing to cling to life, Tsukune lie upon the floor. A small trail of blood went from besides Kushika's cage, to Osamu's legs. Tsukune was giving up his last amount of energy to allow Naruto to land his shot.

Tsukune weakly glanced up at Osamu. "This madness…needs…t-to…end…now, Osamu." Said Tsukune, blood still dripping from his mouth.

"Tsukune, you stubborn old fool! How many times must I kill something for it to stay dead?" He roared. Osamu broke free of Tsukune's hold on his ankle and delivered a violent kick into his face.

Tsukune was sent backwards, slamming into Kushika's cage. Kushika gasped as she looked from Tsukune to Osamu.

Osamu glared at Tsukune's bleeding body. "Just lie there and die, next to that piece of shit Uzumaki Naruto's daughter!"

Kushika, for the first time, reacted to something Osamu had said. She sent death glares over at him, which actually managed to catch his attention. "What did you say about my papa!" She demanded.

Osamu ignored her, and began turning back towards Naruto's now very near counter attack.

Kushika clenched her fist. Her body began trembling. "You hurt my papa, hurt my grandpapa, want to hurt my mama, and now you make fun of my papa?" She asked. Red chakra began to surround the child, making Osamu take her seriously. Fangs grew in her mouth, and 2 small whisker marks formed on her cheeks. She sprouted one tail, and sent Osamu probably the first and last cutest death glare ever known to man.

"Stop doing bad things!" She roared.

She dove forward, shattering the cage bars that held her prisoner, and slammed into Osamu. Osamu's shock made him completely forget about Naruto and focus on the girl. Kushika did the only fighting move she actually knew, and bit down onto Osamu's arm.

"Another one? You can do that damned technique as well?" Yelled Osamu. He shook his arm violently, trying to shake Kushika off of her death bite. Despite what he wanted to believe, the bite was actually quite painful.

"Get OFF!" Roared Osamu. Finally, with a powerful swing of his arm, Kushika was forced to release her bite, and was sent flying towards her cage. She slammed into it, but her red chakra acted as a cloak, and took the damage for her. Then the red chakra vanished, and Kushika was back to normal.

Osamu then remembered that Uzumaki Naruto was coming at him. He quickly spun around, desperately trying to prepare his counter.

Too late. Naruto was upon him instantaneously. Osamu could do nothing to counter this technique. He had been stalled for far too long.

Naruto's boots slammed into Osamu's chest with great force. Osamu was knocked off of his feet and slammed into the ground. All of the breath was knocked from Osamu's lungs. Since Naruto was going at super human speed, the impact of Osamu's body hitting the ground, and punching a hole into the ground.

Osamu was sent through the floor, with Naruto still on his chest as they fell through. "That was for my grandfather!"Shouted Naruto angrily.

They continued to bust through the floor until they were in the room where Naruto had left Sasuke to fight Hyduri. Osamu slammed into the floor, sending multiple cracks sprawling in every direction.

Naruto immediately leapt up and performed a back flip. His feet touched the ceiling before shooting straight down, aiming his green Rasengan at his chest. As Naruto slammed the powerful Rasengan into Osamu's chest, Osamu coughed up more blood and his eyes went wide as he found himself hopeless to counter Naruto's advances.

Upon impact, Naruto yelled, "This Is for kidnapping my daughter and attacking my village!" The Rasengan's impact caused the two of them to shoot through the floor once again. The attack blew a hole in Osamu's chest, and he hollered in pain as the two of them continued shoot through floor after floor.

The Rasengan sent Osamu sprawling downwards after they blasted through another ceiling. He slammed into the ground, and bounced upward. Naruto was already there, his green Rasenshuriken in hand. He thrust it down into Osamu's open chest, dealing the most damage he could muster. This sent them through even more floor.

"AND THIS IS FOR FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!" Roared a furious Naruto as he made contact with Osamu's body.

Osamu screamed in pain as the attack forced them through a couple more floors. Each blast through the concrete floors sent even more bits of pain through Osamu's body.

Finally, they finished crashing through the ceilings and floors. Naruto and Osamu broke through one last floor, and found themselves in a ball room. They shot through the room, and Osamu's form slammed into the floor. Naruto landed atop of him, his boots upon his chest. The force of the impact made a large crater in the ballroom floor.

Naruto leapt up and off of Osamu's chest to glare down at his enemy.

Osamu spat up a little blood, but laughed. "You…fool. Do you really think you can…defeat me that easily?" He asked. He spat up even more blood, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. "Did you forget that I can regenerate?"

Naruto kept his gaze hateful. "I didn't forget, but I did realize something. You can't regenerate you're internal organs, especially if they are struck by time attacks."

Osamu tried to laugh it off, but he soon realized that the boy was right. Try as he might, he couldn't heal himself. He warily glanced downward at his body. A large hole was in his chest, and blood was leaking out. His stomach had been punctured, and he could feel a part of his lung had sustained damage as well. To top it off, he couldn't feel his legs, so he knew his spinal cord had been severed.

Try as he might, he couldn't fix his body with his technique. "Why? Why isn't it working?" Asked Osamu.

"I'm not sure, but I think that my time technique nullifies yours, since you can't gather time energy to penetrate mine that is still there in your wound." Replied Naruto.

Osamu sighed in defeat. He laid his head back, and closed his eyes. "And what are you going to do now? Finish me off?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "You killed a lot of people, killed my grandfather, and tried to kill me and my daughter. You are a murderer, and a liar. I cannot forgive you for what you have done. But I will not finish you off."

Osamu tried to laugh, but the effects of Naruto's attack were beginning to take a toll on his body. "You are just like your ancestor. You cannot finish me off, no one can. I am invincible."

"No, I meant there is no need to finish you off. You're going to die of your wounds, and I want you to lay here for as long as you will, and think about where you went wrong." Said Naruto.

Osamu chuckled, again coughing up blood. "I hate people like you. Weak is what you are. Sparing people of their lives will come back to haunt you, Uzumaki Naruto." He paused. "Or maybe not."

Naruto raised a brow. "What?"

Osamu grinned. "You won the battle, yes. But can you escape before it's too late?"

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Naruto.

Osamu laughed. "You broke through the dome to come and have your final battle with me. As we speak, the time stream is flowing through the dome, and it is putting pressure on the area you broke through. It won't even be five minutes before this entire village is swallowed whole, and you'll never be able to return to your world again."

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could retort, he heard Kushika's cries for help from way up top. Naruto swore, and realized he didn't have time to argue with Osamu. Naruto took one last look at Osamu, and their eyes locked. Naruto could tell Osamu's eyes were losing light, that he was slowly dying.

He turned his attention upward, and leapt up, putting all of the chakra he could muster into his legs to carry him as fast as he could go.

As Naruto vanished from sight, Osamu let out a faint chuckle. "I really do hate that kid, but I guess I can't vow revenge this time. Damn…you….Uzumaki…Naruto…and…Satoshi…." He closed his eyes, and awaited the embrace of death.

**XXX**

Naruto rushed up as fast as he could. It didn't take him long to reach the tower where Kushika was. Naruto popped out of the floor and glanced around.

"Kushika?" He hollered, glancing around nervously. He glanced up and took notice immediately. Osamu was right, the roof was leaking, and the time stream was flooding in quickly. Cracks were spreading and giving way to the pressure the stream was giving it. Naruto was beginning to panic.

"Papa!" Came Kushika's voice. Naruto glanced over and saw Kushika crouching next to the figure of Tsukune, clutching his hand.

Naruto sprinted over to her side and she held out her arms. He scooped her up and gave her the grandest hug he had ever given anybody before in his whole life.

"I was so worried about you, Kushi-chan!" Said Naruto into her hair.

Kushika clutched her father tightly, full of love. "I was so scared, Papa! But I knew you would come to save me!"

Naruto grinned and nodded. Kushika pulled out of the hug and glanced down towards Tsukune. Naruto followed her gaze, and his eyes widened.

The trembling, fatally wounded old man was looking up at the two of them with a kind smile upon his face. "See the two…two of you, I cannot…for the life of me…understand how…I was duped…into believing you…were the evil one…Uzumaki Naruto. I am sorry."

Naruto locked eyes with Tsukune, and pity washed overcame him. "You refused to kill Kushika when Osamu ordered you to. And you tried to stop Osamu from countering my attack. Why would you do all of that?" Asked Naruto.

"Atonement. Although…I do think…it rather silly to…ask for it now." He smiled sadly. "I came to…realize…that Osamu…was in the wrong…."

Naruto crouched down to be closer to Tsukune. "Let me take you with me. I can get you help. My friend is the greatest medic I know, she can patch you up and you'll be good as new."

Tsukune shook his head weakly. "No, I'm afraid it is my time. I…was on my deathbed…all those years ago…and…I've help…helped Osamu carry…out his deeds…and helped…him…kill many people. It is…only right…that I accept my punishment…."

Tsukune glanced up at the roof of the dome, and nodded weakly. "Besides…you don't need…an old…and…weak man…like I…weighing you down…you need to get…out of here…while you still can…."

Kushika gave the old man a kind smile. "Tsukune-san. I know that you were a bad guy. But right now, I think you are a good guy."

Tsukune's eyes lit up, and he smiled back at her. "Do you…really think so?"

Kushika nodded. "Yep! One of the best!"

Tsukune closed his eyes, and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you…I'm sorry…for everything." He and Naruto met eyes once again, and he nodded. "Go…I'll be fine…."

Naruto nodded, and he turned his head to Kushika. "Kushi-chan, I need you to keep your head down, okay?"

Kushika nodded, burying her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto glanced up, and realized that he didn't even have two minutes before the dome filled. It was very nearly where they were standing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushika's small body, and made a mad dash for the hole in the wall. He knew he didn't have time to run down the flights of stairs to get out.

Naruto's direction turned straight downward as he began sprinting down the side of the castle. There were no surprise attacks this time, like arrows and rocks. Naruto glanced behind him, and saw that the green time stream had completely engulfed the tower where Tsukune was. It wasn't even visible anymore. It was like it had simply vanished into thin air.

Naruto didn't want to be drifting through the time stream for all eternity. He still had to honor his grandfather's last wishes. He pushed all of his remaining chakra into his legs, and picked up even more speed.

By the time Naruto reached the ground, almost half of the time village had been engulfed in the time stream. Naruto swore under his breath as he made a beeline for exit. He sprinted up village houses and leapt across them. As Naruto sprinted up and over the large stone fence that surround the village, he immediately realized that he had forgotten to check something.

He had completely forgotten about the friends that had come with him to the time village. He desperately glanced around the outskirts of the village. His gaze went upward, and he noticed it was closing in even more. Naruto swore under his breath, and sprinted for the exit. He hoped and prayed that his friends would be there waiting for him.

As Naruto got closer, he heard a familiar voice holler over at him.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Came Kakashi's voice.

Naruto's gaze snapped forward, and sure enough, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing by the portal, waiting on him. Naruto became worried when he didn't see Lee or Neji, but quickly realized that Neji was lying slumped over Kakashi's shoulder, and Lee was over Sasuke's.

Sasuke glanced around at the time stream essence. "This place is going to hell real fast, and the portal is closing! Let's go!" He yelled.

Naruto nodded. "Go ahead and go through, I'll be right there!"

The others nodded, and both of them stepped through the portal. Naruto sprinted with all of his might. His legs were burning, begging him to stop or slow down. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he withstood it. He had to, he promised Hinata to come back with Kushika in his arms.

Sasuke was right, the portal was closing. Rapidly. It was probably going to close right when the time stream had completely engulfed the entire area. Naruto gave one last battle cry, and sprinted as hard as he could.

Naruto was close to the portal. It was getting smaller and smaller. He could feel the watery texture of the time stream touching the spikes of his hair. It was now. Do or die.

With a mighty yell, Naruto dove forward. He slipped through the portal headfirst, and just as his toes went through the tear, the portal vanished, and the village hidden through time became completely engulfed, ceasing to exist for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Naruto dove through tear and at the last possible second too. It completely vanished just as he and Kushika made it safely through. Naruto landed on his back with a painful thump onto the concrete ground.

He suddenly heard a chorus of cheers, and the sound of many footsteps rushing to his side. He glanced to his right and saw Kakashi and Sasuke, sitting down and panting.

Kakashi and Naruto made eye contact, and Kakashi offered a grin from behind his torn mask. Naruto grinned back. He then glanced around, and was surprised to see almost the entire village standing there, as if they were all waiting for him to come back.

"Naruto-kun!" Came the voice of Hinata from the crowd.

Naruto smiled as Hinata pushed herself through and rushed to his side. She looked his body all over, eyes wide as she took in all of the wounds. Naruto took her hand in his, and smiled at her. "I told you I would come back with Kushika in my arms and a big smile on my face."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, and she nodded as she wiped them. Finally, she couldn't help it, and leaned down to give Naruto a kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss, and kissed her back.

There were woots and cheering, but neither of them cared. When Hinata and Naruto broke apart, they both noticed that Kushika was sitting on Naruto's lap, arms folded across her chest and studying the two of them with much interest.

She grinned. "Don't I get a kiss too, Mama?" She asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Come here, Kushi-chan." She said. She held out her arms, and Kushika leapt into them. She gave Hinata a great big hug, and Hinata kissed her on the cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry Mama, but Papa and Grandpa came to rescue me!" Said Kushika, still hugging her future mother tightly.

It was then that Hinata finally noticed something. She glanced around, and then, with a confused expression, turned to Naruto. "Where's Daichi-san?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. He shook his head, and Hinata gasped. She understood. A tear streamed down her cheek, and she went in to hug Kushika even more.

Naruto couldn't blame her. Naruto shed a tear for him as well. He gazed up at the sky, remembering his late grandfather. Daichi had paid a heavy price to ensure victory.

But the time ninja were defeated.

Konoha had won.

* * *

(Author Notes) Okay, I did not mean for this chapter to go on for so long. Dang, I went at it for 6 straight hours. I can hear birds chirping, and I think I can see the sun rising.

So yeah, the fighting is finally over, and the next chapter is going to be the last one (not counting the epilogue, which will come after the next chapter)

I can't believe we're finally drawing to a close soon. It's going to sadden me to finish.

For those of you who requested to know what happened last chapter: Basically, when the two attacks met, Osamu pulled a dick move and expanded his time orb at the last possible second. At that moment, it wasn't very tangible, meaning it had no real definite shape. So most of it kind of got blown upward, thus destroying the room. Also, the rain droplets Naruto felt were the pieces of Osamu's attack. It got blown upward because Naruto's Rasenshuriken is wind element, and then the other half of the attack blew Naruto backwards and knocked him out. Daichi then tried to stop Osamu from killing Naruto, and was quickly dealt with.

**Preview:** Naruto and the rest of the village are feeling the effects of the war, and one week later the cleanup is nearing completion. Now that the war is over, what will become of Kushika? Don't miss the final chapter!

Remember, 5 reviews or no update. (sniff, this is the last time you have to read that sentence)


	25. Conclusion

Well, here we are. The last official chapter of Bonds of Time. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Neither does M. Night Shamalon (Thank God!)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Conclusion**

"_Every end is a new beginning__" ~ _Unknown.

Naruto's eyes shot open. Sweat glistened all over his body, and he glanced around shocked. He was standing in the tower he had fought Osamu in. The walls and the floor was exactly the same; heck, even the dome was still intact.

So many questions rushed through Naruto's mind. What was going on? Didn't he defeat Osamu and end the war? If so, then why was he still here? Was it an illusion? Suddenly, he heard a scream; the scream of a little girl.

Naruto spun around, and froze in shock. His body trembled as he took in the sight before him. Osamu stood, knife in hand. Blood dripped from the blade, it was fresh. He was smirking at Naruto, as if he had just done something to truly ruin him.

"What the hell is going on?" Snapped Naruto. His eyes focused on the dripping blood, and he felt his heart pounding loudly.

Osamu held up the blade. "What do you think is going on? You failed to save them, Uzumaki Naruto." Osamu took a step backwards, and ushered Naruto over.

It was as if a cloud of fog hung over the floor, obstructing Naruto's view, but they came into focus rather quickly. Naruto gasped, and collapsed to his knees.

Lying on the floor, were the bodies of Daichi, Hinata, Kushika, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Neji. All of them were lying in a straight line, each with their hands resting upon their chests.

"Marvelous, isn't it? Just how pathetic you were. You couldn't defeat me," Echoed Osamu's voice. "And you failed to save the ones who trusted you. You are nothing but a failure."

Tears streamed down Naruto's eyes. He couldn't pull himself up to run to their sides. He tried his hardest to push himself up, but his body ignored his pleas.

Osamu appeared behind Naruto, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Isn't it funny how things work out? None of them had to die. You were just too weak."

"No…." Muttered Naruto, completely broken.

"And isn't it just perfect, that you had the power to win and you couldn't use it? Each of them fell especially easy, and you have no one else but yourself to blame."

"Shut up…." Said Naruto softly, yet there was a weak growl in his voice.

"Kushika and Hinata died crying your name, begging for you to save them. But alas, you failed to protect those most important to you, just as you failed everything else."

Naruto spun around, his red eyes shooting death glares towards Osamu. "Shut your Goddamned mouth!" He roared.

Osamu wasn't there anymore. He had vanished, but his laughter began to echo throughout the room. Naruto couldn't handle the guilt and anguish he was feeling. He was going to lose his mind any moment now. And Osamu's laughter refused to go away. In fact, it kept getting louder and louder, until it felt like he was laughing in his ear.

Naruto took another look at the bodies, and shut his eyes in pain. He pulled his hands up to cover his ears, and he lowered his head. "Shut up! Go away!" He yelled.

But the laughter continued. It grew louder still. Then he began to speak again.

"Naruto….Naruto….NARUTO!"

* * *

"NARUTO! Wake up you idiot!" Shouted Sakura. She had Naruto's ear lobe pinched with her fingers, and her lips right beside his ear.

Naruto's eyes shot open and his body sprang upward. His breath felt heavy as he panted, taking a good look around the room. He could feel the sweat on his brow as he surveyed the area around him. His hands ventured to his head, and he felt bandages wrapped around his forehead.

The hospital. He was in the hospital. His memories began to kick in, and it helped him relax. He glanced up at Sakura, who seemed to be waiting almost impatiently for Naruto to notice she was in the room.

He grinned. "Good morning Sakura-chan." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good morning my ass, Naruto. I couldn't get you to wake up for anything. Hell, I even shook your shoulders violently to get you up, and you still refused to wake up!"

Naruto winced as she scolded him. He rubbed the back of his head, and grinned apologetically. "Sorry."

Sakura sighed and grinned. "You were having a nightmare, I can't blame you for that."

Naruto glanced around at the room, and then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Hey, Sakura-chan. What's today?"

Sakura smiled. "Today's the day you're released from the hospital."

Naruto grinned. That was right. It had been a week since the war had ended. After the battle, Naruto had been completely exhausted. Thankfully, the hospital had not been touched, due to Tsunade's constant presence. She had defended that building diligently with many other shinobi, knowing full well that there were going to be many wounded allies that would need attending.

Hinata and Kushika were checked into the hospital as well, but they weren't hurt too much. Kushika had a small bruise from where Osamu had thrown her, but that healed up in a day. Hinata wasn't hurt badly either, just suffering from a little chakra exhaustion. She and Kushika were granted permission to leave the hospital after just one day. Naruto, on the other hand, was a different story.

Despite all of his protesting, Tsunade had to practically tie Naruto down to his bed and threaten to hurt him many, many times to get him to stay. She issued him a week of rest in the hospital, no matter how many times Naruto tried to convince her Kyuubi was healing all of her wounds. He wanted to help with the village repairs, but Tsunade was having none of it.

It wasn't all bad, though. Kushika and Hinata came to see him each and every day, and they spent a lot of time together in that hospital room. Kushika would pout everyday when she and Hinata had to leave, but Naruto kept reminding her that they would see each other the next day.

"Naruto…." Said Sakura, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He was immediately snapped out of his trance. He glanced up at Sakura. "What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked sternly.

Naruto gave her his nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nope. Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed. "I said, Naruto, that Hinata-san, Kushika-chan, and Tsunade-sama are here to see you. Tsunade said that she wishes to speak to you before you leave."

Naruto's brow arced. "Baa-chan wants to talk to me? About what?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure. She'll be here in a moment."

The blond haired shinobi nodded, and waited for Hinata and the others to come in a visit him. Sure enough, within a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door, and Sakura crossed the room to open it. Kushika was the first through. She sprinted over to Naruto's bedside, the biggest smile she could muster plastered on her chibi face.

"Guess what, Papa!" Cheered Kushika, bouncing up and down in excitement. "You get to go home today! No more hospital!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You bet, Kushi-chan. I can't wait to get out of here." He patted her lovingly on her head, which earned a giggle from the little girl.

Hinata and Tsunade came through the door and smiled at the father daughter moment. Naruto's eyes locked with Hinata's for a moment, and each of them smiled warmly at one another.

"How are you feeling today, Naruto-kun?" Asked the timid Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto smiled. "Can't wait to get out of here and spend the day with you and Kushi-chan." He replied. Hinata's cheeks went red.

Tsunade came to stand beside Naruto's bedside, and peered down at him. "Good morning, Naruto." Said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. We weren't able to get into much of the details of your actions for the last couple of weeks. Hinata-san told me everything leading up to the rescue mission where you and several other Konoha shinobi vanished into the time village. Now that the repairs to the village are winding down, and most of the injured have been sent home, I have free time.

"Tell me everything that happened." Said Tsunade.

Naruto immediately felt a ping of guilt pierce his heart. He had almost completely forgotten that he and Hinata had taken Kushika against her orders to go and find Daichi. That seemed so long ago. Naruto was about to begin telling the story, but he caught sight of Kushika, and didn't want her to listen to the story. She didn't want her to have to relive her capture. Naruto locked eyes with Sakura, and he mentally asked her to take Kushika away for the story.

Sakura nodded as if she knew exactly what Naruto was trying to tell her. She took Kushika's hand and smiled. "Let's go see the other patients, Kushika-chan. They've been asking when you would come back and tell them more stories."

Kushika's eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" She said. Sakura had to jog to keep pace with the little bundle of energy as they vanished through the door's threshold.

Naruto took a deep breath, and told Tsunade everything. About the assault on the castle, about how the group slowly separated until it were just Naruto and Daichi, and every painful detail he could remember about the final battle.

As Naruto finished his story, Tsunade's eyes were wide in either shock or captivation with the story, he wasn't' sure. Hinata had tears in her eyes, as this was her first hearing of Daichi's last moments, and Kushika's rescue.

Tsunade bowed her head. "I am very sorry for your loss." She said. "I'm sure he was a very good man."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He was one of the greats."

Tsunade smiled sympathetically at Naruto. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Anyways, there is something else I wish to tell you about as well."

"Okay." Said Naruto.

"In three days, I am going to address the entire village. I expect you to be there by my side as I give my speech." She said.

Naruto's brow rose. "Why would I need to be there?" He asked.

Tsunade grinned. "That would be a secret; you'll find out later. Oh, and have Uchiha Sasuke with you as well. I have something special planned out for him."

Naruto blinked a few times as he tried to imagine what secret Tsunade was holding from him. He thought about protesting and complaining, but thoughts of being sentenced to another night in the hospital sealed his lips. He nodded.

"That's all I wanted to speak with you about. I'll have a nurse fetch your clothing; after you get dressed you may leave." Said Tsunade.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

Tsunade turned to exit the room, but just before she walked through the door, she froze. "Oh yes, I forgot something."

She spun around and marched over to Naruto's bedside. Before the blond could even blink or think to ask her what she was doing, she delivered a strong punch at the back of his head.

Naruto gasped in pain as his hands went to the back of his head. His gaze snapped up towards Tsunade. "What the hell was that for?"

Tsunade gave him a stern glare. "That was for disobeying orders and vanishing without a trace! I had half a mind to put your ass in our bingo books. Consider yourself lucky my pen ran out of ink!"

Naruto was quick to retort. "I thought you were punishing me by forcing me to stay in the hospital for a week! And besides, I wouldn't have beaten Osamu if I hadn't gone to meet my grandfather!"

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest. "Be that as it may, that does not give you the right to go and do whatever you want. We were all worried about the three of you! In three days time, you won't be able to get away with stuff like that ever again!" Scolded the older woman.

"Why not?" Snapped Naruto.

"Because…." Tsunade's voice faded, and it was replaced with a smirk. "You'll see." She gave a suspicious chuckle as she left the room.

Naruto had a pure look of confusion spread all across his face. He looked over towards Hinata. "What was that about?" He asked.

Even more confusion appeared when he noticed Hinata's eyes were wide, as if she had just realized something. "Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Her pale eyes met Naruto's, and he could see tears welling up in them. She offered him a shy smile. He blinked. "What? Did something happen?"

Hinata nodded. "I think so."

Before Naruto could ask her what she meant, a nurse came through the door with a bag of clothes in her hand. She handed the bag to Naruto, bowed to him with a flirtatious giggle, and quickly walked back through the door.

Naruto opened the bag of clothes and reached inside. He pulled out his orange and black jacket, and grinned. "Man, it's going to be good to be back in orange."

Hinata nodded. "I agree, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling.

Naruto glanced up at Hinata. "Umm…Hinata-chan?" He said.

"Hai?" She asked, locking eyes with him.

Naruto's cheeks flushed a little as he spoke. "I…umm…I need to get dressed so that I can leave…." He said nervously.

Hinata blinked for a moment, and then realized what he was saying. Her face went red from either embarrassment, or because of the mental images that appeared in her mind. She bowed, and stuttered, "I'm s-s-so sorry, Naruto-kun." She said. She quickly turned and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend's antics before he got up to get changed.

* * *

Naruto got dressed rather quickly. It was a mix of his desire to leave the hospital, to wanting to take a good look at the village and wanting to spend time with Hinata and Kushika, especially since Kushika was going to have to….

Shaking his head, Naruto opened the door, now garbed in his orange jacket and pants. He shut it behind him, and then glanced. He was sure Hinata would have been here waiting for him to leave.

He didn't have long to ponder the whereabouts of his girlfriend, though. He heard a very familiar voice speaking loudly and merrily.

Naruto ventured down the hallway, trying not to bump into the various nurses and medic ninjas in his path. Naruto rounded a corner, and found himself in a waiting room. There were several people gathered around in a circle, and Kushika was standing in the center, speaking to everyone. She was shaking her arms and jumping up and down to emphasize every part of her story. Hinata and Sakura were standing outside of the group, watching and giggling as Kushika told her story.

"And then Papa was like, _pow!_ He sent the mean man straight through the wall. Then there was a _boom_ and a _smash_, and the mean man was beaten! Papa beateded up that bad man big time! And then-" Kushika stopped her story when she caught sight of Naruto.

Her eyes lit up even more than just a moment ago, and she tore through the crowd of people. She leapt up into Naruto's arms. She gave him a big hug, and Naruto returned it. Kushika pulled back, and locked her bright eyes with Naruto. "Can we go now, Papa? I wanna go and play with you."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "You bet we can, Kushi-chan." He said.

Sakura and Hinata came over to Naruto's side. "Have fun, Kushika-chan." Said Sakura. Kushika nodded.

A thought suddenly crossed Naruto's mind. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Where's Sasuke? He still in the hospital?"

Sakura shook his head. "No, he was released yesterday. The doctors say he's fine, he was just exhausted. He slept for four whole days, after all."

Naruto nodded. "If you see him before I do, tell him that Obaa-chan wants me and him next to her when she gives her big speech to the village."

Sakura's raised her brow. "Why?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. She refuses to tell me."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him today when I get done here. You guys take care." She said. She waved goodbye at them, and then went down the hall to deal with another patient.

Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "So, where should we go first?" He asked.

"Umm…." Began Hinata nervously. "Naruto-kun? If it isn't too much trouble, there is…someone I would like you to meet before we leave. Is that okay?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Sure. I don't mind, but who is it?" He asked.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Kushika entered a hospital room after speaking with the nurses outside. Naruto was still confused, but Hinata had insisted on keeping it a secret. As they entered, Naruto noticed that there was just one occupant in the room; a girl about his age lying in the bed. Hinata went over to her side, while Naruto and Kushika hung by the doorway.

Naruto glanced down at his future daughter. "You know who she is?" He asked.

Kushika shook her head. "No, but Mama does. She said she was her new friend."

Hinata smiled warmly and turned towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, would you please come over here? I would like you to meet her."

Naruto nodded. He took Kushika's hand in his, and the two of them made their ways over to meet the mysterious new friend of Hinata.

Naruto noticed her long, dark hair. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she reminded him of someone. It bugged him, because he felt that the answer was painfully obvious.

The dark haired girl's eyes went wide as her eyes met with Naruto's. Naruto read the emotion easily; guilt. He gaze shifted away from him, to stare at the window on the far side of the room.

Naruto glanced at Hinata. "Who is she?" He asked.

Before Hinata could reply, the girl spoke up, although quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said. It was so faint, however, that Naruto barely managed to catch what it was she said.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Sorry? Sorry for what? Who are you?" He asked.

The girl slowly and timidly returned her gaze to Naruto's. There was no mistaking the guilt welling up in her eyes. Naruto knew those eyes were the same as his when he let Daichi die.

"My name…my name is…Rei…Seiji…Rei…." She said softly.

Naruto had to think for a moment. Seiji; He knew that name. Someone he had met recently had that name as well. It took him a great deal of thought, something that he wasn't really used to in the first place, to finally make the connection. His eyes widened as soon as the revelation hit him.

"I know where I've heard that name before. Osamu! His name was Seiji Osamu." His gaze locked with Rei's. "Are you related to him?" He asked.

Rei wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die right there. She was no good with straightforward questions. But then again, it wasn't really her fault. Her parents had literally controlled her for her entire life. On her own, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act, especially to the enemy her father had preached about for two hundred years. Rei went to open her mouth to speak, but no works came out. Her hands were trembling.

Sure, Hinata had come by to visit her every day, and had saved her from her life of torment. She owed her, but all Hinata wanted was to be her friend. Rei had never had friends, had never met anyone her age before. But Hinata was different, and she loved the fact that she was her friend. However, despite all of the fond stories Hinata told of Naruto, she was still afraid of him, and feared what he might do once he learned of her heritage.

Hinata placed her hand on top of Rei's trembling one. She smiled warmly at Rei and nodded before she turned her gaze up to Naruto's. "She is Seiji Rei, daughter of Seiji Osamu."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Osamu's daughter? Osamu, as in the guy I just fought in a life and death battle? That Osamu?" He asked, stunned.

Hinata nodded. Naruto's gaze focused in on Rei, as if he were just noticing the similarities between the two. Rei flinched backwards. She shut her eyes, as if to escape Naruto's fixed gaze. Tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. She was sure Naruto was going to hit her to further avenge the people she was forced to kill.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of small hands grab onto her bed sheets and lean in close to her. She opened one of her eyes to see Kushika leaning in towards her. Kushika's expression was kind and curious. "Don't be sad." She pleaded. "I don't want you to be sad."

Rei's eyes were wide now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. This was the little girl that her father was so obsessed with in capturing and torturing. This innocent, pure, precious little girl was his malicious goal. The thought of doing horrible things to her nearly tore her heart in two.

Naruto's eyes were still wide. "Damn, I did not see him having a daughter coming. I thought that there was no way a psychopath like him could be anyone's father." He paused for a moment, and then turned back to Hinata. "Is she, like, our prisoner or something?" He asked.

Rei's heart caught in her throat. This was an answer she had been desperately awaiting.

Hinata shook her head. "No. She was being controlled like a puppet by her mother and father. She had no control over her body. She actually detests fighting and violence. I spoke with Tsunade-sama, and she agreed to tell the village at the assembly that Rei is to be welcomed as a member of Konoha." She said.

Naruto blinked. "So she's definitely not evil, and out for revenge?"

Rei spoke up, albeit quietly. "No…." She said quietly. All eyes focused on her. "I…do not hate you for bringing my father's reign to an end….I…even though I did love my parents…I…I knew that they were doing the wrong thing. I…I tried to stop…stop them. I begged them…to stop. They…hated me…because I helped Satoshi-san…so long ago…even…even now…I…I am glad they were stopped."

Naruto could only imagine at how they had broken her spirit over these many years. He wanted to ask her about helping Satoshi, but he knew he could ask that another time. He didn't want to bring up any painful memories for her. He felt so much pity for her, so much so that his own self loathing about Daichi's death seemed so childish.

The room was quiet for a moment, but another idea popped into Naruto's head. This one got him really excited.

"Oy, you are Osamu's daughter, right?" Asked Naruto, grinning.

Rei nodded. "Hai." She said.

"So does that mean that you can do those time technique things?" He asked.

Rei was reluctant, but she nodded.

"Her mother even remarked that Rei was stronger than her father." Said Hinata.

Naruto's eyes went wide as his jaw practically dropped. If it could have, at the speed it fell open, it would have shot straight through the floor until it slammed into the floor of the basement. His mouth ajar, he stared dumbfounded at Rei. "Are you kidding me?" He asked in disbelief.

Rei shook her head. "That…is why they…controlled me...They were afraid…I would betray them…again and…and defeat my…father….."

"I don't believe it…." Stated Naruto. The thought of that monster having someone stronger than him was a thought his brain could not process. It was like dividing by zero. Naruto shook off the shock. He still had to ask her a question, and he had almost forgotten it.

"So, since you can do the time jutsu and everything, do you think you could teach me how to use it?" He asked.

Rei's eyes widened. "The…the time techniques…they are only…for those of…of the Seiji clan…."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Apparently Satoshi absorbed the time abilities Osamu had or something. He passed it down from generation to generation. Daichi…my grandfather…passed it on to me before he died." Said Naruto.

Rei's gaze shifted downwards in shame. "I'm sorry…." She muttered.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, can you teach me or not?" He asked.

Rei thought for a moment. They were being kind to her, so she needed to reach out and return the favor if she wanted her wish granted. She wanted a life without fighting and violence; one where she could live peacefully with her friends. Perhaps teaching Naruto how to control his newfound powers better, she could earn her keep in the village. She nodded. "Yes…I will teach you…when I am released…from this place of healing…."

Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. He pumped his fist into the air. "Hell yeah!" He shouted.

Hinata and Kushika giggled at Naruto's glee. Rei looked all three of them over, and allowed a happy grin to spread across her face. These people weren't bad at all. They were the best kind.

* * *

And so three days came and went. It was early morning when Tsunade called the village wide meeting. She stood atop the Hokage tower, fully garbed in her Hokage attire. To her right stood Naruto and Sasuke. To her left stood Rei, Hinata, and Kushika. The entire village had come out to hear their leader speak.

Most of the repairs, thankfully, were complete. The only thing left was the repairing of the Hokage monument, and it was progressing smoothly.

Kushika noticed Tsunade's attire and tugged on Hinata's jacket. "Mama, why is Grandma wearing Papa's hat?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "She wants to talk to the whole village on behalf of Papa." She offered.

Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed and his head leaning down. "Why am I even up here in the first place?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes surveyed the villagers gathering around them for Tsunade's speech. "Beats me. She wouldn't even tell me why I'm here. She said it was supposed to be a big secret."

Sasuke snorted. "She had better make this quick. This is wasting my time."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What, you afraid that I'm getting so much stronger than you and you can't stand it?"

Sasuke sent a death glare at Naruto. "And in what grand delusion did you believe that you were stronger than me?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "I'm pretty sure I remember kicking your butt with my sage mode last year before we teamed up against Madara."

"Tch. I was going easy on you." Replied the Uchiha.

"Bullshit you were! I was kicking your ass all up and down that battlefield, and you know it. And besides, it's not like you can beat me now anyway. I can do the time techniques now, and I've got someone who's going to teach me how to use it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to cause more harm than good with your newfound powers?"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "What, jealous of just how awesome I've become?" He asked.

"Enough!" Snapped Tsunade.

Naruto snapped to attention, and nodded. Sasuke didn't budge an inch.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and turned towards the villagers. "My friends, I have called you forth to tell you of a great many deals surrounding our village. As you all know, last week we were attacked by the ruthless time ninja!" She said.

Rei flinched a little, but Hinata reassured her that everything was alright.

"We battled hard and strong, and I am very grateful for each and every one of you. We had casualties, though. While my condolences go to the family and friends of the deceased, I ask that you remember well that they gave their lives to defend our village! They are all war heroes, and will never be forgotten!" Said Tsunade.

The crowd cheered, and Tsunade waited for them to quiet before she continued.

"The repairs of the village are nearing the end. We are very close to being how we once were. In that sense, however, I have a couple of announcements to make. First, I would like for you all to meet a very unique guest."

She turned towards Rei, and smiled at her. Rei was shocked. No one told her she was going to be introduced to the entire village this way! She wanted to back away, but Hinata promised her that it would be okay, and smiled. Rei nodded, and shyly stepped forward so that the entire village could see her.

"This young woman before you is none other than the daughter of the leader of our recent enemy, Seiji Osamu. He sent her out in hopes of destroying our village, and it was within her power to do so. However, she refuses to harm any of us, and was forced to become a puppet with no control over her own body. However, she has been freed from the grasp of the puppeteer, and has become our ally. I want you all to welcome her to our village with open arms." Spoke Tsunade.

Rei was trembling, afraid they would all deny her existence and hate her immediately, knowing her heritage. Instead, much to her surprise, the crowd erupted into cheering and clapping. She heard a few shouts, and they were all positive. Tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks. This was the first time she could remember crying from pure happiness. She tried her best to muster up the greatest smile she could, and she bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you."

Tsunade tilted her head and grinned. "You deserve a better life than what you were forced to live. Consider Konoha your new home."

Rei's smile deepened. "Hai! I will."

Tsunade nodded, and turned back towards the villagers. "There were many heroes who fought against impossible odds in this war, but out of all of those heroes, no one would have expected that the former traitor, Uchiha Sasuke, would be among the ones to risk everything to protect this village."

Sasuke's eye snapped open and he lifted his head. He was curious.

Tsunade continued with her speech. "I have heard accounts from the man himself, as well as many shinobi that fought alongside him on the battlefield. He took on a behemoth of a man, one that threatened the entire village of Konoha. Faced with overwhelming power and odds, Uchiha Sasuke rose above and beyond the call of duty to defeat this man to save Konoha, using up most of his chakra doing so! That did not stop him from accompanying Uzumaki Naruto in his rescue mission of Kushika, which resulted in the defeat of the enemy leader and the end of the war!"

Tsunade turned towards Sasuke, and held out her arm. "Uchiha Sasuke, please step forward." Sasuke obeyed, and came to stand side by side with the Hokage. "I have spoken with the elders, as well as the Daimyo on this matter. We are all of one mind. Sasuke will be reinstated as a fully fledged Konoha Shinobi, and will be granted access to the Uchiha Compound, which is rightfully his."

Sasuke's eyes were wide in surprise. Especially when the crowd began cheering again, even louder than before. A small smirk graced his features and he bowed to Tsunade. "I am very grateful, Tsunade-sama." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "You earned your trust and honor back. Please do not lose them again."

Sasuke nodded, and took a step back so Tsunade could continue her speech.

Tsunade took in a deep breath before continuing. "Leading up to this war, we had no idea anything was going to happen. Everything changed, however, with the appearance of a four year old little girl. When Uzumaki Naruto came into contact with her, he ensured our futures. Uzumaki Naruto dove headfirst into this conflict, and risked everything to defend everyone in this village, and took on the leader of the time village himself. He soundly defeated the enemy leader, and destroyed the village hidden through time once and for all. He has proven himself over the years to be the hero this village needs!"

There was even more cheering and screaming, making Naruto's cheeks flush. What was Tsunade leading up to? Was she going to reveal the secret she was keeping from him? She glanced over to him, and jerked her head to the side, telling him to come and stand next to her. Naruto nodded, and came to stand by her side.

"I believe that no one here will question what I will say next. When Naruto becomes of age, he shall be granted the title of Rokudaime Hokage, as I step down and allow him to take over as leader of this village!"

The crowd lost control, and erupted into a frenzy of clapping, cheering, shouting, and pure joy. It was by far the loudest it had been all throughout the speech, but nothing else was affecting Naruto at the moment. He was paralyzed in complete shock.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "You did it, Naruto-kun." She said.

Kushika was confused. "What? But Papa is the Hokage!" She said.

Tsunade kept on going. "Of course, I will be giving him lessons until he is ready to take over…."

Tsunade's words fell on deaf ears. Everything ceased to exist for Naruto. He was still in shock. He was going to be Hokage. It was official. His dream was coming true. He didn't know until Sasuke had told him later, but tears of pure bliss were streaming down his cheeks, and he didn't even notice. This was one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

Hours after the speech, the shock Naruto had felt was slowly subsiding, only to be replaced with excitement and joy. Naruto couldn't be any happier than he was right now. Naruto, Hinata, and Kushika were now tagging along with Sasuke and Sakura as they headed towards the Uchiha Compound. Rei couldn't go with them; she had to report back to the hospital since her injuries weren't quite finished healing.

Kushika walked in-between her future parents, humming cheerfully.

"I can't believe it…" Muttered Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "I am so happy for you, Naruto-kun." She said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to keep repeating yourself, dobe?"

Not even Sasuke's statement could ruin Naruto's good mood. He just smiled as if he never heard it, or it was a very good compliment. Something like, "Naruto, congratulations on being named the Rokudaime Hokage. You're better than me in every way, I can't compete with you."

Sakura grinned. "He'll probably keep it up until his inauguration."

Sasuke sighed, and Hinata giggled.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gates of the Uchiha Compound. There was a large lock on the front gate. Sasuke pulled the key to the compound from his pocket, and stared down at it. He glanced over to Sakura, and she smiled encouragingly, nodding.

He turned his attention back to the gate, and pushed the key into the keyhole. He turned the key smoothly, and the lock unhinged. He pulled it off of the gate, and placed the key back into his pocket.

He pushed the gate forward, and they opened to reveal the Uchiha Compound. It was exactly as Sasuke had remembered. It was like had never left. The group of five walked through the streets, glancing around.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Is it everything you were expecting?" She asked.

He met her gaze and nodded. "More or less, the place hasn't been touched once since I left."

Sakura nodded.

Kushika began giggling, and detached herself from her parent's hands to run over to one of the buildings. "I remember this place!" She cheered. "This is where Auntie Sakura was pushing the twins' stroller, and she let me hold one of them! It was so cool!" She cheered. Sakura's cheeks flushed as she grinned at Kushika.

She spotted another familiar location, and ran off towards it.

"Kushi-chan!" Shouted Hinata. "Don't wander off by yourself!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, his cheer from earlier seemingly vanished. He seemed…somewhat sad now. "Can you go take care of Kushi-chan and walk around with her? I need to talk to Hinata-chan about something." He said.

Sakura turned to look at him. "You sure?" She asked. He nodded, and so did she. "Okay. Come on, Sasuke-kun." She said.

She took off running to catch up to Kushika, and Sasuke followed calmly behind her.

Hinata's face was full of concern as she met Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Before…before Ojii-san died, he leaned close and whispered something in my ear. He said, '_Please promise me that you will return Kushika back to her own time'_. He made me promise. That was the true reason he gave me the time manipulation ability, I'm sure of it."

Hinata lowered her gaze. She had been dreading this ever since the war ended. There was no longer any reason to keep Kushika with them. It was inevitable; she had to be returned to her own time. Hinata knew this, and yet…and yet….

"Do you know how to send her back home, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. When I gained the time energy, some of the basic technique skills transferred over to me. I know how it all works. They created a tear, and Kushika ran through it. All we have to do is find the tear, and we can send her home."

Hinata nodded, her head still hanging low. "I…I've known for a while now…that we had to give her back…it's just…it's going to be hard, letting her go."

Naruto tried to grin and nod, but it was obvious he was saddened by the idea of it as well. "I know. She just fell into our lives out of nowhere, and now we have to take her back."

Hinata nodded. She smiled at Naruto, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I think we should take her back tomorrow. I know…I know for a fact that I'm very worried about my daughter."

Naruto nodded, smiling sympathetically. "I am too, I know it."

Hinata lost it. She began to sob, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She sobbed quietly into his chest. This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his entire life.

* * *

The night came and gone, only to be replaced by the rising of the sun. Naruto was up at sunrise, and he went over to the Hyuuga compound immediately. Many villagers congratulated him on his walk, as many others bowed to him out of respect. This was a strange feeling for the blond ninja. People never used to treat him this way. No matter how happy he wanted to get about this newfound sensation, his thoughts always pulled him away from it.

In just a few short hours, he was going to be separated from Kushika. The truth of that statement hung heavy in his heart. But he had promised his grandfather on his deathbed, and he could only imagine how his alternate future counterpart must be feeling for the loss of his daughter.

When Naruto came up to the compound, he found Kushika sitting in Hinata's arms as she spoke with Neji and Tenten.

Naruto approached, and greeted his friends.

Neji nodded at Naruto. "So, today is the day?" He asked.

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "It had to happen sooner or later." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Tenten smiled down at Kushika as the small child tried her best to stay awake. Kushika yawned loudly as she clung to Hinata's jacket. "Things aren't going to be the same without her around, you know? Are you sure you have to return her?"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look, and nodded. "Yeah. The truth is that she isn't ours yet. She's the Hinata-chan and me of the future. She belongs with her real parents."

Tenten sighed. "Yeah, I figured that." She leaned down and gave Kushika a kiss on her forehead. "Take care kid." She said.

"Do you know how you are going to return her to her time?" Asked Neji.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. My grandfather mentioned that most tears leave a residual scar. We just have to find it, and open the portal. The problem is, is that you need to know what to be looking for, because it's almost completely invisible to the naked eye."

Neji thought about Naruto's answer for a moment. "Would the Byakkugan be able to detect the tear?" He asked.

"That was the plan. Hinata-chan is going to use her Byakkugan to locate the tear, and I'm going to open it." Replied the blond.

Neji raised a brow. "How are you going to open the tear?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and concentrated. He could feel the time energy flowing through his body. He heard Neji and Tenten gasp in surprise as they gazed upon him.

Naruto's body glowed a mild tint of green. He smirked. "Pretty cool, huh?" He asked.

"How are you able to do this?" Asked Tenten.

Hinata answered for Naruto. "Daichi-san passed down the time techniques to Naruto-kun just before he passed away."

Neji nodded and watched the green aura fade away. Naruto opened his eyes. "Alright, I think that it's time to go now, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded. She bowed to Neji and Tenten, making sure to be careful since she had Kushika in her arms. "Goodbye." She said.

Neji and Tenten smirked. "I hope you find that tear and reunite the three of you- I mean them." Said Tenten.

Hinata grinned sadly. "Me, too." She said.

With that, Hinata and Naruto set off to find the tear.

* * *

The only problem was, was that they had no idea where to look. Naruto suggested that they should search around where he had first found her. Hinata agreed, and they quickly made their way to the street where Naruto and Neji had first fought the time ninja.

Naruto's gaze fell upon the top of the street. He could see Kushika running down, straight towards him. The first time he had ever laid eyes on her. He shook his head, and asked Hinata to activate her byakkugan. Hinata nodded.

She put Kushika down, who was now beginning to wake up, and scanned the streets. She checked several times over, but could get no readings of any time energy anywhere. She reported to Naruto, and he sighed.

"Looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." He remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but we mustn't give up, Naruto-kun," Replied Hinata.

Naruto nodded. They searched the street up and down, but they yielded the same results. Nothing. Not a trace of the tear. They spent the next hour searching up and down the street in vain.

Naruto growled. "Where the hell could that tear be?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Are you sure it was this street she came running down?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. Ichiraku's is straight down the road."

The Hyuuga heiress thought for a moment. There had to be an easier way to search for the tear. She lowered her head in thought, but was snapped out of it as Kushika tugged on Hinata's dress.

"I'm hungry Mama." Said the four year old.

Hinata smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, Kushi-chan. What would you like to eat?" She asked.

Kushika's eyes lit up. "Ramen!" She cheered.

After sitting down for some early morning ramen at Ichiraku's, the Uzumaki family continued their search for the tear. As the family of three ventured down the road, an idea crossed Hinata's mind.

She glanced down at Kushika. "Kushi-chan, do you remember what happened the day you were being chased by those bad men?" She asked.

Kushika looked up at her future mother and tilted her head. "You mean those mean men that Papa and Uncle Neji beat up?" She asked.

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

"What's this have to do with anything?" Asked Naruto, his head tilted as well.

"I think her answer will help us find the tear." Replied Hinata. She turned back down to her daughter. "Do you remember that day?" She asked.

Kushika nodded. "Yes, Mama."

"Good. Now, can you tell me what happened before the bad men began chasing you?" She asked kindly.

Kushika nodded. "Well, Mama and Papa and me were all having a picnic in Konoha Park, when these really mean men came and fought with Papa. Papa told me to run, and so I did. Then Papa came to save me from the other bad men who were chasing me."

Hinata's eyes lit up as Kushika told her story. Her pale eyes locked with Naruto's blue orbs, a confident smile upon her face. "I know where to look for the tear." She said.

* * *

Konoha Park. It was beautiful, especially this early in the morning. The grass was wet with dew, the light of the sun danced atop the lake, and the birds were chirping merrily. On a normal day, Naruto and Hinata would have thought about taking Kushika on a walk here. Naruto could easily picture a picnic by the lake with his future family.

However, they didn't come to enjoy the sights. They came on a mission. Kushika held onto Naruto's hand as Hinata scanned the surroundings with her Byakkugan. Naruto glanced down towards Kushika. "Do you know where we were having the picnic at?" He asked.

"Umm…." Began Kushika. She stopped and glanced around the entire area, searching for the area they were picnicking at. It didn't take long for her to recognize the spot. She pointed enthusiastically. "There! Right there, under that big tree. Mama picked it so the sun wouldn't cook the food."

They moved their search to the surrounding area of the tree Kushika pointed out. Naruto and Kushika waited in the shade as Hinata scanned the area.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she closed in on a certain area. She leaned in as if to take a closer look. Her eyes went wide, and she stood straight up. She waved over at Naruto and Kushika. "I think I found it, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Kushika jogged over to Hinata's side. The Hyuuga heiress held out her hand in front of her. "It's right here. It's small and thin, but it definitely resembles the chakra of time."

Naruto nodded. "Only one way to find out." He handed Kushika over to Hinata, and closed his eyes. The time chakra began to come forth and, thanks to Rei's instructions, began to concentrate at Naruto's index finger. Naruto remained still for several moments. Finally, he reached the necessary amount of time chakra and ceased the ushering of energy.

He lifted his finger to hover above the tear, and with a swift slash downwards, a green portal sprang to life in the spot Naruto had slashed. Naruto and Hinata took a step back in awe. This was a tear, the tear that had sent Kushika to them. In a way, they were grateful towards it.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged nervous looks. "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "You bet! I can't wait to see what the village looks like in seven years!" He joked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She took Kushika's hand, as did Naruto. With one bold motion, they stepped through the tear through time, and vanished from sight.

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times. Did they succeed? Were they truly in the future? Because it really didn't look all that different. The trees, the grass, the lake; everything looked exactly the same. Naruto glanced around confused.

He was relieved to see the same look of confusion on her face as well.

"Did it work?" He asked?

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not sure."

The two of them glanced backwards, and saw that the time portal was still there, right behind them. It was obvious they had stepped through it, but did it take them into the future like they had planned? Had Naruto not practiced the technique enough?

Naruto shook his head. "Let's go look around and see if there's anyone we recognize."

Hinata nodded, and the three of them set off to search for any changes in the village.

As they began walking down the roads, it didn't take long before they noticed something odd. Almost all of the villagers that were walking around were staring at the three of them. Naruto and Hinata could hear the voices of the villagers as they discussed the three of them.

"Isn't that the Rokudaime and his family?"

"I think so, but why are they appearing in their teenage bodies?"

"I don't know, do you think they want to be inconspicuous?"

"Are you crazy? How would that work, they look like their teenage selves!"

"Is that Kushika-chan?"

"The Hokage's daughter? She's back? They found her?"

"When did this happen?"

"Thank God she's all right."

"The Hokage hasn't been himself since she went missing. Now maybe he'll get out of his funk!"

"Are the people with Kushika-chan casting genjutsu to appear like Hinata-sama and Hokage-sama?"

"Could be…."

Naruto and Hinata caught these and more conversations just like the last ones. Almost all of the villagers they passed regarded them with much curiosity. Naruto even caught someone suggest that him and Hinata trying to sneak back in with Kushika to take the Hokage out once and for all.

Naruto grinned nervously at Hinata. "I guess that settles it. We're in the future."

Hinata nodded. "It would appear so." Hinata smiled back, but then her gaze caught sight of something just beyond Naruto's head. She froze, and tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled.

Naruto tilted his head. "Hinata-chan?" He asked.

She pointed to behind Naruto, and he spun around to see what it was that had Hinata acting like this. His eyes widened the moment he noticed it.

There were now six faces on the Hokage monument. To the left of Tsunade's face was Naruto's, etched into the monument wall. He noticed that it looked a little different than the current him, but he realized it was probably the future him's face.

Naruto smiled. "I can't believe it."

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata lovingly.

He returned her smile, and then glanced down at Kushika. "Come on, we have two people to make really happy."

* * *

The Uzumaki's soon came upon the Hokage tower. It looked no different than it had seven years ago, and that irked Naruto.

He folded his arms across his chest. "This isn't right. I swore when I was six that I would paint the tower orange the day I became Hokage." Complained Naruto.

Hinata giggled, and so did Kushika. "Papa, you're so silly."

Naruto grinned, and the family approached the entrance. Naruto pushed the doors open, and they walked inside. The room itself looked the same. Naruto was thankful, he knew immediately where to go.

They ignored the gawking of the villagers as they made their way through the building. Naruto led Hinata and Kushika up a few flights of stairs until they reached the floor the Hokage's office was on.

They only had to make it past the personal assistant of the Hokage, and they would be reuniting their future selves with their daughter. As Naruto turned the corner, he spotted someone walking towards them. Naruto, Hinata, and the stranger froze as the all noticed each other.

The stranger was none other than the future Sakura. The clipboard she held in her hand clattered to the floor as she took in the three people before her. She glanced backwards in the direction of the Hokage's office and back to Naruto.

"What's going on? Why are you here and there at the same time?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, it's kind of a long story, Sakura-chan." He said.

Sakura raised a brow. "Hold on a minute, why do you two look exactly like your sixteen year old selves? Are you two really Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata?" She asked suspiciously.

Naruto nodded immediately, as did Hinata. "Hai, Sakura-san! We are." Replied Hinata.

Sakura seemed about to ask even more questions, but she suddenly caught sight of Kushika, and gasped. Her body trembled, and her knees gave out from under her as she slid to the ground.

Naruto gasped. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She nodded, but continued to stare at Kushika. The little girl simply smiled at Sakura from Hinata's side, and bowed politely.

Sakura's hand went up to cover her mouth. "You…you found her?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it was more like she found us, but yeah. We're here to return her to her rightful place."

Sakura glanced up at Naruto, and her brows went up as if she were just realizing something. Her gaze shifted towards a concerned Hinata. "I…I don't believe it. You two are…but…how are you here?"

Naruto grinned. "Like I said, it's a long story. But basically, those guys who attacked you were time ninja. Don't worry, we kicked their butts." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata bowed politely. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but may we proceed?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, but reached forward before letting them go and captured Kushika in a hug. Kushika returned the hug immediately, squeezing her favorite aunt as tight as she could.

Sakura pulled away and smiled at the little girl. Naruto reached down and helped Sakura up to her feet. She picked up her clipboard and jerked her head to the side. "You three had better get going. There are two very sad people in that room that need to be cheered up."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. They grabbed hold of Kushika's small hands, and passed Sakura and continued on down the hallway. It wasn't long until they found themselves standing outside of the Hokage's office.

Naruto took a deep breath. He was so very nervous, not to mention reluctant, to do what it was he was about to do. With one final look of encouragement from Hinata, Naruto knocked on the door with three taps.

There was a silence on the other side of the door. Naruto began to wonder if the two of them weren't there. However, no sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he heard a voice come from beyond the door. "Who is it?" Came a deep voice. Naruto could have sworn he had heard it before.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Umm…I have a package for the Hokage and his wife. I heard it's something of extreme value to them." Said Naruto, grinning.

"You may enter, the door's unlocked." Came the voice.

Naruto and Hinata took in a deep breath. This moment, right now, would be the last time they would be with Kushika like this. With a heavy sigh and a reluctant motion, Naruto turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was different than he remembered it being when Tsunade was Hokage. There were many pictures upon the walls. There was a picture of Shikamaru and Temari standing side by side, with a little blond boy sitting upon Shikamaru's shoulders that caught Naruto's interest. But what caught his attention the most were the two figures on the opposite side of the room.

Naruto nearly forgot to breath as he took the sight of them in. The man behind the desk was him, there was no doubt about that. He was taller, his muscles were larger, and his features seemed more mature, but there was no mistaking that they were both one in the same. Then there was the bombshell sitting next to his future self.

Naruto was stunned into silence as he noticed the features of the future Hinata. Her hair was longer, and she was a bit taller, but her features seemed so much softer and prettier. However, it was obvious she had done a lot of crying lately, and had lost a lot of sleep as well. There were dark, heavy bags under her eyes.

The one thing Naruto and Hinata noticed almost immediately was that the future Hinata was indeed pregnant. Her belly was beginning to grow.

The future Naruto and the future Hinata both gasped at first sight of their past selves. The future Hinata's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face.

"Kushika-chan!" She said in disbelief. Relief and happiness flooded throughout her entire body upon seeing her daughter after so long apart.

Kushika took a step forward, letting go of Naruto and Hinata's grasp. "Mommy!" She cried. Kushika ran over to her mother and leapt up into her arms.

Uzumaki Hinata wrapped her arms around her daughter at long last, and began openly crying tears of joy. She tightened her hug on her daughter, and kissed the top of her head several times.

"Mama was so worried about you, Kushi-chan. I was so, so, so, so worried about you." Cried Hinata.

The Rokudaime Hokage was speechless at first. Tears were falling from his eyes, whether he knew it himself or not, Naruto did not know. The Hokage went over to his wife's side and smiled the biggest smile he could muster. "Kushi-chan!" He said. He wrapped his arms around his wife and child, and they, as a family, cried tears of joy.

Naruto took Hinata's hand, and they smiled warmly at each other.

"I was so afraid that I would never see you again." Said the future Naruto.

Kushika smiled. "I was okay. Past Mama and Papa took very good care of me!"

Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide as they exchanged a look of bewilderment. They blinked several times before turning back towards the reunited family.

"What?" Asked Naruto in disbelief.

Their future counterparts turned towards their past selves in confusion, as if they had just realized exactly who they were.

Uzumaki Hinata gasped. "Oh my goodness. Naruto-kun, they are…."

Future Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." He replied.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Kushi-chan, you knew you were in the past the whole time?" He asked.

Kushika shook her head. "No, not at first. But after I was kidnapped by that mean man, he told me everything."

Naruto sighed. Hinata grinned nervously. "Well, I suppose she had to learn sometime, after all." She offered.

"I guess so." Pouted Naruto.

Kushika giggled. "But I knew you were going to be my Mama and Papa some day!" She said.

The Hokage grinned and nodded. "I don't want this to sound weird, but would you two like to come in and sit down? My wife and I have a lot of questions for you."

Naruto and Hinata nodded, and took seats around the Hokage's desk.

Naruto and Hinata took turns explaining everything that had happened in this past month. They explained the problems they experienced in the first week since they had absolutely no clue who Kushika really was, as well as the battles that soon followed between them and the time ninja. They then explained about meeting Daichi, returning to the village, Kushika's capture and rescue operation, and then how they were able to return Kushika back to her own time.

The future Naruto and Hinata, who had sat through the entire story without a word, exchanged a look after the story had concluded, and nodded at each other. Kushika sat in her mother's lap, and Hinata couldn't help but want to put the child on her lap and wrap her arms around her.

"I see." Said the Hokage. He leaned forward. "I remember having a dream about a week ago. And in that dream I found myself watching a younger version of me float around in a green emptiness. I really don't know how, but I knew everything that was going on. My younger counterpart was apologizing repeatedly, and then I finally lost it and started yelling at him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That was you?" He asked.

The Hokage nodded. "I don't know how it happened. Maybe we were connected because you were in the time stream itself." He suggested.

Naruto smirked. "Looks like I should thank you for saving me." He said.

The older Naruto shook his head. "You brought my daughter back to me safe and sound, I should be thanking you." Then he thought for a moment and grinned. "That time technique sounds really awesome. Any chance you could show me how to use it?"

Naruto grinned right back at him. "I can't, but I'm sure Ojii-san can. He lives up in the Whirlpool Village. You should go and find him, he's a really cool old man." Said Naruto.

The Hokage nodded. "I think I'll do that."

Uzumaki Hinata smiled at Hinata. "It seems a little…awkward, talking to myself." She said.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I agree. But I am glad that we were able to return Kushika-chan to you."

The future Hinata nodded. "And I am grateful to you as well. Words cannot express the joy I feel right now."

The Hokage thought for a moment, and then turned back to Naruto. "So the time ninja are completely destroyed?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. Then he thought for a moment. "Well, almost. There is still one alive, but she's a good guy now. Hinata-chan and her are best friends now."

The Rokudaime raised a brow in interest. "Really?"

Naruto nodded.

The next couple of hours seemed to fly by. Morning turned to afternoon, and afternoon turned to evening. They spent almost the entire day sitting in that room, talking about a great many things. But Naruto and Hinata both knew that they couldn't stay here forever. They had to return to their own time, and seal the portal shut behind them when they did.

They both exchanged a knowing look with each other, and nodded. "I think it's time we got going." Said Naruto.

The Rokudaime nodded. "I'm sad to see you go, but you are me, so in a weird way it's not like we're really parting."

His wife nodded. "Again, I am so very grateful to you two for taking care of Kushika like you did. It must not have been easy, taking care of a child you knew nothing about for so long."

Hinata shook her head. "No, she was more of a blessing. We were happy to get to know her. It was so easy to love her."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she has a habit of charming even the worst kinds of people." He commented.

He and Hinata bowed to their future counterparts. "We leave Kushika-chan in your care." Said Hinata.

As the two of them turned to leave, Naruto felt a tugging on his pants leg. He turned down to see Kushika standing there, her arms open wide. She looked sad. He grinned sadly at her. "What is it, Kushi-chan?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you and Mama sooner." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it. Neither of us could ever be mad at you, Kushi-chan. Never."

Naruto crouched down to make eye contact with her, and the two embraced in a warm, loving hug.

"No matter what anyone says, you are my daughter, Kushi-chan." Said Naruto.

Kushika nodded. "And you will always be my Papa, Papa." She replied. Naruto and Kushika broke from the hug, and the four year old went over to Hinata's side. Hinata leaned down and the two of them embraced in a hug as well. Hinata had tears running down her face. "And you will always be my Mama, Mama."

Hinata laughed. "I love you, Kushi-chan." She said softly.

"And I love you and Papa too, Mama." She said.

Hinata and Kushika broke apart, and Hinata rose up fully. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, and bowed to her future self. "I'm sorry." She said.

Uzumaki Hinata smiled at her. "Don't worry, there is nothing to be sorry for."

The two Naruto's nodded at one another. The Hokage smirked at Naruto. "Oh, by the way. When you get back to the past, don't let Tsunade-baa-chan dye her hair red. It goes horribly, horribly wrong."

Naruto's brows raised. "Really?" He asked. Images of a red haired Tsunade begging Naruto to save her flashed through his mind, and it appealed to him greatly.

He nodded at the information, and then turned around with Hinata. Naruto turned the handle of the door and pulled it open. Just as the two of them began stepping through the threshold, they hear Kushika's voice once more.

"Please don't forget about me." Pleaded Kushika, her eyes wide with concern.

Naruto and Hinata froze. They turned around and smiled down at the little girl. "Forget you? Not in a million years, Kushi-chan."

The little girl felt relief wash over her, but another question popped into her mind, and she became worried once again. "Will…Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. He turned to Hinata, and she smiled and nodded at him. He turned back to her, and gave her a thumbs up. "I can guarantee it." He said.

Kushika's eyes lit up and she nodded happily.

Naruto and Hinata said their final goodbyes before stepping through the door and shutting it behind them. Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and squeezed it affectionately. She did the same, and the two of them walked hand in hand down the hallway.

No matter how much every fiber in their being pleaded with them to turn around and go back and see Kushika one last time, they kept on walking. They knew they would never, ever leave if they turned back even once.

And so they walked, hand in hand, without ever looking back. Not even once.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata passed through the portal without any problems. Well, save for the fact that there were only two of them instead of three. But there was no helping it, Kushika was back with her family, where she belonged.

After stepping through, Naruto turned towards the time portal and focused his newly discovered time energy into his index finger. He reached up to the top of the portal, and with one smooth strike downwards, sealed the time portal forever.

He straightened himself up, and he and Hinata stared at the area where the portal had been. Where their last link to Kushika had been.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and nodded. He took her hand again, and the two of them began walking through the park. The sun had fallen, and nighttime had set in. Lamps illuminated the streets of Konoha.

Hinata took in a deep breath and sighed as they strolled down an empty street. "That's it, isn't it."

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"We've accomplished what we set out to do. It's over. It's all finally over." She said softly, with a hint of sadness.

Naruto stopped walking and ginned. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said.

Before Hinata could question him, Naruto picked her up by her hips and spun her around. Hinata let out a surprised squeal as Naruto laughed. Naruto stopped spinning, and brought her to stand in front of him, their noses touching.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and Hinata felt as if she was going to melt in his arms. When Naruto pulled away from the kiss, he smiled at her brightly, both of their cheeks flushed.

"Our future is only just beginning, Hinata-chan"

* * *

(Author Notes) Well, what can I say? It's ending tomorrow. Can you all believe it? I know I can't. Heck, I just typed the darn thing and even I cannot believe it. Just know that the epilogue is typed and ready to go.

Since the epilogue is probably going to be really short, I'm going to put up the summary of the sequel and prequel after the epilogue. Look forwards to that.

**Preview:** It's a secret.

The good news is no long wait. The bad news, however, is that tomorrow is going to be the last update for this story ever.

I'm not going to demand reviews, but I would really appreciate at least 8 to get the total count up to 500. I'm honestly surprised that I got this many reviews. My ultimate goal was 150 when I first started writing this. You guys blew my mind, and I thank you for that.

Until next time.


	26. Epilogue

Well, it had to end sometime. Prepare for some brief déjà vu. Don't worry, it was done on purpose. See if you can spot all of the differences.

And until is completely done with their little glitch, this story is going to remain ongoing. However, we all know that this is the last official piece of the story. I'll mark it complete when I stop receiving that error message.

**Disclaimer: **Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Strange. It feels like I've said this before….

* * *

**Epilogue**

"_If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.__"_ ~ Orson Welles

_Seven Years Later…._

Uzumaki Naruto stifled a yawn as he sat at his desk in the Hokage Tower. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms around his head, turning towards the window. It had been seven years since the defeat of the time ninja, and things had been rather peaceful ever since. He had become Hokage about 4 years ago, and help a love hate relationship with the position ever since. His older self had told him to prepare for the paperwork, but he didn't truly understand until he had to actually do it all.

It took hours, but he couldn't complain. He was living out his dream, and he was happy. It still amused him to this day at how much Kushika's statements about the future kept on coming true. That meant that the two time lines weren't so different after all, even with previous knowledge of the future.

His eyes fell upon the many pictures sitting atop his desk, and he couldn't help but smile at them. The first picture on the left was him at his inauguration, wearing the Hokage hat and robe, standing next to Tsunade and a blushing Hinata, his arms wrapped around both of them with his wide, stupid, ecstatic grin plastered on his face.

His eyes ventured to the next picture; He and his wife on their wedding day. He wore a simple ceremonious robe of orange with black flames rising from the bottom, while she was garbed in an elegant, noble kimono of light purple and streaks of light blue running diagonally down the back. Hinata was clutching Naruto's arm lovingly, eyes watering, her head resting on his shoulder. Naruto had his famous smile on with one eye open.

The picture besides that one was one he cherished deeply. A four year little girl sat in a swing, her long blonde hair flowing through the wind and a happy smile on her face. However, that one was not his favorite photo.

No, his favorite picture sat in the center of the desk. There was also a large, framed copy hanging in his office, as well as his bedroom at home. There were three people standing in the frame. A sixteen year old Hinata stood to the side, her arm wrapped lovingly around a sixteen year old Naruto's, her head resting on his shoulder smiling sweetly. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata's, giving off his goofy grin. And the part he loved most about the picture sat atop his shoulders; His four year old daughter. She had the brightest smile on her face Naruto had ever seen.

This was taken just days before they returned her to her own timeline. It was Naruto's memento of their time together, to prove to himself that the events had actually happened.

Naruto leaned back in his chair as thoughts of the time ninja came flooding back to him. He remembered what his future counterpart had told him. Naruto glanced down at the calendar and sighed. In the other time line, this was the exact date that the time ninja had broken free from their prison.

Over the years, Naruto and the others had worried that, since Osamu and the others came from the other timelines time stream, that they would still come from their own and wreak havoc on the village once again.

Memories of the previous night came to Naruto's mind.

_Naruto and his wife were sitting at home, in front of a fireplace. In front of them was a four year old Kushika, playing with her dolls and other toys cheerfully. Hinata and Naruto were content to just sit there, and watch their daughter play with her toys in peace._

_Hinata sighed. "I still don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, Naruto-kun. I'm worried about Kushika-chan." She said._

_Naruto turned to his wife. He could understand the fears she was having. "I understand what you mean, Hinata-hime. I've had several long conversations with Shikamaru about this, and based on what Osamu told me and Rei has said, we have nothing to worry about. Shikamaru strongly believes that the time ninja did not exist in the future, or the past or present. They existed outside of time, in the time stream itself. Once they were defeated that one time, it was completely finished."_

_Hinata nodded. "Yes, Rei-san tried to reassure me that the Village Hidden Through Time no longer exists, but I can't help but worry. What if they are here, and try what they did last time?"_

_Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead softly. "Then I'll just have to beat up each and every one of them. I'm a lot stronger than I was back then, and we would have the advantage. We know they're coming."_

_Hinata sighed and leaned up against Naruto's shoulder. "I hope that Shikamaru-san is right."_

_Naruto nodded, and his eyes continued to follow his daughter as she played house with her dolls. "I do too, Hinata-hime."_

Naruto shook his head and stood up to stretch. He yawned, and thought for a moment. "Well, Kushi-chan did mention that we went on a picnic the day we first met. And I just happen to be through all of my paperwork this morning."

Naruto thought about creating a clone, but decided instead he would go and pick up Hinata and Kushika personally. With that, Naruto walked out of his office and told Sakura to take the rest of the day off. He was going to go and spend time with his family.

* * *

Before stopping by his home, Naruto made a quick detour.

Naruto found himself inside of one of Konoha's many cemeteries, kneeling over a tombstone, his hand resting over the words **Namikaze Minato, Yondaime-Hokage **carved into it. He still remembered the way he had first learned about the identity of his father. It still blew his mind to this very day.

His eyes ventured from his father's grave to the one next to it, reading **Uzumaki Kushina, Wife to Yondaime-Hokage**. Next to that one was a large tombstone Naruto had built himself, engraved with the words **Uzumaki Daichi, loving father and grandfather. **Pulling himself back up to his feet, he paid his respects to his parents and grandfather and prayed for them.

After, his eyes lingered over his father's grave once again. "Are you proud of me, Otou-san?" It was barely even an audible whisper and more of an escaped thought. He remained frozen to the spot for several seconds, as if looking for an answer. Naruto sighed as he turned to leave, his coat tail danced alongside the wind.

Naruto arrived home to find Hinata brushing Kushika's hair and trying to get her dressed into her pink dress. Naruto suggested the picnic, and Kushika's eyes lit up. She jumped up and down, very excited about the idea of spending the entire day with her Papa.

Naruto smiled and scooped her up into his arms. Hinata walked up to him and gave him a hello kiss, and told him she would get the food ready for the picnic. Naruto offered to help her, and she accepted gladly.

It took only a few minutes until everything was packed into the basket and ready to go. Kushika rode atop her father's shoulders all the way to the park.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged nervous looks as they strode towards what could possibly be an ambush. Naruto tried to smile at her reassuringly, but he wasn't even sure if he was convinced they were one hundred percent safe.

The family found a large tree to sit under, so that the sun wouldn't get in their eyes as they ate and talked.

After a little while, Naruto and Hinata could feel the apprehension slipping away as they decided to enjoy the day, regardless of their worries.

Hinata made Kushika a small ham sandwich, and the child nibbled on it merrily.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "So how are we doing today?" He asked, placing his hand over her rounding womb. Hinata was 3 months pregnant with their next child.

"We're doing lovely," She answered.

"I'm doing great too Papa!" Kushika exclaimed, plumping herself down onto Naruto's lap, half eaten sandwich still in hand. Naruto smiled down at her.

"That's wonderful, Kushi-chan."

"You wanna see what I colored yesterday Papa?" She asked earnestly. Before Naruto could answer she reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a scribbled drawing of herself in the center, Naruto on the left, and Hinata standing on the right, Hinata had a glob for a belly.

Naruto stifled a laugh"…That's great Kushi-chan, but your momma's not really that fat." He said.

Kushika looked up at her father with an inquisitive look. "But Papa, you said that Momma was gonna get bigger with the new baby."

Naruto laughed, and Hinata giggled. "I did, but I didn't say she was going to be as big as a watermelon." Naruto said, patting his daughter on her head.

Kushika tilted her head in confusion. "Then how big is Mama gonna get?"

Naruto blinked a few times, and took a cautionary glance over at his wife. He didn't want to answer wrong and have to suffer later for it. Hinata had her brow playfully raised as she awaited Naruto's answer as well.

"Umm…Uhh…" Stammered Naruto, searching desperately for the right answer. "You see, Kushi-chan…No matter how big Mama gets, we will still love her with all our hearts because she is Mama, and we love her very much."

Kushika nodded happily, and cheered. "We love Mama, big or small!"

Naruto chuckled, and caught the look Hinata was giving him. It said, "Nice save." Naruto grinned at her, and reached into the basket for another sandwich.

As time passed, Naruto came to realize that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hours had passed since the picnic in the park, and still there was not a single hint that time ninja were going to attack today.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as did Hinata by his side. Kushika was walking and holding onto her mother's hand. It was obvious at this point that Shikamaru had been right. The time ninja had been defeated once and for all back then. The two hundred story of revenge had finally come to an end.

* * *

On their way back to their home, Kushika spotted a man selling ice cream and began hopping up in down. She ran over to her father's side and began tugging on his robe as she pointed over at the ice-cream vendor.

Naruto and Hinata shared a look before he turned down to Kushika. "Would you like to get some ice cream, Kushi-chan?" He asked.

"Really? I love you, Papa! You're the best!" She cheered. Naruto and Hinata laughed as the Uzumaki family made their way over to the ice cream man.

He took one look at Naruto and his eyes widened. He bowed in deep respect. "Rokudaime-Hokage-sama, what can I do for you and your family this evening?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Relax. I just want to buy some ice cream for my daughter."

The man bowed again. "Of course sir, what can I get her?"

Naruto looked down at his daughter. "Kushi-chan, what flavor of ice cream would you like?" He asked.

Kushika grinned. "Sherbet!" She said.

Naruto's eyes widened as a certain memory flashed through his mind. They had done this before, about seven years ago. Naruto's eyes softened. He turned to his wife. "You want anything, Hinata-hime?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Now that you mention it, I would love some sherbet ice cream as well."

He nodded, and turned back to the vendor. "I'll take two sherbet ice cream cones, please."

"Yes sir, coming right up sir." Said the man. He scooped up the ice cream into their separate cones and handed them to Naruto, who in turn handed them to his two favorite women.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she accepted the cone of ice cream.

Kushika nodded as she got hers. "Thank you very much, Papa." She said.

Naruto paused for a moment. Everyone but Kushika knew of the events of seven years ago. While it was true that that Kushika and this Kushika were two different people, it still felt as if they were one. But how could Naruto tell her that the peace they enjoyed today was all thanks to her? How could he tell a four year old that she was a major key in saving the world seven years ago?

Naruto smiled lovingly down at his daughter. "No Kushi-chan. Thank _you_."

**THE END**

* * *

I can't believe it. It's over. It's finally over. After nearly 3 years of writing this story, it's over. There are a lot of things I want to say, but I promised the sneak peaks of the prequel and the sequel, so here they are. Enjoy….

**Prequel: The Bonds Before Time:** _While Naruto and Hinata receive news that they are expecting, Naruto and Hinata discover that pregnancy isn't as easy as it's cracked up to be. And the events of 200 years ago are explained for the first time from the eyes of Satoshi, a fun loving teenager who wants nothing more than to live out the rest of his days in his small village with his brother and his friends. Fate intervenes, however, and nearly destroys Satoshi in the process. Watch as Satoshi vows revenge, and sets off to finish things with Osamu once and for all._

**Sequel: Bonds of Time II: The Paradox**_ One year has passed since the war with the time ninja. Kushika has been returned to her own time, and peace has resumed throughout the village. However, due to a training session gone horribly wrong, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves seventeen years into the past. They thwart one villain and save the village, but are they prepared for the consequences of tampering with the past? And why are there two Narutos?_

I don't want to give anything else away.

Let me just say that, when I started writing this, it was because of writers block for a different story. I posted the first chapter, and wanted to see what people thought of it. It received so many positive reviews I decided to focus my attention on it. Many thanks to all of you who read this story up until this point. It would not have been possible to make it here if it wasn't for you guys.

I'd like to give a special shout-out to some my favorite reviewers. **Rasenganfin, Skysrpke, Kage bijuu, obloquious, naruhina pwnz, and Captain Flye.** Most of you were there when the story first started all that time ago, and stuck with it. Others are just plain epic and deserved the shoutout.

Go read Rasenganfin's fic _Hinata's Guardian_. It's pretty long, and good. I highly recommend it. And obloquious informed me he was going to be posting his first fanfiction ever, so go and check that out when it's posted.

I would like to thank you all for reading my story. I'll admit, most of the time when I was writing, I would question whether or not I was a good story teller. However, your reviews inspired me to keep on going.

You stuck with me, through thick and thin, and have finally reached the end of my story. If you would be so kind, please review and tell me; What you favorite parts were, who your favorite villain was, who your favorite OC was, most memorable thing about this fic, if you would read it again, and/or if I can expect to see you guys in the sequel.

By the way, I just took a look at the total page count. This story was exactly 386 pages in length.

Once again, thanks again for everything.

Until we meet again….


End file.
